Formando Lazos
by Zehrenfy
Summary: Y ahí estaba, con Snape frente a él diciéndole… ¿qué le había dicho? "El rubio, en efecto, no es su color" Harry apretó los dientes para no sonreír, no sabía si eso era una broma. Vacaciones de verano, culpa, insomnio. ¿realmente no es una buena combinación, verdad?, agregen eso a una idea descabellada y a un niño de 11 años con tendencia a divagar y vean lo que sucede.
1. Chapter 1

Formando Lazos - Capítulo 1

Oscuridad.

A pesar de haber sido reasignado a una "nueva" habitación, Harry todavía se sentía como en su armario. Miró alrededor, no había mucho espacio que apreciar y la oscuridad en la que se sumía todo no lo ayudaba. Solo podía vislumbrar algunas cosas rotas y la jaula de Hedwig en una esquina, se había dormido al fin después de ulular molesta todo el día por estar atrapada.

Harry volvió a mirar alrededor, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Desde que llegó de su primer año en Hogwarts había estado pensando… ¡y había tanto en qué pensar! Principalmente, sentía que le debía una disculpa a Snape. Si bien era cierto que el hombre no tenía el comportamiento más decente del mundo, se había equivocado con él, cuando este solo intentaba ayudarlo, a pesar del obvio desagrado que sentía por Harry… y bueno, él tampoco había hecho las cosas fáciles ¿no? Siempre suponiendo lo peor de él y actuando de manera confrontativa.

Con eso en mente, se levantó de un salto y se dispuso a buscar un pergamino y una pluma, era hora de disculparse. Miró la habitación y se dio cuenta de que no encontraría nada ahí, su tío había encerrado su baúl con todos sus implementos en el armario debajo de las escaleras. Todavía sintiéndose decidido, Harry no dejó que eso lo desanimara. Guardó silencio y escuchó atentamente: podía oír los leves ronquidos de tía Petunia y los escandalosos bramidos de tío Vernon y Dudley.

Con cuidado, abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación, habían intentado encerrarlo, pero había colocado un papel para impedirlo en la cerradura sin que se dieran cuenta. Una vez afuera, se dirigió hacia el primer piso, a su antigua habitación: el armario debajo de las escaleras. Estaba con candado.

Tenía dos opciones, ir a buscar la llave en la habitación de sus tíos – se estremeció de solo pensarlo – o rendirse. Buscó en su mente alguna solución, pero no tenía muchas ideas que pudieran ayudarlo en ese momento… y justo cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso de regreso al segundo piso, a allanar el territorio prohibido, recordó algo que dijo Dean Thomas una noche, sobre cómo una vez logró abrir el candado que protegía un armario lleno de galletas listas para ser devoradas por él y sus hermanas. Mencionó haber usado un alambre delgado, Harry solo podía recordar vagos detalles de la conversación, pero el dibujo que hizo para escenificar mejor su historia estaba grabado en su mente. Este parecía el momento ideal para probar esa habilidad.

Con una rápida inspección de la casa encontró un pequeño ganchillo, eso funcionaría… tal vez. Sonriendo de manera casi maníaca, se dispuso a la tarea con fervor, media hora después, sudando y con un leve calambre en la mano, dando su centésimo gruñido de frustración, escuchó un clic… ¿podía ser? Casi sin poderlo creer, dio un paso atrás y lo comprobó: lo había logrado. Dando un silencioso grito de victoria, sacó el candado y abrió el armario, estaba eufórico, extasiado, lleno de adrenalina… hasta que se enfrentó a su siguiente dilema: ¿cómo subiría su pesado baúl hasta su habitación sin despertar a los demás?

Al final, decidió subir solo lo esencial, sus libros, pergamino, plumas y tinta, su capa de invisibilidad y su varita. Una vez llevado todo, en dos simples viajes, cerró el armario de nuevo y volvió a su cuarto. Era hora de escribir una carta.

…

Era horrible.

Su letra era el peor desastre que podía existir ¿en serio había entregado ensayos con esa caligrafía? Sus profesores seguramente lo calificaban al azar, incapaces de leer lo que había escrito. Irritado, decidió que la pluma no era la mejor opción para él, al menos no por ahora, tal vez practicaría más tarde. Unos minutos después, armado con un bolígrafo roto que encontró en la habitación, se dispuso a escribir la que sería, probablemente, la disculpa más importante de su vida… hasta ahora.

…

…

…

No lo pensó bien, tal vez debería hacer eso mañana, fue una idea estúpida, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y hasta ahora solo había logrado arruinar buenos pergaminos. Pero Harry sabía que mañana ya no tendría el valor, ni la resolución de hacerlo. En una esquina de su cuarto, escuchó a Hedwig ulular, se había despertado, tomando eso como un impulso a seguir, le dio una sonrisa y se puso manos a la obra.

_Estimado profesor Snape_

No, eso no estaba bien, si se iba a disculpar, iba a hacerlo con honestidad y hasta ahora, Snape no estaba en su más alta estima.

_Profesor Snape, _

_Probablemente soy la última persona de la que desea saber en sus vacaciones, si es que las tiene ¿siendo un maestro de pociones tiene descanso? Escuché por ahí que es el maestro de pociones más joven en Gran Bretaña, suena importante, así que tal vez tiene clientes importantes o algo así, no lo sé. En fin, no estoy seguro de cómo debería decir esto, así que solo lo haré… o, mejor dicho, lo escribiré: Me disculpo. _

_Soy consciente de la animosidad entre usted y yo durante todo el año escolar y reconozco la mitad de la culpa en ello. Solo reconoceré la mitad, porque si bien es cierto que no he mostrado lo mejor de mi comportamiento con respecto a usted, no soy el único que ha cometido errores en nuestras interacciones. Lamentablemente, no puedo pedir disculpa por ser… bueno, yo, y eso es algo que parece molestarlo, reconozco esa mirada en sus ojos, es la misma que tienen mis familiares cuando me miran._

_Ellos odian la magia ¿sabe? Y no es algo que pueda cambiar, ¡y cualquier deidad sabe que lo han intentado!, pero por más golpes y hambruna que haya, la magia sigue en mí y, aunque antes de Hogwarts no sabía siquiera que existía e intentaba de todo para agradarles, ahora sé que eso nunca sucederá. _

_Pero con usted es diferente. Yo no hice mucho para agradarle, es cierto, pero no sé por qué me odia, y no sé si, como con mis familiares, me gustaría saber, porque si es algo que no puedo cambiar, entonces no habrá esperanza de desarrollar una mejor relación. A pesar de ello, reconozco que si no sé en qué estoy fallando, no podré mejorar, así que tal vez saber sea lo mejor. _

_También me gustaría disculparme por haberle creído culpable de querer robar la piedra filosofal, ahora sé que de lo único que fue culpable fue de intentar protegerme, ¡gracias por eso, por cierto!_

_Bueno, supongo que eso sería todo, pero no me gustaría que este intento de mejorar esta relación quede en un fracaso sin intentarlo todo… y, en lo que me imagino es una combinación de resolución y una tendencia humana por abrirse hacia otra persona durante la madrugada… o tal vez solo sea una especie de locura de insomnio… intentaré contarle brevemente un poco de mí, he leído en algunos libros que eso ayuda a establecer y estrechar lazos. _

_Aquí vamos: soy, como usted ya sabe, Harry Potter. Hasta mis 3 años solo fui conocido como "chico" o "fenómeno" y "monstruo" cuando los ánimos de mis familiares estaban más caldeados. Mi habitación era el armario debajo de las escaleras, donde tenía una colchoneta y las arañas de compañía. Con la llegada de la escolaridad, aprendí no solo mi nombre, sino algunas reglas para la vida: no llevar a casa notas más altas que las de Dudley (mi primo), si no quería recibir golpes, no mencionar dónde dormía, no hablar si era posible… no quejarme de usar la ropa de Dudley, aunque realmente solo me he quejado una vez, con un suéter espantoso… era una vida relativamente tranquila si sabía qué hacer (desde cocinar hasta podar el jardín, pasando por todas las tareas domésticas que se pueda imaginar), y podía salirme con la mía con algunos comentarios atinados, en el momento preciso. Claro, huir es fácil siendo pequeño y ágil, algo bueno de crecer en un armario y de un juego llamado "caza de Harry" que a Dudley y sus amigos les gustaba jugar, donde solían perseguirme y golpearme si me alcanzaban… ¡una vez aparecí de la nada en el techo del colegio! _

_¿cómo no me di cuenta de la magia en ese entonces? No lo sé, pero como decía, era una vida relativamente tranquila, aprendí a comportarme para no recibir tantos golpes de mi tío o golpeadas de sartén de mi tía, pero siempre había, no soy perfecto… y para ellos, nunca lo seré. Aunque hacía/hago las comidas, a mí realmente no se me permite comer mucho, por lo que me imagino que no tendré un desarrollo ideal… lástima, realmente quería crecer un poco, es difícil ser el más pequeño de mi año. Todo iba así hasta que llegó mi carta de Hogwarts… y aunque gracias a ella me dieron mi propia habitación (la segunda habitación de Dudley, donde guardaba sus juguetes rotos) se desató un pequeño caos que incluyó la locura de mi tío y una reubicación de la familia en medio de una isla remota. Hagrid nos encontró ahí y, aunque no parece ser la persona ideal para introducir a un niño a la magia, fue la primera persona que reconoció mi cumpleaños ¡e incluso me dio un pastel!, él fue muy amable y lo aprecio, pese a su dudoso sentido común, o falta de él, pero a veces los magos parecen carecer de uno ¿verdad? Así que difícilmente puedo culpar al pobre Hagrid. _

_Ahora, en un mundo donde sería libre y aceptado, un mundo nuevo por descubrir, imagínese mi shock al enterarme que soy famoso. Horror puro. Solo quería ser normal al fin, quería hacer amigos e ir a clases sin temor a que la pandilla de Dudley los asuste o a que mis profesores me miren mal y me traten como delincuente por tener la ropa holgada y maltrecha que ya no le servía a mi primo. Lo peor de todo es la razón detrás de mi fama… a nadie parece importarle que la famosa cicatriz sea ahora el recuerdo de mis fallecidos padres… mi tía solía decir que eran borrachos y murieron en un accidente automovilístico… ellos fueron héroes y hasta antes de los 11 años yo no les daba el respeto que se merecían. _

_No sé cómo eran y tal vez sea lo mejor, así puedo creer que eran los mejores, pero sé que no es verdad, eran humanos y decididamente tenían que tener fallas. Todo el mundo parece tener algo bueno que decir de ellos, pero siempre es así con la gente muerta. Tal vez algún día llegue a saber cómo eran en realidad, pero lo único que debo saber ahora es que murieron protegiéndome y por eso son héroes, no los héroes romantizados que el mundo quiere ver, yo no sé si harían eso por alguien más, no sé si lucharían por el bien del mundo o solo por gente seleccionada, pero yo era su hijo y ellos me protegieron, como casi cualquier padre haría y por eso, son mis héroes y merecen mi respeto. Ellos dieron su vida por mí y, ahora que lo pienso, no creo haber hecho un gran trabajo viviéndola, creo que es hora de empezar a desarrollar y utilizar todo mi potencial para ser una mejor persona, un mejor estudiante, ¡diablos, hasta seré un mejor cocinero!, mañana veré cómo puedo mejorar mi alimentación… o mejor cuando vuelva a Hogwarts, no creo poder tener una comida adecuada aquí… tal vez es hora de emplear mi lado Slytherin (el sombrero quería ponerme ahí después de todo). _

_Volviendo al tema, como decía, ser famoso no es mi situación ideal, ahora no sé si los amigos que tengo son solo por mí como persona o se acercaron solo por mi fama y tendré que cuidarme de eso de aquí en adelante, pero aún así, los aprecio, son los primeros amigos que tengo. Creo que aprovecharé este momento para pedirle un consejo ¿cree que debo seguir con ellos, aceptando todo lo que mencionan? O tal vez primero deba volver a reevaluarme como persona y las metas que tengo, y tomar una decisión que sea fiel a mí y no me perjudique en un futuro. No lo sé, realmente los aprecio, aunque a veces siento que no puedo estar en desacuerdo con ellos por temor a perderlos, tal vez eso no sea bueno. _

_En fin, ahora sí, espero que pueda disculparme por lo mencionado y por la longitud de la carta y ojalá que esto lo ayude a comprenderme mejor, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ser de su agrado._

_Gracias por leerme. _

_Harry Potter, su próximo alumno preferido (me pintaré el cabello de rubio y usaré gel si eso ayuda)_

_Pd. No creo que el rubio sea mi color. _

Harry miró la carta sin ver realmente, no quería leer todo lo que había escrito, se había dejado llevar y había divagado como nunca en su vida. Se sentía expuesto, había desnudado su alma en esa carta y tenía miedo. Haciendo acopio de lo último de valor que le quedaba se fue a abrir la jaula de Hedwig, esta vez abrir el candado fue más fácil.

"buena chica"

_Ululeo_

"lleva esta carta al profesor Snape ¿de acuerdo?" Hedwig dio un brusco asentimiento y se fue volando, llevando el pesado sobre con la mitad de su alma en él.

Solo así, lo había hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Se sentía casi terapéutico haber escrito todo lo que había reprimido durante años… pero ¡A Snape! ¿en qué estaba pensando? Quizá por la mañana se de cuenta de su horripilante idea, por ahora iba a dormir… el resto de sus vacaciones se dedicaría a los otros temas de su mente, a saber, aprender a ser organizado, mejorar su apariencia, mejorar su alimentación, estudiar… vivir en su máximo potencial, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de vida que le dieron sus padres.


	2. Chapter 2

Formando Lazos – Capítulo 2

"No está tan mal"

_Ululeo_

Harry fulminó con la mirada a su lechuza

"Bueno, no es perfecto, lo sé, ¡pero estoy practicando!"

_Ululeo_

"¡uy sí, todos son críticos!"

_Ululeo _

Harry soltó un suspiro derrotado "lo siento Hedwig, tienes razón, todavía se ve horrible, ¡pero mejoraré!" y con eso dicho, empezó a garabatear nuevamente en su pergamino.

Había estado practicando por 3 días su escritura con una pluma y todavía no lograba resultados satisfactorios. Hedwig, siempre fiel, había estado supervisando su progreso… o eso sentía Harry, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco y no se había dado cuenta. Sea como sea, lo cierto era que, por más determinado que estuviese, todavía le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer y no creía que estuviese listo para cuando empezaran las clases.

*_zumbido*_

Harry levantó la vita de su pergamino y apagó la alarma del reloj que había encontrado en la habitación, estaba algo rayado, pero era funcional. Se había creado un horario para organizar todo lo que se había propuesto lograr. Entre eso y las tareas que tenía que hacer en casa se tendría que sentir agotado, pero los ejercicios que había comenzado a realizar lo llenaban de energía para el día. Había comenzado con algo simple, los libros sobre _fitness life _que había encontrado en un rincón, cuando limpiaba el librero, le habían servido como guía. Al parecer su tía Petunia los había comprado para mejorar su imagen – Harry se esforzó por mantener una cara seria con ese pensamiento – pero no había logrado mantener el interés.

Según lo que había leído, la nutrición era una parte fundamental para lograr mantener un cuerpo tonificado y saludable. Harry era más del tipo escuálido y enfermizo, pero ¡hey! ¿quién dice que no podía cambiar eso? El inconveniente principal era que en esa casa no podía obtener los ingredientes necesarios para una dieta saludable, aunque había logrado colarse en las mañanas para separar su porción de comida durante los últimos días. Todo dependía de una planificación cuidadosa y se había vuelto muy bueno puliendo su lado Slytherin para eso. Se sentía algo orgulloso.

Hablando de Slytherin, Harry había estado temiendo la respuesta del profesor Snape a la carta que le había enviado. Sin embargo, los días pasaban y ni una carta llegaba… ni una sola, ni siquiera sus amigos le habían escrito. Al menos ese hecho lo había ayudado a casi olvidar ese lapsus nocturno que había tenido…. Casi.

Para despejar su mente, decidió empezar con los ejercicios del día. Cuando terminó de bañarse y alistarse, bajó a preparar el desayuno al resto que recién se estaba despertando, recordó que ese día habría una cena importante. Bueno, la conversación alrededor le recordó ese hecho, todos se esforzaban practicando lo que dirían cuando llegaran los invitados. No se sorprendió al notar que se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños. '_¡Uh oh!, ya es mi turno'._

"Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy"

Harry giró los ojos internamente. Una vez terminada la práctica, tío Vernon se fue por unos esmóquines para él y Dudley. ¿cómo iba a conseguir algo para su talla? No lo sabía… ya imaginaba al vendedor disculpándose por no tener algo que le quedase. Harry se preguntó si su tío podría sufrir un ataque al corazón si seguía tan despreocupado por su salud. ¿A Dudley le seguiría el mismo destino o todavía había esperanza para él? Encogiéndose de hombros, salió de la casa y caminó un rato.

La idea de ir a Gringotts había estado en su mente los últimos días, pero hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo libre para considerarlo realmente. Podría irse… tomar la misma ruta que había tomado con Hagrid - todavía la recordaba - y llegar al caldero chorreante y… ¿sería capaz? Se demoraría, sí, pero su familia había dejado claro su deseo de que actuara como si fuese invisible… bien podría desaparecer realmente por todo ese día.

Más decidido, se puso en marcha. Tenía algunas monedas en el bolsillo: algo bueno de ser el que limpiaba era que podía encontrar dinero perdido entre algunos libros o debajo del sofá. Tenía lo suficiente para hacer un viaje de ida, era lo único que necesitaría. Una vez ahí, iría al banco y sacaría dinero. Era hora de hacer algunas compras inteligentes.

Así, Harry Potter, con 12 años recién cumplidos, se dirigió al popular caldero chorreante, un lugar solo conocido por magos y algunos asociados. Desconocido para él, desde las sombras, una figura lo estaba siguiendo. La misma que, sin notarlo, había estado monitoreando cada uno de sus pasos esos últimos tres días.

Cuando Harry llegó al Callejón Diagon (había esperado a que una familia entrara por la barrera de ladrillos para poder pasar, ya que no recordaba qué ladrillos exactos debía tocar) se sintió libre. Tenía su varita guardada en los gigantescos bolsillos del pantalón de Dudley. Su familia hasta ahora no lo había notado, algo bueno de usar la enorme ropa de su primo, pero se preguntó si eso era lo normal o si los magos usaban alguna especie de porta varitas. Se imaginó brevemente a un mago sacando su varita de su espalda, como una espada. '_Se vería ridículo… ¿tal vez en el cinturón del pantalón? Como una pistola…'. _ Pensando todavía en ello, caminó ensimismado hacia el banco. Tenía el cabello cubriendo su cicatriz, pero sabía que no sería suficiente para pasar desapercibido, así que una gorra estaba dentro de sus planes.

Así, niño y sombra se dirigieron al banco, el niño entró y la sombra se quedó. El banco tenía encantamientos que hacía imposible a alguien escabullirse sin ser notado. Harry se acercó a un duende y se dio cuenta de un error en sus planes: no tenía su llave. El duende se burló de él, pero ante su insistencia – no tenía cómo volver a su casa si no conseguía el dinero, después de todo – lo condujeron a una sala para probar que él era, en efecto, Harry Potter. Una vez realizadas las diligencias, se acercó a su bóveda.

La conversación con su gerente de cuentas había sido… interesante. Descubrió que no, no tenía otras bóvedas aparte de la que ya conocía. Eso no era problema en realidad, era un alivio: el dinero que fuese a generar en un futuro sería por sus propios méritos. Por ahora, lo que tenía era suficiente para encaminarlo a una vida más productiva. Habló con su gerente e hicieron planes de inversión que parecían lucrativos, tendría que informarse más al respecto, pero todo parecía marchar bien. También estaba el tema de la llave, le comentaron que la anterior ya no sería funcional y tendría que cuidar muy bien la nueva, el servicio de reposición era caro. Le ofrecieron algunos hechizos para que sea más cómodo el transporte de la llave, pero declinó, conociendo a los duendes, le costaría la mitad de sus ahorros. Ya encontraría otra manera más accesible y económica.

Harry se preguntó si su llave anterior todavía la tendría Hagrid, los duendes no se preocupaban por eso y ni se tomaban la molestia de informarle al que tuviese la llave que ya no servía, ya que no era el mismo dueño. Esos asuntos humanos no les concernían. En un lugar lejano de Escocia, en una peculiar oficina, dentro de un cajón resguardado, una llave brilló brevemente.

Guardando una buena cantidad de dinero en una bolsita de cuero marrón que tenía un encanto para hacerla liviana y ampliar el espacio por dentro, Harry se preguntó si podría cambiar algunos galeones en dinero muggle, no lo había pensado y si no podía ¿cómo regresaría a casa? Le preguntó al duende que lo acompañaba y, tras una respuesta afirmativa, decidió cambiar una cantidad razonable, había estado queriendo comprarse un bolígrafo tras sus intentos fallidos con la pluma y quería tener dinero suficiente para eso.

Mientras tanto, la sombra seguía esperando pacientemente fuera del banco. Lo que había aprendido en los últimos días lo había obligado a reevaluar muchas cosas. Había decidido mostrarse ante el muchacho una vez que saliese del banco y, mientras esperaba, repasaba la conversación que se aproximaba. Unos minutos después, vislumbró una cabellera despeinada saliendo del lugar. Era hora de hablar.


	3. Chapter 3

Formando Lazos – capítulo 3

"Ah, Severus, pareces tener prisa hoy"

"Director" Severus se detuvo un momento, emitiendo un suspiro de frustración interno. "Me temo que debo partir inmediatamente, estoy investigando una poción experimental y hay algunos ingredientes que debo recoger, que solo crecen en esta época del año, si me disculpa…"

"¡oh, claro, claro!, no hay problema, te dejo seguir entonces, espero verte en la cena"

"Hasta luego" decidió decir, sin comprometerse realmente. Con un asentimiento final, Severus se dirigió a la salida.

Una vez fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts se apareció en Little Whinging, Surrey, Inglaterra. No por primera vez, se preguntó si debía molestarse en hacer aquello, rememorando la situación que lo había llevado hasta ahí. Esa misma mañana, mientras desayunaba, una lechuza blanca aterrizó a un lado de su taza, dejando caer una pluma en sus tostadas. Con una mueca disgustada, fulminó con la mirada a la irritante ave, que seguro sería tan irritante como su dueño. Porque sí, esa lechuza en particular era muy reconocida: era la bestia emplumada de Potter. Dicha bestia se encontraba mirándolo en ese momento con una pata levantada, presumida, esperando que recogiese la carta.

Ese día se encontraba desayunando en sus aposentos. El director Dumbledore a veces insistía en asistir a las comidas en el gran comedor con todos aquellos que se quedaban en vacaciones. '_Ridículo' _pensó,aparte de él solo había otras 4 personas: Dumbledore, Sybill Trelawney, Argus Filch y Minerva McGonagall. No eran, precisamente, las personas con las que Severus querría compartir un almuerzo, mucho menos un desayuno. Tener que tolerarlos a horas tan tempranas no estaba en sus planes.

Volviendo al engendro con plumas, Severus decidió tomar el paquete que cargaba y acabar con todo ese asunto de una vez por todas. De todos modos ¿qué querría Potter, de todas las personas, con él? '_Tal vez es una broma'_. Tras realizar múltiples hechizos, comprobó que la carta estaba limpia. Sintió cierta preocupación, porque… bueno, era Potter, el chico al que había jurado proteger, pero al que el destino parecía empecinado en poner en peligro. Razonando que, de ser un asunto de vida o muerte, Potter hubiese acudido a Dumbledore o McGonagall en vez de él, decidió bajar su nivel de ansiedad. Por supuesto, en todo este proceso de pensamiento, ninguna de esas emociones se mostró en su rostro.

Con una mirada rápida a su desayuno, Severus supo que ya no iba a disfrutar nada. La infernal lechuza, que se había ido ni bien cogió la carta, había dejado otras plumas más aquí y allá. Los modales de Potter se habían extendido hacia su mascota, al parecer. Con un hechizo rápido, desterró todo en la mesa y se acomodó para leer. Si iba a pasar por la tortura de entender la letra de Potter, bien podría estar cómodo.

Una hora después, Severus todavía no podía procesar toda la información que había recibido.

"_fenómeno"_

"_monstruo"_

"_caza de Harry"_

"_armario debajo de las escaleras"_

Sin duda, todo ello no coincidía con la imagen del chico arrogante que se había formado. ¿su visión había estado tan sesgada que había obviado todas las señales de maltrato que se mencionaron? Severus sabía que, desde que llegó, había tratado al chico como si fuese una réplica de su padre, pero, seguramente, no hasta el punto de ignorar el abuso ¿verdad? Porque si de abuso se trataba, él se consideraba un experto… y ¡vaya que lo era!, no solo en carne propia: ser jefe de Slytherin lo había llevado a pulir sus habilidades de observación en dicho ámbito. Los niños con un historial de negligencia en su cuidado solían tener características como instinto de auto conservación, astucia y una gran sed de ambición, queriendo probarle al mundo… probarse a sí mismos que no eran esos inútiles que la sociedad creía, que sus padres o cuidadores despreciaban… y ¿no había mencionado el niño que el sombrero había querido ponerlo en Slytherin?

'_No, no puede ser', _aún en negación, Severus pensó en todas las razones por las que el niño lo irritaba, siempre actuando sin preocuparse por las normas, gozando de la atención que recibía – aunque en el fondo una vocecita irritante, sospechosamente parecida a Dumbledore, le suministró que el niño no parecía disfrutar de ella – corriendo hacia el peligro… '_Algunos niños que han sufrido de abuso suelen pensar tan poco de sí mismos, que no creen que su vida sea importante…'. _Irritado por sus propios pensamientos, Severus decidió ponerle fin a sus dudas. Ese mismo día se iría a la casa de Potter y descubriría de una vez por todas la verdad. _Descubriré que tiene una vida mimada y podré seguir en paz… sí, eso es… como si alguna vez un Potter se disculparía conmigo' _

Y ese era otro asunto que lo había descolocado. Potter se había disculpado, no solo por pensar que él había ido tras la piedra filosofal, sino también por la actitud que había tenido en sus pocas interacciones. Lo peor de todo es que el chico había tenido el descaro de disculparse por la mitad, poniendo el resto de la responsabilidad en Severus, con un argumento… maduro para su edad. Frustrado, Severus concordó en que era cierto, él había incitado al niño desde el momento en que lo vio y, si lo que había descrito en la carta era cierto, tendría que – se estremeció – disculparse con Potter por su actitud.

* * *

Severus aterrizó con un sonido sordo. Miró alrededor y divisó una serie de casas iguales, pulcras y con ninguna mancha a la vista. Se sentía tan… _'antinatural', _conteniendo una mueca, se acercó con paso seguro al número 4 de Privet Drive. Estaba resguardado bajo un encantamiento desilusionador, oculto además entre las sombras. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de distancia, lo vio. Harry Potter, copia de su padre, estaba trabajando sin cesar en el jardín delantero y, si el sudor de su frente era un indicador, había estado en ello por una cantidad de tiempo considerable. Severus agudizó su mirada clínica, queriendo notar todo lo que podría haberse perdido en el año escolar, como si con una simple mirada pudiese develar todo lo que la carta mencionaba.

Esa simple mirada fue el comienzo de todo. Solo eso bastó para que noción tras noción preconcebida se empezara a derrumbar. Pequeño para su edad, marca de moretones en la cabeza desapareciendo, probablemente realizadas por la sartén de Petunia como Potter mencionó. Ropa holgada y sucia '_podría estar usando su peor ropa para trabajar en el jardín' _una parte de Severus aún se quería aferrar a la esperanza.

"¡Chico, ¿ya acabaste?! ¡Mi Duddy tiene hambre, no te atrevas a hacerlo esperar, ven a cocinar de una vez!"

"Ya voy tía Petunia"

Vio a Potter arreglar unos detalles finales y apurarse a entrar a la casa. '_Petunia…' _Severus había tenido el disgusto de conocerla a una edad temprana. Era una niña mezquina y superficial e hizo sufrir mucho a Lily al rechazarla. Severus sintió cierta irritación consigo mismo por no haber considerado la posibilidad de que el desdén de Petunia hacia su hermana se extendiese a su sobrino. Pero, esa era la cuestión ¿verdad? Severus sabía que, en el fondo, él lo había hecho y lo había ignorado deliberadamente. Una parte muy oscura de él se había regocijado al pensar en el destino del engendro de Potter a manos de esa mujer, justificándose con que el muchacho sería tan arrogante como su padre y merecía ser puesto en su lugar. Cuando el niño arribó al castillo, solo vio lo que quiso ver y se pintó la imagen de un niño mimado para poder seguir odiándolo en paz, obviando toda señal de alarma que pudiese encontrar. Su juicio crítico estaba sesgado.

Severus se consideraba a sí mismo una persona bastante razonable dentro de la medida. No era una buena persona, lo sabía, esos años de expiar pecados no habían sido suficiente para mermar la culpa que sentía, pero, a pesar de sus defectos, su buen juicio y capacidad de razonamiento era algo que lo enorgullecía. Ahora; sin embargo, sentía que había fallado… le había fallado al hijo de Lily. Apretando los dientes, siguió a Potter sigilosamente y entró a la casa, debía juntar información. Esa era, principalmente, la razón por la que no le había avisado a Dumbledore: debía estar seguro.

Tres días después, Severus se encontraba afuera de Gringotts, esperando a Potter. Durante los últimos días había hecho malabares para poder juntar información sin despertar sospechas de sus desapariciones en el castillo. Había descubierto un lado de Potter que nunca hubiese podido notar de otro modo. El chico era organizado, teniendo en cuenta sus múltiples tareas y tenía una buena dosis de astucia para abastecerse de alimentos y así poder vivir el día a día sin desmayarse por falta de nutrientes. Había notado que el chico era un ávido lector, aunque este no parecía tenerlo en cuenta, en esos tres días lo había visto leer a una velocidad alarmante libros completos. Era interesante y una habilidad que sería buena fomentar en un futuro.

Las cosas en el hogar, como Potter lo había mencionado, parecían tranquilas… parecían. Potter había descrito vagamente la dinámica familiar que lo rodeaba, pero lo poco que había mencionado era alarmante y correspondía muy bien con la realidad. Si bien, los golpes eran ocasionales '_y nunca deberían haber sucedido en primer lugar' _lo que más abundaba en el ambiente era el maltrato psicológico. Con ese ambiente, no había sorpresa alguna de encontrar a un niño con tan poco criterio por su propia seguridad. A pesar de ello, el chico mostraba ganas de querer superarse a sí mismo. Severus recordaba haber leído algo sobre desarrollar su máximo potencial y eso parecía ser lo que lo motivaba día a día a cumplir su estricto horario.

La habitación en la que se encontraba Potter no era grande, pero tampoco era claustrofóbica '_no es el armario, sin duda… Una notable mejora'. _Severus había revisado dicho armario, encontrando no solo el baúl del niño, sino también vestigios de haber sido ocupada anteriormente por un ser vivo… y arañas, el lugar estaba infestado de arañas, no quería ni pensar en un niño viviendo en esas condiciones. Durante la noche, Severus había visto a Potter colarse a ese armario, abriendo el candado con un pequeño alambre y sacar de su baúl algún documento que considerase importante. La habilidad con el alambre lo había sorprendido, pero había sido aún más su sorpresa al notar al muchacho realizar diligentemente sus tareas académicas. Ya no podía seguir considerándolo perezoso.

Con toda la información recolectada, Severus decidió hacer algo al respecto. Su primer instinto fue aparecer delante del director y exigir respuestas. Se supone que el niño estaría seguro en su hogar, habían protecciones en la casa, después de todo _'¿pero de qué sirven si son los mismos que lo cuidan de los que se tiene que cuidar?' _Pero Severus no era un hombre de impulsos, así que primero decidió averiguar qué tanto sabía Dumbledore y por qué no había hecho nada al respecto. Unas preguntas aquí y allá, y unas cuantas insinuaciones más tarde, entendió. El director lo sabía, pero no haría nada por más que lo deseara. La casa era, de hecho, el lugar más seguro de todo aquello que lo pudiese amenazar desde el exterior y, con una mirada tan sesgada por los tormentos de la guerra, Albus había llegado a la conclusión de que eso era más importante que los inconvenientes que pudiesen existir.

Severus se sintió impotente cuando llegó a esa conclusión. No es que el director actuase de mala voluntad, pero la situación en la que se encontraba lo hacía tener que elegir cuidadosamente sus pasos, sopesando el costo con los posibles resultados. Luego de una taza de té bien cargado, Severus evaluó su siguiente curso de acción. Tal vez no podía sacar a Potter de ese lugar y ponerlo con una familia más apta – lo que involucraría una búsqueda de familia, algo que prefería obviar, pero que haría de ser necesario – pero podría hacer algunos aportes que ayudasen al niño a sobrellevar a su familia. Con eso en mente, Severus comenzó a trazar un plan para el muchacho, lo mantendría en secreto del director por el momento.

Regresando al momento actual, Severus vislumbró una cabellera despeinada salir del banco. Era el momento de hablar.

"Potter"

El niño se congeló.

"¿profesor?" Unos ojos inciertos se dirigieron hacia él. Con una mirada severa, hizo un ademán para que el niño lo siguiera y empezó a caminar, comprobando que unos pasos pequeños intentaban seguirle el ritmo.

Sintiendo algo de empatía, Severus redujo un poco la velocidad. Podía sentir el nerviosismo de Potter rodeándolo, casi podía escuchar las ruedas girando en su cabeza. Unos pasos más y se encontraron frente a una cafetería bien escondida. Era para aquellos magos que buscaban aislarse del bullicio que rodeaba el callejón. Buscando un espacio apartado y estableciendo encantos de privacidad, Severus se sentó y esperó a que el chico tomara lugar frente a él. Durante unos momentos solo hicieron contacto visual, un incómodo silencio los acompañó.

"¿Estoy en problemas, señor?"

Severus guardó silencio, considerando sus primeras palabras.

* * *

Harry estaba nervioso.

Había salido del banco, dispuesto a indagar en el callejón por suministros que pudiesen serle de ayuda. Una prenda o dos también estaban es sus planes. Recordando que se quería comprar un gorro para cubrir su cicatriz, se preguntó si la falta de aquello había facilitado a Snape encontrarlo. ¿Estaba en problemas por, prácticamente, escapar de su casa? Se imaginó brevemente a los profesores de Hogwarts, liderados por el director, en busca de rufianes y rebeldes que escapan del hogar en busca de libertad. Sintió como si una pesada piedra se asentase en su estómago. Eso no podría ser motivo de expulsión ¿verdad?

"El rubio, en efecto, no es su color"

…

_*parpadeo*_

Harry tuvo la súbita necesidad de frotar su oído. Snape estaba frente a él, con una cara estoica, sosteniendo un pergamino, _su _pergamino, señalando un fragmento en particular. Con una mirada más detallada, notó que era la posdata de la carta. Cerrando la boca con un sonoro chasquido ¿y en qué momento la había abierto? Harry empezó a procesar la situación. Snape había leído su carta... una carta que escribió una madrugada de insomnio… una carta en la que había se había disculpado, había detallado su vida y había sugerido pintarse el cabello de rubio _'¡¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?!'_

Y ahí estaba, con Snape frente a él diciéndole… ¿qué le había dicho? _"El rubio, en efecto, no es su color" _Harry apretó los dientes para no sonreír, no sabía si eso era una broma, Snape no había movido un solo músculo de su cara. Unos momentos de silencio más y Harry decidió aventurarse.

"Bueno, señor, todavía tenemos una gama amplia de colores por elegir, no nos desanimemos, estoy seguro de que encontraremos el color ideal que se adecue a nuestras necesidades"

Por un segundo fugaz, Harry creyó ver un leve tic en los labios de Snape. Tal vez se lo había imaginado, pero decidió pensar que no. Más tranquilo y sintiendo que la tensión lo abandonaba, solo un poco, porque era Snape después de todo, Harry volvió a preguntar por qué estaban ahí.

"La información que me ha brindado me ha llevado a reevaluar su persona" Snape comenzó a hablar "en primer lugar, debo … _disculparme_ con usted por mi anterior actitud. Como usted mencionó, también soy parte responsable de nuestros desacuerdos"

Harry sintió que Snape había hecho un esfuerzo monumental en pronunciar esas palabras. Tan… apretadas como eran esas disculpas, lo importante era que estaban ahí. No podía recordar a un adulto haberse disculpado con él antes, lo conmovió.

"Está bien, señor, me disculpo también" Harry intentó dar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Snape suspiró y Harry sintió que la conversación estaba a punto de ponerse más seria. Su estómago decidió que ese era el momento ideal para emitir un gruñido. Snape lo miró con una ceja levantada. Harry se sonrojó, acababa de recordar que, pese a que él había preparado el desayuno, no le había dado tiempo de robar un bocado antes de salir. Unos minutos después, con un té cada uno y unos panqueques para Harry, continuaron la conversación.

"Ha llegado a mi atención que, mientras su situación en el hogar es menos que aceptable, no hay nada que pueda hacer en el momento actual para alejarlo del lugar"

Harry se sintió sorprendido. El hecho de que Snape haya considerado sacarlo de ahí era alentador. Claro, sintió decepción al escuchar que no se podía hacer nada, pero Harry estaba acostumbrado a ello, la intención era lo que contaba. Con una sonrisa sincera, Harry desestimó las preocupaciones del profesor.

"pero" Snape lo interrumpió "he pensado en algunas alternativas que podrían interesarle" Harry se sentó más derecho.

"¿sí?" y Harry escuchó todo lo que Snape tenía que decir.


	4. Chapter 4

Formando Lazos – capítulo 4

Hedwig estaba aburrida.

Su dueño la había dejado encerrada en la habitación esa mañana y hasta ahora no había regresado. Con un ululeo irritado, Hedwig volvió a mirar la habitación por centésima vez. En su humilde opinión, el cuarto podría verse mejor si se deshicieran de todas las chucherías rotas que el gran híbrido humano-cerdo, al que su humano llamaba primo, había dejado en el lugar… pero ella era una lechuza y nadie pide la opinión de una lechuza. Aunque a veces su humano parecía ser capaz de entenderla, chico inteligente.

Desde hace tres días, cuando Harry descubrió cómo abrir un candado, Hedwig había disfrutado de una semi-libertad. Su pequeño humano la había dejado volar cada noche, cuando el resto dormía y la volvía a encerrar en las mañanas, para que nadie lo note. Debido a ello, Hedwig estaba más calmada, habiéndose acostumbrado a la nueva rutina. Incluso los adultos parecían más felices sin sus alaridos.

Pero hoy había algo fuera de lugar. Harry solía regresar a su habitación, ya sea para practicar su escritura – horrorosa en su opinión – o realizar alguna otra actividad académica. Hoy; sin embargo, no había rastro de él, ¿le había pasado algo? Hedwig esperaba que no… realmente, pero si nada había pasado, entonces…

Entonces le esperaría un frío recibimiento por haberla dejado abandonada sin avisar, ¡ni siquiera se había asomado para saludarla! Con un último aleteo abatido, Hedwig se volvió a dormir, siendo _'Dueño ingrato' _lo último que cruzó su mente.

* * *

"¿Sucede algo Potter?"

"No, señor" Harry se había estremecido, por alguna razón, sentía que alguien estaba pensando mal de él en algún lugar.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde su conversación con Snape en la cafetería. La conversación con su profesor había sido muy productiva y en definitiva lo ayudaría a cumplir sus planes de superarse a sí mismo. Snape le había ofrecido pociones de nutrición ¿y no era eso increíble? Harry, que ya se había resignado a su pequeña estatura, ahora tenía oportunidad de crecer … amaba la magia. Pero no solo eso, su otrora odiado profesor también le había acompañado a abastecerse de suministros indispensables para su supervivencia. Snape había sugerido comprar un baúl nuevo, para organizarse mejor, pero Harry había declinado, no veía nada de malo en su viejo baúl. Sabía que todo lo que planeaba comprar podría ser caro y prefería guardar su dinero para eso.

Snape le había puesto un encanto para disfrazar sus rasgos y Harry le había preguntado si sería posible ir por la vida así, sin ser reconocido. No lo era, los encantos no eran permanentes. Harry se compró una gorra de lana azul oscuro que había visto, no estaba de más ser precavidos, Snape había aprobado su compra y le había sugerido adquirir nuevas prendas de vestir. Esta vez, Harry aceptó la sugerencia

Habían caminado todo el callejón Diagon, de tienda en tienda, comprando ropa, tinta (se estaba agotando la suya con tanta práctica de caligrafía), una libreta de pergaminos, algunos libros interesantes, entre otros suministros. Snape no le dejó comprarse _¡Siempre bella! Mil y un hechizos para que deslumbre a su compañía _un libro que contenía, entre otros, un hechizo para cambiar el color de cabello. Ahora se encontraban en una tienda de muebles mágicos, su profesor había dado a entender que había visto su habitación y necesitaba una remodelación. En un algún lugar de Inglaterra, en el rincón de un pequeño cuarto, una lechuza dio un zumbido feliz entre sus sueños.

Los muebles mágicos eras increíbles. Harry se compró un escritorio con varios compartimentos que eran más amplios por dentro, un librero con las mismas características, que además se acoplaba a la pared, como si fuese parte de ella, y unas repisas de pared que, según Snape, ayudarían a crear un ambiente más amplio. Habiendo elegido nogal como madera de todos sus muebles, Harry se preguntó si debía pintar su cuarto… y qué haría con todas las cosas de Dudley. Pensando en ello, se giró para consultar con su profesor y le pareció verlo guardar algo entre las bolsas de sus compras. Harry lo miró interrogante. Snape le levantó una ceja, retándolo a preguntar. Harry se giró y siguió caminando. A veces, decidió, era mejor ignorar la curiosidad.

"¿Has considerado cambiar de anteojos?"

Harry meditó al respecto. Sus lentes lo habían acompañado por varios años y estaban rotos y con algunos arañazos, tal vez ya era hora de cambiarlos. Además, ¿la receta que le prescribieron cuando estaba en la escuela primaria todavía serviría? Harry no había tenido problemas con sus lentes realmente, estaba agradecido de tenerlos: una maestra en su escuela les había insistido a sus tíos que le tenían que medir la vista y, aunque había sido castigado por ello en casa, el resultado final fue que podía ver mejor.

"Tal vez sea una buena idea, ¿usted qué opina?"

Snape no respondió, simplemente apresuró su paso y Harry se encontró siendo guiado hacia una óptica en una parte de callejón algo concurrida. El cartel de la óptica era enorme y, debajo de el título, en letras solo ligeramente más pequeñas, se leía _Si no puedes leer esto, ni la magia te puede ayudar. _Así que la magia tenía límites… era bueno saberlo. Harry notó que había poca gente dentro del lugar, pese a la gran cantidad de personas que pasaban por fuera. La ceguera no parecía ser tan común… o lo era tanto, que muy pocos podían ver el letrero.

"¿Profesor?"

Snape se volteó a mirarlo con una ceja levantada.

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me llame Harry?"

Snape guardó silencio por unos instantes.

"… ya veremos" soltó al fin.

Harry sintió que Snape miró intensamente sus gafas cuando dijo eso, como si, de alguna manera, ese simple elemento fuese determinante para pasar de ser "Potter" a ser "Harry". Cuando fue su turno, el medimago que lo revisó se escandalizó al ver que los lentes que usaba no eran los adecuados para su medida actual. Harry pensó que, si había podido leer el letrero con tan malas gafas, entonces todavía había esperanza para él. Al medimago no pareció hacerle gracia ese comentario. Snape esperó pacientemente y cuando fue hora de elegir nuevos marcos, se dirigió directamente a la zona con marcos rectangulares. Harry miró la selección, pero no estaba convencido. Al final, tras un acuerdo – Snape no parecía querer conservar los marcos redondos – se decidieron por dos pares: uno con marco rectangular, que tenía encantos para facilitar la lectura y otros con marcos casi cuadrados algo rectos en la parte superior, y ligeramente redondeados en la parte inferior. Este último tenía hechizos de protección contra la lluvia, el polvo, entre otros. Serían muy buenos para el quidditch… y le quedaban muy bien.

Satisfechos, se dirigieron a Londres muggle. Harry todavía tenía en mente comprarse un bolígrafo. Harry miraba a todos lados con asombro, el mundo se veía diferente cuando podía verlo realmente… cielo más azul, las calles más vivas… La basura más grotesca. Bueno, ver todo mejor implicaba no solo las buenas partes, sino también las malas, supuso. Snape, que Harry notó, sí se lavaba el cabello, lo guio hacia una tienda de suministros básicos para todo estudiante. Compraron cuadernos, organizadores de colores, una regla, lapiceros de colores, una caja de lápices y borradores, unos papelillos curiosos llamados _post-it_, resaltadores y, al final dos bolígrafos elegantes de la marca Scrikss, con varios repuestos de tinta. Harry se sentía listo para estudiar. Los bolígrafos asemejaban la escritura con la pluma y eran más fáciles de controlar. Aunque Harry pensaba seguir practicando con la pluma, sentía que los bolígrafos la reemplazarían muy pronto.

"Bueno, debo partir, te dejaré en tu hogar y te ayudaré a desempacar, volveré mañana al mediodía"

"Claro, muchas gracias señor" Harry sonrió

En algún momento, entre las compras, Harry había pasado de ser "usted" a "tú". Ese hecho lo hacía sonreír. Siguieron caminando y Harry repasó mentalmente dónde acomodaría sus cosas. Antes de salir de la tienda de muebles, Harry había visto un armario con características similares a las del librero, se empotraba en la pared y parecía parte de la misma construcción. Además de ser bastante amplio por dentro, tenía una contraseña para un compartimento oculto. Harry sabía que ahí guardaría la nueva ropa que se había comprado. No era mucho en realidad, solo un pijama, un conjunto de vestir formal, tres polos, tres jeanes, dos chaquetas, un par de zapatos para el conjunto formal y dos zapatillas para combinar con lo demás. Snape había insistido en que compra una buena cantidad de ropa interior y medias. Harry todavía sentía que se calentaba su cara al recordar cuando le empezó a numerar los beneficios de un calzoncillo de cierta tela respecto a otra.

Llegaron a Privet Drive a las 6 de la tarde. Afortunadamente… o desafortunadamente, según cómo lo mires, los Mason, que eran los invitados especiales de esa noche, todavía no habían aparecido. Cuando Harry se presentó en la puerta de su casa, sus tíos estaban alterados. Tío Vernon, con la cara morada, le señaló las escaleras, incitándole a que suba a su dormitorio y no haga ruido. Los Mason estaban a punto de llegar y no querían interrupciones. Harry se apresuró a entrar a su habitación silenciosamente. Snape se apareció en su cuarto unos segundos después y juntos comenzaron a organizar todo. Harry preguntó qué hacer con todos los artefactos rotos de Dudley, Snape simplemente los desterró.

Estuvieron ordenando unos minutos tranquilamente, Snape había colocado un hechizo silenciador alrededor de la habitación y podían trabajar sin problemas. Una vez instalado todo, su profesor dio un movimiento de varita y las paredes cambiaron de color. La pared en la que estaba apoyada la cabecera de la cama era de un color hueso, que combinaba perfecto con los estantes de nogal que estaba en la parte superior. El resto de las paredes era de color verde claro y hacían que el espacio se sintiese más amplio. Hedwig, que por alguna razón parecía ignorarlo cuando llegó, se había animado al ver todo el cambio. Un movimiento de varita más y el cuarto olía a lavanda.

Cuando Snape se fue, Harry admiró todos los cambios. Se sentía bien. Animado, se acomodó para practicar su caligrafía con sus nuevos bolígrafos. Hedwig, que había volado a su lado, parecía felicitar su nueva destreza.

"Ah, ahora sí me haces caso"

_Ululeo_

"Cálmate, no te entiendo cuando estás así"

_Ululeo_

Harry sintió que en algún momento había ofendido a Hedwig. Pensó en todo lo que había hecho durante el día y lo único que se le ocurrió fue que la había dejado en su cuarto, encerrada, sin avisarle que desaparecería. Con una mirada arrepentida, Harry se disculpó sinceramente. Hedwig suspiró. No, no importaba el hecho de que Hedwig no tenía una nariz. Ella suspiró y, luego de unos momentos, pareció perdonarlo. Con eso arreglado, Harry siguió practicando su caligrafía.

* * *

*ruido sordo*

Harry se sobresaltó cuando escuchó algo caer en medio de su cuarto. Volteó a mirar y se encontró con unos ojos saltones. Harry soltó un grito agudo, aunque más tarde afirmaría que su grito fue muy varonil. Los grandes ojos, que estaban entre unas extrañas orejas de murciélago, lo miraban fijamente. Harry se preguntó si este era un alíen que había venido a visitarlo. Después de todo, si los magos existían, ¿por qué no los alienígenas?

"Harry Potter" El alíen habló

"… Ermm, uhmm, saludos desde la tierra…?"

Los ojos parpadearon

"¡Harry Potter saluda a Dobby!, ¡Dobby es tan feliz!"

Así que el alíen tenía nombre. Harry se alegró de que el hechizo que silenciaba la habitación todavía estuviese presente. No quería ni imaginar los problemas en los que se pudo haber metido con tanto grito de este tal _Dobby. _Ahora bien, si los alíens hablaban en tercera persona, ¿quién era Harry para cuestionar sus costumbres? Lo mejor era hacerlo sentir bienvenido.

"Mmm… bueno, Harry se alegra de que Dobby sea feliz, ¿puedo preguntar el motivo de su visita a este humilde planeta?"

"¡Harry Potter le pide permiso a Dobby para hacerle una pregunta! Qué gran honor, tan maravilloso… oh, pero Dobby sabía que Harry Potter era un chico muy amable"

Bueno, eso era diferente… el alíen parecía haber oído de él y ahora que lo pensaba ¿no lo había saludado con su nombre?, aunque podría suponer que los alienígenas tenían forma de conocer todo tipo de información, este pequeño, Dobby, dijo que _sabía _que Harry esa un chico amable. Ahora, ¿en qué otro lugar todo el mundo parecía conocerlo? ¡el mundo mágico, por supuesto!. Así que no era un alíen entonces…. Un ser mágico era más probable.

"Disculpa, Dobby, puedo preguntar, sin ofender claro está, _qué_, exactamente, eres tú?" Harry esperó no sonar muy descortés. Si resultaba ser un alíen, una guerra integaláctica quedaría en su conciencia.

"Oh, Harry Potter no debe disculparse con Dobby, señor" la criatura soltó un chillido extasiado y empezó a saltar "Dobby es un elfo doméstico, por supuesto, el gran Harry Potter es muy conocido entre nosotros los elfos. usted es un héroe, señor"

"Un elfo doméstico, ya veo" No lo hacía. Eso no era muy informativo. "y puedo preguntar qué haces acá?" Harry decidió ignorar por completo todo lo referente a su supuesta grandeza.

"Dobby ha venido a advertirle, señor… Harry Potter no debería volver a Hogwarts"

Eso confirmaba sus sospechas, era una criatura mágica. _'¿No volver a hogwarts? No lo creo…' _No asistir a una maravillosa escuela de magia no estaba en sus planes, especialemente no después de practicar tan arduamente su escritura. Hedwig, a un lado, giró su cabeza con curiosidad.

"Me disculparás, Dobby, pero creo que necesito una explicación, ¿por qué no debería volver a Hogwarts?"

"Terribles cosas le aguardan, señor, si vuelve a la escuela, ¡debe prometer que no volverá!"

Harry meditó por un momento. Estaba en una situación delicada, sentía que este pequeño ser no descansaría hasta que le prometise aquello. Decidiendo buscar más información, continuó indagando.

"¿A qué terribles cosas te refieres Dobby? ¿sabes quién estaría destrás de todo esto?"

Dobby empezó a chillar y golpearse contra su nuevo escritorio. Harry intentó detenerlo, no quería que las primeras manchas que tuviese fueran de la sangre de un elfo domédtico. Además, la pobre criatura ya parecía haber sufrido muchos golpes… mirándola detenidamente, se veía horriblemente maltratada _'¿es eso una funda de almohada?' _Harry se sintió mal, este pobre ser estaba en una condición peor que la de él, sin duda.

"Dobby lo siente señor, pero Dobby no puede hablar de eso" Dijo la criatura una vez que logró calmarse.

"Bueno, Dobby, no sé qué decirte… aún si no vuelvo, mis amigos estarían en peligro ¿verdad?"

"¿Amigos que ni siquiera le han escrito en todo el verano, señor?"

Bueno, eso era verdad, ni siquiera le habían escrito por su cumpleaños… pero ¿cómo sabía Dobby de ello? Harry lo cuestinó y el elfo enpezó a moverse inquietamente, pidiendo que no se molestara. El muy pillo tenía todas sus cartas. Sintiéndose muy molesto con toda la situación, Harry decidió ponerle de una vez por todas. Debía encontrar las palabras correctas para apaciguar a Dobby. Si se había tomado la molestia de tomar todas sus cartas, quién sabe lo que sería capaz de hacer si no prometía lo que le exigía.

"Comprenderás, Dobby, que estoy muy molesto por esto esto" Harry agitó el fajo de cartas que tenía en su mano para enfatizar su punto "pero tendré en cuenta tu advertencia… no volveré a Hogwarts si considero que hay un problema" y Harry hasta ahora no consideraba que hubiese un problema tan grave como para no ir.

"¡Oh señor, gracias, gracias!"

"De acuerdo, pero no vuelvas a invadir mi privacidad, prométemelo"

"Dobby lo promete, señor"

"Muy bien, mmm adiós entonces" Harry se detuvo incierto, no sabía cómo se iría Dobby. No podía abrir la puerta y dejarlo salir así no más. Justo cuando pensaba en ofrecerle saltar por la ventana, el elfo desapareció frente a sus ojos. Harry se quedó mirando el lugar vacío por unos minutos más hasta que Hedwig lo picoteó.

"Sí, tienes razón, lo mejor será escribirle a Snape"

Luego de considerarlo mejor, decidió esperar hasta el día siguiente para decírselo en persona. Por el momento se conformó con hacer un dibujo de Dobby, el alíen/elfo doméstico, para ilustrar mejor su explicación. Hedwig dio un grito conforme con su dibujo. Al terminar, ordenó todos sus suministros, acomodó sus cartas a un lado y se fue a dormir. Snape le había hecho comprar un nuevo juego de sábanas – color hueso con detalles en verde y azul – y la textura se sentía de maravilla contra su piel. Con un suspiro feliz, Harry se entregó a los brazos de morfeo.


	5. Chapter 5

"Y me sorprendió tanto que solté un grito, uno muy varonil, por supuesto"

Severus acaba de llegar con las pociones nutricionales de Potter y el chico se había apresurado a contarle la más extraña de las historias… con un dibujo – no tan malo – para ayudarlo a describir mejor a la criatura que apareció en su cuarto. Severus inspeccionó el dibujo de cerca. Ignorando el pequeño platillo volador que conducía el personaje, que estaba abduciendo a una pobre vaca, decidió centrarse en la criatura. Ese elfo le era sospechosamente familiar.

"Eso es un elfo doméstico, Potter"

"Sí, señor, eso dijo que era, aunque al principio creí que era un alíen"

Severus sintió que sus labios se contraían ligeramente. A veces el chico tenía las ideas más extrañas…

"Tengo el placer de infórmate, Potter, que no eres tan importante como para que una inteligencia superior se digne a hacerte una visita"

"¿Entonces cree que existen los alienígenas, señor?"

Severus no respondió eso.

"¿te informó este elfo el motivo de su visita?"

"Dobby, como dijo llamarse, vino a advertirme sobre mi regreso a Hogwarts, dijo que terribles cosas se avecinaban"

'_Oh' _Así que por eso le parecía tan familiar. Dobby era el nombre del elfo doméstico de Lucius Malfoy. Severus sintió que se tensaba. Si el elfo doméstico de Malfoy había podido aparecer, como rey en su castillo, en la habitación de Potter… ¿las barreras estaban fallando? Eso era muy preocupante. Algo de lo que dijo el chico llamó su atención: el elfo le había hecho una advertencia. Podría ser una trampa o podría significar que el elfo no era tan leal a su familia después de todo. De ser así, tenía sentido que las barreras no le hubiesen impedido el paso.

"¿Mencionó algo más al respecto?"

"Bueno, cuando intenté preguntar quién podría estar detrás de estas terribles cosas, la pequeña criatura se empezó a golpear contra el escritorio ¿no es extraño?"

"Los elfos domésticos no suelen ser tratados con cortesía por las familias a las que sirven… si hacen algo que consideran que está mal para ellos, son obligados a castigarse"

"Bueno, eso explica los repetitivos 'Dobby malo, Dobby malo' que gritaba sin parar mientras se golpeaba"

El niño se quedó pensando un raro, murmurando sobre la lamentable situación de los elfos domésticos, mientras acariciaba a su lechuza. Severus estaba concentrado en lo que podría estar tramando Lucius como para que su propio elfo sintiera que debía advertir a Potter.

"Señor, ¿cree que no debería volver a Hogwarts? Le dije a Dobby que no volvería si consideraba que habría un problema" El chico sonrió "él pareció entender que le había prometido lo que me exigía y se fue tranquilo"

Severus sonrió, en momentos como ese, donde el niño mostraba su lado Slytherin, se volvía más tolerable… aunque tenía que admitir que últimamente ya no lo consideraba una molestia. Vio los ojos de Potter brillar tras sus nuevas gafas – muy diferentes de las de Potter padre, gracias a Merlín – y se sintió extrañamente satisfecho. Sabía que su sonrisa había alegrado al niño.

"Debo investigar más a fondo las inquietudes de tu nuevo amigo; sin embargo, tu regreso a Hogwarts no está en debate, no faltarás este año"

Independientemente de los problemas que pudiese haber, Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro por el momento, ahí podía vigilarlo más de cerca.

"Eso es un alivio" Potter sonrió "No me hubiese gustado tener que quedarme encerrado en esta casa"

"Aún así, no está de más decirte que debes estar alerta ante cualquier señal de peligro"

"¿y no lo estoy siempre?" Potter sonrió pícaramente. Severus lo fulminó con la mirada. "calma, calma, no se enoje, ¡por cierto, mire! Dobby me había estado reteniendo el correo, aquí están todas las cartas que recibí de mis amigos". Eso fue dicho con una amplia sonrisa.

"Ya veo… "

"Las he empezado a leer esta mañana, Ron me ha estado pidiendo que vaya a su casa al parecer"

"Esa no parece una opción terrible, deberías considerarlo"

"Y mire, ¡regalos!, pensé que se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños también"

Eso le recordó a Snape el paquete que tenía guardado en su bolsillo. El día anterior, mientras Potter merodeaba en la tienda de muebles terminando sus compras, Snape había adquirido dos cajas especiales. El chico le había dirigido una mirada interrogante cuando lo vio guardar el paquete, pero sabiamente decidió no preguntar.

"Hablando de cumpleaños" Severus sacó el paquete de su bolsillo, "compré esto para ti ayer, pero tenía que hacer unos arreglos antes de poder entregártelo, feliz cumpleaños"

Potter se quedó en shock. Medio segundo después, con una sonrisa enorme, se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo. Severus sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba. No estaba acostumbrado a tales demostraciones de afecto. El chico actuó como si no notase el cuerpo tenso y siguió abrazándolo unos momentos más. Severus empezó a relajarse y, tentativamente, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Gracias, señor, esto significa mucho para mí" Severus no estaba seguro de si se refería a las palmaditas o al regalo. Optó por pensar que era por lo último.

"Ni siquiera sabes lo que es, ábrelo, tengo que explicarte cómo funciona"

Potter desenvolvió el regalo cuidadosamente. _Muy_ cuidadosamente. Como si lo que estuviera dentro fuese del cristal más preciado. Severus esperó pacientemente hasta que el paquete estuvo desenvuelto. Vio cómo el niño analizó la caja – de nogal, como había visto que le gustaba – con ojos inspectores. Era una caja sencilla y bien pulida, tenía grabado un zorro, hecho con líneas negras, en la parte superior. Severus tenía una caja igual, conectada a esa, pero con el grabado de un cuervo.

"Es hermosa, señor"

"Es una caja de envío, yo tengo una igual que está conectada a esta" Severus empezó a explicar "Muchos magos, cuyas familias se encuentran a una gran distancia, deciden adquirir una para que sea más fácil el envío de paquetes"

Decidió no mencionar que en realidad solo unos cuantos magos poseían aquello, ya que era un objeto muy caro y difícil de conseguir. La mayoría de las personas preferían seguir usando lechuzas por ser más económicas, a pesar de todo el tiempo que pudiesen demorar. Las cajas de envío funcionaban con hechizos similares a un armario evanescente, pero en menor escala, por lo que eran menos peligrosos que su homólogo de gran tamaño.

"¡vaya! parece ser un obsequio muy útil"

"En efecto, lo es… nuestras cajas en particular cuentan con un hechizo de preservación. Así, no solo me podrás enviar algún mensaje en caso de emergencia, sino que además podré enviarte comida, sin temor a que se eche a perder"

Severus vio a Potter contener lo que seguramente sería otro abrazo de emoción. Queriendo evitar más muestras de afecto, decidió seguir hablando.

"A partir de ahora, te enviaré tus pociones por este medio y, si requieres mi presencia, no dudes en enviarme una nota por ahí"

"Muchas gracias señor, lo aprecio bastante"

"Espero que la uses sabiamente"

"No se preocupe, de hecho, acá tengo la nota ideal para inaugurarla" y con eso dicho, Potter agarró uno de los pergaminos que tenía apilados en su escritorio, garabateó algo y lo metió en la caja.

…

*Parpadeo*

"No sabes cómo enviarlo, ¿verdad?"

Con una sonrisa avergonzada, Potter se encogió de hombros.

"Solo tienes que darle un golpecito a la caja con tu dedo índice, pero primero debes pinchar dicho dedo acá para completar la activación, ya hice lo propio con la mía esta mañana" Señaló justo encima del broche de la caja, donde había una pequeña zona cóncava del tamaño ideal para un dedo.

Potter puso su dedo donde le señaló y vio el momento en el que la sangre era extraída de él. Cuando el chico sacó su dedo, lo vio sorprenderse por no encontrar rastro de la herida.

"Ya está, ahora solo funcionará con tu toque y cualquier otra persona que abra la caja no verá nada en su interior, ni podrá enviar nada"

"Genial… la magia todavía me sorprende" con una sonrisa más, el chico se acercó para darle otro abrazo "muchas gracias" fue dicho suavemente.

Severus reprimió una cálida sonrisa. Potter…. _Harry _lo había sorprendido con su manera de ser esos últimos días. El niño no era su padre… pero tampoco era su madre. Había llegado a comprender que este chico, que actualmente lo estaba abrazando, era su propia persona.

"¿Y por qué un zorro?" Harry preguntó cuando se soltó del abrazo.

"Lo considero adecuado para ti… es un animal pequeño, pero astuto e inteligente"

"No sé si sentirme insultado por mi altura… pero lo tomaré como un halago"

Sonrió. Cuando lo vio, pensó que era un animal que representaba muy bien al chico. Luego, cuando el encargado le preguntó qué quería gravar en la caja a juego, un cuervo apareció en su cabeza. Los cuervos eran animales muy inteligentes e intuitivos y Severus sintió que era una buena representación de él, mirando desde lo alto, protector, siempre atento a los peligros que pudiesen acechar al niño. Además, el cuervo era considerado el zorro del aire.

_Ululeo_

Severus volteó a mirar a la lechuza que, hasta ahora, había estado silenciosa en el hombro de su dueño.

"Hedwig también le agradece, señor"

Levantó una ceja. Esa lechuza le había enviado la carta que lo había hecho reconsiderar todo su mundo. Al principio, Severus detestó a esa ave por no solo incordiarlo en la mañana, sino por además arruinar su desayuno, pero había llegado a apreciarla. Podría cuestionar la ridícula noción de que Harry parecía entender a su lechuza, de no ser por el hecho de que los había visto interactuar por tres días como si hablasen un mismo idioma.

"Envíale saludos de mi parte" Harry lo hizo. "Ahora debo partir. Por cierto, el elfo que te visitó pertenece a la familia Malfoy, si vuelve a aparecer contáctate inmediatamente y no te metas en problemas"

La sonrisa que le dio Harry lo hizo sospechar que evitar los problemas no estaba en sus planes. Suspirando, Severus se fue.

* * *

"Tío Vernon, tía Petunia, tengo una propuesta que no pueden rechazar ¿qué dirían ante la oportunidad de deshacerse de mí por el resto de las vacaciones?"

Harry había decidido aceptar la oferta de Ron de ir a su casa hasta que empezara la escuela. Le había escrito hace unos días, explicándole la razón de no haber respondido con anterioridad y, según lo que entendió de su respuesta, había detenido el ingenioso plan de Ron y sus hermanos de ir a rescatarlo en un auto volador. Aunque le hubiese gustado ver eso, Harry se alegraba de que nada extraño haya pasado durante esas semanas. Se había comportado ejemplarmente y no había razón para que los Dursley se quejaran o negaran su petición.

"¿De qué estás hablando muchacho?" Los diminutos ojos del tío Vernon lo miraban con suspicacia.

"Un amigo se ha ofrecido a acogerme en su casa hasta que empiece la escuela y creo que será beneficioso para todos. Así, no solo no tendrán que soportar mi presencia, sino que tampoco me tendrán que llevar hasta la estación cuando empiecen las clases"

Su tía se burló, pero no se negó de inmediato. Tío Vernon parecía considerarlo seriamente.

"¿te vendrán a recoger? ¡No quiero a ninguno de esos fenómenos merodeando mi casa, muchacho!"

Harry se había preparado para eso.

"Por supuesto que no, me iría esta misma noche hasta el punto de encuentro, muy lejos de este respetable hogar, por supuesto"

Sus tíos se miraron seriamente. Harry esperó… esperó… y esperó. Por fin, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, sus tíos llegaron a un acuerdo.

"Muy bien, partirás esta noche, pero te advierto: si alguien te ve a ti o alguno de los de tu especie, estarás en problemas"

Harry sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba, había estado tenso esperando el veredicto.

"¿y bien? ¿por qué sigues ahí parado?" La voz chillona de su tía inquirió.

"Bueno, verán, me gustaría empacar… pero mi baúl sigue en el armario" Harry podría sacarlo de ahí con facilidad, pero no quería que sus tíos se enteraran de su destreza para abrir candados. Esa era una habilidad que prefería mantener en secreto.

Tío Vernon no parecía muy complacido con lo que eso implicaba. Al parecer, no había pensado en que tendría que permitirle a Harry el acceso a un baúl lleno de artefactos mágicos.

"Ordena lo que llevarás, te daré tu baúl para que guardes tus cosas solo cuando sea hora de partir, ni un minuto antes, ¿me entiendes?" Harry se apresuró a asentir "Ahora largo de mi vista, ¡ve a limpiar!"

Cuando terminó todas sus labores de la tarde, se fue a su dormitorio a empacar sus cosas. Una de las compras que había realizado con Snape fue un porta-varitas – se alegró de saber que sí existían – que Harry ahora tenía bien puesto en el brazo derecho. Era invisible y, con un movimiento de muñeca, su varita saldría disparada hacia su mano. Era mucho más práctico de lo que había imaginado. Con su varita estando bien resguardada, Harry se preguntó cómo haría para empacar todo lo que se supone que todavía debería estar en su baúl. Miró sus libros, los pergaminos que estaban bien ordenados con anotaciones de colores y post-its aquí y allá… su ropa y su capa de invisibilidad estaban en la parte oculta de su armario. Derrotado, Harry supo que necesitaría ayuda. Le envió una nota rápida a Snape y esperó que pudiese llegar a tiempo.

Diez minutos después, Harry seguía en su cuarto, esperando. Hedwig, dentro de su jaula, empezaba a inquietarse.

*Golpeteo*

Harry se sobresaltó y dirigió su mirada hacia su ventana. Caminando despacio, fue a inspeccionar qué había hecho ese ruido. _'espero que no sea Dobby'. _

…

…

Harry no sabía si reír, horrorizarse, llorar, gritar o simplemente mirar estupefacto ante la vista que lo esperaba. Supuso que su rostro adoptó todas esas expresiones en una. Era Snape… Snape en una escoba, afuera de su ventana. En su cabello había unas cuantas hojas esparcidas y había rastro de barro en su mejilla. Le estaba lanzando, lo que supuso eran semillas, para tocar su ventana. Dichas semillas eran lo que había ocasionado el ruido que lo alertó.

"Cierra la boca y abre tu ventana de una vez"

Harry se apresuró a obedecer.

"Espero no haber interrumpido algo importante, señor"

"Estaba volando en el bosque de Dean, recolectando ingredientes que solo crecen en la parte alta de la copa de los árboles. Felizmente decidí llevar conmigo la caja de envío, temiendo que pudieras meterte en problemas justo cuando no estaba en el castillo"

Bueno, eso explicaba la apariencia tan desordenada de Snape. Harry se sintió momentáneamente mal por haber interrumpido a su profesor.

"Lo lamento" Su voz sonó apenada.

"¿Entiendo que necesitas ayuda para llevar tus cosas a la casa de Weasley?" Snape, como es usual, ignoró sus disculpas. También solía ignorar sus agradecimientos. Harry no lo tomó a mal.

"Sí, señor, mis tíos no saben que tengo todo esto acá"

Harry estaba muy contento de que sus parientes no tuviesen curiosidad ni deseos de entrar a su cuarto. No tenía cómo explicarles todos los cambios que habían ocurrido.

Eso; sin embargo, fue gracias a Snape, quien había puesto algunos encantos, sin que él se enterase, que funcionaban de manera similar al caldero chorreante, haciendo que su familia se distrajese cada que pensaba entrar a su habitación. Además, había agregado una ilusión por si acaso, para que, en caso de que llegasen a entrar, solo vieran el lugar tal y como era antes.

"Muy bien, junta todo lo que llevarás, lo guardaré y te lo entregaré en el punto donde te recogerán los Weasley. Llega diez minutos antes"

Harry empezó a acomodar sus cosas, quedándose solo con las prendas de vestir de su primo, eso es algo que no cuestionaría su familia. Snape las guardó y se despidió. Con un suspiro de alivio, Harry bajó a preparar la cena, lo último que debía hacer antes de partir.

Una vez hecho todo, su tío le abrió la puerta del armario debajo de las escaleras para sacar su baúl. Harry guardó las pocas prendas de vestir que tenía y se despidió. Su tío le dio una última advertencia, Dudley lo golpeó, su tía se burló y Harry se fue. Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro, diez minutos antes exactamente – Snape le había hecho comprar un reloj – su profesor ya estaba ahí esperándolo.

"Potter" lo saludó. Se veía más limpio.

"Profesor"

"Aquí están tus cosas" Le entregó su paquete y lo ayudó a acomodar todo en su baúl.

"Listo, gracias por todo, señor"

"Te ves más alto"

Harry sonrió brillantemente. Las últimas semanas habían sido increíbles. Snape le había pasado las pociones nutritivas y lo había abastecido de comida. Harry se sentía más saludable y podía dar fe de que las pociones habían surtido efecto: Había marcado su estatura en una esquina de su cuarto.

"¡Crecí siete centímetros!"

Snape levantó una esquina de su boca y lo miró con superioridad. "Por supuesto, mis pociones funcionan"

Estuvieron unos minutos actualizándose sobre los sucesos recientes. A pesar de tener la caja de envío, realmente no la usaba mucho para comunicarse, así que Harry atesoraba esos momentos en los que podía conversar con su profesor y así llegar a conocerlo mejor.

"Pero, señor, no lo vea como trampa, véalo como una oportunidad de mejora"

Harry había estado tratando de convencer a Snape de que corrija su ensayo de pociones antes de la fecha. Eso fue lo que le entregó por primera vez a través de la caja de envío, con una nota que decía _Yo, su alumno favorito, espero sus sabias palabras de corrección_, la nota tenía, además, un rápido dibujo de Harry con un caldero de pociones y un corazón. El ensayo le había sido devuelto con correcciones… en el dibujo. Snape había hecho que su dibujo se moviese, mostrando a un Harry irritado, removiendo su caldero y había tachado el corazón. Ahora había un cráneo con dos huesos. El símbolo de veneno.

"Sigue intentando" Snape se burló. Conversaron un rato más sobre el ensayo hasta que su profesor tuvo que partir, ya era hora de que aparecieran los padres de Ron para recogerlo.

"Hola, debes ser Harry" un señor larguiducho y delgado, cuya calvicie brillaba a la luz de las farolas, se apareció delante de Harry. A su lado estaba la señora Weasley, sonriendo maternalmente, como tía Petunia solía mirar a Dudley.

"Buenas noches, señor" Sonrió

"Bueno, es hora de partir, sostente bien, nos vamos a aparecer" y antes de que Harry tuviese tiempo de preguntar, el señor Weasley cogió su baúl, lo agarró del brazo y sintió que todo su ser era oprimido dolorosamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, se sintió algo mareado. El señor Weasley lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie hasta que pudo centrar bien su vista.

"Bienvenido a la madriguera"

Y Harry observó su lugar de residencia por lo que quedaba de vacaciones.

* * *

**Ahora sí es un nuevo capítulo, ¡perdón por los inconvenientes! y gracias por leer y comentar. **


	6. Chapter 6

"¡Ron tienes que tener cuidado de dónde dejas tus calzoncillos!"

Harry sostenía la prenda tóxica entre su índice y su pulgar, con una mueca de disgusto en su cara. Había tropezado con dicha prenda al salir de la habitación que compartía con su amigo.

Escuchó a los gemelos reírse a carcajadas tras su comentario. Ron, con las orejas rojas, le arrebató su ropa interior y fue a dejarla en el cesto de ropa sucia. Harry escuchó una risita y, por el rabillo del ojo, vislumbró una cabeza roja pasar corriendo. Supuso que era Ginny Weasley, la hermana pequeña de Ron. Suspiró. Desde que había llegado, ella había alternado entre mirarlo con asombro y evitarlo a toda costa. Por estas razones, Harry odiaba ser famoso. Por más que apreciaba a su amigo, había encontrado la conducta de su hermana sumamente molesta, no parecía verlo como una persona normal, sino como una especie de héroe de cuento.

"Entonces, pequeño Harry" Fred comenzó.

"Ya que parecías divertirte mucho…" George continuó

"Desgnomizando el jardín el otro día" Fred volvió a hablar

"¿qué te parece repetir esta tarde tan divertida experiencia?" Gred y Forge terminaron juntos.

Harry sonrió, era divertido hablar con los gemelos, aunque ahora intentaban engatusarlo para terminar con sus labores del día.

"Tienen razón muchachos, me divertí mucho" los gemelos agrandaron sus sonrisas "de hecho, me divertí tanto que, siendo tan generoso como soy, me gustaría que ustedes experimenten tal alegría por sí mismos"

La sonrisa de los gemelos cayó un poco, luego volvieron a animarse.

"Bueno…" comenzó uno.

"Valía la pena intentarlo" terminó el otro.

"¡Fred, George, dejen a Harry tranquilo y vayan a desgnomizar el jardín de una vez!" La señora Weasley asomó su cabeza desde la cocina. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba agitando una cuchara de palo severamente. Algunas gotitas de salsa cayeron al piso. La señora Weasley se limpió con el dedo una gotita que había caído en su mejilla, la lamió y, murmurando "le falta sal", volvió a desaparecer.

Las semanas que había pasado en la madriguera eran las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Harry, que había estado analizando su amistad con Ron, descubrió que, aunque apreciaba a su amigo por ser el primero que tuvo, tenían muchas diferencias. Una de las principales era que Ron tendía a ser perezoso y desorganizado. A Harry se le dificultaba seguir sus hábitos de estudio con Ron incitándolo a jugar todo el tiempo.

Resultó que, de todos los hermanos Weasley presentes, se llevaba mejor con los gemelos. Eran divertidos y tendían a jugar bromas todo el tiempo, es verdad, pero su dote de bromistas los había vuelto excelentes planificadores. Quién diría que se necesitaba tanta organización para hacer una buena broma. Percy, el hermano mayor en la casa, no era su favorito. Su actitud pedante y creída lo irritaban bastante. Aunque a Percy parecía agradarle el hecho de que Harry tenía un horario de estudio.

Ron se había burlado de él cuando lo mencionó y Harry estuvo a punto de descuidar sus estudios en pro de jugar con su amigo, hasta que sintió el tintineo – que solo se oía en su mente – que indicaba que algo había llegado a través de su caja de envío. Harry había decidido llamarla _Vulpis _para abreviar (y había intentado que Snape llame a la suya _Corvus_). Cuano abrió la caja, asegurándose de no ser visto por nadie, encontró una nota de Snape, diciéndole que no descuide sus estudios, que se alimente muy bien, que no se olvide de tomar sus pociones y que use siempre un sueter si iba a salir a volar. Harry se conmovió con tanto cuidado, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo parecido a tener un padre. Harry se prometió no decepcionarlo.

"¡Ah, Harry! Veo que tienes tiempo libre, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a arreglar el carro?" El señor Weasley apareció en la puerta que daba al jardín. Harry sonrió, pero declinó amablemente, el señor Weasley era muy aficionado a las cosas muggles y Harry todavía no se recuperaba del último debate sobre la utilidad de los patitos de hule que tuvieron el día anterior.

Al final, decidió acompañar a los gemelos a desgnomizar el jardín, tenía un rato libre, después de todo. Los gemelos se alegraron y le empezaron a contar todas las bromas que tenían planeadas para el nuevo año escolar. Le agradecieron a Harry por los post-its que les había regalado, afirmando que eso facilitaba mucho su planificación. Harry se alegró de ayudar y pidió inmunidad de las bromas a cambio. Fue un acuerdo de mutuo beneficio.

"Amigo, ¿quieres ir a volar un rato?" Ron se giró a preguntarle a Harry después de almorzar.

"Claro, pero tengo algo que revisar primero, te alcanzo en diez minutos" Harry tenía que ir a revisar a Vulpis por sus pociones de nutrición, debía tomar una después de cada comida.

Ron se animó con su respuesta afirmativa, no habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos los últimos días, porque Harry se había puesto a corregir todos sus ensayos. El inicio de clases se acercaba. Sintiéndose algo culpable por ese hecho, Harry le ofreció a Ron usar su Nimbus 2000 mientras lo esperaba. Ron aceptó con una sonrisa brillante.

Cuando subió al pequeño cuarto que compartía con Ron para tomar sus pociones, Harry casi ni se inmutó con el estruendoso ruido que empezó a hacer el espíritu del ático. Al parecer no estaba conforme con el breve silencio en el que se había asentado el hogar. Harry sonrió. Las mejores vacaciones de su vida realmente.

* * *

Severus no estaba preocupado. No. El, ciertamente, no se sentía como un padre primerizo que acababa de dejar a su hijo ir a su primera pijamada. El solo era muy precavido con el niño al que había jurado proteger, eso es todo. Era su deber. Por esa razón, había aterrizado cerca del pintorezco lugar que se hacía llamar _La Madriguera_. Él solo revisaría las barreras de la casa y se iría una vez que comprobara que todo estaba en orden.

"¡Ah! ¡Eso fue divertido! Tu escoba es lo máximo, nunca me canso de volar en ella"

"Puedes pedírmela prestada cada vez que quieras Ron"

Severus podía escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Harry. Había llegado justo cuando los niños terminaban de volar en el pequeño prado, al parecer. Permanerció en silencio por unos momentos, mientras los seguía. Harry se había puesto un sueter, notó complacido.

"Ve a bañarte primero, guardaré tu escoba, apestas" Ah, la honestidad en bruto de Harry podía ser refrescante, pero Severus consideró si debía enseñarle al niño un poco de sutileza.

"¡Hey! Tú no hueles mejor" Weasley se escuchaba insultado, pero divertido.

"Huelo mejor que tú, ciertamente, yo sí me bañé esta mañana"

"Bueno, bueno, me iré a bañar" suspiró derrotado.

Cuando el menor de los varones Weasley se metió, Severus se hizo visible. Harry, al notarlo, abrió ligramente los ojos.

"Potter" saludó "No luces tan sorprendido"

"Hola profesor" Harry lo saludó animado "No es que no me haya sorprendido, pero he practicado mucho mi respuesta ante lo inésperado últimamente. Hay un espíritu en el ático que grita cada cierto tiempo"

Severus levantó una ceja ante ese hecho.

"¿Qué lo trae hasta aquí, señor?" Harry continuó.

Por un momento, se sintió atrapado. No tenía cómo responder eso sin sentirse avergonzado.

"Mañana llegan las cartas de Hogwarts" dijo al fin.

"¡Eso es genial! ¿sabe qué libros nuevos tendré que comprar para este año?"

Severus casi contuvo una mueca de desprecio. _Casi. _La elección del nuevo profesor de defensa lo había hecho cuestionar la salud mental del director. Gilderoy Lockhart, el más grande fanfarrón que había tenido el disgusto de conocer, se pavoneaba de un lado a otro desde que había sido contratado y había pedido que se añadieran a las listas escolares todos sus libros de fantasía.

"¿Sucede algo malo, señor? No parece contento con el tema de los libros" La voz del niño lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Solo diré que no debes creer por completo en todo lo que lees sin investigar más a fondo"

"Lo tendré en cuenta… ¿Entonces me venía a avisar sobre eso?" La voz de Harry era escéptica. Severus se tensó.

"No, vine para decirte que el director, de alguna manera, sabe que estás aquí y seguramente le enviará tu llave de Gringotts a los señores Weasley, para que puedan hacer las compras de tus útiles" Inventó una escusa plaucible rápidamente.

"Oh… _Oh… _la llave que ya no sirve"

"En efecto"

"Así que la tenía el director. Bueno, tiene sentido, son los adultos responsables… supongo que podré cambiar las llaves sin que se den cuenta"

"Intenta ser sutil al respecto"

"¿Se tienen que quedar ellos con mi llave, señor?"

"Tú eres el dueño legítimo de tu llave y tu bóbeda, tienes derecho a guardarla tú mismo"

"Sí, creo que preferiría eso" Severus notó que Harry se quedó callado, probablemente pensando en cómo perdir su llave sin ofender a los adultos.

"Tu cabello ha crecido considerablemente"

"¿Mmm?" Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos "¡Oh, sí! El otro día el espejo me empezó a insultar por ello… ¡el espejo!, tuve un buen susto la primera vez que me habló"

Severus reprimió una sonrisa divertida. A veces se olvidaba que Harry había crecido sin conocer de la magia.

"Tal vez sea hora de un buen corte"

"No lo sé, una vez tía Petunia me cortó el cabello y volvió a cercer al día siguiente"

Eso era interesante, ¿podían ser genes de metamorfomago actuando? No había escuchado de ningún Potter con esa habilidad antes, tendría que investigar.

"¿Existen peluquerías mágicas?" Harry inquirió con una voz curiosa.

"Sí, por supuesto, te llevaré en algún momento cuando inicien las clases, te daré una detención para cubrir tu desaparición"

"¿y qué pasa si no hago nada que merezca una detención?" Harry preguntó ofendido.

"Lo harás" Severus se burló.

"Bueno, de acuerdo" suspiró derrotado "¿usted también se cortará el cabello?"

Severus no se dignó a responder eso.

"Me tengo que ir, recuerda no meterte en problemas"

"Por supuesto, siempre lo recuerdo" Fue dicho con una voz divertida.

Severus se despidió y volvió a aparecerse afuera de los terrenos del castillo. Solo cuando hubo llegado a sus aposentos se dio cuenta… no había llegado a comprobar las barreras que protegían la madriguera. Supuso que si nada malo le había pasado a Harry hasta el momento, entonces todo estaba bien y se dispuso a seguir con sus labores del día tranquilo. Además, el chico parecía estar muy alegre y saludable en el lugar.

Justo cuando terminaba la última tanda de pociones para abastecer la enfermería para el nuevo año, Severus sintió el familiar tintineo en su cabeza. Fue a revisar la caja de envio curioso ¿en qué problemas se podía haber metido el chico en tan poco tiempo? Al abrir la caja – _Corvus, _como insistía Harry que la llame desde que se enteró del grabado – Severus encontró una nota que decía _Gracias por visitarme hoy, fue muy agradable verlo señor. _En la privacidad de su cuarto, se permitió sonreír.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre cansado.

Haber vivido dos guerras mágicas lo habían hecho ver el mundo de una manera más opaca y siniestra. Aún en los tiempos de paz actuales, Albus vivía preocupado. Él sabía que la última guerra todavía no había terminado. No… sabía que, en algún lugar, Tom todavía estaba arrastrándose a lo que le quedaba de vida, negándose a perecer y aferrándose a, en la opinión de Albus, un destino peor que la muerte. Tom había perdido su humanidad.

Esa fue la razón principal de haber dejado al joven Harry en un lugar donde probablemente no sería muy apreciado, pero lo mantendrían con vida. El niño tenía un destino que cumplir, un destino tan pesado que a veces sentía que sus frágiles hombros no lo podrían soportar. ¡Oh!, como deseaba él poder ser de más ayuda, pero lo único que podía hacer era guiar al joven poco a poco a aceptar lo que le esperaba. Albus sabía que el niño necesitaba tener características que no hubiese poseído de haber vivido en el mundo mágico, rodeado de gente que lo conocía incluso antes de poder hablar.

Muchos podrían mirar sus movimientos con desaprobación, pero Albus sentía que era necesario. Se sentía impotente y sucio, como un titiritero controlando a su marioneta. Tenía que ser fuerte, no podría encariñarse demasiado con el niño, pero temía que eso le resultase imposible. Con un suspiro cansado, Albus alcanzó un caramelo de limón desde un tazón en su escritorio, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Quería verme, señor director?" La voz de Severus lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"Oh, Severus, pasa, pasa, toma asiento por favor"

Albus vio a Severus sentarse con su siempre presente expresión estoica, sin regalar ni una de sus emociones.

"He notado que últimamente pasas una cantidad de tiempo considerable fuera del castillo"

"He estado ocupado y me gustaría evitar a Lockhart lo máximo posible antes de que empiecen las clases"

"Ya veo…" Albus sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo. Tenía la impresión de que Severus le estaba guardando un secreto y sus sentidos estaban al borde, intentando descifrar el misterio. De alguna manera, sentía que debía dar una advertencia.

"Entiendo, en ese caso, solo me queda decirte que seas muy cuidadoso con tus _diligencias_" Fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Si eso es todo, director, me retiro" Albus asintió y observó a Severus marcharse.

En su perchero, Fawkes trinó una melodía relajante y alegre. Albus sonrió cansadamente… tal vez, lo que sea que esté haciendo Severus, no sea tan malo.

* * *

'_Sí, por qué no… ¿qué podría salir mal?"_

Probablemente, en un futuro próximo, Harry se arrepentiría de haber aceptado tan alocado plan, pero la emoción de poder conducir un coche volador había nublado su buen juicio, porque… ¡Un coche volador! ¿Cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad así? Podría ser peligroso, pero, en ese momento, Harry sentía que valía la pena. Además, ¿de qué otra manera podrían llegar a Hogwarts?... Vale, sí, podrían haber otras formas, pero ninguna tan divertida como esa. Decidido, Harry aceptó la propuesta de Ron.

Ayudó a Ron a meter sus cosas en el maletero del auto y emprendieron su gran aventura. Ron no era tan mal conductor. Estuvieron volando tranquilamente, resguardados tras el encanto de invisibilidad del coche. La vida era buena… Hata que el encato de invisibilidad falló. Más adelante, Harry se daría cuenta de que ese fue el inicio del fin. Ahí empezaría el mayor desastre que sentiría haber cometido… o tal vez empezó cuando aceptó seguir ese plan. Ahora; Sin embargo, Harry estaba más centrado en ayudar a Ron, dándole golpes al boton que hacía invisible el carro para que funcionase.

Todo lo que pasó después fue algo borroso. Encontraron el tren, lo siguieron por lo que parecieron años – en un punto, harry se tocó la barbilla para cersiorarse de que no le había crecido una barba – les dio un ataque de risa, el motor empezó a fallar y, finalmente, cuando vislumbraban el castillo, empezaron a sacudirse violentamente. El coche estaba fallando y salieron disparados a un árbol. Cualquier sacudida violenta que hubiese sentido Harry antes, no se comparaba en nada con lo que vendría después: el árbol sobre el que habían caído empezó a batir sus ramas de manera alarmante. Harry sintió que estaba severamente magullado, pero lograron escapar de ese espécimen endemoniado. Vio junto a Ron cómo el coche se perdía en el bosque.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Salón, se quedaron en la puerta mirando a los futuros alumnos ser ordenados. Harry notó brevemente que, en la mesa de profesores, Snape estaba ausente. Ron también lo notó y empezó a hacer conjeturas sobre su desaparición. Harry estaba empezando a sentir que una capa de hielo lo cubría. Su corazón, que no se había calmado por completo, se empezaba a agitar de manera dolorosa nuevamente.

"Tal vez lo han botado" dijo Ron con alegría.

"O tal vez" escuchó Harry desde atrás "Quiere averiguar por qué no han llegado ustedes dos en el tren escolar"

Harry se congeló. Sintió a Ron hacer lo mismo a su lado, pero no le tomó importancia. Lentamente se giró para encarar a su profesor. Snape no lo miraba. Su vista enojada estaba centrada en un punto en su cabeza. Escuchó a Ron tragar fuerte a su lado. Snape les pidió que lo siguieran con una voz fría y Harry sintió cómo su corazón se apretaba. Cuando llegaron a su despacho, Snape les mostró el periódico del día, donde se podía notar la imagen de un coche volador atravesando la ciudad. Harry levantó la mirada, culpable, dispuesto a decir … ¿qué? ¿qué podría decir a su favor?... Pero cualquier cosa que hubiese estado a punto de decir, murió en su garganta. Frente a él, Snape, que ahora sí lo miraba, le estaba dando la mirada más decepcionada que Harry había sentido sobre sí.

Harry sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Lo había arruinado todo… su oportunidad de tener una mejor relación con Snape… de tener a un adulto que cuide de él, todo se había ido al tacho. Apretó sus dientes para controlarse, encararía la situación en la que se había metido sin esconderse, sin dar excusas, se lo debía a Snape. Sus manos tembalaban y Harry apretó las uñas contra su palma para dominar sus emociones.

'_La peor idea de la historia' _

* * *

**¡Otro capítulo! Gracias por leer y es un gusto leer sus comentarios :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Severus lo notó.

Los ojos del niño tenían lágrimas contenidas. A su lado, el joven Weasley había empezado a disparar excusa tras excusa. Harry permaneció en silencio, pero con la mirada fija en él. Severus podía notar la tensión en sus hombros y cómo mantenía sus puños tan apretados, que hasta él empezó a sentir un hormigueo doloroso en sus palmas. Sintió que su enojo empezaba a ablandarse, pero se obligó ser fuerte. Tenía que serlo. Severus sabía que este tema aparecería tarde o temprano, tenía que conversar con el chico… estas cosas no podían seguir pasando.

'_Algunos niños que han sufrido de abuso psicológico suelen pensar tan poco de sí mismos, que no creen que su vida sea importante' _Severus recordó sus pensamientos el día que recibió la carta de Harry… y aquí estaba la prueba. Estaba seguro de que Harry ni siquiera había considerado las consecuencias que esta pequeña aventura podría haber tenido, o peor aún, las había considerado e ignorado deliberadamente ¡podría haber muerto, por Merlín!

Y Weasley, ese niño, con su impulsividad y tendencia a actuar antes de pensar no era la mejor influencia. Severus había notado que el menor Weasley tenía sus propios problemas de autoestima, buscando destacar entre tantos hermanos. Tendría que hablar con Minerva para que lo mantenga vigilado o hable con sus padres, lo que sea que ella decida. Ahora mismo; sin embargo, se sentía furioso, ese chico podría arrastrar a Harry en sus propias inseguridades y él no lo podía permitir.

"Silencio Weasley, no gastes saliva con tus patéticas excusas" no podía seguir escuchando al chico, todo lo que decía lo irritaba más. "Pudieron haber enviado una carta a Hogwarts si tenían problemas con la barrera, ¿o acaso enviar una _nota_ no es algo digno para ustedes?"

Lo último lo dijo mirando directamente a Harry. El chico pudo haberle enviado una nota a través de la caja de envío en ese mismo momento sin ningún problema, sabiendo que llegaría al instante. Vio a Harry cerrar los ojos y dar un paso atrás cuando dijo eso, como si hubiese recibido una puñalada. Severus se sentía muy decepcionado con toda la situación. No quería hacer sufrir al niño, pero ya era hora de que aprenda a pensar antes de actuar, no podía seguir dando vueltas por la vida sin considerar los riesgos a su propia seguridad.

"Teniendo en cuenta que no son de Slytherin, tendré que llamar a su jefa de Casa para que ella les brinde el castigo que crea necesario. Quédense aquí y no toquen nada"

Weasley asintió en silencio, mientras Harry seguía mortalmente tieso a su lado. Cuando volvió con McGonagall, Weasley empezó nuevamente con su explicación, con Harry añadiendo suavemente algunos hechos aquí y allá. El director, que había aparecido un tiempo después, no se veía contento con lo acontecido, pero calmó las preocupaciones de los muchachos sobre una posible expulsión. Para cuando los dejaron ir a su dormitorio, Severus se sentía sumamente cansado. Frotándose la frente, llamó a un elfo para que le sirviese una taza de té, necesitaba pensar.

_Tic-tac …_

_Tic-tac …_

_Tic-tac …_

Dos de la mañana y Severus no podía conciliar el sueño. Seguía en su oficina, sentado en su incómoda silla, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Ignorando los eventos más intrépidos del día, había algo que seguía perturbándolo: la barrera bloqueada. ¿cómo pudo haber ocurrido eso? Y más importante aún, ¿quién lo había hecho? Severus temía que eso fuese parte del plan de Lucius sobre el que su elfo le había querido advertir a Harry. Severus había estado intentando averiguar sobre ello desde que la criatura se presentara en el cuarto de Harry, pero no había tenido éxito en descubrir qué tramaba Malfoy. Perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba, Severus casi no escuchó un leve golpeteo en su puerta. Levantó la vista, pensando que lo había imaginado hasta que lo volvió a escuchar.

Severus frunció el ceño, ¿quién vendría a su oficina a esta hora? Si fuese algo importante, el director lo hubiese contactado por medio de un patronus. Unos golpeteos más y, de pronto, Severus lo supo. Tenía que ser Harry. Controlando sus gestos para mostrar una expresión seria, se levantó decidido. Tendría que tener la conversación que estaba temiendo antes de lo que esperaba, al parecer.

Tomó aire, abrió la puerta y … no había nadie.

Miró sospechoso el lugar vació. Poco a poco, un cuerpo empezó a aparecer. Unos instantes después ahí estaba Harry, doblando cuidadosamente la tela que lo había cubierto. Una capa de invisibilidad. Por fin, luego de una pequeña eternidad, el niño levantó la mirada. Había lágrimas secas es su rostro.

"Pasa" sabía que su voz sonaba muy dura. Harry pasó dócilmente.

Pasaron unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que Severus se inquietó.

"Habla" exigió

"… yo… l-lo lamento" su voz era suave.

"¿y te disculpas por qué exactamente?"

"yo… N-No quise, no lo sé, p-parecía divertido en el momento y ahora el s-señor Weasley está en problemas con el Ministerio por nuestra culpa y Ron rompió su varita y no tienen dinero para comprar otra y-y aplastamos a ese árbol y yo… yo" El llanto volvió con fuerza y Harry parecía luchar por controlarse. "L-Lo s-siento mucho, señor" continuó llorando "por favor no me deje" terminó por decir, apenas haciéndose escuchar.

Severus lo observó quebrarse hasta que no pudo más. Se acercó con dos pasos firmes y aplastó al muchacho contra su pecho en un rígido abrazo. Eso fue todo, Harry empezó a llorar descontroladamente por lo que parecieron horas, mientras Severus lo sostenía, acariciando su espalda o su cabeza de cuando en cuando para tranquilizarlo.

Finalmente, Harry logró calmarse lo suficiente como para poder sentarse en un sofá que Severus había transfigurado en medio del llanto. Le dio un pañuelo al niño y este lo tomó algo avergonzado por su exhibición.

"Potter… _Harry_, mírame"

Harry lo miró, sorprendido por el uso de su nombre, sus ojos estaban rojos.

"Quiero que entiendas… No estoy enojado porque Weasley rompiera su varita o porque el sauce boxeador haya sufrido daños, aunque estoy seguro que lo que le hicieron no se compara a lo que ustedes sufrieron en sus metafóricas garras"

Harry pareció sonreír por un segundo, luego su expresión culplable volvió "¿Entonces es porque el señor Weasley se metió en problemas con el Ministerio porque los muggles nos vieron volar en su coche?"

"Lo que sucedió con el señor Weasley sí es importante, va a tener que pagar una multa y no creo que esté en la mejor situación económica, tal como están las cosas"

Harry se vio más culpable, si eso era posible "¡Yo lo pagaré! Es mi culpa, fui un idiot-"

"Pero" Severus lo interrumpió antes de que Harry decidiese empezar a donar su dinero por cada infracción cometida "No es esa la principal razón de mi enojo. Es algo que debiste tener en cuenta antes de actuar imrpudentemente, es verdad, pero hay algo que estás pasando por alto"

Harry lo miró confundido.

"¿He lastimado a alguien más, señor? Ron tenía unos moretones, pero Madame Ponfrey dijo que estaría bien… y no recuerdo que algo se nos haya caído mientras volábamos, como para haber lastimado a un muggle… aunque estábamos algo distraídos tratando de arreglar el accionador de invisibilidad" Harry empezaba a divagar nerviosamente "¿Hay heridos, señor?" preguntó con ansiedad.

Severus suspiró "No, Harry, no hay heridos, solo unos cuantos muggles traumatizados, pero nada grave"

Harry seguía confundido.

"¿No lo entiendes, verdad?" Harry negó con cautela "¡Tu vida estaba en peligro, pudiste haber muerto! ¿qué hubiese pasado si te caías desde esa altura, o si hubiesen chocado contra algún edificio?"

Severus observó a Harry abrir los ojos en shock, casi incrédulo, sin poder entender del todo que alguien más se estuviese preocupando por su integridad física.

"Yo…"

"Tú simplemente ignoraste los riesgos que tu pequeña aventura pudiese haber tenido sobre tu vida"

"Usted… usted estaba preocupado por mí, señor?"

"¡Claro que estaba preocupado, niño idiota!"

Harry lo miró asombrado y, momentos después, empezó a sonrír lentamente, a pesar del insulto que acababa de recibir. Severus suspiró, el niño ciertamente había sido tan abusado, que la idea de que alguien se preocupaba por él era casi irreal.

"Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara. ¿es así como quieres honrar el sacrificio que hicieron tus padres por ti? ¿Lanzándote al peligro?"

"No, señor" El niño dejó de sonreír inmediatamente.

"Quiero que entiendas que tu vida es importante... que no te pongas en riesgo tan inconscientemente"

"prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, señor"

"No, Harry, no es algo que puedas prometer así no más. No quiero que simplemente lo digas porque es algo que me importe a mí, quiero que tú mismo consideres tu vida como algo valioso"

La mirada confundida volvía a apareceren su rostro.

"Soy conciente de que tus familiares te han hecho creer que tu vida no vale la pena, pero déjame decirte que estaban completamente equivocados"

"…"

Harry se quedó callado, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

Severus levantó suavemente su rostro "Tal vez sea difícil verlo ahora, pero vamos a trabajar en ello, lo prometo"

"Sí, señor"

"Quiero que cada mañana te mires al espejo y digas tres aspectos positivos de ti mismo, lo que sea, durante una semana y luego, antes de dormir escribirás lo que dijiste en un cuaderno. Cuando acabe la semana vendrás acá y discutiremos sobre ello"

"¿De acuerdo?" Harry sonaba inseguro.

"¿Es eso una pregunta?"

"De acuerdo" Harry repitió con voz más firme.

"Muy bien, ahora… ¿por qué has venido a mi oficina a las 2 de la mañana? ¿no se te ocurrió que a esta hora podría estar durmiendo?"

"¿Usted duerme, señor?" Severus levantó una ceja "Lo siento, sí, pregunta estúpida, por supuesto que usted duerme, no se me ocurrió…"

"Evidentemente" Observó a Harry reprimir un bostezo. "Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a tu torre, tú también duermes, después de todo"

"Sí, señor" Harry sacó de su bolsillo la tela que había doblado cuando llegó.

"¿Cómo conseguiste una capa de invisibilidad, por cierto?"

"Era de mi padre, me llegó como regalo de navidad el año pasado"

"Ya veo… si encuentro que la estás usando para saltarte las reglas, te la confiscaré por un mes" Su voz no dio opción a réplicas.

"Per-" Severus levantó una ceja. Harry suspiró y encorvó los hombros "está bien"

"Sin embargo, creo que tu capa facilitará mis planes para que salgas del castillo sin ser notado. Necesitas un corte de cabello deseperadamente"

"¿Está sugiriendo que me escabulla del castillo, señor?" los ojos del muchacho empezaron a brillar.

"Estoy sugiriendo que te quedes callado y me sigas obedientemente para podar ese arbusto al que hacer llamar pelo"

"Claro, señor, lo que usted diga" Fue dicho con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que prometía problemas. Severus reconsideró su decisión, hasta que Harry se quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara. No, definitivamente necesitaba un corte.

"Bueno, ahora vuelve a dormir"

"Sí señor, buenas noches" Harry empezó a irse.

"Potter" el niño se detuvo en la puerta y volteó a mirarlo curioso, con un toque de precaución.

"¿Señor?"

"Quiero que escribas un ensayo detallando todo lo que pudo haber ido y/o fue mal en tu pequeña aventura, me lo entregarás en clase junto con tu ensayo de pociones"

Escuchó a Harry tragar fuerte.

"Sí señor, entiendo"

"Muy bien, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" repitió, más apagado.

Severus miró su oficina un rato más y suspiró. No conseguiría pensar nada más esta noche. Sintiéndose cansado, se dirigió a su recámara. Dormir no le vendría nada mal.

* * *

"A ver… mmm… sé cocinar?"

Harry se había levantado temprano, a pesar de haberse acostado tan tarde, para cumplir con la tarea que le encomendó Snape sin interrupciones. Así que ahí estaba, mirándose al espejo, intentando encontrar aspectos positivos sobre sí mismo. Era más difícil de lo que había pensado. Se sentía inseguro y algo tonto hablando con su reflejo.

"Mmm… me gustan mis ojos…" '_Eso es positivo ¿verdad?'_

"Y … ermm... Hedwig dice que no dibujo tan mal?" ¿Eso contaba? No estaba seguro, pero lo dejaría así por hoy.

Agotado mentalmente, Harry se metió a la ducha. Cuando terminó de alistarse, regresó al cuarto y empezó a ordenar en su mochila todos sus documentos. Poco a poco, sus compañeros de cuarto empezaron a levantarse de la cama, Harry esperó hasta que Ron se hubiese terminado de alistar y juntos bajaron a la sala común a encontrarse con Hermione, quien ya los esperaba con el seño fruncido. Estaba molesta con ellos todavía por todo lo ocurrido. Harry esperaba que se le pase pronto, el ambiente no era muy amigable.

Después de haber ido a la oficina de Snape en la madrugada, Harry sentía que un peso se le había levantado de encima. Todavía se sentía culpable, pero al menos sabía que que su profesor todavía estaría ahí para él y eso lo tranquilizaba bastante. Se prometió a sí mismo dar lo mejor de sí para no decepcionarlo. Además, Snape tenía razón, no estaba honrando a la memoria de sus padres poníendose en peligro. _'Y mi vida es importante'_ Harry se recordó mentalmente, Snape había dejado en claro eso y Harry tenía que empezar a pensar que así era.

"¡Oh, Merlín, por favor no!" La voz de Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ya estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor y las lechuzas habían comenzado a repartir el correo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó curioso, Ron sonaba en pánico, sosteniendo una carta roja.

"Es un vociferador" Su amigo volteó a mirarlo con horror. Estaba mortalmente pálido y sus pecas sobresalían espantosamente.

"¿Un qué?" Preguntó Hermione curiosa, mirando el sobre rojo con cautela.

"Ábrelo antes de que estalle, será peor" dijo Neville, frente a ellos. También miraba el sobre rojo con cara de espanto.

Harry estuvo a punto de preguntar cuál era el gran problema. Creía haber leído en algún lado que en China daban sobres rojos con dinero para ocasiones especiales. ¿Acaso algún ser altruista había leído lo que pasó y le había enviado dinero a Ron para que su padre pudiese pagar la multa? De ser así, no entendía por qué sus amigos se veían tan espantados. Pero, antes de que pudiese indagar al respecto, Ron abrió el sobre y…

El caos estalló. La voz de la señora Weasley llenó el Gran Salón con sus reprimendas y todo el mundo había volteado a observar el escándalo. Harry se sentía terrible, el señor Weasley no solo tendría que pagar una multa, también tendría que pasar por una investigación ¡¿y si lo despedían?!. La señora Weasley mencionó en un punto que él y Ron podrían haberse matado. Harry sintió que una pesada bola de plomo se asentaba en su estómago. Culpable, volteó a mirar la mesa de profesores. El director Dumbledore se veía serio... sus ojos, por una vez, no brillaban. La profesora McGonagall tenía el ceño fruncido y no parecía dispuesta a perdonarlos prontamente. Lockhart se estaba arreglando el cabello, usando una cuchara como espejo. Por último, se atrevió a mirar a Snape, pero este no estaba mirándolo. Harry estuvo a punto de regresar la vista a su plato, cuando vio a Snape hacer un movimiento de manos. Su profesor le hacía señas con los dedos para que comiese… sin mirarlo. Se veía extraño.

Harry volvió a observar a sus amigos, mientras tragaba un gran bocado, aunque no sintiese hambre. A Ron parecía habérsele ido el apetito, lo cual lo preocupó bastante. Hermione y él se miraron sin poder hacer nada y, cuando ella parecía que iba a decir algo para recriminarlo, Harry se lo impidió. Ella suspiró, pero aceptó no comentar, en cambio instó a su amigo a terminar su desayuno. Neville, siendo un amigo comprensivo, empezó a conversar de cualquier cosa, buscando distraer a Ron de lo que acababa de pasar. Era una tarea difícil, teniendo en cuenta los susurros que llenaron el lugar. Cuando estuvo acabando su desayuno, Harry agarró su jugo para dar un último sorbo y sintió que había cambiado de sabor. Estuvo a punto de escupirlo, pero se contuvo. Eran sus pociones nutricionales. Terminó su "jugo" de un trago y volteó a mirar a Snape de nuevo. No lo miraba todavía, pero tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. De alguna manera Harry se sintió mejor. _'Las cosas van a estar bien' _se dijo a sí mismo.


	8. Chapter 8

"¡Lockhart es un idiota!"

Severus levantó una ceja divertido. Harry acababa de entrar a su oficina para la conversación que tendrían sobre los aspectos positivos que había encontrado sobre sí mismo.

"Más respeto, Potter. Por muy inepto que sea, sigue siendo tu maestro"

"¡dejó duendecillos de Cornualles sueltos en la clase! Y ni siquiera pudo controlarlos, ¡nos dejó a Ron, Hermione y a mí lidiar con ellos!"

Oh sí, Severus había oído sobre ese incidente. Contuvo una sonrisa divertida, sabiendo que eso irritaría al niño. Harry; sin embargo, no le prestaba atención, continuando su diatriba sobre la incompetencia de su maestro.

"¡Y luego insinuó que yo buscaba fama!" Harry seguía "La primera vez que lo vi insistió en tomarse una foto conmigo en el callejón Diagon, ese hombre es perturbador. En serio, señor, ese hombre necesita una revisión mental"

"Ah, sí, he oído que ahora te dedicas a dar fotos autografiadas"

"¡Arrg! Todo es culpa de Colin. Colin Creevey, un Gryffindor de primer año que está inquietamente obsesionado con tomarme fotos. Juro que entre él y Lockhart lograrán matarme este año"

"No seas dramático"

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada un segundo, luego se detuvo algo sorprendido. Acomodó sus nuevas gafas y lo miró detenidamente. Severus estuvo a punto de preguntar qué ocurría, pero Harry habló en ese momento.

"Tu cabello está grasiento de nuevo"

"…"

Severus volteó a mirar lentamente al pequeño engendro, levantando una ceja peligrosamente.

"Erm … uhm…" Harry pareció notar lo que había salido de su boca.

Severus siguió esperando en silencio.

"Quiero decir, noté en vacaciones que sí te- _SE_\- que sí _se _lavaba el cabello, señor. Creí que nunca lo había notado porque tenía malas gafas"

"Contrariamente a la creencia popular, mis hábitos de limpieza son muy decentes Potter"

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces qué?"

"Bueno…" Hizo unas señas con sus manos en dirección a su cabello "Por qué se ve … umm… _brilloso_?"

"Enseño pociones" dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

Harry lo miró con una cara en blanco, esperando algo más. Parpadeó un par de veces y Severus se divirtió internamente, sabiendo que el chico se sentía perdido.

"Okaaay... A riesgo de parecer estúpido, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con su cabello?"

"Debo usar un gel protector contra los vapores nocivos de las pociones, ya que estoy en exposición constante. Prefiero tener mi cabello _grasiento_ a quedar calvo"

"Oh, eso tiene sent- ¡Espera! ¿me puedo quedar calvo con el vapor de las pociones?" La voz de Harry se escuchaba horrorizada y sus manos habían volado al arbusto en su cabeza.

"No, no estás tan expuesto como para requerir un cuidado especial. De ser así, toda la población estudiantil estaría calva" Se burló Severus.

Observó al muchacho desenfocar la mirada un momento, seguramente imaginando cómo sería eso, luego empezó a reír descontroladamente. Severus sonrió. Cuando se hubo calmado, le preguntó si había pasado alguna otra cosa interesante.

"Bueno, no, aunque Hermione me preocupa, parece enamorada de Lockhart. Le he dicho lo que usted me dijo, ya sabe, sobre no creer en todo lo que se lee, pero creo que se ofendió"

"Ya veo"

"Bueno, ha estado algo irritada últimamente, desde que he estado más activo en clase, respondiendo a las preguntas, incluso algunas que ella no sabía"

"La señorita Granger puede ser muy obsesiva cuando se trata de sus estudios, quizá sea un tema delicado para ella"

"Sí, eso parece…" Harry se quedó en silencio, pensando "Intentaré ser más paciente con ella, pero no me disculparé por mejorar en clases, necesita aprender que no siempre será la mejor en todo"

Severus sonrió de medio lado "Vaya, casi suenas maduro"

"¡Hey! Yo soy muy maduro" El niño hizo un puchero

"Tal vez tu comentario tuviese mayor efecto sin ese puchero"

Harry dejó de hacer pucheros inmediatamente

"De todos modos, acá traje mi cuaderno"

"Muy bien" Severus no hizo ningún movimiento para agarrar dicho objeto.

"¿No va a tomarlo, señor?"

"No, quiero que tú me digas todo lo que has encontrado"

"Ermm, bueno, de acuerdo… no ha sido fácil, ¿sabe?" Harry abrió su cuaderno en una página determinada y empezó a hablar. Severus notó que las primeras cualidades en la lista eran habladas casi como si el niño dudara – ¡Había una que supuestamente la lechuza de Harry había notado! – Luego, poco a poco, sintiéndose más seguro, Harry empezó a decir cualidad tras cualidad.

"Y oh, estas no son cualidades, pero estuve pensando en cosas en las que era bueno y luego me di cuenta de que había muchas cosas que me gustaría probar y, ya sabe, ver si podía ser bueno en eso o no"

"¿Las anotaste?"

"Sí, hice una lista"

Eso era bueno, si Harry había considerado cosas que quería hacer, significaba que empezaba a verse a sí mismo como alguien que quería vivir. Bueno, al menos lo suficiente para probar esas cosas, pero era un comienzo. Severus sonrió y alentó a Harry a continuar con esa segunda lista. Había cosas interesantes… y otras que hacían el corazón de Severus sufriera un mini infarto.

"¡No te subirás a un dragón!"

"¡Pero podría ser un buen jinete de dragón! Lo vi en una película que estaba viendo Dudley un día"

Severus se masajeó la sien, sentía que una vena en su frente se estaba inflamando.

"Borra eso de tu lista inmediatamente"

Harry hizo un puchero

"Bueno, está bien, está bien… ¿qué tal si lo cambio por maestro del yo-yo?, vi una vez a un niño en primaria llevar un yo-yo a la escuela y todos a su alrededor veían encantados sus trucos"

Severus prefería inmensamente esa opción ¡le compraría al niño una docena de yo-yos de ser necesario! Cualquier cosa para evitar ese disparate de volar un dragón. Esa tenía que ser la influencia de Hagrid, no hay duda, tendría que mantener vigilado la semi-gigante.

"Eso es mucho más aceptable"

"De acuerdo, entonces, creo que eso es todo por ahora"

"¿Cómo te has sentido haciendo estas listas?"

"Al principio fue muy difícil, es decir, no se me ocurría mucho que fuese bueno sobre mí. Lo cual, ahora que lo pienso, suena triste, pero luego todo empezó a fluir mejor. Incluso en clases o mientras comía, alguna u otra cosa venían a mi mente, como '_Oh, este encantamiento me sale más rápido' _o '_Sé explicar muy bien esto' _cuando algo no me salía, pero aún así podía ayudar a mi compañero a entender mejor"

Harry se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y luego continuó.

"No lo sé… es raro, pero" lo miró inseguro "siento que ahora me gusto más a mí mismo, ¿eso tiene sentido?"

"Lo tiene. La idea de hacer esto era que te valoraras más como persona, algo que pareces estar logrando" El niño sonrió ante eso.

"Sí, creo que sí… incluso me siento más seguro, aunque a veces vuelvo a sentirme como en casa… y toda la seguridad se me va" Harry bajó la mirada y suspiró.

"Poco a poco, tranquilo. La siguiente semana harás lo mismo, pero agregarás a la lista una razón por la que consideras que tu vida es importante cada día ¿entiendes?"

"Sí señor"

"Todavía tenemos tiempo libre, ¿hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar?"

"¡Muchas cosas! ¿cree que Lockhart tenga ese libro _¡Siempre bella! Mil y un hechizos para que deslumbre a su compañía_? Ya sabe, ese libro que no me dejó comprar para pintar mi cabello. Creo que vi algún hechizo ahí para que los dientes brillaran como los de Lockhart… y ¡ese cabello!, no me dirá que es natural"

Severus se arrepintió de preguntarle al niño si tenía algo que decir. Una hora después seguía escuchando disparate tras disparate. Así, se enteró de lo molesto que podía ser Colin Creevey, de cómo Weasley hacía desastres con su varita rota, de cómo Harry se topó con una pequeña Ravenclaw soñadora el otro día, de cómo había entablado conversación con unos Slytherins mientras todos huían de Lockhart y muchas cosas más. Y, aunque Severus podría parecer irritado en el exterior, por dentro estaba secretamente complacido de cómo Harry había llegado a confiar en él.

"No, no te ayudaré a probar los experimentos de los jóvenes Weasley en la comida de Lockhart"

"¿Ni aunque lo dejen sin dientes?" Harry alzaba sus cejas, divertido, intentando convencerlo. Severus bufó.

"No, tendrás que arreglártelas tú mismo"

"Está bien… por cierto, ¿sabe cuál será mi castigo por lo del auto? La profesora McGonagall todavía no nos lo dice…"

"Ni la menor idea, ahora ve a tu torre, ya es tarde"

Harry soltó un suspiro cansado "Sí, debo dormir, mañana habrá práctica de quidditch y Wood está algo maníaco al respecto"

"Bueno, ve de una vez entonces, tengo trabajos que corregir"

"Buenas noches, señor, fue agradable conversar" y con eso, el muchacho desapareció.

"Buenas noches, Harry…" le dijo a una sala aparentemente vacía. Segundos después, su puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar silenciosamente.

* * *

"Harry Potter" Harry escuchó la voz ausente de Luna Lovegood a sus espaldas. Estaba escondido detrás de una estatua, esperando que Lockhart terminara de pavonearse por el pasillo. Tenía detención con el hombre ese mismo sábado a las ocho, no hacía falta tener que soportarlo antes de eso también.

"Shhh, Luna, ¡no hables fuerte!" Harry dijo lo más alto que pudo susurrando.

"¿De quién te escondes Harry Potter?" Luna preguntó en un susurro también, colocándose detrás de él y mirando en la misma dirección.

"Sí Potter, ¿de quién te escondes?" Se escuchó una voz divertida. Harry no respondió, enfocado en Lockhart. Después de unos segundos, suspiró con alivio, el depredador había desaparecido. Harry, la presa, estaba a salvo. Con eso solucionado se giró para encarar a sus visitantes.

"Hey Greengrass, Nott" los saludó con un asentimiento. Se había topado con ellos el otro día, mientras huía de Lockhart y resultó que ellos también estaban huyendo. Su aversión al rubio maestro los había unido y Harry se encontró pronto disfrutando de una conversación civilizada con esos dos Slytherins.

"Potter" Ambos saludaron al mismo tiempo. Por un momento le recordaron a Harry a los gemelos Weasley.

"Hola" Luna, a su lado, hizo notar su presencia con su voz soñadora.

Los Slytherins la miraron unos segundos, evaluándola.

"Ella es Luna Lovegood, Luna ellos son Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass"

"Un placer, bella dama" Dijo Nott con una sonrisa encantadora. Daphne a su lado, se burló de él, pero le sonrió a la niña a modo de saludo.

Luna continuó sonriendo, pero Harry notó que sus ojos brillaban un poco más. Se había topado con Luna unos días atrás mientras disfrutaba de un paseo en solitario. La niña estaba buscando sus cosas y Harry estaba confundido en cuanto a cómo pudo haber perdido sus zapatillas, de todas las cosas. Luego de conversar con ella, descubrió que hablaba en clave, pero lo que descifró de la conversación lo hizo enojar. Algunas personas habían decidido intimidarla. Harry recordó su época en la escuela primaria, cuando no tenía amigos y Dudley y su pandilla le hacían la vida imposible. Sintiendo justa ira, decidió ayudar a la pobre niña a encontrar sus cosas. Ella había lucido sorprendida de que alguien hiciera tal cosa y Harry se sintió protector con la dulce niña, se sentía como el hermano mayor que debía cuidarla.

"No le hagas caso si te coquetea, solo le gusta fastidiar, sus intereses ni siquiera van por ese lado" Dijo Daphne, mirando con suficiencia a su amigo.

"¡Hey! ¿quién dice que coqueteo?, soy naturalmente encantador, eso es todo"

Harry se sintió divertido, había llegado a apreciar el sarcasmo de Daphne y las travesuras de Theodore o Theo, como prefería ser llamado. Luna a su lado solo sonrió más con sus payasadas.

"¿Cómo sabes eso de todos modos? ¿No somos muy jóvenes? Merlín, ¡ni siquiera quiero pensar en citas!" Harry se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

"Lo noto Potter, no dejas de ignorar a una pequeña pelirroja que parece encaprichada con seguirte a toda hora"

Harry hizo una mueca. Ginny Weasley lo había estado siguiendo casi tanto como Colin. Harry no sabía cómo decirle que pare sin herir sus sentimientos. Era la hermana menor de Ron después de todo y, aunque últimamente no hablase tanto con sus amigos como antes, no quería que las cosas se pongan mal entre ellos.

Harry suspiró. Ron y él se habían ido separando gradualmente, pero no de mala forma. Mientras Harry había empezado a perseguir intereses más académicos – pero no al punto de Hermione – Ron había buscado intereses más lúdicos. Encontró en Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas compañeros de juego excelentes y Harry lo respetaba. Ambos todavía conversaban y se reían, había un lazo de amistad especial que solo se consigue después de vivir una aventura juntos, después de todo y, durante clases, todavía eran compañeros. Con Hermione la situación era un poco más tensa por la tendencia competitiva que tenía su amiga, pero Harry estaba ablandando su carácter poco a poco, haciéndole notar que no buscaba entrar en una contienda contra ella. Las cosas irían bien, lo sabía, simplemente no sería la misma amistad que tenían el primer año... y eso no era malo.

Así, en sus ratos libres, Harry se la pasaba mayormente solo, explorando el castillo o haciendo nuevos amigos, como los que había encontrado.

"Los nargles la rodean cada vez que te mira pasar" La voz de Luna interrumpió sus pensamientos. Los dos Slytherins la miraron un poco curiosos sobre a qué se refería.

"Los nargles son pequeñas criaturas que confunden a la gente… están en los muérdagos o algo así ¿correcto?" Harry le explicó a sus amigos. Luna asintió. Los chicos parecieron aceptar esa simple explicación de tal extraña criatura y continuaron la conversación.

"Pobre chica… la decepción que sufrirá cuando vea que su amado Harry Potter ni siquiera puede beber un simple jugo sin escupirlo en la cara de su interlocutor" Daphne se burló

"¡Hey!, solo fue una vez, además tengo una excusa"

"Sí, sobre eso… no pude evitar oler… y literalmente no pude, me lo escupiste en la cara después de todo, que tenía un aroma sospechosamente similar a las pociones nutricionales" La voz de Theo sonó inquisitiva.

Harry tragó. Aquella vez, cuando habló con Snape en la cafetería, este le había indicado claramente que su nueva familiaridad sea mantenida en el más estricto secreto ¿por qué? No se lo había dicho. Ahora, ¿cómo explicar lo de las pociones y quién se las daba? Además, no quería ahondar en el tema de su vida familiar y las consecuencias que esta tuvo en su desarrollo.

Quiso regresar el tiempo y evitar escupir su jugo. Lo había tomado por sorpresa. Ese día, mientras Harry huía de Colin, encontró a los dos Slytherins de los que ya se había hecho amigo y estos le ofrecieron ir a las cocinas con ellos. Harry aceptó y se maravilló con lo que encontró. Los elfos domésticos gustosos les sirvieron su pequeño banquete, Harry no pensó que incluirían también un "jugo" de pociones y el resto… es historia.

"Las necesito" dijo al fin, sin dar mayor explicación.

Los Slytherins compartieron una mirada suspicaz, pero respetaron su silencio, mientras tanto la sonrisa de Luna había caído un poco. Harry se sintió aliviado. Le encantaba este tipo de amistad en donde no lo bombardeaban de preguntas hasta cansarlo, solo le brindaban una simple aceptación. Tal vez, cuando Harry estuviese listo, les diría de su vida con los Dursley.

"Bueno, volviendo a Weasley hembra…" Theo movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

"No, no quiero volver a ese tema" Harry dijo aquello con energía, quitándose un mechón de cabello de la cara.

"Tu cabello es un espanto" Daphne comentó, siempre tan encantadora.

"Deben ser las pociones nutricionales, las proteínas que consumes gracias a ello deben estar acelerando no solo el tejido muscular, sino también el capilar" Theo, aparentemente, era un experto en pociones… y biología.

"Eso tiene sentido" Reflexionó Harry "Aunque no sé si me vea tan musculoso, he dejado de hacer mis ejercicios matutinos"

"No… eres una albóndiga… aunque sí te ves más alto"

"¿Verdad que sí?" Harry se volteó emocionado hacia Daphne.

"Podríamos salir a correr en las mañanas, es bueno para despejar la cabeza de los nargles" La voz de Luna se hizo presente. Harry notó que, bajo su mirada soñadora, había un poco de nerviosa incertidumbre, esperando tal vez que su sugerencia no sea aceptada.

"Tal vez debas decirle a la chica Weasley que corra contigo" Se burló Nott.

"No es gracioso" dijo malhumorado.

"Pero no es una mala idea" Harry miró a Daphne irritado, a punto de protestar "No lo de Weasley, idiota, lo de salir a correr"

"Oh, eso" Harry lo pensó un poco "Sí, parece una buena idea ¿qué dicen?"

"Creo que sería bueno" Daphne lo consideró "Podríamos salir a las cinco de la mañana, a esa hora casi nadie se levanta"

Harry, que estaba acostumbrado a madrugar, no protestó. Luna sonrió brillantemente al ver que su idea era aceptada y tampoco protestó por la hora. Theo, que respetaba su sueño de belleza, estuvo a punto de protestar, pero al ver una sonrisa inquietante de Daphne, retándolo a oponerse, decidió sabiamente callar. Con eso decidido, acordaron verse al día siguiente y todos se fueron por caminos separados. No sin antes desearle suerte a Harry con Lockhart.

El resto del día pasó sin incidentes, cenó con Ron y Hermione, se despidió de ellos y le deseo suerte a Ron con Filch, y se dispuso a partir a su destino: firmar los autógrafos del rubio hueco. Lo que escucharía casi acabando su detención, Harry no se lo esperaba.

"_Déjame matarte…" _


	9. Chapter 9

"¿Una… *jadeo* voz… *jadeo* dices?" La voz de Theo salió entrecortada, entre jadeos. Estaba sudando y sin aliento, parado con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

"Por Morgana, eres un desastre" Daphne se burló del estado de su amigo, pero se detuvo a darle una botella de agua. Theo se la arrebató en un instante.

"Sí… fue muy extraño" Harry estaba algo preocupado. La noche anterior, en su detención, acababa de notar en una esquina que Lockhart efectivamente tenía el libro _¡Siempre bella! Mil y un hechizos para deslumbrar a su compañía _y estaba sonriendo como loco pensando en contárselo a Snape la próxima vez que lo viera, cuando la escuchó. Una extraña voz susurrante que hablaba de matar y desgarrar.

Harry realmente temía estar volviéndose loco, Lockhart había mencionado que no había escuchado nada, aunque, siendo justos, el hombre no parecía escuchar nada además de su propia voz la mayor parte del tiempo. Aún así… no podía dejar de preocuparse, tenía miedo de contárselo a Snape y que luego este se diera cuenta de que Harry sí era el fenómeno que sus tíos siempre dijeron.

"No" Luna declaro en voz firme.

Harry, que también había detenido su trote para esperar a sus amigos, la miró un poco alarmado ¿había leído su mente?

"Te estás preguntando si te estás volviendo loco ¿no es así? Tienes esa expresión en tu cara…" los ojos de Luna lo miraron con tal intensidad, que Harry sintió que podía ver a través de él.

Daphne y Theo se giraron para mirarlo con ojos curiosos, Theo todavía estaba tomando agua desesperado. Harry se sonrojó.

"Bueno, sí ¿ustedes qué harían si escuchan voces?" preguntó algo molesto con las miradas.

"Tranquilo, no creo que hayas descendido a la locura" Daphne lo tranquilizó "Al menos no todavía" dijo después, con un tono burlón. Extrañamente, Harry se sintió un poco mejor con eso.

"Además, puede haber muchas explicaciones… Tal vez estabas tan cansado de firmar los autógrafos del rubio inepto, que tu subconsciente empezó a desear la muerte" Theo contribuyó a la conversación. Había terminado de atiborrarse de agua.

Harry no creía que esa fuese la explicación correcta, pero se sintió más tranquilo. Era verdad, podía haber muchas explicaciones posibles. Terminaron de correr otro tramo del perímetro del castillo hasta que sintieron que ya no podían más y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones cada uno a alistarse para el día. Había sido un buen primer comienzo en la nueva rutina que habían decidido implementar en sus vidas.

Era domingo, así que Harry tenía el resto del día libre. Decidió dirigirse a la biblioteca después de desayunar, solo le faltaba un ensayo por terminar y podría disfrutar su día. Le había comentado a Ron y Hermione lo de las voces y también les pareció extraño, pero Hermione mencionó que probablemente lo había imaginado y el asunto quedó zanjado.

*_Choque*_

"¡Ouch!... ¡Harry, l-lo siento mucho!" Neville se disculpó rápidamente mientras recogía del suelo algunos libros que se le habían caído. Estaba saliendo de la biblioteca justo en el momento en el que Harry entraba.

"No te preocupes Neville, yo también estaba distraído" Harry ayudó al nervioso niño a recoger sus cosas. "¿Trabajando en tu ensayo de herbología?" preguntó cuando notó que todos los libros de su amigo eran sobre plantas.

"N-no, en realidad ya lo terminé, pero había información muy interesante sobre las mandrágoras, son muy útiles ¿sabes? Y encontré qu- ¡lo siento! Probablemente no quieras oír sobre esto" Neville se detuvo tan abruptamente de su charla entusiasmada, que Harry se sobresaltó por un instante. Su amigo estaba completamente rojo.

"¡Tranquilo Nev! No tienes por qué disculparte. Admito que no encuentro a las mandrágoras las plantas más atractivas, pero eso no quiere decir que no me interese lo que comentes" tranquilizó a su amigo con una sonrisa. Neville la correspondió tímidamente.

"Está bien… gracias Harry" Harry continuó sonriendo "¿vas a hacer algún trabajo?" preguntó su amigo.

"Sí, solo tengo que terminar mi ensayo de transfiguración y estaré listo para disfrutar el día"

"¡Oh! Yo lo terminé ayer ¿quieres que te ayude en algo? Aunque no soy muy bueno en el tema…" La voz de Neville fue sonando más indecisa a medida que terminaba la frase.

"Claro, si no te distraigo de nada importante" Un poco de ayuda adicional no le vendría nada mal, transfiguración era un tema complicado para Harry. Además, su amigo se veía tan inseguro ofreciendo su ayuda, que Harry sintió que debía tranquilizarlo.

Juntos fueron a acomodarse a una mesa en la biblioteca. Neville le dijo a Harry qué libros había usado y qué otros podrían ser útiles en el tema. Minutos más tarde estaban en un cómodo silencio con Harry trabajando y Neville leyendo sus libros. A veces hacía alguna pregunta y su amigo intentaba ayudarlo con lo que podía. Cuando Harry terminó se pusieron a conversar sobre plantas, un tema en el que su amigo era un experto, hasta que Madame Pince los echó del lugar por "hacer tanto alboroto y perturbar la paz de los demás estudiantes". El hecho de que eran los únicos estudiantes que estaban un domingo en la biblioteca no parecía importar.

"Entonces tienes que 'regar' esas plantas con fuego?" Harry le preguntó a Neville, mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Le estaba comentando sobre un extraño espécimen que tenía en su invernadero.

"Sí, pero tienes que tener cuidado de no exponer su tallo demasiado tiempo al calor o se puede congelar" A Harry le resultaba extraño, pero confiaba en los conocimientos de Neville sobre el tema. "Es… es agradable" su amigo comentó de repente.

"¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa?" Harry estaba confundido, no creía que 'regar' una planta con fuego fuese tan agradable… aunque sí algo interesante.

"Esto" Neville hizo un gesto entre ellos "Conversar con alguien…" suspiró melancólico "A veces, en casa cuando hablo de estos temas, siento que hablo en otro idioma y por eso nadie me entiende… es como si nadie más me pudiese escuchar"

Harry se sintió mal con eso. Iba a intentar reconfortar a Neville, pero se detuvo de repente. _'Es como si nadie más me pudiese escuchar' _¿podría ser esa la respuesta? ¿La voz que había escuchado podría estar hablando en un idioma que solo Harry podía escuchar o entender? Era poco probable, ya Harry solo tenía conocimiento de un idioma hasta donde él sabía, pero…estaban en el mundo mágico… tal vez…

"¿Sucede algo?" Neville lo estaba mirando extrañado. Harry había dejado de caminar abruptamente.

"No, no, solo que lo que dijiste me hizo pensar en algo. No me hagas caso" Harry le sonrió "De todos modos, creo que solo hace falta que encuentres a la gente indicada para hablar. Estoy seguro de que no eres el único entusiasmado con herbología en el castillo, podrías preguntarle a la profesora Sprout al respecto… si no, siempre puedes hablar conmigo" Su amigo empezó a sonreír más animado, considerando la idea.

Harry hizo una nota mental de presentarle a Luna en algún momento. Entre la timidez de Neville y la tendencia extrovertida de Luna, sentía que podrían tener una charla fresca e interesante. Además, Neville era amable y no ofendería a su amiga, y Luna era una presencia tranquilizadora. Le vendría bien a su nervioso amigo. Descartó a Daphne y Theo por el momento, no creía que su amigo pudiese soportar sus burlas todavía y no sabía cómo podría reaccionar Neville ante dos Slytherins.

Se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Había decidido contarle a Snape sobre la voz y ver qué opinaba este al respecto. _'Además' _pensó _'esto podría estar relacionado con la advertencia de Dobby' _

* * *

"Escucho voces"

Severus levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Cuando accedió a darle la contraseña de sus aposentos a Harry, no esperaba que el niño entrara 'como Pedro por su casa' cada vez que se le diera la gana. _'Bueno, yo me lo busqué' _suspiró mentalmente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Ayer tuve detención con Lockhart, ese fue mi castigo por volar en el coche. Todo iba relativamente bien, pero casi al final escuché una voz que hablaba de matar y desgarrar… Lockhart no parecía escucharla"

Severus cerró su libro en un instante. Sus sentidos se activaron y su cerebro empezó a procesar lo que eso podría implicar.

"¿Cómo era esa voz?"

"Era… extraña, casi susurrante, no sé cómo explicarlo" Harry frunció el ceño "Theo piensa que estaba tan cansado de la presencia de Lockhart, que mi subconsciente estaba intentando suicidarse o algo así y Hermione cree que lo imaginé" Harry no se oía convencido.

"¿Y tú qué piensas?"

"No lo sé… estaba hablando con Neville antes de venir y algo que dijo me hizo pensar ¿y si es una especie de lenguaje que solo yo puedo escuchar? Sé que no es probable… pero ¿tal vez existe gente que puede hablar otros idiomas en el mundo mágico de forma natural? Algo así como volar es natural para algunos, no lo sé"

Severus consideró eso. En el mundo mágico existían muchos idiomas que no parecían palabras para el hombre común, como el gobbledegook, por ejemplo, pero estas lenguas se tenían que aprender. El mismo Dumbledore hablaba sirenio. Había magos que podían entender y comunicarse con algunos animales, pero eso era debido a que eran animagos. Eran muy escasas las habilidades para comunicarse con otra especie que viniera de forma natural, el pársel era un ejemplo, solo se conocía a la estirpe de Slytherin con ese don. El cerebro de Severus daba vueltas intentando encontrar una explicación razonable.

"¿susurrante, dices?"

"Sí, algo así como un siseo"

No. No podía ser posible, pero… Harry había demostrado que la norma no parecía aplicarse a él. Severus sintió que los bellos de su nuca se erizaban solo de considerar la posibilidad, tenía que asegurarse.

"Concéntrate, intenta recordar exactamente qué oíste y repítelo"

Harry cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse. Severus esperó en un tenso silencio. Momentos después, Harry abrió su boca y… no eran palabras lo que salieron de ella.

Una sensación de temor lo invadió. La última vez que había escuchado esos siseos, salían de los labios de un monstruo. ¿Pero cómo era esto posible? Dumbledore nunca había mencionado que James Potter tuviese esa habilidad. _'y si la hubiese tenido, seguro que no presumiría de ella, el perfecto Gryffindor"_ pensó con amargura, pero sabía que ese no era el caso, estaba casi seguro. ¿Era un efecto secundario de la maldición asesina? Esa idea lo hacía tener náuseas.

"¿Señor?" Harry preguntó incierto "¿está bien? Se ha puesto pálido"

"Eres un pársel" su voz sonó plana.

"¿Un qué?"

"Un mago con la habilidad de hablar con las serpientes, el último mago conocido con esa habilidad fue el señor oscuro"

Harry agrandó los ojos con horror "¡¿hablo el mismo lenguaje que Voldemort?!" Harry se veía algo verde.

Severus hizo una mueca ante el nombre.

"Eso parece ¿alguna vez has hablado con una serpiente?" quería estar seguro.

"Sí, en el zoológico una vez, la ayudé a escapar de casualidad y me dijo gracias" Harry se quedó callado unos momentos "Yo… ¿eso me hace una mala persona, señor?"

Severus se obligó a dominar todos sus sentimientos de miedo y horror que pudiese tener ante tal habilidad. Harry no necesitaba eso. Cuando miró al niño, su mirada se suavizó un poco. Era obvio que este tema lo ponía ansioso.

"No, Harry, no eres una mala persona. Simplemente eres alguien que puede hablar con las serpientes" Harry pareció calmarse un poco "Pero debes entender que esta habilidad no es muy apreciada en el mundo mágico. La familia de Salazar Slytherin era conocida por tener ese don y su descendiente más conocido, el señor oscuro, no hizo que la gente le tuviera aprecio, precisamente"

"Así que… ¿es considerada una habilidad oscura?" Harry tenía el ceño fruncido y sonaba algo desconcertado "pero qué pasa si la uso para salvar a alguien, por ejemplo"

"Algunos podrían sorprenderse, me imagino" Severus no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría la gente ante su salvador hablando en siseos "Tal vez debas considerar mantener tu don en secreto"

"¿puedo decírselo a mis amigos al menos?"

"Si consideras que pueden guardar el secreto" Severus no creía que fuese lo ideal.

"No sé si decírselo a Ron, puede ser algo mmm _discriminador_ con todo lo que considere oscuro… y siento que Hermione investigaría hasta llenarme la cabeza de hechos de miles de años de antigüedad"

"Probablemente lo mejor sea callar por ahora, entonces"

"Creo que se lo diré a Daphne, Theo y Luna, no creo que me miren mal… incluso podrían entusiasmarse, siendo dos Slytherins y una Ravenclaw con emoción por las criaturas raras"

Eran opciones razonables, aunque todavía tenía sus reservas. Si bien es cierto que la familia Greengrass era considerada neutral, Severus sabía que el padre de Nott había participado activamente en la guerra como mortífago. _'Bueno, el niño no parece ser muy apegado a su padre' _pensó. Además, quizá sea bueno que Harry tenga amigos que sepan su secreto y no lo hagan menos por ello, sería bueno para su autoestima. Severus decidió aceptar la idea.

"Por cierto, señor" Harry habló de repente, con voz enojada. Tenía las manos en las caderas y lo miraba severamente, haciendo una buena imitación de Molly Weasley. "No crea que Malfoy se saldrá con la suya sobornado al equipo de Slytherin con sus Nimbus 2001, podrán volar más rápido, pero nosotros tenemos una gran técnica"

Severus sonrió de medio lado "He notado que su capitán los hace practicar sin parar, estoy contando con que para el primer partido estén tan cansados que ni siquiera podrán hacer volar sus escobas"

Harry bufó "La práctica hace la perfección… o eso dice Oliver" y, diciendo eso, el niño se frotó algunos músculos adoloridos que tenía en la espalda "Aunque a veces desearía que su obsesión bajara un poco"

Severus sonrió divertido. Se levantó del sofá y se fue a su gabinete de pociones, buscando algo. Cuando lo encontró, lo lanzó hacia el niño.

"¡Hey!" Harry chilló indignado, un frasco le acababa de caer en la frente.

"Tómala, es una poción para el dolor muscular"

"¡Oh, Genial!, muchas gracias, señor" tomó todo de un trago "Oh, sí, mucho mejor" dijo con una sonrisa feliz, su cuerpo se había relajado al instante. "Cuidado señor, cualquiera podría pensar que quiere que Gryffindor gane"

"pequeño insolente, no hagas que me arrepienta"

"Ya me callo, ya me callo" Harry hizo un gesto con sus dedos, como si estuviese cerrando un cierre invisible en su boca. Unos segundos después, volvió a hablar.

"He empezado a salir a correr"

"Interesante" su voz destilaba sarcasmo

"Daphne, Theo y Luna van conmigo, Luna dice que es bueno para despejar la mente, o eso entendí"

"La actividad física tiene muchos beneficios"

"Eso leí… entonces, ¿cuándo vamos por el corte de cabello?"

"El próximo fin de semana. Será la salida a Hogsmeade para los años superiores e iré como escolta, me esperarás en la puerta del castillo a la hora que te indique y me seguirás"

"No habrá detención, entonces"

"No, tu capa facilita mucho más las cosas"

"Bueno"

"Siéntate, ya que estás aquí, tomaré este tiempo para hablar sobre los Dursley"

Harry hizo una mueca

"¿Es necesario?"

"Quiero que hables sobre eso, no es bueno que reprimas tus sentimientos al respecto"

Harry suspiró, pero se acomodó en un sillón cerca a la chimenea. Poco a poco, empezó a hablar sobre su vida familiar, sobre cómo lo hacían sentir y qué opinaba al respecto. Severus escuchó, sin juzgar ni hacer comentarios. Era bueno para el niño empezar a identificar qué aspectos negativos de sí mismo provenían de él y cuáles provenían de su familia, y qué fundamentos tenían al respecto. Tenía que empezar a separar la opinión distorsionada de sus cuidadores de la de sí mismo. Cuando sintió que ya no había nada que decir por el momento, Harry se detuvo y parecía más relajado, pero agotado mentalmente.

"Toma" Severus acababa de ordenar dos tazas de té por medio de un elfo "te ayudará"

"Gracias, señor" Harry tomó un sorbo, distraído, mirando el espacio vacío donde había estado el elfo antes de desaparecer.

"Señor, ¿cree que la voz esté relacionada con la advertencia de Dobby?"

Severus se tensó. Estaba tan preocupado por la capacidad de Harry de hablar con las serpientes, que se había olvidado de lo que decía haber escuchado. Algo sobre matar y desgarrar no parecía augurar nada bueno.

"Es probable… Teniendo en cuenta lo que oíste, es seguro decir que hay una serpiente rondando por ahí… ¿tal vez escuchaste a una a punto de atrapar un ratón? El castillo es grande, no es improbable que haya serpientes vagabundas por los pasillos"

"Tal vez… aunque no sonaba como algo pequeño, parecía… siniestro"

"De todos modos, no hay que alarmarse todavía, veré que puedo encontrar"

"Sí, señor"

"Por mientras, intenta no merodear por los corrredores solo, al menos hasta estar seguros de lo que es" Harry hizo un puchero "Lo digo en serio"

"De acuerdo" dijo al fin, algo malhumorado "Le avisaré si vuelvo a escuchar la voz"

"Envíame una nota por la caja de envío"

"Claro, usaré a Vulpis" El niño sonrió ante el nombre que le había puesto a su caja.

"Tráela mañana cuando tengas tiempo, le pondré un hechizo para que puedas llevarla contigo en todo momento"

"Está bien… bueno, creo que me iré mientras todavía es de día, veré si Ron está ocupado para jugar un rato"

"¿No tienes deberes que hacer?" levantó una ceja

"Ya los acabé todos" Harry sonrió brillantemente

"De acuerdo entonces" el niño se levantó para irse, pero antes de que cruzara la puerta por completo Severus volvió a hablar "Harry…" el chico lo miró, curioso "ten cuidado"

Harry sonrió cálidamente antes de poner una expresión traviesa "¿Y no lo tengo siempre?" con eso se fue.

"Mocoso descarado" pero Severus sonrió.

Luego se puso serio de nuevo, tenía una voz que investigar.

* * *

**Hola, en caso de que a alguien le interese: ya empiezo clases (y mi tesis), así que no podré actualizar tan seguido como lo he estado haciendo. Intentaré hacerlo cada domingo sin falta y solo lo haré entre semanas si tengo tiempo libre. ¡Gracias por leer! y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Esto va a ser muy emocionante"

Hermione hablaba sin parar sobre todo lo que podrían aprender y Harry se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla invitado. Era el "día de muerte" de Nick casi decapitado y él se había ofrecido a ir, ya que el fantasma le había evitado una detención con Filch. Le había preguntado primero a Daphne, Theo y Luna si querían acompañarlo, pero los primeros solo se rieron y prefirieron ir a un banquete con comida que pudiesen comer. Así fue como Harry se enteró de las "delicias" que se ofrecían en tal evento. _'Solo a mí se me ocurre aceptar ir a un banquete donde la especialidad es comida podrida'. _Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, solo quedaba sobrevivir la noche.

Al final, de sus primeras opciones, solo Luna había aceptado su invitación. Decidió preguntarles a Ron y Hermione también, pero nadie podía apartar a Ron de un buen banquete y la única emocionada con la perspectiva de asistir a un evento así fue Hermione. Casi como una idea tardía, al ver a Neville sentado en una esquina leyendo un libro, decidió probar suerte y preguntarle también. No estaría de más y sería un buen momento para presentar a Neville y Luna. Su tímido amigo aceptó emocionado. _'demasiado emocionado para un evento tan… tétrico' _pensó Harry. Teniendo en cuenta todo, quedó satisfecho. Al menos tendría compañía por ese día.

"Me encanta tu atuendo esta noche" La voz de Luna flotó a un lado suyo.

Harry sonrió. Cuando le dijo a Snape sobre el evento, este se había burlado y luego procedió a explicarle todo lo que podría esperar. Harry no estaba tan encantado con lo que había aprendido. Snape le había dicho que antes de ir a su tertulia, vaya a sus aposentos. Harry lo había hecho y, al llegar, Snape le había aventado unos pantalones de lana, una chompa y una casaca para usar sobre ella. Harry se puso todo encima de lo que ya tenía, por requerimiento de su profesor, cuestionando si era necesario todo aquello. Snape no respondió y solo le lanzó una bufanda antes de dejarlo ir.

"Sí, bueno, con gusto te daría alguna de mis chompas, pero sospecho que no me las podré quitar" Estaba sudando debajo de todas las capas. Sospechaba que su ropa extra tenía encantos de calentamiento.

"¿Crees que haga mucho frío en el lugar?" Neville preguntó algo aprensivo, mirando el suéter ligero que llevaba encima.

"No te preocupes Neville, creo que he exagerado un poco" lo tranquilizó Harry.

No había exagerado. El lugar era un congelador. Hermione se había rendido de intentar pronunciar alguna palabra coherente y ahora solo estaba a un costado castañeando los dientes. Luna no parecía afectada por el frío en absoluto y se dedicaba a sonreír amablemente a cada fantasma con el que se cruzaba mientras hablaba con Neville. El pobre Neville se había refugiado a su costado, buscando absorber algo del calor que emanaba Harry.

"D-debimos t-traer algo de c-comida" Hermione se esforzaba por hablar.

"Aquí tengo" Snape le había llenado los bolsillos con bocaditos también, fue una sorpresa agradable "Toma, algo de chocolate te ayudará"

En un momento dado, Nick se acercó a saludarlos y Harry intentó mostrar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando su día. La única que parecía no esforzarse por mostrar diversión era Luna: su entusiasmo era real. De pronto, escucharon un alboroto y voltearon a mirar qué sucedía. Era el club de los jinetes sin cabeza que, al parecer, habían llegado a burlarse de Nick.

"Buenas noches caballeros" dijo Luna con una sonrisa soñadora "veo que están horripilantes este día, aunque no tanto como Sir Nicholas, me temo"

Hermione soltó un ruido de asombro, al parecer horrorizada de los modales de Luna, pero se sorprendió cuando Nick sonrió radiante, sacando el pecho de orgullo por el comentario de su amiga. A su lado, Neville se apresuró a coincidir con la opinión de Luna. Nick parecía ponerse más feliz por cada "cumplido" dado y los jinetes sin cabeza no parecían contentos con aquello.

"Como sea, nunca tendrás un lugar en este grupo" dijo al final el que parecía ser el jefe. Con una sonrisa despectiva, se fue del lugar y el resto del grupo lo siguió.

Harry consoló a Nick por no poder ingresar al grupo del que tan obviamente quería formar parte. Nick pareció animarse y luego procedió a dar un discurso a sus invitados. Harry y sus amigos se quedaron un rato más, hasta que notó que su castaña amiga empezaba a ponerse azul. Neville no se veía mejor. Decidieron irse antes de que se convirtiesen en esculturas de hielo que Harry y Luna tendrían que arrastrar por los pasillos. _'Bueno, eso no fue tan malo'_ pensó, aunque no creía volver a aceptar ir a un evento así en un futuro cercano.

"_Desgarrar… Matar" _

Harry se detuvo. "¿Qué?"

"Solo le decía a Neville que fue un placer conversar con él esta noche" Luna respondió, algo extrañada por su comportamiento. Neville se había sonrojado complacido.

Harry estaba confundido. Hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz ¡era la serpiente! Empezó a correr en su dirección hasta que paró de repente. _'Tu vida es importante'_ la voz de Snape hizo eco en su cabeza. "mi vida es importante" se susurró así mismo. ¿Era un movimiento inteligente correr directo hacia una voz que hablaba de matar? "mi vida es importante" se volvió a susurrar, intentando meter el pensamiento en su cabeza, queriendo interiorizarlo. Creyó ver una cabellera pelirroja por el rabillo del ojo, pero antes de que pudiese prestarle más atención, una voz lo interrumpió.

"¿estás bien?" Neville preguntó.

Lo habían seguido cuando corrió y ahora lo miraban extrañados por su comportamiento.

"Yo… erm… necesito ir al baño" dijo pensando rápido. Empezó a hacer un pequeño baile en su lugar para parecer más creíble.

"Es muy urgente?" preguntó Hermione

"Sí"

"Entonces sígueme, el baño más cerca está por acá"

Caminaron rápido hasta donde los guiaba Hermione, pero al llegar, Harry se quedó en la puerta indeciso. Miró a su amiga incrédulo.

"¡Pero es el baño de mujeres!"

"No te preocupes, nadie entra acá, el fantasma de Myrtle la llorona siempre está rondando, espantando a todas con su llanto" dijo la castaña exasperada.

Harry iba a protestar más, pero al final decidió entrar, necesitaba un lugar privado para usar a Vulpis y contactar a Snape. Su profesor le había puesto un encanto a la caja, de modo que con un toque de varita se pudiese achicar hasta convertirse en una pequeña esfera de madera y volver a su tamaño original con otro toque. Harry siempre cargaba a Vulpis en su porta-varita, Snape le había hecho un pequeño espacio al final.

El baño estaba desolado. _'Tal vez el fantasma esta en la fiesta de Nick' _pensó Harry. Sin darle otro pensamiento más al asunto, se metió al cubículo más cercano, sus amigos lo esperaban afuera del baño. Harry metió su mano al bolsillo de su primer pantalón y sacó su bolígrafo y un pedazo de pergamino que guardaba por si había una emergencia como esa. Con un rápido garabato de su situación y el lugar donde se encontraba, envió la nota y esperó. Segundos más tarde llegó el mismo pergamino. "Ve al Gran Salón, no hagas nada estúpido. Voy a investigar"

Sintiéndose más seguro, salió del cubículo para buscar a los demás. Antes de salir, se quitó toda la ropa extra y fue a lavarse las manos, por si acaso. '_Después de todo, ellos piensan que he ido a orinar, sería grosero aparecer con las manos sin lavar'. _Se lavó las manos sin prestar atención realmente. Notó, algo distraído, que el grifo tenía el grabado de una pequeña serpiente. _'curioso'_ pensó _'no recuerdo que en el baño de los chicos haya algo así'. _Se encogió de hombros, creyendo que tal vez en otros baños del castillo hayan grabados de los animales que representen a las otras casas del colegio, y salió a buscar a sus amigos.

"Gracias por esperarme, volvamos al Gran Salón, creo que todavía no acaba el banquete" dijo, mientras intentaba acomodar su ropa entre sus brazos.

"Excelente idea, muero por algo de beber, tanto chocolate me ha hostigado" Lamentablemente no había nada bebible en los bolsillos de Harry esa noche.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia el lugar, alejándose poco a poco de la voz. Cuando llegaron, Harry y Neville se despidieron de Luna – Hermione solo le dio un asentimiento educado, no parecía llevarse muy bien con alguien que aparentaba hablar sin lógica – y los tres se fueron a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron les preguntó cómo les fue y Neville le respondió calmadamente. Harry notó complacido que no se veía tan nervioso, hablar con Luna le había hecho bien. Hermione estaba ocupada tomando todo lo que pudiese encontrar y solo asentía a lo que decía Neville de cuando en cuando.

Harry sintió que lo miraban y levantó la vista. Sus amigos, en Slytherin, lo estaban mirando con burla mientras señalaban la comida y hacían mímicas demostrando lo deliciosa que estaba. Harry no les sacó la lengua. No. Eso sería inmaduro. Hizo una demostración exagerada de sacar algo de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que había puesto sobre la mesa y les mostró todos los deliciosos dulces que había en ellos. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, volvió a mirar a sus amigos.

"¿Me invitas algo?" Ron preguntó. También lo había visto.

"Claro, sírvete" Harry dijo mientras tomaba algo de jugo. Hizo una mueca… no era jugo.

Harry miró la mesa de profesores. Snape no estaba. Sintió que su estómago se retorcía. Claro, él había evitado el peligro, pero su profesor ahora estaba investigando por los pasillos, buscando una voz que no podía escuchar, cuyo mayor pasatiempo parecía ser desgarrar cosas. _'Por favor, que sea una serpiente pequeña' _repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza, esperando que nada malo le pase a Snape. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tocó el pequeño juguete de madera que había dentro.

Hace unas semanas había ido con Snape por el corte de cabello. Al final resultó que a Harry no le hacían efecto ninguno de los artículos capilares para alisar el cabello. Casi irritado, el estilista intentó una última opción. Era una loción que, con el paso del tiempo, iba a ir dominado su salvaje pelaje, como había dicho el hombre. No hasta el punto de alisarlo, pero sí iba a ser más fácil peinarlo. Además, su cabello quedaría suave y sedoso, solo que nunca dejaría de apuntar hacia toda dirección.

"Me parece que no queda de otra que aprovechar esto para hacerte un estilo no tan común" Había dicho el estilista, con los ojos brillando al tener una idea que podría funcionar.

"Haga lo que tenga que hacer" Snape le respondió cansado. Había cambiado algunas características de ambos para no ser reconocidos, pero había dejado la estructura facial de Harry casi intacta, para que su nuevo corte se adecue a su rostro real.

Con eso acordado, el peluquero empezó a cortar mechón tras mechón. Quedó con un estilo despeinado que se adecuaba bien a él, de modo que no parecía recién levantado de la cama, sino que cada cabello estaba acomodado a propósito en tal lugar. Tenía un flequillo acomodado justo para cubrir su cicatriz, que en ese momento estaba invisible. Harry quedó satisfecho con el resultado. Snape, que se había ido mientras lo trasquilaban, volvió y pareció aprobar el corte y el estilista suspiró aliviado de haber terminado con él. Mientras su profesor no estaba, Harry le había preguntado al señor por una loción especial para poder preparar pociones sin tener que tener el cabello grasiento. Encantado, el hombre procedió a explicarle sobre las bondades de un nuevo producto que había salido justo para pocionistas. Harry lo compró – algo sorprendido por lo caro que estaba – agradecido de que todavía le sobraba algo de dinero de sus compras pasadas. Se lo iba a regalar a Snape por navidad.

Cuando volvían al castillo, su profesor había volteado hacía donde suponía que estaba Harry y le tendió algo. Curioso, había sacado la mano de su capa de invisibilidad y recogió el objeto. Era un yo-yo. Encantado Harry se apresuró a abrazar al hombre, sin importarle lo raro que se debía ver Snape siendo sujetado por una fuerza invisible. El hombre solo le susurró que ahora podía enfocarse en dominar su yo-yo y olvidarse de esa tontería de montar un dragón.

Harry sonrió ante la memoria mientras sostenía el yo-yo en su bolsillo. Era de madera, color negro simple, pero al rebotarlo se podían apreciar unas líneas de colores que formaban la figura de un zorro en movimiento. El pequeño juguete era, en sí, muggle. Snape lo había comprado y había hecho las modificaciones él mismo. Harry amaba su yo-yo. Los colores con los que se formaba el pequeño zorro siempre eran aleatorios y Harry se divertía intentando adivinar que colores seguirían cada vez que lo usaba.

"Por cierto ¿qué encantamiento dijiste que usaste para tu cabello?" Ron le preguntó con la boca llena. Harry reprimió una mueca de disgusto.

"Uno que encontré en uno de los libros de Lockhart cuando estaba en detención, no recuerdo el nombre ¿por qué?" Esa era la historia oficial que Harry había dicho. Daphne y Theo, por su puesto, no le creyeron, pero tampoco preguntaron más. Luna había sonreído cómplice, como si supiera la verdad. Harry creía que ese podría ser el caso, su amiga bien podría ser psíquica por todo lo que él sabía.

"Nada, solo recordé que Ginny mencionó que te quedaba muy bien" dijo su amigo "¡Tal vez puedas ayudarme! Mamá dice que necesito un corte"

"No creo que sea lo mejor, podría equivocarme de hechizo y dejarte calvo" Lo cual era muy probable, teniendo en cuenta que Harry no sabía ningún hechizo para cortar el cabello realmente. "Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu hermana?" Ahora que Ron la mencionaba, Harry se dio cuenta de que la niña no estaba en la mesa.

"Ni idea, pensé que te estaba siguiendo" su amigo se encogió de hombros

Harry se quedó pensando, había creído ver un destello de cabello rojo pasar corriendo cuando había escuchado la voz. ¿podría haber sido ella? Harry frunció el ceño. Esa niña tendría que dejar de seguirlo, además de ser algo molesto, se podría meter en problemas. Esperaba, de nuevo, que la voz que había escuchado no sea nada peligroso. Por más que lo irritase, no la quería ver muerta o desgarrada.

Demasiado pronto para el gusto de Harry, el banquete terminó y todos tuvieron que volver a sus dormitorios. No habían podido disfrutar de las delicias de Halloween mucho tiempo, Harry sentía que acababa de llegar al lugar y Hermione hizo eco de sus pensamientos.

Caminaron en grupo por los pasillos, hasta que el ruido paró de repente. Nadie se movía. Harry intentó ponerse de puntillas para ver lo que sucedía, pero ni su nueva altura fue de ayuda. Los susurros se empezaron a regar como pólvora y Harry solo pudo escuchar fragmentos. Algo sobre la gata de Filch muerta, agua, un menaje de sangre y Snape. Eso no sonaba bien. Sintiendo que el miedo lo invadía, empezó a empujar a la gente para intentar llegar al frente. _'Por favor, que esté bien'_ gritaba en su interior.

Cuando pudo ver bien, paró en seco. Frente a él colgaba la gata de Filch toda tiesa, había agua bajo sus pies y a un lado, con la varita levantada en dirección a la gata, estaba Snape. Todos lo miraban con ojos acusadores. En la pared había una inscripción que decía _'La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta. Teman, enemigos del heredero'_. Draco Malfoy gritó feliz desde algún lugar entre la multitud algo sobre los sangre sucia. Harry no le prestó atención, mirando a Snape en busca de respuestas.

Snape – quien no parecía herido, Harry notó aliviado – lo miró por un segundo y movió la cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro. Harry entendió que ese no era el momento para hacer preguntas. Filch llegó y empezó a llorar por su gata, mirando a Snape como si hubiese cometido la peor de las traiciones.

"¡Basta! Estaba así cuando llegué, estaba lanzando hechizos de diagnóstico para saber qué había pasado" Nadie parecía creerle, pero Filch dejó de gritar.

"Calma Argus" la voz de Dumbledore hizo eco en el pasillo. Estaba caminando hacia la escena con paso tranquilo "Creo que lo mejor será llevar esta conversación a un lugar más privado" dijo, mirando a Snape inquisitivamente. Mandaron a los estudiantes a la cama y los adultos se fueron a conversar con La señora Norris flotando, tiesa, tras de ellos.

* * *

"¿Te gustaría explicarnos lo que pasó, Severus?" Albus preguntó cuando llegaron al despacho de Lockhart. El hombre había ofrecido su oficina para hacer las investigaciones necesarias.

"Estaba de camino a mis aposentos cuando me pareció escuchar algo, cuando fui a investigar me encontré con la misma escena que acaban de presenciar" dijo su exalumno escuetamente. Albus sintió que había algo que no se estaba diciendo.

Se tocó la barbilla mientras pensaba y caminó hacia donde habían colocado al animal. La pobre señora Norris parecía disecada. Escuchó a Lockhart comentar sobre cómo había visto eso en alguna de sus expediciones, dando al animal por muerto, mientras Filch lloraba con cada palabra. Albus suspiró y decidió ignorarlo, enfocándose en realizar un hechizo de diagnóstico. Se prometió que para el próximo año escolar contrataría a un profesor más capacitado para el curso de defensa.

"No está muerta" dijo al fin. Lockhart se calló a media frase y Albus sintió cierta satisfacción al ver eso. "Está petrificada, Argus, no debes preocuparte, podremos curarla con las mandrágoras de la profesora Sprout"

"¿Está v-viva?" preguntó el conserje, con esperanza

"Sí, en cuanto sea posible, se hará una poción para poder despertarla" Antes de que Lockhart se ofreciera para dicha labor, continuó "Severus será capaz de preparar la poción con éxito"

Argus miró a Severus con cautela, todavía no confiando en que el profesor fuese inocente de la tragedia de su querida gata. Severus solo asintió, sin denotar ninguna emoción. Albus volvió a mirarlo inquisitivamente. Durante las últimas semanas había notado un cambio inusual en el comportamiento de su maestro de pociones. No era nada que los demás pusiesen notar, pero él era capaz de verlo un poco más… _ligero_. Como si una pesada carga se hubiese levantado de sus hombros. Incluso creyó haberlo visto sonreír en alguna comida. Tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que podría haber ocasionado dicho cambio y se sintió preocupado. Si lo que sospechaba era cierto, podría traer problemas en un futuro, cuando Tom volviese a hacer su aparición. Teniendo en cuenta la situación actual, temía que ese día estuviese más pronto de lo esperado.

Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba advertir al joven, su fénix daba un trino amenazante. Sin nada más que pudiese hacer, solo le quedó esperar lo mejor. Concluyó la reunión y se dirigió a su oficina. Tenía mucho que pensar. La cámara de los secretos había sido abierta nuevamente y eso no podría traer nada bueno.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste esta vez, Tom?" le preguntó a una oficina vacía. Fawkes cantó una triste melodía.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ya sabía yo que era un bastardo"

"Shh, cállate, podría estar escuchándote, no querrás que te petrifique a ti también ¿verdad?"

"¡Cómo si nos pudiésemos librar!, seguramente petrificará a todo el colegio, excepto a los de su casa"

"Deberían despedirlo"

Harry estaba irritado. Había estado oyendo los susurros de los estudiantes en contra de Snape por donde quiera que pasaba. Estaba cansado y solo quería que todos dejasen de hablar mal de su profesor. Harry sabía que Snape era inocente y se sentía culpable porque había estado en el lugar a petición suya, para investigar la voz que solo él podía escuchar. Snape le había contado que no encontró a la serpiente que pudo haber hecho eso, solo pudo distinguir un ruido y luego pasos, pero antes de poder investigar más, se encontró con la terrible escena de la señora Norris petrificada – Harry se sintió mejor al saber que no estaba muerta – y luego llegaron los estudiantes cuando estaba a punto de averiguar qué pasó con ella.

Ahora todos creían que el cretino profesor de pociones había petrificado a la gata. Ron fue uno de los primeros en acusarlo y Harry había intentado razonar con él, alegando que se habían equivocado en acusarlo con lo de la piedra y podían estar equivocados ahora también. Hermione le había preguntado al profesor Binns en una clase sobre la cámara de los secretos y cuando el pequeño fantasma contó la historia, todos empezaron a comentar que Snape era el heredero de Slytherin y que por eso solo mostraba favoritismo por su casa. Harry tuvo que admitir que Snape no se había ganado el aprecio de los estudiantes, pero eso no impedía que quisiese maldecir a alguien cada que escuchaba esa clase de susurros.

Snape se la había pasado las últimas semanas investigando qué clase de serpiente era capaz de petrificar, pero no había tenido mucho éxito. Harry había intentado convocar a Dobby para obtener algunas respuestas y mantenía un ojo vigilante en Draco Malfoy. Dobby era su elfo después de todo y Malfoy se había regocijado con todo lo sucedido. Daphne y Theo, sus espías, le habían comentado que Malfoy solía jactarse en su sala común sobre la pureza de sangre, pero realmente no sabía nada más allá de lo que los demás sabían. Aún así, Harry quería ser precavido, quería descubrir de una vez por todas lo que sucedía y que todos dejasen de habla mal de Snape.

"Cuidado le quitas un ojo a alguien con esa cosa" Harry se sobresaltó, había estado rebotando su yo-yo distraído. Los colores azul, plateado y naranja se entremezclaban para formar al zorro en movimiento en ese momento.

"Hey, chicos ¿qué hacen acá?" preguntó curioso, había ido al campo de quidditch a despejar su mente.

"Tomando aire, nos cansamos de estar en la sala común escuchando a los fanáticos de la pureza de sangre idolatrar a Snape" respondió Daphne, Theo asintió a su costado.

"Oh" Harry no sabía que era peor, los susurros condenatorios o la idolatración de esos fanáticos.

"¿Tú qué haces? ¿buscando inspiración para ganarle a Slytherin?" preguntó Theo "Tengo que decir, detesto a Malfoy, pero las nuevas escobas son una maravilla" dijo divertido.

"Pero tienes nuestra bendición para patearle su pequeño trasero engreído" añadió Daphne.

Harry suspiró "Bueno, si pierdo Wood no me lo perdonará… solo asegúrense de que tenga un entierro digno, por favor" Realmente sentía que Wood era capaz de matarlo.

"No te preocupes, te pondremos una lápida con hermosos grabados de serpiente" dijo Theo solemne.

Como Harry predijo, él, Daphne y Luna se habían entusiasmado cuando se enteraron de su don de hablar con las serpientes. Cuando pasó el incidente de Halloween, le habían preguntado curiosos si sabía algo al respecto y les comentó que había pasado por ahí – el baño de chicas al que había ido estaba cerca de la escena – y que había oído de nuevo la voz susurrante, pero no sabía nada más. Ellos entendieron que no se quisiera aventurar al encuentro de una voz que tenía ganas de desgarrar algo y empezaron a hacer especulaciones sobre qué clase de serpiente podría estar involucrada. Les pareció gracioso que Harry tenía más probabilidades de ser el heredero de Slytherin que su propio jefe de casa, pero no acusaron a Harry de aquello. Aún así, les gustaba molestarlo con eso. A Harry no le importaba mucho, contento por la confianza que le tenían sus amigos.

"Me encargaré de que solo haya arreglos florales en verde y plata" añadió Daphne

Harry bufó divertido.

"Sí, sí, como sea, anuncien que soy el real heredero al mundo, ya estaré muerto de todos modos" Tal vez así el resto deje de hablar mal de Snape… pero morir no estaba en sus planes a corto plazo.

Daphne le dio una palmada en la espalda, Theo hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

"Te estaremos apoyando secretamente" dijo Theo.

"Hasta ordenamos polos color escarlata con tu nombre en él, pero en vez del dibujo de un león hay una serpiente plateada" añadió Daphne.

"Lo estaremos usando debajo de nuestras túnicas, por supuesto"

"Cuando aprendamos a hacer el encanto para ocultarlo del resto lo podremos usar libremente"

Harry se sintió conmovido. Se quedaron un rato caminando por el campo conversando de todo y nada hasta que fue hora de partir. Sintiéndose mejor, Harry regresó a su sala común. Hermione, Ron y Seamus estaba en una esquina susurrando. Curioso, se acercó a ellos, pero cuando sintieron que se acercaba se callaron de inmediato. Cuando vieron quién era, se relajaron visiblemente.

"Amigo, casi me das un infarto" dijo Ron con una mano en su corazón.

"¿Por qué, pensaste que era una araña?" dijo Hermione divertida. Harry no entendió

"¡No es divertido! Yo no me río de tu miedo irracional a ser expulsada" repuso Ron molesto. _'Oh, así que Ron le tiene miedo a las arañas' _

"¿En qué andan chicos?" preguntó curioso, ignorando el tema de las arañas.

"Oh Harry, no vas a creer el plan que nuestra Hermione ideó" dijo Seamus divertido. Hermione se sonrojó, pero sonrió con suficiencia.

Así, Harry se enteró del plan con la poción multijugos. Sus amigos estaban locos. Se pensaban meter a la sala común de Slytherin a espiar a las serpientes. Creían que, si alguien sabía lo que planeaba Snape, debían ser sus protegidos. El plan parecía loco e involucraba robar los armarios privados de Snape para obtener los ingredientes, pero Harry les deseó suerte de todos modos. Le ofrecieron ir con ellos, pero declinó amablemente.

"Bueno, si cambias de opinión solo búscanos" dijo Ron "Por cierto amigo, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? Ginny ha estado muy afectada por todo lo sucedido y sabes que ella te admira, ¿tal vez puedas hablar con ella?"

Ahora que lo pensaba, Harry creyó que Ginny Weasley lo había estado siguiendo ese día. ¿Habrá visto algo de lo que sucedió? Harry realmente no quería hablar con ella, pero tal vez no era mala idea preguntar por si acaso. Aceptó hablar con la niña y su amigo sonrió agradecido.

Hablar con Ginny no había resultado tan bien. La pequeña pelirroja no paraba de tartamudear nerviosa y hasta parecía asustada cuando Harry le preguntó si había visto algo. Al final, sintió que solo empeoró las cosas y se disculpó con Ron al respecto, pero su amigo se encogió de hombros y le agradeció por intentarlo de todos modos.

* * *

Severus sintió que su corazón se detenía. Estaba en las gradas viendo el partido de quidditch de Slytherin contra Gryffindor cuando notó a una bludger salir de su curso habitual para dedicarse a perseguir al niño. Alarmado había empezado a lanzar hechizo tras hechizo para detener a la pelota loca, pero nada funcionaba. Estaba empezando a sentirse mareado. Sabía que los últimos días había descuidado su alimentación por dedicarse a investigar sobre la cámara de los secretos y la bestia que contenía, y ahora estaba pagando por ello.

Escuchó el grito de la multitud. Harry había empezado a caer a gran velocidad. Con un último esfuerzo, lanzó un hechizo amortiguador, para mermar el daño de la inminente caída. Suspiró esperando que fuese suficiente y comenzó a bajar de las gradas para dirigirse al lugar del impacto.

"¡No!" escuchó gritar a Harry cuando llegó. Severus se alarmó _'¿Ahora qué?'_

Al llegar entendió. El tarado de Lockhart había desaparecido los huesos de su brazo derecho. Cuando Harry levantó la vista lo miró en pánico, dando un grito de ayuda silencioso.

"Creo que ya has hecho suficiente Lockhart, le comentaré al director sobre tus destrezas" escuchó a Lockhart tragar duro, pero lo ignoró. "Greengrass, Nott, lleven a Potter a la enfermería" dijo cuando vio a los dos Slytherins merodeando alrededor, buscando abrirse paso. Los demás miraron con pena a Harry, como si lo hubiese enviado a su muerte, pero el niño le envió una mirada agradecida.

"Seguro que lo quiere tener apartado para poder maldecirlo sin testigos" escuchó susurrar a alguien. Fulminó con la mirada a todos los que hicieron contacto visual y se fue a buscar a la bludger maldita. Madame Hooch ya la estaba revisando. No encontraron nada inusual.

Severus estaba preocupado con todos los acontecimientos recientes. Las únicas serpientes que había encontrado que podrían estar involucradas no era opciones agradables y de ellas solo el basilisco se acercaba más a la descripción. _'Pero su mirada mata, no petrifica… además ¿cómo podría pasar desapercibida una serpiente como esa?". _Se sentía perdido y ahora las bludgers empezaban a actuar como armas mortales.

"En serio, no puedo creer a ese idiota, Dumbledore se lució esta vez con este profesor" Escuchó la voz de Greengrass al llegar a la enfermería. No pudo evitar sonreír divertido, pero puso su cara seria antes de entrar.

"Cuide sus palabras señorita Greengrass, todavía es su profesor" la chica se sorprendió al escucharlo. Bufó de manera despectiva, pero asintió.

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora con su brazo, profesor?" preguntó Nott.

"Sus huesos tendrán que volver a crecer ¿cómo han dejado que pase esto?" sonó la voz enojada de madame Pomfrey.

Severus le explicó lo sucedido y la enfermera parecía más enojada por segundo.

"Esto va a doler" le dijo a Harry y le dio una poción crecehuesos. "Pasarás toda la noche acá mientras tus huesos vuelven a crecer" Harry tragó nervioso mientras Greengrass le daba una palmaditas en el hombro bueno y Nott lo miraba con pena.

Si a Madame Pomfrey le pareció extraño ver a dos Slytherins consolando a un Gryffindor, no lo mencionó. Severus deseaba poder hacer algo más por el niño y sintió cierta envidia por los padres de otros estudiantes que permanecían en una feliz ignorancia de cualquier dolor que pudiesen estar sufriendo sus hijos mientras estaban en Hogwarts. _'Bueno, nadie se mete en tantos problemas como Harry' _se recordó.

"¿Qué haces idiota?" escuchó a Greengrass preguntar.

"Bueno, si me voy a quedar acá toda la noche esperando que mis huesos vuelvan a crecer, bien podría hacer algo divertido para pasar el rato ¿no?" dijo Harry mientras de su túnica sacaba su yo-yo y lo intentaba maniobrar con su maño izquierda.

"No creo que te sientas de humor para jugar en un rato… he oído que volver a crecer los huesos es un proceso doloroso" comentó Nott. Harry se encogió de hombros, lo que se vio extraño teniendo en cuenta que solo podía mover uno de ellos.

"Es hora de que vuelvan a su sala común, no tardará en llegar el equipo de Gryffindor para comprobar el bienestar de su jugador estrella" mencionó.

"Oh sí, pero antes de irnos…" dijo Nott, mirando a su amiga con intención. Cuando la niña asintió, ambos se quitaron sus capas para revelar un polo escarlata debajo de ellas. Se pusieron de espaldas al niño y Severus pudo apreciar el nombre de Harry en letras mayúsculas. Debajo del nombre una serpiente plateada se movía de un lado a otro siseando con suficiencia. Severus se preguntó cómo una serpiente era capaz de poner esa expresión en su rostro.

"¡Genial!" dijo Harry entusiasmado "¡Están hablando!"

"¡¿Qué dicen?!" preguntó el joven Nott entusiasmado.

"Repiten porras en mi nombre" respondió el niño sonriendo divertido por lo que sea que estuviesen diciendo las serpientes. "Gracias, chicos, pensé que estaban bromeando cuando lo mencionaron"

Luego de eso los dos niños se despidieron. Severus se quedó un rato más por petición de Harry y el niño le advirtió de una posible futura infiltración a sus armarios privados "pero no lo has oído de mí" había mencionado. Curioso por saber cómo lograrían aquello los pequeños delincuentes, Severus decidió no hacer nada al respecto. Justo cuando salía, notó al resto del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor entrar a la enfermería.

* * *

"Amigo, me alegra verte con un brazo funcional de nuevo" Ron gritó entrando a la enfermería.

"Sí, se siente rígido, pero está mejor"

"¿Ya puedes salir?, venia por una poción para Ginny, no se ve muy bien estos días… ¿escuchaste lo de Colin?, creo que está asustada"

Colin Creevey había sido petrificado en algún momento de la noche anterior. Su cuerpo estaba tumbado en una de las camas al costado de Harry y no pudo evitar mirar al lugar con aprensión. Ron lo notó y se puso algo rojo, tal vez avergonzado de hablar tan despreocupado en presencia del afectado.

"¿Crees que pueda oírnos?" preguntó susurrando, mirando nervioso al pequeño niño inconsciente.

"No lo sé" respondió mientras se iba al baño para quitarse su pijama y ponerse algo decente. Cuando salió, le dijo a Ron que esperaba que su hermana mejore y se despidió. Su amigo asintió distraído, analizando a Colin con ojos curiosos y pinchando sus orejas con un dedo.

Harry se apresuró hacia las mazmorras, tenía que hablar con Snape. Dobby el elfo desquiciado había aparecido en la madrugada. ¡Fue él quien encantó a la bludger! El pequeño elfo había tenido el descaro de anunciarse como el orgulloso culpable, indicando que no había querido matarlo, solo herirlo lo suficiente para que lo enviaran a casa. En serio, ese elfo iba a matarlo intentando protegerlo del peligro de Hogwarts.

Cuando llegó, encontró a su profesor en medio de pergaminos y varios tomos de libros.

"Dobby volvió a aparecer" empezó y al tener la atención de Snape le contó todo lo que había aprendido esa noche, incluyendo la petrificación de Colin.

"Sí, ha sido un evento desafortunado lo del joven Creevey" dijo Snape. Se oía cansado y Harry podía ver que tenía enormes ojeras. "Al menos, ahora sabemos lo que pasó con la bludger, pero esto nos regresa a nuestro primer sospechoso: Lucius Malfoy.

"Si el padre de Draco está detrás de todo esto, ¿no lo sabría su hijo?"

"Lo dudo, el joven Malfoy es conocido por su afinidad de jactarse de todo lo que sabe, en especial si está relacionado con su familia. No creo que Lucius se haya arriesgado a decirle sus planes"

"¿Entonces su padre ha estado entrando al castillo sin ser notado?" Harry no sabía qué pensar.

"De lo que he podido averiguar, Lucius Malfoy ha estado deshaciéndose de objetos oscuros que tenía en su casa. Tú mismo lo confirmaste cuando llegaste por error a Borgin y Burkes ¿recuerdas? Lo viste vendiendo algunas cosas"

Harry casi se había olvidado de ese incidente. Estaba agradecido con Hagrid por haberlo encontrado, tendría que ir pronto a visitar a su gigante amigo, lo había descuidado un poco.

"¿Cree que tenga algo que ver con la cámara?"

"Tal vez… tal vez dejó algún artefacto oscuro suelto en Hogwarts para intentar librarse, no estoy seguro" Su profesor respondió pensativamente. Harry estaba preocupado.

"Señor, creo que debe descansar un poco"

"Necesito encontrar al responsable de estos ataques, un estudiante ya ha sido afectado"

"Sí, lo entiendo… me enojo cada vez que escucho a alguien acusarlo de todo"

Su profesor lo miró algo divertido. "Lo he notado, necesitas aprender a dominar tus emociones" luego suspiró y cerro el libro que tenía en la mano "tal vez ambos debamos meditar un rato"

Con eso dicho, Snape procedió a enseñarle técnicas de relajación y meditación para despejar su mente. Fue difícil al inicio, pero poco a poco sintió que se relajaba hasta que su cabeza se vació de todo pensamiento. Una hora después, ambos se sentían mejor y Snape parecía satisfecho con los resultados. Mencionó algo sobre que esa iba a ser una buena habilidad en un futuro, pero Harry no entendió mucho de qué hablaba. Snape pidió algo de té y ambos se sentaron en un cómodo silencio hasta que Harry tuvo que partir, había quedado en ver a Neville y Luna cuando fueron a verlo en la enfermería el día anterior. Neville quería mostrarles una planta rara que había encontrado cerca del lago. Se despidió de su profesor y le pidió que no descuidara su salud.

Las semanas pasaron sin mayor incidente. Lockhart lideró un club de duelo con Snape como su asistente y, aunque fue divertido ver al rubio ser ridiculizado públicamente, no pasó nada muy interesante, aparte de aprender el encanto desarmador. Sin embargo, el algún momento, mientras todos practicaban el nuevo hechizo, Justin Finch-Fletchley, un Hufflepuff de segundo año, se las había arreglado para golpear a Snape en la cabeza cuando su varita salió disparada. Harry había escuchado a sus amigos susurrar sobre cómo temían que el temible profesor hiciera de Justin su próxima víctima. Se tuvo que esforzar y repasar mentalmente sus lecciones de meditación para tranquilizarse.

Las cosas solo empeoraron desde ahí. Harry había encontrado a Justin Finch-Fletchley y a Nick casi decapitado petrificados en un pasillo. Todos parecían haber confirmado sus sospechas de quién era el heredero de Slytherin y ahora miraban a Harry como si tuviese una sentencia de muerte, alegando que, al haber encontrado a las víctimas, había arruinado el plan de Snape de pasar desapercibido. Harry los ignoraba a todos, molesto por sus comentarios. Daphne, Theo, Neville y Luna eran los únicos con los que podía hablar tranquilo. Ron y Hermione también lo veían como esperando que se convirtiese en una estatua ahí, frente a sus ojos. Los gemelos, al menos, hacían burla de toda la situación, logrando sacarle alguna sonrisa.

Cuando llegó navidad, Harry se refugió en su cama con las cortinas corridas. Estuvo envolviendo los regalos que había pedido para sus amigos, que en su mayoría eran dulces. Había gastado casi todo lo que le quedaba en la poción capilar de Snape, pero sentía que valdría la pena. Era un pote grande que se repondría automáticamente por los próximos 6 meses. Terminó y se fue a la lechucería a buscar a Hedwig para enviar sus obsequios, el de Snape lo entregaría personalmente. En su camino, creyó escuchar a Hermione decirles a Ron y Seamus que ya tenía todo listo.

Los chicos habían causado un alboroto en clase de pociones para robar los ingredientes. Harry podría jurar haber visto que una venita se hinchaba en la frente del pocionista. Aunque ambos sabían quiénes habían sido los responsables, Harry había decidido echarse la culpa. De todos modos, planeaba pasar esa noche a ver a Snape, una detención como excusa sonaba perfecto. Sus amigos se habían sentido muy agradecidos por el gesto y por un tiempo estuvieron ofreciéndole ayuda en cada oportunidad que tenían.

Harry esperaba que las cosas les resultasen bien. No había mucho de qué preocuparse realmente, sabía que habían usado el baño deshabitado de Myrtle para preparar la poción y Snape había ido a cerciorarse de qué estuviese bien hecha. Cuando Harry le había preguntado por qué no había hecho nada para detenerlos, su profesor le respondió que con todo lo que estaba pasando, un poco de diversión al ver a tres Gryffindors intentando escabullirse en sus dominios no le vendría nada mal.


	12. Chapter 12

"Adivina qué encontré el otro día" llegó la voz divertida de Theo desde algún lugar a su izquierda.

"Por favor, no me vuelvas a hablar de algún chico lindo y lo que te gustaría hacer con él, déjame disfrutar mi niñez sin esos datos" le respondió a su amigo, mientras se giraba para verlo. Estaba sentado en una roca, mirando al calamar gigante dar vueltas en el lago. Theo giró los ojos por su comentario y Daphne sonrió divertida.

"Oh, cállate. Me refería a dos de tus amigos merodeando en nuestra sala común"

"¿Los descubrieron?" Hasta donde Harry sabía, habían logrado escapar sin ser vistos.

"No, lograron escapar a penas, Theo vio cómo se transformaban justo cuando salían. Nadie más lo notó" Daphne parecía divertida con toda la situación. Ella no se había quedado para las vacaciones de navidad.

"Estaban intentando averiguar si sabían algo sobre los próximos movimientos de Snape" Harry fue el que giró los ojos esta vez. Aunque no habían sido descubiertos, sabía que había ocurrido un incidente con Hermione. Había puesto pelo de gato en su poción por error. Snape no había podido contener la risa cuando le contó lo sucedido, mencionando que había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aparentar seriedad al llevar la poción para solucionarlo a la enfermería.

"Sí, creo que intentaban buscar información con Malfoy, pero no tuvieron éxito. El rubio engreído realmente no sabe más que el resto" Habían decidido llamar a Malfoy 'rubio engreído' para diferenciarlo de Lockhart el 'rubio inepto'.

"Aunque es cierto que ha estado actuando extraño últimamente, está más pálido de lo usual y tiene unas horrible ojeras" Daphne mencionó.

"¿Será alguna enfermedad?" Harry recordaba que Ginny Weasley también estuvo así por unos días, pero lo que le haya dado Madame Pomfrey parecía haber surtido efecto. "¿Hay enfermedades que solo les dan a los magos?"

"Hay varias, sería bueno que verifiques si tienes todas tus vacunas al día, ya que vienes de un hogar muggle" Daphne dijo sabiamente.

Harry no había pensado en eso. Se lo diría a Snape cuando lo viera esa tarde. Estaba concentrado jugando con su yo-yo mientras sus amigos le lanzaban piedras al calamar. A lo lejos vio a Hagrid caminar hacia el castillo. Había ido a visitar a su amigo en vacaciones y este le había comentado sobre los gallos muertos. Ese hecho solo había aumentado las preocupaciones de Snape sobre un posible basilisco suelto en Hogwarts, aunque Harry no entendía la relación entre tal serpiente y los gallos. La pregunta era cómo lograba desplazarse de un lado a otro sin ser notado y por qué sus víctimas estaban petrificadas en vez de muertas. Claro que Harry agradecía que hasta ahora no hubiese ningún fallecido.

"Extraño correr, por más raro que suene esto viniendo de mí" soltó Theo de repente. Habían dejado de correr después de la petrificación de Nick casi decapitado. El hecho de que un fantasma sufriese tal destino había puesto nerviosos a todos. Nadie parecía estar a salvo.

"Yo también, espero que todo se resuelva" dijo mientras veía a Hagrid desaparecer tras las puertas del castillo. Se perdió la mirada especulativa de Daphne.

"Pero estás haciendo ejercicios ¿verdad?" escuchó decir a su amiga. Volteó a mirarla interrogante "te ves más tonificado, una vista agradable con tu nuevo look y todo" Harry sonrió brillante, ignorando la mirada burlona que Theo le estaba enviando.

"Sí, he avanzado con la rutina de ejercicios que tenía en vacaciones, creo que está dando resultados"

"Te lo dije" le dijo Daphne a Theo y este suspiró y le pasó un galeón. Al parecer habían apostado si hacía ejercicios o si todo era producto de las pociones nutricionales. Harry no sabía si ofenderse.

"He dejado de tomar las pociones, ya no las necesito" Era un hecho por el que Harry estaba agradecido.

"Aún así, las has tomado por una buena cantidad de tiempo" Theo mencionó, compartiendo una extraña mirada preocupada con Daphne. Harry se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

"Vamos a estirar las piernas, dejen al calamar nadar tranquilo" sus amigos se levantaron y lo siguieron. Harry pudo ver uno de los tentáculos del calamar salir del agua y por un momento creyó que lo enroscaba, como si fuese un puño molesto agitándose. Cuando volteó a ver mejor, ya no había nada.

-o-o-o-

Harry estaba horrorizado. El día de San Valentín se había convertido rápidamente en su peor día. Lockhart había hecho de las suyas y Harry había pagado el precio. Un enano vestido de cupido le había recitado el poema de alguna admiradora en frente de todos. Contemplar la cara de Malfoy riéndose no era lo más placentero, aunque Harry pudo comprobar por sí mismo lo que decían sus amigos: El rubio se veía demacrado. Decidió ignorar a Malfoy y salir del lugar. Tal vez un poco de risa le haga bien a su alma que parecía moribunda. Harry recordó que no le había llegado a preguntar a Snape por sus vacunas y, terminando clases, fue decidido a encerrarse en el despacho de su profesor y no salir por el resto del día.

"Potter" Snape lo saludó cuando entró "He oído que has recibido una conmovedora composición lírica"

"Ni. una. palabra" advirtió Harry pausadamente mientras se tiraba boca abajo al sofá.

"No seas tan dramático, agradece que nadie te esté molestando por filtros de amor"

"Espera, ¿en serio alguien se atrevió a pedirte alguno?" Harry levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para hablar. Esa mañana Lockhart había dado paso libre para que los estudiantes pidan encantamientos de amor o filtros amorosos a sus profesores "Olvídalo, no quiero saber. Quería preguntarte sobre mis vacunas ¿hay alguna forma de saber si estoy protegido de enfermedades mágicas?" preguntó al fin.

Snape se quedó pensativo y luego hizo una seña con sus dedos para que se acercara. Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia el sillón donde estaba el pocionista. Snape movió su varita y unos segundos después un halo de luz lo cubrió.

"Tienes todas las principales vacunas cubiertas, aunque hay que actualizar algunas otras ¿por qué el repentino interés por este tema?"

"Malfoy parece haber contraído alguna enfermedad y recuerdo que Ginny Weasley se veía de manera similar a inicios del curso, no quiero morir por no tener una vacuna"

"Estoy seguro de que el señor Malfoy tiene todas sus vacunas en orden"

"Mmm… aunque es extraño. ¿Crees que esté así porque se enteró de lo que hacía su padre y la noticia no lo deja dormir tranquilo?"

"Lo dudo mucho, pero lo estaré vigilando"

*_Cacareo*_

"Pero qu-" Harry volteó asustado. Ahí, en una esquina cerca a la chimenea, había un gallo dando vueltas. Miró a Snape interrogante, esperando una explicación.

"Dado los recientes acontecimientos, es seguro decir que un basilisco podría estar dando vueltas. Si ese es el caso, me gustaría estar preparado" dijo simplemente.

"¿Con un gallo?" Harry preguntó incrédulo.

"El canto de un gallo es fatal para un basilisco"

"Oh… vaya, ahora tiene sentido por qué hay tantos gallos muertos y por qué eso confirmó tus sospechas de que era un basilisco"

Snape solo asintió y le dio a Harry algunos libros. Su profesor le había estado dando libros avanzados para que los estudie, afirmando que Harry era un lector veloz y debía aprovechar aquello. Harry se acomodó en el sofá para leer, acompañado del sonido que hacía Snape al pasar las páginas de su propio libro y el ocasional cacareo del gallo en una esquina.

* * *

Severus fue convocado a la oficina de Albus.

Sabía que esta llamada llegaría tarde o temprano y, francamente, se sorprendía de que tardara tanto. Dos estudiantes, Hermione Granger y Penelope Clearwater, habían sido encontradas petrificadas. Severus sabía que prácticamente todos en el castillo, incluyendo algunos profesores, lo consideraban el principal sospechoso. Estaba agradecido de que Harry no parecía haber escuchado nada de los susurros sobre su oscuro pasado, aunque era un consuelo breve. Tendría que hablar con el niño más pronto de lo esperado. Felizmente, Harry parecía haber dominado la meditación, lo que lo ayudaría para entrenarlo en oclumancia. Era fundamental que Harry construya sus escudos mentales para poder hablar con el niño.

"Director" saludó al entrar a la oficina.

"Ah, Severus, te esperaba, toma asiento por favor" Severus lo hizo y observó al anciano mago juntar sus dedos frente a su nariz. "Primero me gustaría saber si hay algo que quieras decirme" preguntó después de unos momentos.

"No se me ocurre nada en estos momentos" respondió escuetamente. El anciano suspiró.

"De acuerdo entonces… Como sabes, dos estudiantes más han sido petrificadas y el ministro ha insistido en hacer algo al respecto"

"¿Ha pedido mi expulsión inmediata del castillo?"

"Aunque quiso mencionar algo sobre tus antecedentes, le recordé _amablemente_ tus circunstancias especiales como espía, así que no, tu posición no está en riesgo. Me temo; sin embargo, que nuestro querido Hagrid no ha corrido la misma suerte"

Severus se sorprendió. ¿Qué tenía que ver Hagrid con todo esto? decidió poner sus dudas en voz alta.

"Disculpe mi ignorancia, pero no veo cómo este asunto esté relacionado con el guardabosques"

Dumbledore lo miró algo sorprendido "A veces me olvido lo joven que eres"

Severus levantó una ceja ante en comentario.

"Verás, tú no estabas cuando ocurrió, pero este incidente con la cámara ya ha sucedido antes en el castillo, como muchos profesores ya están murmurando. Lo que pocos saben es que aquella vez se capturó y expulsó al que se creía que era el culpable. Una estudiante falleció en ese entonces"

"Asumo que Hagrid fue declarado culpable"

"En efecto, el ministro estará llegando en unas horas para detener a nuestro amigo, mientras que Lucius Malfoy aparecerá para destituirme como director"

"¿Destituirlo?" preguntó alarmado.

"Me temo que por el momento esto se sale de mis manos, por lo que te he convocado para pedirte que cuides bien de los estudiantes en mi ausencia"

Severus no sabía que hacer, así que se limitó a asentir solemne. Antes de que Dumbledore lo dejara partir, lo detuvo un segundo. Severus volteó para saber qué más tenía que decir.

"Cuida de Harry" dijo con una mirada penetrante.

Severus asintió y se marchó. Sospechaba que Dumbledore ya sabía de su nueva familiaridad con el niño y muy pronto tendrían que hablar al respecto.

-o-o-o-

"¡¿Hagrid?!" La voz de Harry resonó en su sala. El gallo chillo indignado es su esquina.

"Eso es lo que comentó el director" Severus le había mencionado al niño lo que el director le había dicho. "Me parece que el director no cree que él haya sido el verdadero culpable"

"¡pero claro que no! Hagrid no mataría ni a una mosca" dijo el niño "No intencionalmente, al menos" añadió después de pensarlo mejor.

"En cualquier caso, quiero que cargues con este gallo en todo momento, si una estudiante ha muerto antes, puede volver a pasar" Severus transfiguró al gallo en un pequeño llavero. "Si escuchas algo sospechoso, un toque de tu varita bastará para volverlo a su estado original"

Harry miró al llavero de gallo curioso y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

"¿Ya descubriste cómo fue que el basilisco no logró matar a los otros?" preguntó el niño. Snape había notado que en algún momento Harry lo había dejado de tratar de 'usted' y había comenzado a tutearlo, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Creo que la respuesta está en que no lo miraron directamente a los ojos"

"Hermione tenía un espejo…" la voz del niño se apagó un poco cuando mencionó a su amiga.

"Y los otros lo vieron ya sea a través del agua, una cámara o un fantasma"

"Tiene sentido" Harry luego lo miró "¿no cargarás con tu propio gallo?"

"Mañana iré a conseguir uno"

"Bueno"

Se despidieron y Severus se fue a preparar algunas pociones. Necesitaba despejar su mente y eso lo ayudaría. Se acordó de aplicarse la loción que había recibido de Harry en navidad. Aunque el regalo lo había divertido, tenía que admitir que era una loción muy buena. Su cabello ya no sufría los infortunios de tener que ser engrasado para sobrevivir. Había escuchado a algunos estudiantes comentar que su nuevo título como heredero de Slytherin lo había hecho querer mejorar su apariencia.

Las semanas posteriores a la salida de Hagrid y Dumbledore parecían sombrías. Severus hacía rondas por los pasillos intentando encontrar alguna pista del basilisco, pero no había tenido suerte hasta el momento. Mientras caminaba en una de sus rondas una noche, escuchó unos pasos. Caminó dispuesto a castigar a los estudiantes que estaban fuera de cama a esas horas, pero al voltear una esquina lo recibió una vista inusual. Ahí, en medio del pasillo, una pequeña figura se aproximaba lentamente hacia el baño. Su paso era pausado y su rostro carecía de cualquier expresión. Cuando levantó la voz para llamar su atención, la figura lo ignoró olímpicamente. Intrigado siguió a la pequeña silueta hasta que se paró frente a uno de los grifos, abrió su boca y susurró. Severus se congeló. Era pársel. Con precaución siguió a la figura a través del hueco que se había formado en el grifo. Cuando saltó, vio que el hueco se volvía a cerrar. Metió una mano a su bolsillo para palpar el llavero de gallo que cargaba consigo y volvió a caminar.

* * *

Harry había estado estudiando todo el día. ¿A quién se le ocurría dar exámenes en medio de una situación tan crítica?

"Deja de moverte" susurró Daphne frente a él. Estaban en la biblioteca.

Harry suspiró y cerró su libro "No puedo concentrarme, iré a dar una vuelta"

"Ten cuidado" dijo su amiga

"Shhh" Theo estaba intentando meter siglos de información en su mente, se la había pasado durmiendo durante todas las clases de historia.

"Toma" Luna le tendió unas gafas extrañas, parecidas a las de ella, pero con el marco en forma de manos color naranja neón y las lunas negras "te ayudarán a ver si hay nargles en el camino"

"Claro, gracias Luna" Harry se puso las gafas encima de las suyas y se fue del lugar.

Decidió visitar a Hermione un rato en la enfermería. Su amiga sería despertada muy pronto. Cuando llegó encontró a Ron a un lado de su cama, leyendo uno de sus libros.

"¿Intentas ponerla al día?" preguntó curioso

"Bueno, si se despierta y se encuentra con que hay exámenes le dará un ataque por no haber estudiado. Tal vez esto ayude, además así estudio yo también" su amigo se encogió de hombros. "¿qué rayos llevas puesto?"

"Oh, un regalo de Luna" dijo Harry, mientras guardaba las gafas en su bolsillo y se colocaba al otro lado de su amiga. Estuvo mirando su cuerpo tieso un rato hasta que notó que un papel sobresalía de su mano.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Ron levantó la vista "¿Qué cosa?" Harry señaló el papel y procedió a removerlo cuidadosamente de su mano. Un miedo irracional de que los dedos de su amiga se rompan lo invadió. ¿los podrían volver a pegar? Cuando sacó el papel arrugado, lo abrió para leerlo. Ron se había movido a su lado para mirar por encima de su hombro.

Era un pedazo de texto sobre los basiliscos. Así que su amiga había logrado adivinar cuál era la bestia que estaba suelta. Sintió a Ron ahogarse detrás de él. Harry pudo notar que en una esquina la palabra "tubería" estaba escrita. Eso era interesante. Como si un rayó lo hubiese atravesado, Harry se levantó. Todo tenía sentido, el basilisco se había estado moviendo por las tuberías ¡tenía que avisarle a Snape! Pero antes de que pudiese dar una excusa para salir, la profesora McGonagall apareció. Tenía la cara pálida y les informó que debía regresar a su sala común y no salir hasta próximo aviso. Salieron preocupados de la enfermería, afuera una gran multitud de estudiantes se apresuraba a regresar a sus salas comunes.

Harry aprovechó el alboroto para separarse de su amigo. Se fue a una esquina, se puso su capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió rápidamente al despacho de Snape. En su camino, escuchó unas voces fuertes procedentes de la sala de profesores. Ya no se podía apreciar a ningún estudiante por los pasillos.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí, hay un mensaje nuevo: _sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre" _la voz de la profesora McGonagall sonó temblorosa.

Harry sintió que tropezaba, se acercó para escuchar mejor.

"¿Sabes de quién se trata?" escucho a otro profesor preguntar.

"Hay dos estudiantes desaparecidos y un profesor"

"¿Lockhart?" preguntó alguien con suerte.

Pero no era Lockhart, ya que Harry lo había visto entrar justo en ese momento, inconsciente de toda la situación.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó sin preocupaciones.

"No, Severus Snape…" habló McGonagall ignorando al hombre.

"Entonces era él ¿no? El heredero… y se ha llevado a uno de los estudiantes"

Harry ya no escuchó más. Eso no podía ser posible. Con un nudo en su garganta corrió hacía el despacho de su profesor esperando encontrarlo, deseando que todo sea una broma cruel. Abrió la puerta presuroso y … no había nadie. Con sus manos temblando extrajo a Vulpis de su porta varitas y la agrandó, escribió una nota y esperó impacientemente a que su profesor respondiera, diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Pero los minutos pasaban y ningún mensaje llegó. Harry estaba desesperado ¡tenía que encontrar la cámara! Debía llegar a Snape y… ¿y qué? ¿rescatarlo armado con hechizos básicos, un gallo y un yo-yo? _'Tu vida es importante' _apareció la voz de Snape en su cabeza, pero Harry sintió que nada de eso importaba… no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su… _'papá' _la palabra apareció en su mente de repente. Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Se obligó a controlarse y comenzó a pensar. El basilisco se escondía en la cámara de los secretos y se desplazaba por las tuberías. El primer ataque ocurrió cerca a un baño… _'una estudiante muerta'_ ¿podría ser Myrtle la estudiante afectada la primera vez? Una imagen apareció en su mente. El grabado de una serpiente estaba en uno de los grifos del baño de Myrtle ¡Esa debía ser la entrada! Sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, Harry corrió hacia el lugar, olvidándose de volver a colocarse su capa. Siguiendo sus pasos, una pequeña sombra lo comenzó a acechar.


	13. Chapter 13

Gilderoy Lockhart no era un mal hombre. Al menos, él no creía serlo. No, todo lo contrario, embelesaba al mundo con sus heroicas historias, llenando de inspiración a los jóvenes magos y deleitando a las brujas con su encanto. ¿Y qué si nada de eso lo había hecho él? Las historias eran ciertas y quedando como el vencedor de cada una de ellas estaba la imagen de un hombre guapo y admirable – se acomodó un rulo mientras pensaba eso – y no cualquier tipo del que nadie había oído hablar.

Claro, nada de eso servía en estos momentos. Tenía que escapar lo antes posible o hasta ahí llegaría su legado y él no lo podía permitir. No había trabajado tanto solo para morir en una escuela. Los otros profesores lo estaban obligando a ir a la cámara secreta _'Merlín sabe dónde esté' _y rescatar a quien quiera que se haya llevado el heredero. ¡¿Por qué no expulsaron al hombre si lo tenían delante de sus ojos?! Él no tenía idea, no es como si el adusto hombre sea muy querido por la población estudiantil o el profesorado. Todos sabían que él era el culpable.

Lamentaba la desaparición de los estudiantes desafortunados y esperaba que pudiesen salir con vida de aquello, pero Gilderoy no se quedaría para averiguarlo. Con prontitud, guardó todas sus pertenencias en su baúl – se había excusado con el resto unos minutos para prepararse antes de ir a la cámara – y se dispuso a salir del castillo sin mirar atrás. No estaba hecho para ser profesor de todos modos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese poner un pie fuera de su oficina, se encontró en la mira de una varita. Una varita que apenas permanecía firme gracias a un pedazo de cinta que la envolvía torpemente.

"¿A dónde va?" Preguntó un joven pelirrojo. _'Weasel' _creyó recordar.

"Yo… verás, debo partir inmediatamente" dijo mientras intentaba abrirse paso.

"No puede irse a ningún lado, he oído a los profesores, ¡usted debe recatarlos!" el muchacho permanecía firmemente plantado, sin dejarlo avanzar.

"Muchacho, te recomiendo ir a esconderte ¿no deberías estar en tu sala común? Nadie está a salvo en este lugar"

"¡Lo sabía! Usted es un fraude ¿verdad? Y va a huir dejando a Harry y Ginny morir sin importarle nada. Cuando llegué a mi torre, escuché que dos estudiantes habían desaparecido y no encontré ni a mi hermana ni a mi amigo por ningún lugar, usted es el maestro de defensa ¡tiene que hacer algo!"

Gilderoy no escuchó nada más allá de la palabra fraude. Su rostro cambió radicalmente y asió su varita con fuerza.

"¿Dónde has oído eso? ¿quién anda comentando que soy un fraude?"

"Por favor, solo mírese, es obvio que no tiene idea de lo que hace... seguramente inventó todo eso o le robó las historias a alguien más"

"Tal vez tengas razón niño, pero ahora no te puedo dejar ir con ese conocimiento ¿verdad?" empezó a pronunciar el encantamiento _obliviate_ cuando el menor se lanzó contra él y le arrebató su varita.

"No sé qué intentaba hacer, pero ahora mismo me acompañará a la cámara y rescatará a mi hermana y mi amigo de las garras de Snape" dijo el pequeño con furia, mientras guardaba su varita en su pantalón con la mano izquierda. Con la derecha lo apuntaba todavía con su propia excusa de varita.

"Y cómo se supone qué haré eso… ¿a menos que sepas dónde está la tan famosa cámara?" preguntó con burla, intentando mantener su dignidad. Se abrían paso hacia el pasillo sin aparente dirección. El niño dudó un poco y Gilderoy aprovechó la oportunidad para arrebatarle su varita.

Con una sonrisa maníaca, levantó exitoso el pequeño palo roto. El niño retrocedió un paso, asustado y él lanzó el hechizo. Todo fue muy rápido, escuchó un cuerpo impactar contra algo y ya no supo más.

Horas más tarde, Albus Dumbledore, quien regresaría al castillo tras haber protegido con éxito su cargo de director, se encontraría con la extraña escena de un niño y un adulto inconscientes en medo de un pasillo. Por ahora, los cuerpos seguirían inertes, sin ser molestados.

* * *

Harry lo logró. Después de intento tras intento fallido de abrir la entrada, un simpe "_Ábrete" _en pársel había funcionado. Mirando en retrospectiva, se quiso golpear por no haber probado eso en primer lugar, pero tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender. Se deslizó por el gran hueco que se había formado, resbalando por lo que parecía ser una tubería llena de telarañas. Reprimió una mueca mientras se quitaba una cuantas de la cara. Cuando llegó al final, corrió apresurado, tenía que encontrar a Snape.

"Sé que hay alguien por acá, seas quien seas debes saber que no hay nada que puedas hacer, muy pronto desaparecerá y yo habré absorbido toda su energía vital" fue lo primero que escuchó Harry cuando se acercaba a una gigantesca estatua. Se tensó, pensando que la voz se dirigía a él. ¿Sería la serpiente? Sonaba diferente, pero no se quiso arriesgar, después de todo, para él el pársel se escuchaba tal y como el mismo idioma que siempre había hablado.

Harry buscó en sus bolsillos algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiese ayudarlo a cubrir sus ojos. Sabía que no había nada, pero valía la pena intentar. Sus dedos se toparon con su yo-yo _'A menos que le rebote en los ojos no creo que ayude'_, desesperado, dejó aquello como un plan B. Cuando se estaba resignando, encontró los lentes que le dio Luna. Eran oscuros, podían funcionar. No teniendo nada que perder, se los puso, aunque se viera extraño con unos lentes con marcos – en forma de manos – color naranja neón. Sacó también el llavero en forma de gallo que Snape le había dado y, sintiéndose más preparado, continuó caminando.

Lo que encontró al acercarse más a la estatua lo detuvo. Ahí, a los pies de la gigantesca escultura, había una pequeña figura enroscada. Su piel pálida y porte enferma no impidieron que reconociera quién era.

"Malfoy" susurró.

Sus palabras alertaron al dueño de la voz. Segundos después de pronunciar aquello escuchó dos voces hablar al mismo tiempo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó una con sospecha.

"¿Qué rayos haces acá?" preguntó la segunda con enojo.

Harry se giró. Apareciendo detrás de una columna, se encontraba Snape. Sin importarle nada corrió a abrazarlo con alivio.

* * *

Severus había seguido al joven Malfoy a través de la tubería hasta llegar a una gran estatua. _'Salazar Slytherin' _reconoció. Vio al niño sacar un cuaderno, pronunciar algo y luego caer como si fuese un saco de patatas. Poco a poco empezó a salir un vapor plateado de él y el pequeño cuaderno negro. El vapor empezó a formar una nueva figura. Severus se apresuró a esconderse detrás de una de las muchas columnas, debía analizar bien la situación. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando alguna señal del basilisco. Al no encontrar nada, volvió a mirar hacia la figura en formación. Tenía un aspecto familiar. Sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido. La voz comenzó a hablar, pidiendo que dejara de esconderse. Sabía que estaba ahí.

"Malfoy" escuchó un susurro.

Su cuello giró tan bruscamente que lo escuchó sonar. Parado frente al pequeño rubio estaba Harry. Harry, con algunas telarañas en el cabello y … _'¿Qué rayos lleva puesto?', _decidiendo ignorar los extraños lentes del niño, hizo su pregunta más importante. ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí? Ya no podía permanecer escondido, tenía que proteger al niño. Hizo su pregunta al mismo tiempo que la figura fantasmal. Severus notó brevemente que con cada segundo la figura se veía más nítida, antes de sentir los pequeños brazos que lo envolvían.

"Escuché a los profesores hablar, dijeron que habías desaparecido con dos estudiantes ¡ellos pensaban que eras el culpable!" empezó a hablar el chico. Severus colocó una mano su hombro. En la otra tenía su varita apuntando al joven que se formaba. Ya no podía ignorar que se trataba de una joven versión del señor oscuro.

"Ah, así que ahí te escondías. Bueno, ¿ahora qué harás? No sé quién seas, pero te aseguro que no hay nada que puedas hacer para salvar a tu querido estudiante.

Así que el joven Voldemort no podía reconocerlo. Eso podía jugar a su favor, podría atacar sin poner en peligro su posición como espía, si es que era necesaria en un futuro.

"¿Quién eres?" Harry preguntó sin tacto. Se había girado para encarar al fantasma.

La figura se burló.

"Hazte a un lado, niño, no eres rival para mí" miraba a Harry con suficiencia, enfocado especialmente en sus gafas naranja. "La moda sin duda ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui"

Harry no se quedó atrás, miraba a la figura sin miedo y apretaba fuertemente en un puño el llavero que le había dado al niño. Severus se permitió sentir un poco de alegría por ese hecho. Agarró su propio llavero en su puño izquierdo.

"¿Qué le estás haciendo a Malfoy?"

"Oh, el niño… Debo admitir que no fue mi primera opción, pero la niña que tenía mi diario al comienzo reconoció lo que estaba sucediendo y se asustó tanto que trató de deshacerse de mi preciada posesión, fue el chico quien lo volvió a encontrar, reconociendo al diario como uno que había visto en su casa"

Severus no bajó su varita en ningún momento. Su cerebro daba vueltas intentando averiguar cómo salir de la situación si ningún herido. Sostuvo a Harry firmemente, instándolo a mantenerse quieto.

La figura seguía hablando.

"… '_Oh, cómo quiero ganar el reconocimiento de mi padre' _me decía una y otra vez, poco a poco fue confiando en mí, derramando su alma, fortaleciéndome sin tener ninguna idea. Luego de un tiempo, yo, reducido a un mero recuerdo, logré volver a ganar suficiente fuerza para tomar el control de su cuerpo en breves lapsos, al igual que con la tonta niña, haciendo que esparciese el temor en el castillo con el resurgimiento de la bestia, mi preciado basilisco, lástima que no logró ni una muerte"

"¿Un recuerdo?" Harry sonaba extrañado.

"Ya me había enterado por la niña de cómo fui derrotado por un niño, un simple infante" dijo con asco, continuando su perorata "La niña hablaba de este chico como si fuese un héroe, pero ya me encargaré luego de ese tal Harry Potter, por ahora, ustedes están en mi camino" y con eso, empezó a lanzar hechizos ofensivos. Severus notó que era la varita de Draco la que sostenía.

Los hechizos eran débiles, pero parecían hacerse más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba. Severus realizó un escudo y movió a Harry detrás de él, mientras contratacaba. Harry también sacó su varita y empezó a lanzar algunos cuantos _expelliarmus_, queriendo ayudar, pero la figura lo esquivaba ágilmente.

"Eres Voldemort" gritó Harry cuando entendió todo y logró sorprender a la figura por un momento. Severus aprovechó para impactar una maldición que le dio en el pecho, pero no tuvo el efecto esperado en su todavía incorpóreo cuerpo.

"¿Cómo osas pronunciar mi nombre?" preguntó el autoproclamado recuerdo con evidente rabia. Había dejado de lanzar hechizos.

"Porque yo soy a quien buscas, yo soy Harry Potter, tú mataste a mis padres y no mereces mi respeto" Harry habló valientemente y Severus se tensó. El niño realmente necesitaba lecciones de sutileza. Lanzó el encanto para desarmar, volviendo a colocar la atención de la figura en él. La varita salió volando y Severus la sostuvo con triunfo.

El joven recuerdo, que miraba a Harry con ira desenfrenada, volteó a mirarlo irritado.

"Tal vez me venciste una vez… pero ahora morirás en mis manos, ambos morirán" Severus no pudo entender lo que dijo después, pero Harry se tensó.

"Está invocando al basilisco" le dijo el niño, agarrando su llavero con más fuerza y preparándose para regresarlo a su estado original. Severus hizo lo propio, mientras notaba a Harry acomodarse mejor sus gafas naranjas. _'Oh… los usa como protección' _Severus comprendió. No sabía si funcionaría, pero aplaudió la creatividad de su protegido.

"Mantente detrás de mí" le dijo y juntos vieron cómo se abría la boca de la estatua y se deslizaba lentamente una gigantesca serpiente. Escuchó a Harry sisear al mismo tiempo que regresaba a su gallo a la conciencia.

"Intentaba ver si me escucha, pero el basilisco está completamente a merced de él"

"¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Cómo puedes entenderme, cómo puedes hablar mi lengua?" gritaba el recuerdo colérico.

"Sí, sí, soy un pársel igual que tú, supéralo" dijo Harry aplastando a su gallo para empezase a gritar.

Severus pensó por unos segundos que debían verse ridículos sosteniendo un gallo cada uno, en especial Harry con sus gafas neón. Guardó esos pensamientos para más tarde y se concentró en la gran serpiente. Su vista estaba clínicamente enfocada en su cola, evitando su mortal mirada. Los gallos empezaron a cacarear y oyó al joven señor oscuro gritar alarmado para que se detuviesen. La serpiente había empezado a retorcerse por todo el lugar, derribando columnas y todo lo que encontrase a su paso. Severus se agachó cuando un pedazo de concreto salió volando por su cabeza.

"Aaah" Escuchó a Harry gritar de dolor. Alarmado volteó a ver qué había sucedido.

Su corazón se congeló.

La serpiente se las había arreglado para impactar uno de sus colmillos en el brazo de Harry antes de caer sin vida.

"¡Harry!" grito mientras corría hacia el niño.

"¡Morirá!" gritó con deleite el recuerdo "tal vez se las hayan ingeniado para derribar al basilisco, pero el niño morirá con él" decía emocionado.

Severus lo ignoró. Intentaba apartar la gigantesca boca del brazo del menor, pero era demasiado pesada y los hechizos que lanzaba rebotaban en la espesa piel del animal. Estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, rogó silenciosamente por ayuda a cualquier deidad que lo escuchara. Miró a Harry a los ojos con miedo, el niño se encontró con su mirada, sus gafas se habían caído en algún momento. Se veía pálido y parecía a punto de desmayarse, pero le sonrió. Severus sintió que unas lágrimas caían sin su permiso.

"Papá" susurró el menor antes de caer inconsciente.

Severus sintió que más lágrimas se arremolinaban sin control. Esa última palabra había tocado una fibra sensible. Durante los últimos meses se había encariñado tanto con el niño, que lo había empezado a ver como un hijo. Saber que Harry pensaba en él como un padre había hecho que su corazón salte. Con energías renovadas, volvió a intentar levantar la mandíbula que tenía el colmillo clavado en el pequeño brazo.

El canto de un ave lo sorprendió brevemente. Era Fawkes que traía en su pico al sombrero seleccionador. Lo dejó caer en el regazo de Severus, quien se limitó a mirarlo confundido. Levantó la prenda vieja y sintió que en su regazo caía algo pesado. Una espada.

Severus no perdió el tiempo y de un golpe removió parte de la mandíbula del basilisco. Extrajo el colmillo y revisó la herida profunda. Sabía que sus esperanzas de que Harry siguiese con vida eran casi nulas, pero no podía dejar de intentar cualquier hechizo de curación que se le ocurriese. Fawkes se posó a un lado y antes que Severus pudiese espantar al animal por distraerlo, notó que el fénix dejaba caer unas lágrimas en la herida.

'_¡Lagrimas de fénix!" _Severus sintió que su corazón volvía a latir ¡había esperanza! No había nada con propiedades más curativas que las lágrimas de fénix. A un lado, escuchó al joven recuerdo regocijarse en su victoria, mencionando que hasta el fénix lloraba la pérdida de su héroe. Severus sintió que la ira lo cegaba, sostuvo el colmillo que había herido a su protegido y se levantó.

"Pagarás por esto" fueron las primeras palabras que le había pronunciado al joven en toda la noche.

Sin esperar respuesta, se acercó al diario acurrucado junto a la figura maltrecha de Draco Malfoy y de una sola puñalada atravesó todas sus páginas. Vio asqueado cómo salía una tinta negra del objeto y se alegró de ver al recuerdo gritar despavorido mientras desaparecía.

"¿Profesor?" Harry se había vuelto a despertar y Severus se acercó con rapidez.

"Shhh… tranquilo, estarás bien" lo sostuvo.

"¿Lo logramos?"

"El recuerdo ha sido erradicado" confirmó.

"¿Malfoy estará bien?"

Como si hubiese sido convocado, el niño tirado a un lado gimió.

"Creo que sí, solo tiene unas cuantas heridas de algunos trozos de concreto, pero nada grave ¿tú cómo te sientes?"

"Como si una serpiente enorme me hubiese intentado comer" El niño sonrió, luego pareció recordar algo y miró hacia un lado "Oh…" se inclinó para levantar algo "Intenté lanzarle el yo-yo al basilisco cuando lo sentí venir por mi cabeza, se desvió lo suficiente como para morder mi brazo en vez de dejarme decapitado"

El pequeño yo-yo ahora estaba decorado con una ralladura irregular. Severus se preguntó como tan insignificante objeto pudo haber logrado desviar al animal, pero agradeció la extraña suerte del menor. Un ángulo diferente y ni las lágrimas de fénix hubiesen podido hacer algo. La imagen de un Harry fantasmal sin cabeza haciéndole compañía al Nick casi decapitado en la torre de Gryffindor pasó por su mente unos segundos.

"Podría repararlo" le dijo al menor, ayudándolo a levantarse.

"No, creo que así está bien. Es como una herida de guerra" sonrió el niño buscando algo más entre los escombros. "Oh, los lentes que me dio Luna sobrevivieron" dijo mientras se los volvía a colocar.

"Debí sospechar que tu nuevo estilo provenía de la señorita Lovegood" bufó.

Harry miró alrededor confundido.

"¿Señor?" Severus lo miró interrogante "¿Cómo saldremos de acá?"

Esa era una buena pregunta. Antes de que Severus pudiese contestar, Fawkes cantó. Con elegancia se posó frente a ellos y mostró su cola.

"Supongo que un paseo en fénix servirá"

Harry lo miró incrédulo "¿Quiere que lo agarremos de su cola? ¡lo desplumaremos!"

Fawkes emitió un grito ofendido y movió su cola, como enfatizando que podría con la misión de escoltarlos.

"Sobrevivirá, tranquilo, son criaturas sorprendentes"

Le indicó a Harry que agarrase una de sus plumas. Se acercó al joven Malfoy y lo levantó, no pesaba nada. Agarró otra de las plumas de Fawkes y le indicó que ya estaban listos. Sintió el viento contra su cara mientras se aproximaban con rapidez hacia la salida. Al parecer, esta vez el hueco de la tubería se había quedado abierto.

Mientras tanto, de regreso a la cámara de los secretos, en medio de los escombros, unas pequeñas pisadas se podían escuchar.

*_Cacareo_*

*_Cacareo_*

Dos gallos asustados se miraban uno al otro, saliendo de los rincones de donde se habían escondido. Los humanos los habían usado y se habían olvidado de su existencia. Miraron el desastre dejado y empezaron a explorar lentamente. Evitaron tercamente aproximarse a cualquier parte cerca de la serpiente muerta. En un rincón aceptable, encontraron un espacio decente para hacer un pequeño nido, serviría por el momento. Cansados, se acomodaron y cerraron los ojos.

* * *

**Bueno y así va concluyendo la debacle del segundo año. En el próximo capítulo se dirán los detalles sobre qué pasó con Ginny, Ron y Lockhart. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! :) **

**Para los que comentaron: No está en mis planes abandonar la historia. Empezó como una idea fugaz en mi cabeza, pero le he agarrado cariño y tengo algunos planes en mente. **


	14. Chapter 14

Albus se apareció fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts y, rápidamente, se abrió paso hacia las puertas del castillo. Acababa de recibir cientos de lechuzas de los gobernadores del colegio pidiéndole que regrese. Todos estaban al tanto de la desaparición de dos estudiantes y un profesor y le imploraban que volviese a ocupar su cargo como director.

'_Severus, ¿en qué te has metido esta vez?' _cuando se enteró quién era el profesor desaparecido, sintió que su corazón se detenía.

Los rumores de que su antiguo alumno era el tan misterioso heredero habían explotado con los últimos acontecimientos y Albus sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que las cartas de los padres de familia exigiendo su despido empezaran a llegar. Solo esperaba que se pudiese aclarar todo el asunto, él sabía perfectamente que Severus era inocente. Agradecía no haber escuchado el nombre de Harry involucrado en todo aquello… aún.

"¡Director Dumbledore!"

Albus se sobresaltó al escuchar una pequeña voz aguda llamarlo con alarma. Bajo la mirada y se encontró frente a una pequeña pelirroja. _'Ah, la joven Ginevra Weasley, si no me equivoco'. _La niña en cuestión lo miraba con grandes ojos temerosos y parecía estar sin aliento, probablemente por haber corrido a su encuentro.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita Weasley?"

"Es… *jadeo*... ¡es Harry!" la niña tenía los ojos llorosos.

Albus se tensó. Justo cuando se alegraba de no haber oído el nombre del niño, ahí estaba, una joven damisela preocupada por él. Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que uno de los estudiantes desaparecidos estaba a salvo. Preguntó con cautela qué había pasado y la joven empezó casi insegura su relato. Al parecer, la pequeña Ginny había entrado un día a la enfermería y escuchó al joven Harry hablar en lengua pársel – _'curioso' _pensó – y reír con unos Slytherins de segundo año. La niña, preocupada por lo que vio, empezó a seguir a Harry desde ese día _'Más de lo que ya lo seguía, me imagino'_ y al verlo reunido con regularidad con los mismos niños y pasar una cantidad considerable de tiempo en las mazmorras, su preocupación incrementó. Le contó, seguidamente, lo que ella vivió con un particular diario a nombre de un tal Tom Riddle – Albus se alarmó al oír ese nombre – y cómo lo tiró en un baño para deshacerse de él. La niña creía que Harry había encontrado el diario y estaba siendo poseído también. Escucharlo hablar pársel fue prueba suficiente para ella.

"Entonces, cuando llegó la profesora McGonagall a la enfermería para pedirles a los que estaban ahí que vayan a sus salas comunes, me di cuenta de que Harry se hizo a un lado. Intenté seguirlo, pero desapareció, cuando lo volví a encontrar, estaba cerca del baño, donde está la entrada. Lo vi abrirla y meterse, me fui corriendo para buscar a algún profesor para que puedan ayudarlo ¡no es su culpa! Pero escuché a algunos murmurar que el heredero se había llevado a dos estudiantes y un profesor, tenía miedo de que le hicieran algo si se enteraban, así que hui hasta que lo vi entrar, director. ¡haga algo, por favor, no es culpa de Harry!"

La niña terminó de hablar frenéticamente. Albus empezaba a entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Seguramente cuando los jefes de casa hicieron el conteo de los alumnos, no vieron a la joven escondida en la enfermería. Eso explicaría su supuesta desaparición y por qué nadie había reportado la de Harry. Hasta donde los profesores sabían, el niño había regresado a su sala común. Ahora, el niño era un pársel… o estaba poseído. Albus se inclinaba a pensar que era lo primero, ese hecho confirmaría algunas de sus sospechas respecto a lo que sucedió la noche de Halloween hace tantos años. Lo más probable era que el niño se había enterado de la desaparición de su profesor y había corrido a su rescate.

"¿Me puede hablar más sobre ese diario mientras lidera el camino hacia la entrada de la cámara?" preguntó amablemente, intentando tranquilizarla. La niña le contó todo lo que sabía mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar.

*_Tropiezo_*

Albus sintió que se caía. Se equilibró rápidamente y miró perplejo con qué se había tropezado. Se encontraba pisando algo blando. Una mirada más detallada le mostró que bajo su bota había un rostro. El rostro de su profesor de defensa, para ser más precisos.

"¡Ron!" la voz de la niña gritó unos segundos después.

En el suelo, en medio del pasillo, dos cuerpos inconscientes estaban tirados. Ron Weasley y Gilderoy Lockhart. Albus estaba confundido con la escena, pero decidió levitar los cuerpos y llevarlos con él. Le aseguró a la niña que su hermano estaba bien. Necesitaba llegar a la cámara lo antes posible, ya luego se ocuparía de lo sucedido en ese pasillo.

"Aquí es"

Habían llegado. Albus se acercó a examinar el hueco que se encontraba en medio del lugar, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo un remolino de fuego se abrió paso. Fawkes llegaba con 3 pasajeros en su cola.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se sentía adolorido. Lentamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unas plumas rojizas. Parpadeó. Giró un poco la cabeza, pero se arrepintió rápidamente. Le dolían todos los músculos de su cuerpo y cada movimiento, por más simple que fuera, era una tortura. Sintió como su cuerpo era acomodado con suavidad en el frío suelo y volvió a abrir los ojos, preguntándose mentalmente en qué momento los había vuelto a cerrar.

"¡Director, volvió!" escuchó la voz de Potter en algún lugar cerca de él.

El director Dumbledore los miraba con curiosidad y Draco podía notar que había un destello de alivio en sus ojos. A su lado estaba la hermana de la comadreja y detrás de ellos dos, flotando a unos pies del suelo, estaban la misma comadreja y el idiota de Lockhart. Draco sabía que quien lo había puesto en el suelo era su jefe de casa, lo había notado cuando volvió a abrir los ojos.

"Bueno, veo que todos lograron permanecer a salvo" comentó el anciano mago con alegría.

"Me parece que lo mejor sería ir a la enfermería" dijo su jefe de casa. El adusto hombre miraba fijamente a las figuras flotantes con una ceja levantada.

Todos caminaron lentamente hacia la enfermería, mientras cada uno empezaba a hablar su versión de la historia. Draco escuchó en silencio, con la mirada en el suelo. Se enteró de que la hermana de Weasley había tenido el diario en primer lugar, de cómo fue poseída hasta que se dio cuenta y decidió tirarlo, y cómo luego sospechó que Potter lo había encontrado al oírlo hablar la lengua de las serpientes. Enterarse que el niño de oro era un pársel lo había sorprendido, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer algún comentario al respecto. Escuchó a su profesor decir que lo había encontrado caminando sin rumbo esa noche y lo había seguido, y luego escuchó a Potter decir que había ido en busca de la cámara y los estudiantes desaparecidos para rescatarlos de las garras del heredero, aunque el director no pareció creer del todo esa historia.

Para cuando todos terminaron de hablar, ya habían llegado a la enfermería e incluso los padres de Weasley habían aparecido y habían llorado al encontrar a su hija sana y salva, quien hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que había sido dada por desaparecida. Nadie le preguntó a Draco su versión de la historia y Draco no quiso hablar con nadie. Era claro para todos que él era el que había sido poseído después de la niña pelirroja.

Draco observó cómo los adultos se iban a un lado a hablar, mientras los heridos eran atendidos. Se sentía… _sucio. _Sabía lo que había pasado, había sido poseído por una versión joven, _un recuerdo_, del señor oscuro. _'__Tom Riddle'. _Él no era tonto, sabía que ese apellido no era mágico. Eso significaba que aquel mago al que su padre tanto idolatraba, del que solo hablaba maravillas y del que rescataba todas las ideas de pureza, no era sangrepura. No era más que un posible mestizo o hijo de muggles. Pero era un mago en extremo poderoso que había infundido el miedo en toda la población mágica de Gran Bretaña. Nada tenía sentido.

"¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! Y qué haces acá Dumbledore" la voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Draco miró brevemente su llegada y luego desvió la mirada. Escuchó al director hablar calmadamente de cómo los gobernadores parecían haber sido amenazados para votar por su despido y que luego de lo _acontecido_ le habían pedido volver. Draco resopló, la amenaza y el chantaje tenían el nombre de su padre en todos lados.

"Draco…" su padre susurró cuando lo notó en una de las camas. "Draco, el libro ¿dónde está el libro, aún lo tienes?" preguntó urgentemente en voz baja. Draco lo ignoró, por un momento pensó que su padre se había preocupado por él, pero solo buscaba el libro.

Se sentía traicionado. Él era consciente de que el pequeño diario que había causado todo había estado en posesión de su padre. Lo había visto un día en la mansión, unos días antes de ir al callejón Diagon a hacer sus compras escolares. Esa era la razón por la que había agarrado al familiar objeto cuando lo encontró, extrañado de verlo en el castillo. Ahora entendía todo, su padre seguramente había implantado el pequeño cuaderno dentro de las pertenencias de la niña Weasley cuando se burló de ella en la tienda de libros. Su padre había planeado todo aquello, consciente de los peligros. Draco había sentido alegría la primera vez que vio el mensaje en la pared, ahora se sentía estúpido al recordar eso. ¿Cómo se pudo haber alegrado de una amenaza de muerte hacia los estudiantes? Saber que él pudo haber matado a alguno de ellos, sin importar su origen, lo hacía temblar.

Su padre siguió intentado hablar con él unos momentos más, hasta que se rindió y fue a hablar con el director. Draco no levantó su vista en ningún momento. La enfermera le dio una poción para dormir y no supo nada más.

-0-0-0-

"¡El joven maestro ha sido herido!"

Draco se sobresaltó cuando sintió al pequeño elfo aterrizar encima de él. La pequeña criatura se empezó a lamentar sobre no haberle prestado la suficiente atención por haber estado vigilando al gran Harry Potter. Draco sintió que se enojaba al oír ese nombre.

Había pasado toda la mañana reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado. Había sido un tonto y se había dejado poseer por un simple libro. Era probable que fuese un gran artefacto oscuro hecho por el mismísimo señor tenebroso, pero Draco todavía se sentía mal. Potter, de todas las personas, era el que lo había rescatado y Draco no podía soportar la idea. Se sentía inferior a Potter, un mestizo, ¿pero importaba eso siquiera? con todo lo que había aprendido, estaba empezando a creer que toda la idea de pureza de sangre era una tontería.

Eso no impedía que quisiese ser superior a Potter, él quería demostrar que él también era un mago capaz, que el también era digno de apreciar. Su padre nunca había valorado todo su esfuerzo, para él no era suficiente nada de lo que hacía y le exigía más y más cada vez. Draco no podía soportar el hecho de que, incluso Potter, quién según había oído que hasta que llegó su carta no sabía nada de magia, podía superarlo. Él no dejaría que las cosas siguieran así, la pureza de sangre podría no significar nada ya, pero él era un Malfoy y, sin importar todo lo que dijeran de su apellido, sentía que debía hacerlo respetar. Era una enseñanza dejada por su padre que era difícil de romper, aunque el hombre no haya sido la figura paterna más cariñosa del mundo.

Draco sabía que su padre era el que había hundido el apellido y ahora todos relacionaban Malfoy con el señor oscuro, pero él no quería ser asociado con el hombre que lo había poseído, que le había quitado la facultad de pensar por sí mismo y que incluso iba a quitarle su vida para preservar la suya. El hombre había planeado ya sea tomar su vida o la de la pelirroja, dos sangrepura, dos magos cuyo estado de sangre pregonaba idealizar. Era claro para Draco que no se podía confiar en ese ser y no quería ser asociado con él. Sentía asco de solo pensarlo.

Él ahora tenía una meta, iba a devolverle la gloria a su apellido, sería él el que salvase a alguien la próxima vez, sería él quien sea llamado héroe. Competiría con Potter en cada momento hasta superarlo, él no se quedaría atrás para ser salvado de nuevo. Si Potter podía hacerlo, él también. Sería el mejor mago que el mundo haya visto, el héroe al que todos alabarían e incluso su padre lo reconocería ¡él sería el que elimine de una vez por todas al señor tenebroso! Potter obviamente no había hecho un buen trabajo si su recuerdo seguía rondando libre por ahí.

"¿Maestro?" La criatura le llamó la atención. Draco se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Dobby ¿tu lealtad está con la familia Malfoy?" Draco pidió, un plan formándose en su cabeza. Si quería ser el mejor, debía empezar a prepararse. El pequeño elfo podía ser útil.

"Sí señor, Dobby sirve a la familia Malfoy, señor" el elfo respondió rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa si te libero y luego te vuelvo a tomar, pero como elfo personal esta vez?"

"¿El joven maestro piensa liberar a Dobby?" El elfo preguntó con emoción. Draco hizo una mueca ¿qué clase de trato le habían dado a Dobby como para que se emocione ante la perspectiva de la liberación, tan odiada por los elfos domésticos en general? Una breve evaluación de la criatura respondió su pregunta. Era un desastre lleno de golpes, cubierto con una mísera sucia funda de almohada. _'Y aún así, este elfo mostró más preocupación por mí que mi propio padre en todos estos años' _

"Sí, pero quiero que seas mi elfo personal, solo me harías caso a mí, ya no más a mi padre ¿puedo hacer eso?"

"Sí, cualquier miembro de la familia puede liberar a Dobby y luego el joven maestro tendrá que permitir que me una a él" Eso era perfecto. Draco lo hizo inmediatamente y luego le ordenó al elfo vestirse con algo más apropiado. El elfo estaba extasiado.

"No te vas a castigar más, ¿de acuerdo? Y si mi padre te ve, quiero que parezca que sigues con la apariencia de antes, fingirás que todavía estás a su servicio y me informarás si hace algo sospechoso"

"El joven maestro es un mago muy bueno, Dobby lamenta no haberlo protegido mejor, pero Dobby promete que hará un buen trabajo a partir de ahora, ayudará al joven maestro a convertirse en el héroe que quiere ser, como el gran Harry Potter"

Draco hizo una mueca y le pidió al elfo que no volviese a decir ese nombre en su presencia.

* * *

*_Cacareo_*

Severus levantó la vista de golpe. Había regresado a la cámara por el maldito libro que había empezado todo. Harry lo había acompañado para abrir la entrada, pero le había pedido al niño que lo espere ahí. Acababa de recoger el libro cuando escuchó los cacareos. Se había olvidado de la existencia de los gallos por completo. Los animales en cuestión se habían apresurado a él cacareando fuertemente. Severus sintió que le estaban reclamando algo. Con un movimiento de su varita los regresó a su forma de llavero y se los guardó en el bolsillo, se los daría a Hagrid más tarde.

Guardó el libro en su bolsillo también y se levantó. Miró por última vez al basilisco muerto y se prometió volver para recopilar los valiosos ingredientes que pusiese recolectar. Ahora tenía una conversación pendiente. Cuando llegó a la tubería que lo llevaba hacia la entrada, se preguntó cómo haría para subir. Gritó el nombre del niño en busca de ideas. Unos gritos e intentos más tarde, Harry descubrió que podía hacer aparecer unas escaleras. Severus subió.

"Bueno, eso hará que regresar sea más fácil" Harry comentó.

"Te prohíbo regresar solo a este lugar" Severus todavía tenía que hacer una revisión del área, podía haber cualquier cosa rondando por ahí.

"Bueno, usted tampoco, me necesita para abrir la cámara después de todo" Harry habló con un tono juguetón.

"Mocoso impertinente" Severus resopló. Salieron del baño y Harry se despidió de él para ir a ver a sus amigos.

Toda la escuela se había enterado de alguna manera de que su odiado profesor en realidad había luchado junto con el niño dorado para salvar el día. Muchos lo miraban con cautela, otros desviaban la mirada, culpables y la mayoría de sus Slytherins rechazaban los rumores y todavía creían que estaba relacionado de alguna manera con el heredero de Slytherin. Severus no aceptó ni negó nada, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente hablara de él a sus espaldas.

Palpó levemente el diario en su bolsillo, asegurándose de que seguía ahí y continuó su camino. Era hora de hablar con Dumbledore. Cuando llegó a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada emitió un suspiro de frustración.

"Sorbete de limón" dijo de mala gana. El viejo mago lo sacaba de quicio con sus contraseñas. La gárgola se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Llegó a la oficina y vio al director sentado detrás de su escritorio, como si lo estuviese esperando. Sacó el libro de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó.

"Así que este es el tan famoso diario" Dumbledore examinó la pieza con curiosidad "Un artefacto muy sorprendente"

"¿Me dirás como hizo el señor tenebroso para dejar su huella en ese diario?" preguntó directamente.

"Me temo que solo tengo teorías, pero antes me gustaría preguntarte de nuevo… ¿Hay algo que quieras comentarme, Severus?" El director lo miró directamente a los ojos, bajando un poco sus lentes de media luna con los dedos.

Severus sabía a que se refería y sabía también que no podía seguirlo negando.

"Asumo que hablas sobre mi reciente familiaridad con Potter"

"En efecto muchacho, me gustaría saber cómo comenzó todo" y Severus le contó una versión corta de la carta, sus sospechas y cómo llegó a la conclusión de que no se podía hacer nada para sacar al niño de ahí por el momento. Bueno, eso último no era del todo cierto, Severus había encontrado una manera, pero era algo que debía hacerse con sumo cuidado y, sinceramente, no se sentía con el valor de hacerlo todavía. Eso era algo que no compartiría con el director por ahora.

"Ya veo…" El director calló unos momentos y luego emitió un largo suspiro. A un lado suyo, en su percha, Fawkes se movió un poco en su sueño. "Debo decir que he tenido mis sospechas sobre el cambio en su relación desde hace un tiempo y mi primera reacción fue la de intentar distanciarlos nuevamente. Sabes que tu posición como espía es esencial para la guerra que se aproximará y tus secretos deben permanecer sellados… tu cercanía con Harry puede resultar peligrosa. Sin embargo, Fawkes parece apoyar el nuevo cambio y en la vida he aprendido a no dudar de los instintos de un fénix. Solo me queda decir que seas muy cuidadoso"

Severus se sorprendió, pero no lo mostró. Se sintió agradecido de la fe que parecía tenerle Fawkes y decidió que cuando tuviese tiempo, le compraría algo al joven fénix. Era sabio mantenerse en la gracia de lo único que los mantenía cerca a Harry y a él.

"Le he estado enseñando al niño técnicas básicas de oclumancia a través de la meditación. Dentro de poco tendrá barreras mentales aceptables" Decidió decir para calmar un poco las inseguridades del mayor. Lo mejor era inclinar la balanza a su favor. "¿Me dirá ahora de qué se trata este libro?"

"Ah, el diario… en su juventud le perteneció al joven Tom, es cierto. Debo decir que fue un joven muy inteligente y experimentó en las artes más oscuras que puedas imaginar… este pequeño diario es uno de sus artefactos más ingeniosos, aunque aterradores. Temo que lo que es todavía no te lo puedo decir, pero agradezco mucho que me lo hayas traído, me servirá para seguir investigando cómo trabaja este tipo de magia"

Severus sabía que no obtendría nada más del anciano, así que no preguntó más. Se sentía frustrado con tan poca información. Cuando salió de la oficina se topó con Lockhart. El hombre había intentado obliviatar al joven Weasley y su hechizo se había invertido hacia él, por usar la varita defectuosa del niño. El chico en cuestión no había resultado herido más allá de una leve contusión producto del impacto contra la pared. El hechizo los había mandado a volar a ambos, pero solo el rubio idiota había sido afectado. Severus se había sentido secretamente complacido cuando escuchó la historia y el hecho de que el niño haya intentado rescatar a Harry y su hermana lo hacía un Weasley más tolerable.

"Shhh" El rubio se reía infantilmente. Aparentemente se había escapado de la enfermería. Severus se hizo a un lado, murmuró la contraseña y lo dejo pasar a la oficina del director. Decidió dejar que el anciano se haga cargo del profesor que contrató, tal vez así reflexione y elija un mejor docente para la próxima. Sintiéndose más ligero, se alejó lentamente.

* * *

Harry se encontraba rebotando su yo-yo en un pasillo, mientras esperaba a sus amigos. La raya que había hecho el basilisco ahora decoraba el pequeño artefacto y la línea giraba una y otra vez cuando el yo-yo subía y bajaba. El pequeño zorro que se empezaba a formar – con líneas color amarillo, verde y celeste esta vez – iba a comenzar a correr, pero se detuvo ante la línea. Harry observó cómo el pequeño animal miraba la nueva decoración con curiosidad y luego empezaba a saltar sobre la línea o rodearla. Sonrió, mantener ese imperfecto fue una buena decisión.

"Mira Weasley, tu novio, el de ojos de sapo" Harry escuchó que unas niñas se reían.

Un grupo de primer año acababa de salir de su salón y Ginny estaba entre ellos. Harry se sintió mal por la niña, sabía que la había pasado mal con todo el asunto del diario y solo había estado intentando ayudar a Harry al final. La pelirroja lo miró, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente y luego pareció congelarse casi imperceptiblemente. Harry siguió la dirección de su mirada. Malfoy estaba pasando por ahí y se encontraba observando a la niña directamente, Harry no sabía si debía intervenir o no. El rubio engreído había estado inusualmente callado desde lo que pasó, pero cada vez que veía a Harry parecía recobrar sus energías, enderezaba su espalda y lo miraba retador.

Ahora; sin embargo, Harry notó que el rubio asintió levemente hacia la pequeña niña, quien a su vez le devolvió el asentimiento. Ambos se reconocieron el uno al otro y Harry supuso que eran los únicos que podían entender completamente la experiencia que el otro había atravesado. Ser poseído por Voldemort debe haber dejado una huella en ellos. El rubio siguió su camino luego de ello, como si nada hubiese pasado y el grupo de primer año, que no había notado el intercambio, siguió molestando a Ginny, hasta que la niña explotó y les lanzó un hechizo al azar. Harry tomó una nota mental de no molestar a Ginny en un futuro, cualquier cosa que les haya lanzado parecía ser algo doloroso.

"Entonces, ¿nos dirás lo que pasó realmente, niño héroe?" La voz de Daphne apareció de repente, cerca a su oído. Harry sintió que se estremecía "¿o seguirás mirando a tu fan pelirroja hacerse cargo de sus enemigos?" preguntó divertida.

"Ja, ja, ja" Dijo Harry secamente. Luego se puso serio "Bueno, realmente no sé si pueda decirles todo…"

Daphne y Theo se miraron y parecieron intercambiar una conversación silenciosa. Luego asintieron decididos. Luna a un lado miraba a su yo-yo con curiosidad, mientras sonreía.

"Mira… sabemos que tienes secretos y hay cosas que preferirías no divulgar…" empezó Theo.

"Pero somos tus amigos y – se estremeció dramáticamente– nos preocupamos por ti" continuó Daphne, con un toque de diversión en su voz.

"Así que, si alguna vez quieres hablar, debes saber que puedes decirnos lo que sea" siguió su amigo.

"Además, nos han enseñado oclumancia en nuestras casas, ambos somos lo suficientemente decentes en ello como para hacer un escudo aceptable…"

"Todavía no somos expertos, recién tenemos 12 después de todo, pero mejoraremos"

"¿Oclumancia?" Harry creía haber escuchado ese término antes. Quizá en una de las peroratas que hacía Snape luego de meditar, a las que no le prestaba tanta atención.

"Es el arte de proteger tu mente de la invasión de otro mago" suministró Luna amablemente "Mi padre dice que soy natural" dijo con una voz alegre, mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro con las manos en la espalda.

"¿Natural?" preguntaron Daphne y Theo al mismo tiempo, asombrados.

"¡¿Invasión?!" gritó Harry alarmado. "Me estás diciendo que cualquiera puede pasar por acá y leer mis pensamientos?"

"No seas idiota, la mente no se lee, no es un libro… pero sí, si no te proteges, cualquiera que sepa legeremancia puede invadir tu mente y ver tus recuerdos y todo lo que pase por ahí" dijo Daphne mientras con su índice golpeaba el cráneo de Harry. "Afortunadamente para ti, son muy pocos los magos que dominan ese arte"

"El punto es que puedes confiar en nosotros, no le diremos tus secretos a nadie y podemos defendernos si alguien intenta invadir nuestra mente" dijo Theo.

Harry estaba horrorizado con la idea de que otra persona era capaz de ver en su mente. Se sintió repentinamente muy vulnerable, como si estuviese andando desnudo ante el mundo. A pesar de ello, se sintió muy agradecido con los amigos que tenía. No le pedían que derrame todos sus secretos, solo le hacían saber que cuando estuviese listo, podía confiar en ellos y sus secretos estarían seguros. Sonrió cálidamente.

"Me voy a informar primero sobre todo esto, pero les prometo que les diré todo lo que pueda" Harry sabía que podía contarle su vida con los Dursley y algunas cosas más, pero todavía no estaba seguro si podía hablar sobre Snape, el hombre había dejado claro que su familiaridad debía permanecer en secreto. Consultaría primero con él antes de tomar una decisión.

"Una decisión muy sabia, para ser un Gryffindor, me sorprendes" dijo su amiga divertida.

"Harry es una quimera" soltó Luna, como si eso respondiera todo. Los tres la miraron algo confundidos.

"¿Insinúas que nuestro pequeño león es un ser camaleónico? ¿Puede tener, acaso, facultades de serpiente cuando la situación lo amerite?" preguntó Theo, quien parecía comprender mejor a Luna cuando hablaba en clave. La niña sonrió más ampliamente y todos supusieron que a eso se refería. Harry se preguntó si Luna sabía sobre su dilema con el sombrero seleccionador, que parecía pensar que todas las casas se adecuaban a él, pero principalmente Gryffindor y Slytherin.

"Luna, ¿tú puedes leer, digo, invadir la mente?" Tal vez su pequeña amiga era natural en eso también. Luna negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, chicos, no sé ustedes, pero pienso que la mejor manera de pasar este último día de exámenes es ir a molestar un rato al calamar gigante"

Con eso dicho, los demás siguieron a Theo hacia el lago y pasaron una tarde relajada antes del banquete de despedida.

-0-0-0-

"Amigo, tu aventura en la cámara nos hará ganar la copa de las casas, estoy seguro" dijo Ron emocionado. Dumbledore le había otorgado una gran cantidad de puntos por su valentía. Harry se sintió un poco mal por ello. Theo y Daphne le habían dicho que no debía preocuparse por una tonta copa, pero que el próximo año ellos ganarían. Luna comentó que lo importante era que Harry seguía con vida, o eso entendió él. Se sintió mejor después de ello.

"No importa la copa, el verdadero héroe acá eres tú Ron ¡te deshiciste de Lockhart" Harry no había podido evitar reírse histéricamente cuando se enteró del destino de su inepto profesor. Su amigo se sonrojó hasta las orejas, complacido y volvió a contar la historia de cómo pasó todo a todo aquel que quisiese escuchar.

Cuando Dumbledore anunció al ganador de la copa – Gryffindor – todos en su mesa se levantaron para aplaudir. Los gemelos fueron los más bulliciosos e incluso se pararon encima de la mesa a saltar, hasta que McGonagall los amenazó con quitarles puntos. Mirando a su alrededor, Harry se sintió feliz. Había mejorado sus notas, había hecho nuevos amigos sin perder a los anteriores y ahora tenía una figura paterna que velaba por su seguridad. Miró a hacia la mesa de profesores y notó que Snape le enviaba una ligera sonrisa. Sí, todo estaba bien. Lo único malo era que debía volver con los Dursley, pero estar ahí ya no parecía tan horrible… por ahora.

A mil kilómetros de distancia, un par de hermanos coordinaban una visita vacacional. Marjorie Dursley, Marge para abreviar, colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a hacer los trámites necesarios para que pudiese concretar la visita.

"Vamos Ripper, es hora de tu paseo" le dijo a su querido perro, quien ladró alegremente.


	15. Chapter 15

"¿Estás segura de esto?"

Daphne suspiró. Su madre había estado preguntando aquello desde que estaban en la tienda.

"Por millonésima vez, sí mamá" dijo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír divertida. Entendía la reticencia de su madre.

"Es solo que no puedo creer que una serpiente sea el mejor regalo para el pequeño orgullo de Gryffindor"

"Querida, a los niños a esta edad les encanta toda clase de cosas peligrosas, ¿recuerdas tu fascinación por los hipogrifos en cuarto año?" Su padre comentó tranquilamente, haciendo sonrojar a su madre ante la pregunta. Él solo se había encogido de hombros cuando les comentó qué planeaba regalarle a Harry.

"Pero Daph, ¡él mató una serpiente!" Su hermana tampoco entendía, pero veía al huevo que custodiaba al reptil con ojos curiosos.

Cuando tomaron el expreso de Hogwarts para ir a la estación, los cuatro se habían sentado juntos en un vagón. Su hermanita, que acababa de comenzar ese año en Hogwarts, se había acercado una media hora más tarde buscándola y cuando notó a Harry no dudó en preguntarle si todos los rumores eran verdad o no. Harry se había abochornado por todo el interrogatorio, pero unos minutos después ambos se encontraban hablando animadamente sobre toda clase de temas. Daphne estaba satisfecha de que se llevaran tan bien, aunque su hermanita parecía congeniar mejor con Luna, con quien tenía las conversaciones más extrañas.

"Bueno, eso era un basilisco que estaba tratando de matarlo, esto será diferente, por eso elegí un huevo. Harry y él o ella crearán un vínculo" Daphne lo había planeado todo cuidadosamente. Theo apoyaba su idea y Luna no podía esperar a conocer al nuevo miembro del grupo "Créanme, Harry amará este regalo"

"Y más vale que así sea, ese huevo no ha salido barato" Su padre se había sorprendido al oír el precio y había regateado con el dueño, pero solo había conseguido una ligera rebaja. Daphne sonrió algo apenada, había estado juntando para ese regalo, pero lo que tenía no había sido suficiente y requería de la ayuda financiera de sus padres.

"De todos modos, ¿cómo se lo piensas dar? No creo que enviar a una lechuza con un paquete tan delicado sea lo ideal" Su madre preguntó curiosa.

"Tengo una idea, pero necesito arreglar algunos detalles. Si todo sale bien, se lo entregaré en persona" Daphne sonrió misteriosamente.

Cuando sus padres se enteraron de su nueva amistad con Harry Potter se miraron algo alarmados. Daphne había creído que no aceptarían a su amigo y estaba dispuesta a luchar por él, pero resultó que sus preocupaciones fueron en vano. Sus padres habían oído de la loca aventura en la que se había metido en primer año y los nuevos rumores sobre la cámara secreta y estaban preocupados de las próximas peripecias en las que se podría meter el niño. Ambos concordaron en que Daphne necesitaría más entrenamiento en defensa, solo para que puedan estar un poco más tranquilos cuando la enviaran a Hogwarts el siguiente año.

Daphne había pensado que tal vez esa no era una mala idea y su hermanita también había querido unirse a ella en las nuevas clases. Con todo arreglado, sus padres comenzaron a bromear que, si el niño era algo como su padre, a Daphne le esperarían largos años de dolores de cabeza aprendiendo a controlar al pequeño pillo. Daphne, que había oído algunas historias de James Potter, no creía que su amigo fuese tan impulsivo o fanfarrón, aunque podía ser algo juguetón. Sin embargo, lo que sí tenía claro era que, aunque lo quisiese evitar, los problemas parecían perseguirlo. Suspiró, tal vez sus padres tenían razón.

-0-0-0-

"¡Sí!" Daphne saltó feliz.

Acababa de leer la carta de Luna, su plan se había puesto en marcha. Solo esperaba que todo salga bien, faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Harry y el huevo estaba en un estado suspendido, esperando a que su dueño hiciera contacto para poder llegar al mundo. Astoria había estado entusiasmada creando una lista de posibles nombres para presentársela a Harry, aunque Daphne no creía que "Pequeña bola de escamas" sea algo que Harry elegiría para su familiar.

"¿Qué pasó?" Su hermana preguntó curiosa al oír su grito.

"Luna dice que todo está listo para el cumpleaños de Harry" respondió, mientras su hermana se colocaba detrás de ella para leer la carta en sus manos. Daphne le entregó el pergamino y se levantó de su silla para estirarse. Ahora solo tenía que escribirle a Theo para confirmar la entrega del traslador.

El plan en sí no era tan complicado, o eso pensaba ella. La idea se le ocurrió cuando escuchó a Luna decirle a Harry que el cumpleaños de Longbottom era un día antes del suyo, ella ya tenía claro qué le pensaba regalar y solo le faltaba una manera de poder entregárselo en persona. Conversó con Theo y Luna y los tres pulieron los detalles. Luna, que era más cercana a Longbottom – Los dos Slytherins no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar con él realmente – le comentaría la idea y dependía de si aceptaba o no para que todo funcione.

Longbottom había tenido que consultar con su abuela y esta solo en estas semanas había aceptado, por lo que el niño recién había podido confirmarle a Luna su disponibilidad y Luna recién le había podido escribir a Daphne. Todos habían estado en una tensa espera, ahora solo faltaba que Daphne le confirmara a Theo. El plan consistía en hacer una doble celebración para ambos niños, usando la excusa de que ambos cumpleaños eran en días consecutivos. Daphne y Theo no conocían al Gryffindor, pero Luna solía mencionar una que otra vez al niño y parecía ser una persona amable, por lo que sería una buena oportunidad para conocerlo.

Longbottom al inicio había estado reticente de celebrar su día con dos serpientes, pero al ver a Luna abogar por sus amigos había decidido aceptar. Según Luna, el chico solía pasar sus cumpleaños con su abuela y se había sentido nervioso ante la perspectiva de tener invitados, pero ella podía decir que estaba emocionado al respecto. Theo y ella le habían tenido que preguntar qué podían regalarle al chico, ya que estaban perdidos en ese tema. Al final decidieron algo en conjunto: Theo conseguiría alguna planta exótica y Daphne buscaría las herramientas para su cuidado, con eso arreglado, solo faltaba la confirmación de la abuela del niño para proseguir.

Ahora que tenían luz verde, Theo se encargaría de conseguir un traslador hacia la casa de Longbottom. Luna les había dado las indicaciones que le había dado el Gryffindor y Theo buscaría la ayuda de su tía – con quien tenía una relación más cercana – para la fabricación del traslador. Theo le enviaría el traslador a Luna, quien se lo enviaría a Longbottom y este se lo enviaría a Harry con una invitación a su cumpleaños. Sospechaban que Harry vivía con parientes desagradables que no lo llevarían con buena disposición hacia el lugar, así que habían pensado en enviarle esa forma de transporte. Solo el Gryffindor se comunicaría con Harry ese día, la visita de los otros tres integrantes sería sorpresa.

"¿Luna irá? ¡Entonces yo también quiero ir!" Su hermana había terminado de leer la carta.

"Claro, no veo por qué no podrías ir" Astoria se llevaba muy bien con Harry y Luna después de todo y a Theo ya lo conocía.

"¡Bien! Le diré a mi mamá que necesito un nuevo vestido" y con eso dicho la pequeña niña salió de su habitación corriendo. Daphne bufó, su hermana tenía una obsesión con la ropa. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a ponerse frente a su escritorio para escribirle a su amigo.

* * *

"Bien entonces" Theo habló para sí mismo. Dobló la carta de Daphne y fue en busca de su 'tía'.

Hace casi ocho años, cuando el tenía cinco, su madre murió. Theo había visto cómo poco a poco su gentil madre decaía lentamente, hasta que un día, mientras él estaba acurrucado a su lado en la cama, escuchando atentamente el cuento de los tres hermanos que ya se sabía de memoria, su madre dejó de hablar. Theo la estaba mirando, bebiendo de cada palabra y notó el momento exacto en el que la vida se fue de ella. Aún a tan corta edad sabía lo que eso significaba, lo habían estado preparando para ese día.

Su padre nunca había estado ahí realmente. Ignoraba a su esposa y salía casi todas las noches. No volvía hasta el día siguiente, con la ropa desarreglada y el cabello revuelto. Su madre tenía una amiga que siempre la iba a visitar y era quien se había encargado del cuidado de Theo desde que falleció. A su padre no parecía importarle y como pasaba casi todo el tiempo fuera de casa, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que su hijo prácticamente no vivía ahí. Las pocas veces que veía al hombre este solía darle charlas sobre el lado 'correcto' de la vida, usando la filosofía de un buen mortífago, pero Katherine – la amiga de su madre – había hecho un buen trabajo incentivando a Theo a ser su propia persona y tener una mente abierta para formar su propia opinión en el asunto.

"Tía Kathy" Theo fue hacia la pequeña sala de estar de la casa. Cuando Theo era niño no podía pronunciar bien el nombre de la distinguida dama, por lo que su mamá le había enseñado a llamarla 'tía Kathy' y Theo rápidamente le agarró cariño tanto al apodo como a la mujer que había visto por él desde tan temprana edad.

"Querido ¿por qué no estas vestido ya? Louis y yo te llevaremos de compras hoy, la ropa que tienes ya no te queda" Cierto, hoy saldrían de compras, se había olvidado.

Louis era el esposo de la tía Katherine. Era un mago francés de un origen humilde, cuya habilidad en duelo lo había llevado a acumular una buena fortuna para sí mismo. Él y su tía se habían conocido allá y, aunque al inicio no intercambiaban nada más que insultos, ambos demasiado orgullosos para ceder ante el otro, muy pronto el disgusto había dado paso a una gran amistad llena de burlas mutuas y diversión compartida. Unos años después, su tía había sido la que diera el primer paso a su relación y poco después Louis, quien no quería quedarse atrás, fue el que le propuso matrimonio. Se llevaban muy bien y Theo admiraba la buena relación que tenían.

Louis le había enseñado todo lo que un buen francés necesitaba saber a Theo y lo había preparado para encantar a las damas desde una temprana edad. Al enterarse de que él prefería más la compañía masculina– algo que había tenido claro desde una tierna edad – ninguno de sus autodenominados tíos reaccionó mal y los papeles en su tutela se invirtieron, siendo ahora su tía la que le enseñara todo lo que debía saber para encantar a un muchacho. Su tío; sin embargo, siguió siendo el que se encargara de la moda, alegando que los hombres franceses tenían mejor gusto en esas cosas.

"Me cambiaré en unos momentos, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor primero"

"¿De qué se trata, cariño?" preguntó mientras dejaba su taza de té en la pequeña mesa para centrar su atención en él. Estaban en una pequeña casa de campo a las afueras de Francia estas vacaciones. Theo le explicó todo el plan a su tía y esta encantada aceptó ayudar.

"Aquí tienes" le tendió la moneda con la que había estado trabajando "se activará con la palabra '_vulpis boy_', como pediste" Theo supuso que era una buena palabra clave, el chico solía andar siempre con su artefacto muggle que evocaba la imagen de un zorro corriendo cuando lo usaba. "Ahora ve a vestirte, Louis no tardará en llegar" el tío Louis se había ido esa mañana a llenar un papeleo sobre la próxima competencia de duelo a la que asistiría. Theo fue corriendo a cambiarse y enviarle el traslador a Luna.

* * *

"Luna, hay una lechuza aquí que pide tu presencia" La voz de Xenophilius – Xeno – Lovegood se escuchó hasta el jardín, donde Luna estaba cortando algunas flores para hacerse una corona.

Xeno miró a su pequeña hija acercarse a la lechuza y leer el contenido de la carta que llevaba. Sentado en la mesa de la cocina, no pudo evitar tararear feliz, mientras acercaba su taza de té a sus labios. Desde que su esposa falleciera había temido no poder hacerse cargo de su adorada niña como correspondía. Luna era una niña muy noble y tenía una conexión especial con la naturaleza, pero sus peculiaridades al expresarse no habían hecho de ella una niña muy popular y se había preocupado de que no llegase a hacer amigos en Hogwarts. Se alegró de saber que sus preocupaciones fueron en vano. Luna no solo había hecho un amigo, sino cuatro – cinco si se contaba a la pequeña Slytherin que dijo haber conocido en el tren de regreso – buenos amigos que verdaderamente la apreciaban por quien era y no intentaban cambiarla.

"¡Oh! ¡Maravilloso!" Luna gritó, agarrando una pequeña moneda que había llegado adjunta a la carta.

"Asumo que los planes que me comentaste para el cumpleaños del joven Harry están marchando bien"

"Estupendamente papá, le avisaré a Neville" Luna fue a buscar un pergamino y una pluma. Xeno terminó su té con una sonrisa. _'Ella es una niña feliz, Pandora… las cosas están yendo bien, solo me gustaría que estuvieses aquí para verlo... pero sé que la estás cuidando desde el otro lado' _

* * *

"Entonces... ¿Longbottom le ha preguntado a su abuela, luego le ha escrito a Luna, quien te ha escrito a ti, para que puedas escribirle a Theo, quien luego le escribió a Luna y ella le escribió a Longbottom, para que él al final le escriba a Harry?" Astoria preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"bueno... sí" Daphne se dio cuenta de que su plan no sonaba tan simple como había pensado, pero ¡hey! Las cosas habían salido bien. Ahora solo quedaba que Longbottom le escribiera a Harry. La celebración sería un día antes del 31 de julio, ya que el 30 era el cumpleaños de Longbottom. Daphne pensaba que podrían cantarles a los dos exactamente a las 00:00 horas del 31, justo cuando terminaba un cumpleaños y empezaba el otro.

"Entonces, ¿qué debería llevarle a _Neville_?" Su hermana pronunció el nombre de Longbottom de manera tentadora, como probando el nuevo nombre. Daphne se dio cuenta de que también debería empezar a dirigirse hacia el muchacho por su nombre, irían a su cumpleaños después de todo.

"Cualquier cosa relacionada con las plantas estará bien creo" Daphne se encogió de hombros.

"Mmm... le diré a mamá que me lleve de compras ¿vienes?"

"No, quiero terminar de envolver los regalos, todavía no me decido cómo empaquetar el huevo" Había estado un poco frustrada con aquello esos días.

"Está bien, solo intenta no romperlo" su hermana se fue con una risita.

Daphne suspiró, solo faltaban dos días. Miró el huevo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Harry amaría su regalo, ella simplemente estaba segura de ello. Aplaudió y se puso manos a la obra, tenía un regalo que envolver.

* * *

**¡Domingo! es un capítulo corto, solo para ver un poco más sobre los otros y sus vidas, mientras se preparan para el cumpleaños de Harry. ¡Espero que les guste! Gracias por leer y quiero enviar un agradecimiento especial a los que comentaron... especialmente a "Ana Luisa", quien se tomó la molestia de comentar cada capítulo :3 Espero que sigan disfrutando de este trabajo. **


	16. Chapter 16

"¡Listo!"

Harry sonrió feliz. Hedwig voló desde su percha hasta su hombro y le dio un picoteó cariñoso en la oreja. Había terminado con el último de sus deberes de Hogwarts y lo había hecho todo con una letra decente. Tenía que admitir que su letra había mejorado bastante desde el año pasado y se sentía orgulloso. Aquellos días de dura práctica habían valido la pena, aunque el hecho de escribir con un bolígrafo también había sido de mucha ayuda. Teniendo en cuenta todo, estaba satisfecho.

*_Zumbido_*

Harry se puso alerta al escuchar el zumbido de Vulpis. Snape no había podido pasar a verlo mucho esa semana, así que habían hecho uso de Vulpis y Corvus más seguido. Su profesor le había estado mandando comida y algunas pociones útiles. Lastimosamente, el pocionista aún no quería corregir sus ensayos antes de tiempo, pero Harry ya se había resignado con eso.

'_Aquí te dejo una ración de almuerzo para una semana, intenta no devorarlo todo, también encontré la loción para el cabello que te recomendó el peluquero aquella vez. Es muy cara, así que cuídala. Los frasquitos rojos son pócimas que te ayudarán a fortalecer y tonificar la masa muscular durante tus sesiones de ejercicio, úsalo con prudencia. Intentaré ir en dos días, pero no prometo nada... compórtate' _

Harry sonrió. Snape siempre le pedía que se comportara, aunque Harry sentía que su comportamiento era ejemplar. Miró dentro de la caja, asombrado por la magia que hacía que todo lo mencionado cupiera sin problema alguno, y empezó a sacar con cuidado cada objeto para acomodarlo en su habitación.

"Ululeo"

"Sí, dice que tal vez venga en dos días"

Harry esperaba eso. Su cumpleaños era en dos días... sería bonito no tener que pasarla solo con los Dursley y su mala vibra. Seguramente Dudley ya había planeado una golpiza especial para él ese día. Con un encogimiento de hombros, siguió acomodando sus cosas. Dudley había crecido bastante, no solo de ancho, sino también de alto, aunque Harry no se había quedado atrás. Gracias a las pociones nutricionales que había tomado, su estatura era lo que siempre debió haber sido y continuaba creciendo a un progreso normal a su edad.

Aquello, más las rutinas de ejercicio hacían que Harry haya dejado atrás el look de enclenque y enfermizo y se sentía muy bien consigo mismo. Además, había seguido trabajando con Snape el tema de su autoestima y el valor que le daba a su propia vida. Era un proceso agotador, pero Harry sentía que poco a poco lograba valorarse más como persona.

"Ululeo"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Ululeo!"

Harry frunció el ceño ante lo que creyó entender y se aproximó a su ventana. Efectivamente, a lo lejos vislumbró una lechuza que se acercaba cada vez más hacia él y abrió su ventana para evitar que el animal se estrellara.

"Vaya... ¿de dónde vienes?"

La lechuza no le respondió, solo lo miró fijamente y estiró su pata. Harry recibió la carta que llevaba y el ave emprendió vuelo enseguida. Al parecer, quien quiera que le haya enviado la carta no necesitaba una respuesta.

"Ululeo" Chilló Hedwig con curiosidad y se posó en su hombro para leer con él.

"¡Vaya, es de Neville! Su cumpleaños es mañana y quiere que vaya"

Harry estaba emocionado, nunca había recibido una invitación de cumpleaños... aunque sus familiares tampoco lo habrían llevado a ninguna fiesta, así que supuso que no importaba, pero ahora tenía amigos y ¡uno de ellos lo estaba invitando a su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños! ¿qué debería hacer? Volvió a leer la carta... Neville lo había pensado en todo, incluso le había enviado un medio de transporte. Harry miró la pequeña moneda con curiosidad... según la carta se activaría tan pronto como Harry dijera las palabras correctas. Era perfecto, simplemente tendría que escabullirse en la tarde sin ser notado y si terminaba sus quehaceres antes de tiempo, sus familiares ni siquiera lo notarían.

"Ululeo" advirtió su amiga.

"No creo que el profesor Snape se enoje por esto, además no pone en peligro mi vida ¿verdad?"

"Ululeo"

"Sí, sí, ya sé que es un lugar desconocido" y ahora que lo pensaba ¿esa podría ser una carta falsa? Harry sintió que su euforia inicial se extinguía y una pequeña llama de alarma se encendía en su mente.

"Ululeo" dijo Hedwig sabiamente.

Harry suspiró... Hedwig tenía razón: más valía prevenir que lamentar. Con reticencia, Harry escribió una nota para enviarla a su profesor, sabiendo que al hacer eso, se le podría negar la pequeña diversión de asistir a una fiesta de cumpleaños por primera vez.

* * *

Neville Longbottom era un niño nervioso, lo sabía muy bien. Habiendo crecido en un ambiente estricto, con una abuela que le exigía estar a la altura de su padre, su autoestima no había sido tan reforzado. Aún así, en el último año, Neville se había sentido más a gusto. Había hecho amigos, tartamudeaba menos y se sentía mejor con su pasión por las plantas... y el valor y descaro de Luna Lovegood se le estaba pegando poco a poco. Sí, la vida empezaba a sonreírle.

Eso no impidió que aquella mañana, al entrar al comedor para desayunar, pegara un grito al cielo al ver a su temido profesor de pociones sentado cómodamente en el lugar. Snape levantó una ceja con burla y Neville sintió que sus orejas enrojecían. Esa era una sorpresa de cumpleaños que no se esperaba.

"Neville, ¿dónde están tus modales?" su abuela le reprendió molesta, sentada a un lado del profesor.

"¡L-Lo siento! Buenos días profesor Snape"

"¡Párate erguido cuando hables!" su abuela tenía el ceño fruncido. "Este muchacho..." murmuró exasperada, pero Neville la oyó perfectamente.

"Buenos días señor Longbottom" el pocionista sonrió de una manera que hizo que los pelos de su nuca se levanten.

"El profesor Snape ha venido acá para consultar por unas plantas especiales para una poción que está desarrollando, lastimosamente no contamos con ese espécimen en particular" Neville vio como su abuela le enviaba una mirada aguda a su profesor y este asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

"En efecto, me retiro entonces, un gusto Madame Longbottom" El adusto hombre se irguió elegantemente y Neville se apresuró a acompañarlo hacia la chimenea, como le habían enseñado. Su abuela los acompañó en silencio.

"¿Profesor?" Neville se armó de valor para hablar "¿Qué planta estaba buscando, si puedo saber?" Su profesor detuvo un segundo su andar, pero luego siguió como si nada. Algo tan simple, que no hubiese sido notado por cualquiera.

"Estoy buscando un nuevo híbrido de acónito y díctamo que solo puede ser cultivado en invernaderos especializados. La familia Longbottom es una de las pocas en Inglaterra que posee las credenciales adecuadas para su cuidado"

Neville se puso alerta al oír aquello, había leído sobre esa planta y había querido pedirla desde hace un mes, desafortunadamente, aunque tenían las credenciales adecuadas, había una lista de espera de cinco meses para poder obtenerla. Era un nuevo espécimen que había sido desarrollado artificialmente y parecía tener propiedades mágicas muy prometedoras para el campo de pociones.

"¡Sí! ¡El nuevo desarrollo! He oído que muchos pocionistas están experimentando con esa planta, especialmente en el área de las pociones contra la licantropía, aunque es una poción muy difícil, por lo que experimentar con ella es muy peligroso... ¡esta nueva especie podría ser la clave que han estado esperando!" Neville estaba tan emocionado, que se había olvidado con quién estaba hablando.

"Ciertamente... me sorprende que usted, con un historial tan desastroso en pociones, esté al tanto de eso" Su profesor parecía perplejo y Neville se sonrojó.

"M-me interesa mucho la herbología, señor, he estado intentando conseguir esa especie en particular desde hace un mes"

"Ya veo" y había un atisbo de sorpresa y admiración en los ojos de su profesor que, por un momento, pensó que estaba soñando. Neville, por ese instante, sintió que podía pararse más erguido y con firmeza.

El profesor Snape se despidió, no sin antes intercambiar otra mirada con su abuela. Neville sabía que había algo más en la visita de su profesor, pero no le correspondía a él preguntar aquello. Guardando sus pensamientos para sí mismo, volvió al comedor con su abuela y se dispuso a desayunar tranquilamente, ese día le esperaban unas visitas interesantes y se sentía emocionado. No notó que durante todo el camino su andar fue más derecho y expresaba confianza, ni la mirada de orgullo que su abuela le dio al notar tal cambio de actitud.

* * *

Severus suspiró mientras se aparecía afuera de la casa de Harry. Había ido a averiguar si la fiesta de cumpleaños de Longbottom era real o no y se sentía más tranquilo al comprobar que no era una trampa y que el joven Longbottom sí había enviado esa carta. Augusta Longbottom era una mujer severa que había sospechado de su visita en el momento en el que se presentó y, tras la pequeña conversación, notó enseguida que no estaba ahí por órdenes de Dumbledore. La astuta mujer sospechó enseguida sobre su conocimiento del asunto y Severus tuvo que informar escuetamente su familiaridad con Harry, aseverando que solo velaba por su seguridad. Severus sabía que la mujer era de fiar y no revelaría la información ante nadie, además sus escudos de oclumancia eran incomparables. La información estaba segura con ella.

"¡Profesor! Llego un día antes" Harry corrió a saludarlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"He averiguado lo que me pediste, la invitación es segura"

"¿En serio? ¡increíble! ¿qué debería llevar? Ahora siento que el regalo que le iba a enviar no es suficiente ¿cómo debo ir vestido? ¿debo llevar comida?"

Las preguntas empezaron a salir de la boca del niño sin parar y Severus entendió que esa invitación era importante, era obvio que era la primera vez que el niño era invitado a un evento como ese y todas las reservas que todavía tenía por dejar ir al niño desaparecieron. Ya había comprobado las barreras del lugar y eran seguras... si _alguien _buscaba escabullirse, le esperaba un destino nefasto.

"No es necesario que vayas formal, pero intenta ir presentable" Se acercó al armario del niño "Esto estará bien" dijo mientras sacaba un pantalón negro, una camisa manga larga crema y una chaqueta marrón. Lo dejó en la cama mientras invocaba las botas marrones que hacían juego con la chaqueta de cuero. Hace un par de semanas habían ido de compras nuevamente, ya que Harry había pegado un estirón el último año. "¿Qué es lo que le ibas a regalar?"

Harry se sonrojó y le murmuró algo.

"¿Qué?"

"Había un libro nuevo sobre herbología del que estaba hablando... pero ahora simplemente no parece suficiente"

"Al pareces el joven Longbottom es un herbolario aficionado, estoy seguro de que el libro le encantará" Severus pensó por un momento... el niño había mencionado que había estado esperando el nuevo espécimen esa mañana... y un nombre como Harry Potter seguro que aceleraría el proceso. Además, pensó, el ciertamente podría beneficiarse con una muestra... especialmente si el director todavía seguía con la loca idea de contratar a Lupín para el puesto de defensa.

Severus sintió que un dolor de cabeza se avecinaba. El día anterior había estallado en las noticias mágicas, Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban y el director creía que tener a Lupín como maestro podría ayudarlos en caso de que Black decidiera aparecerse por el castillo. En su opinión, era una pésima idea tener a un lobo enseñando en el castillo y, además de todo, él tendría que estar preparándole la poción matalobos. Eso había estado en su mente cuando le dio la excusa rápida a Longbottom sobre la planta que buscaba.

El escape de Black lo había alertado también a asegurar las barreras de la pequeña casa muggle en la que vivía el niño. Con el traidor rondando por ahí, tenía que ser muy cauteloso con Harry. Esa era una de las razones por las que se había alarmado al recibir la nota del muchacho, aunque se había sentido orgulloso de él por comunicarle aquello. Sin embargo, aunque le gustaría que Harry se quedase en casa hasta que empiecen las clases, no podía negarle el evidente deseo de asistir a la fiesta de su amigo. Se tranquilizó recordando que las barreras en la casa de Longbottom eran formidables.

"Tengo una idea de lo que le podrías regalar junto con el libro" Severus le comunicó al muchacho su idea.

"Pero, si hay una lista de espera tan larga para esa planta... ¿cómo la voy a conseguir para hoy?"

"Te sorprenderías del poder que tiene tu apellido"

"Espera... ¿quieres que use mi fama como el 'niño que vivió'?" preguntó el niño horrorizado.

"Ya tienes la fama, aunque no la quieras, así que debería aprovecharla en estos casos" respondió simplemente. Era algo muy Slytherin que podría beneficiar a Harry en el futuro.

"Bueno... si lo pones así... tienes razón"

"Si escribes ahora y funciona, puede que te envíen el espécimen antes de que tengas que partir"

"¿y si no funciona?"

"Al menos lo habrás intentado"

"Bueno... gracias, señor"

"Me tengo que ir, no te olvides de avisarme antes de que actives el traslador, vendré para asegurarme de que todo salga bien"

"Esta bien, gracias" el niño sonrió y lo abrazó. Severus devolvió el abrazo que ahora se sentía natural y se fue.

Unos minutos después, Severus se encontraba caminando por el callejón knockturn. Muchos magos y brujas de poco fiar rondaban el lugar, era cierto, pero entre todas aquellas tiendas de dudoso origen estaba una en particular que ofrecía los mejores accesorios de protección que se podían encontrar. Era probable que el dueño consiguiese todos los materiales de contrabando y a un precio increíblemente más barato del que lo vendía, pero ofrecían justo lo que necesitaba Severus en ese momento. Encontró la tienda y entró. Un pequeño cascabel sonó al abrir la puerta.

"Bienvenido, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?"

"Necesito esto" Severus le tendió un dibujo con el diseño de lo que estaba buscando "¿crees que me lo puedas conseguir?"

"Ah, un diseño personalizado, ya veo, eso costará un poco más, me temo" El vendedor sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes puntiagudos. Severus asintió secamente. "Muy bien, entonces ¿los desea con todos los encantamientos de protección disponibles, me imagino?"

"Me gustaría que le añadan un hechizo localizador potente y que este de acá esté ligado a este, de modo que se active ante el peligro"

"Interesante, sí, podemos conseguirlo... por un poco más podemos añadir un hechizo traslador, para casos de emergencia, claro"

"Hágalo..." Severus lo consideró un momento antes de añadir "Póngalo en ambos, que se active ante una palabra clave"

Discutieron los detalles un poco más antes de que Severus quedara satisfecho. El encargado le dijo que regresara a las cuatro de la tarde a recoger su pedido y Severus se sintió aliviado. Estaría todo listo dos horas antes de que Harry tenga que partir. Sintiéndose más tranquilo, se marchó al castillo.

* * *

Harry estaba emocionado, ya era la hora de partir. Se miró al espejo y quedó satisfecho. Su cabello no parecía un desastre gracias a su nuevo corte y sus lentes le daban cierta gracia que él mismo tenía que reconocer. La ropa que Snape le había elegido le quedaba muy bien también, con un suspiro nervioso, escribió la nota y la envió por Vulpis.

No había podido conseguir el espécimen de la planta que quería Neville, pero no dejó que eso lo desanimara, todavía le quedaba el libro. _'tengo que aprender a ser persuasivo' _decidió. Snape tenía razón, su fama era algo que podría aprovechar en un futuro y tendría que aprender a jugar bien sus cartas. Sentía que todavía le faltaba práctica en el arte de la política y el dominio del discurso... le pediría ayuda a su profesor más adelante.

El sonido familiar de aparición lo alertó de la presencia de Snape. Harry volteó de inmediato hacia el punto donde oyó el ruido y, como esperaba, no vio a nadie. Rápidamente sacó su varita y se puso en posición de combate.

"Sé que estás ahí"

"Muy bien" Snape se hizo visible. Durante esas vacaciones habían estado practicando aquello y Harry se había vuelto muy bueno. Su profesor se negaba a que Harry siga corriendo por la vida sin percatarse de los peligros a su alrededor, según sus palabras, y le había estado enseñando técnicas de defensa y combate que ya debería haber aprendido si no tuviese tanto profesor inepto – nuevamente, según sus palabras – Harry estaba de acuerdo plenamente.

"No conseguí el regalo"

"Mmm... luego reviso la carta que enviaste, para ver qué pudiste haber mejorado al redactarla"

"Sí, señor"

"¿Estás listo?"

"¡Sí!"

"Bien, primero quiero darte algo" Snape sacó algo de sus bolsillos y se lo entregó. Harry recordó por un momento cuando el pocionista le dio su regalo de cumpleaños el año anterior.

Abrió el pequeño paquete con cuidado, curioso, y se encontró con un collar interesante. La cadena era plateada y parecía hecha de un material resistente, pero era increíblemente suave al tacto y sumamente delgada. El dije era de un cuervo que parecía a punto de emprender vuelo. El adorno era plano, completamente negro, pero de un obvio origen mágico, ya que los pequeños detalles de las plumas parecían moverse. Era casi como flamas negras que le añadían un toque especial. Harry lo amaba.

"Quiero que uses este collar en todo momento, una vez que te lo pongas nadie más te lo podrá quitar. Está unido al mío" Snape le mostró el collar que tenía antes oculto debajo de la camisa. Su dije era un pequeño zorro plateado y su cadena era negra. Harry estaba asombrado... eran Corvus y Vulpis. Tener aquella cadena se sentiría como tener siempre a su profesor cuidando de él. Se sintió conmovido ante el gesto, pero se negó a llorar.

"Es hermoso" Snape sonrió, pareciendo entender sus emociones.

"Si estás en peligro, el mío se calentará, así que lo sabré e iré a buscarte. Tiene hechizos de protección contra algunos maleficios básicos, pero no te confíes, es muy poco de lo que te puede proteger. Si estás a punto de ingerir algún veneno sentirás un zumbido de alerta. Por último, si te encuentras en algún lugar desconocido, tiene un traslador que se activará ante la palabra '_Corvus_', siempre y cuando no haya barreras antiaparición te llevará hacia un lugar seguro"

"Wow... esto es... gracias, señor, en serio" Harry estaba sin palabras ante tal regalo, aunque en el fondo de su mente se preguntó si algún peligro en particular se acercaba pronto... bueno, teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes, no parecía tan descabellado.

"Póntelo"

Harry se puso con cuidado el collar, pero no lo guardó debajo de su camisa. Tal vez cuando llegue a Hogwarts lo esconda, pero por ese día, sentía que lo debía llevar con orgullo. Snape asintió una vez que se lo vio puesto, murmuró unas palabras y Harry vio como ambos collares brillaron brevemente. Una vez hecho eso, Snape le indicó que agarre bien su moneda y el regalo de Neville. Abrazó a su profesor por última vez, sostuvo sus cosas, murmuró las palabras y todo se volvió borroso.

Cuando recuperó el equilibrio, lo único que pudo pensar fue _'odio los medios de transporte mágico' _Abrió los ojos, se acomodó la ropa y se acercó a la inmensa puerta que estaba frente a él.

"Wow, Neville tiene una mansión" suspiró y tocó la puerta. Era hora de tener su primera fiesta de cumpleaños.

* * *

**¡Lamento la demora! he estado muy ocupada con los trabajos de la universidad. Espero que les guste el capítulo y gracias por leer, como siempre.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

"¡Harry!"

"Neville ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Harry saludó a su amigo con entusiasmo y le tendió el regalo que tenía envuelto.

"Gracias, pasa, pasa, mi abuela quiere saludarte"

Al oír eso se puso nervioso, pero continuó sonriendo. Neville lo guio hacia un gran salón desde donde se podía apreciar una enorme chimenea. La decoración era claramente superior a todo lo que Harry había visto en su vida, pero no era nada escandalosa. De alguna manera, Harry podía sentir una calidez en el ambiente, no era tan notoria como en la casa de Ron, pero tampoco era nada frío como en su casa.

"Joven Potter, bienvenido" Una mujer mayor de aspecto severo lo saludó.

"Buenas noches, señora Longbottom" intentó sonar lo más educado posible.

La abuela de Neville sonrió y asintió con la cabeza elegantemente. Harry sintió que le sudaban las manos, no sabía si debía decir algo o hacer alguna especie de inclinación como lo hacían en las películas. Neville pareció notar su inquietud y tomó la palabra.

"Le mostraré a Harry el invernadero"

"Esta bien, yo me quedaré aquí para poner todo en orden"

Harry no supo a qué se refería, el lugar se veía en perfecto orden a su parecer, pero no dijo nada. Neville asintió y se lo llevó por un pasillo hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la mansión. Había tres grandes invernaderos, Neville lo hizo entrar al más cercano. _'Bueno... ahora siento pena por mi jardín' _Harry pensó con asombro, al ver el hermoso lugar. En Privet Drive, aunque Harry no le tuviese cariño al lugar, había un pequeño jardín delantero que Harry había cuidado a lo largo de los años. Era parte de sus tareas, pero se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo.

"Este es mi invernadero personal, los otros son usados para proyectos mayores o negocios familiares, pero acá puedo cuidar mis propios especímenes solo por diversión" Neville le contó alegremente.

"Es precioso, Neville, realmente eres increíble con las plantas" Neville se sonrojó con placer.

"¡Gracias!"

Estuvieron caminando alrededor por un tiempo y Harry se empezó a relajar. En algún momento perdió de vista a Neville y siguió caminando solo, admirando todo. Se detuvo por un rato a contemplar una maceta aparentemente vacía que, en lugar de tierra, contenía agua. Justo cuando iba a meter un dedo, Neville volvió a aparecer y lo detuvo.

"No querrás hacer eso, es ácido" Harry abrió los ojos con horror.

"¡¿Por qué tienes eso acá?!"

"Mira" Neville cogió unas pequeñas semillas que se encontraban a un lado y las roció en la maceta llena de ácido. Las semillas se desintegraron al tocar el líquido y, poco a poco, unos pequeños tentáculos delgados empezaron a salir a la superficie. Eran como hilos moviéndose alrededor, enredándose entre sí, pareciendo absorber lo que quedaba de las semillas.

"Esta es una especie muy rara, no es una planta carnívora, ni es nociva, pero solo puede crecer en estas condiciones. Increíblemente, es muy potente en pociones regenerativas"

"Increíble" Dijo Harry, todavía absorto con la extraña planta.

"Bueno, volvamos al salón, ya es hora"

"¿Ya es hora de qué?" preguntó confuso.

"Ven, solo sígueme" Neville empezó a caminar sin dar más respuestas. Harry, algo extrañado, lo siguió.

-0-0-0-

"¡SORPRESA!"

Harry estaba atónito. En los últimos años habían ocurrido cosas que habían cambiado completamente su anterior estilo de vida: descubrió que era mago, hizo amigos, había un adulto que parecía preocuparse por él... pero nunca imaginó que llegaría un día en que tuviese un grupo de amigos que se preocuparan tanto por él. Un grupo de amigos que le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa...y ¿eso era justo? Es decir, su cumpleaños era el día siguiente ¿no deberían estar gritándole 'sorpresa' a Neville en vez de a él? Harry se empezó a sentir culpable, hasta que sintió una mano tranquilizadora en su espalda.

"Celebraremos ambos cumpleaños" dijo el niño simplemente.

"Yo..."

"Bueno, Daph, mira eso... ya sabemos cómo callarlo" Theo dijo con su tono juguetón de costumbre y, de pronto, todo estaba bien. Harry empezó a reír y no le importó sentir que algunas lágrimas habían salido sin su permiso.

"Feliz cumpleaños joven Potter" dijo un señor de apariencia amable pero algo estricta. Era el padre de Daphne. La señora que estaba a su lado sonrió cálidamente y le dio un abrazo.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Harry tímidamente. No estaba seguro de cómo actuar, los Dursley siempre le habían hecho sentir que era un estorbo y su presencia era inadecuada para las visitas sociales, así que todo lo que sabía era lo que había observado de las prácticas de Dudley antes de una reunión importante.

"¡Harry! Toma, toma, tus regalos, ya les dimos los suyos a Neville cuando vino hace un rato" Astoria dijo alegremente, mientras le tendía un obsequio. Harry se sonrojó algo avergonzado por tanta atención.

"Déjalo respirar" dijo Theo divertido "Harry, te presento a mi tía Katherine y el tío Louis"

Harry sonrió hacia la joven pareja. Ambos tenían sonrisas amables y desprendían jovialidad y cierta picardía que le recordaron a Theo. Harry supo al instante que ellos eran la influencia principal de su amigo.

"Ah, así que eres tú el chico de las historias descabelladas que cuenta este bribón. Debo decir que creí que estaba exagerando hasta que estos señores acá me convencieron de la veracidad de los hechos" Dijo el joven con un claro acento francés.

Harry abrió los ojos con temor y volteó a ver a Theo. El niño sonreía burlonamente, plenamente consciente de que su amigo detestaba ser el centro de atención y, sobre todo, que se contaran historias de él. Daphne resopló por las payasadas de su amigo.

"Señor Potter, Luna me ha hablado mucho de usted, quiero agradecerle por ser un buen amigo para mi hija" dijo el que supuso era el señor Lovegood. El señor ciertamente tenía el aspecto de ser el padre de Luna... a Harry le agradó de inmediato.

"Soy yo el que tiene que agradecerle a Luna por ser tan buena amiga, señor" dijo Harry mientras recibía el abrazo de la mencionada.

"Bueno, Astoria tiene razón es hora de que abran sus regalos, Neville no quiso abrir los suyos hasta que tu vinieras"

Harry miró a Neville y ambos sonrieron. Una vez que todo el mundo se hubo acomodado en algún lugar, empezaron con los regalos. Neville abrió primero los suyos y se sorprendió al ver que Theo le había conseguido aquella planta que tanto quería. El tío Louis, como Theo lo llamaba, había hecho algunas llamadas en Francia y habían conseguido una muestra con anticipación. Daphne le consiguió un kit de cuidado especial para dicho espécimen y Neville estaba radiante de felicidad con ambos regalos.

El siguiente fue el regalo de Luna y Harry se quedó maravillado con el obsequio. Era una pequeña estatuilla sin forma que a simple vista no tenía nada de especial, hasta que Neville la agarró. Enseguida un pequeño león se formó, rugiendo con fiereza y determinación.

"Lo sabía" dijo Luna sonriente, pero con tranquilidad "Es un detector de esencias... esto muestra tu ser interior... tu alma... eres fuerte Neville, nunca lo olvides"

Neville miró con asombro al pequeño león en sus manos. Harry notó que su abuela también se quedó observando el obsequio con una mirada pensativa hasta que dio un suave suspiro y le sonrió a su nieto. Harry sentía que algo había cambiado en su mirada, pero no sabía muy bien qué. Astoria agarró la estatuilla unos momentos después, asombrada y en sus manos se transformó en un pequeño erizo. La niña miró al erizo juguetear en su palma con un pequeño puchero, mientras sus padres se reían.

"¿Por qué soy algo tan pequeño?"

"Es un erizo, eso demuestra que tienes una personalidad juguetona y agradable, pero capaz de infundir temor a tus enemigos" Dijo Luna con esa voz que parece fuera de este mundo. Astoria la miró con admiración y sonrió con cariño a su pequeño erizo, luego le devolvió la estatuilla a Neville y volvió a adquirir su forma de león.

"Gracias Luna... esto significa mucho para mí" dijo su amigo.

"Bueno, el mío no es tan sorprendente, pero espero que te guste" dijo Astoria mientras Neville abría su último regalo. Era una chalina marrón de aspecto muy fino, tenía bordado en una esquila el nombre de Neville en color verde hoja. Debajo de la chalina se encontraba un hermoso gorro de lana de un color marrón más claro.

"Gracias, es hermoso" dijo Neville son una sonrisa sincera, probándose ambas prendas.

"¡Bien! Ahora es tu turno" le dijo Daphne algo impaciente. Sus padres se miraron divertidos con sonrisas cómplices que Harry no supo interpretar.

"Primero el mío" dijo Astoria, sacándole la lengua a su hermana.

Harry abrió el regalo de Astoria tranquilamente. Era una chalina como la de Neville, pero de color negro y con el bordado verde esmeralda. Debajo había un gorro color plomo oscuro. Harry sonrió, le encantaba. Luego siguió el regalo de Neville y Harry miró curioso el juego de carboncillos y otros utensilios en la pequeña caja.

"He visto que sueles dibujar cuando estás aburrido... es un kit de dibujo, creí que te podía gustar..." Neville lo miraba inseguro hasta que Harry sonrió enormemente. Era un regalo increíble. Cuando llegase a casa dibujaría algo especial y se lo enviaría a Neville... aprovecharía en hacer otro dibujo para Snape, no podía esperar.

Luna le empezó a tender su regalo luego, pero se detuvo.

"Creo que esto tendrá más sentido después" dijo simplemente. Theo dijo lo mismo respecto a su regalo y sonrió misteriosamente. Daphne aplaudió con alegría entonces y le tendió delicadamente su regalo. Harry podía ver la anticipación en su rostro y no sabía qué esperar. Con cuidado desenvolvió el paquete y se quedó mirando un... ¿huevo? Era un hermoso huevo dentro de lo que parecía una caja de cristal.

"Son barreras mágicas, solo empuja hasta llegar al huevo" Harry lo hizo y las barreras desaparecieron. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué más hacer cuando sintió un tirón mágico. Miró asombrado al pequeño huevo en sus manos y, como si le susurraran al oído, supo lo que debía hacer. Los demás vieron con asombro cómo el niño cerraba sus ojos con concentración. Sus manos empezaron a brillar y su cabello se movía ligeramente, como si el viento lo estuviera empujando. De pronto abrió los ojos, que se veían más verdes de lo normal, y todos contuvieron la respiración al ver al huevo empezar a moverse.

"¡Está naciendo!" dijo Astoria con entusiasmo. Luna sonreía con emoción a su lado. Theo miraba con asombro junto a Neville y Daphne seguía mirando con anticipación.

"Wow" susurró Harry.

El huevo comenzó a descascararse y una pequeña criatura se empezó a notar. Una pequeña cabeza algo dragoniana apareció primero. Era de un azul hielo increíble. Unas pequeñas alas aparecieron después, aleteando con esfuerzo hasta destrozar por completo el cascarón. Con el camino libre, el pequeño ser se pudo deslizar su serpentino cuerpo fácilmente. Todo su cuerpo era azul hielo, con líneas interesantes de un azul más oscuro. Harry la admiró absorto hasta que abrió los ojos. Eran plata pura. Ambos se miraron intensamente por unos segundos, hasta que la pequeña serpiente alada estornudó y unas pequeñas llamas azuladas cubrieron todo su cuerpo.

"Admirable" dijo el señor Lovegood y Harry salió del trance en el que se encontraba.

"Es una Guivre candens glacies... una serpiente muy rara que puede generar un fuego ambivalente con la capacidad de quemar o helar a su gusto" Dijo Daphne con rapidez.

"Es... esto es increíble Daphne" Harry no sabía que decir "Es hermoso" dijo volviendo a mirar a la pequeña serpiente.

"_Hola_" le susurró, hablando en pársel sin notarlo. Algunos adultos en la sala se estremecieron al oírlo, pero no se dio cuenta. La serpiente recién nacida lo miró con curiosidad y empezó a deslizarse hasta llegar a su brazo. Harry vio como su pequeña boca se abrió, pero supo que no representaba ningún peligro. Sentía como se había empezado a formar un enlace entre ellos cuando le transfirió su propia magia. Unos segundos pasaron y Harry sintió cómo el pequeño le mordía suavemente la muñeca. Seguidamente, ambos brillaron. El enlace estaba completo.

-_Tú eres mi maestro- _Harry sintió a la serpiente hablar en su mente -_Acabo de adquirir todos los conocimientos que tu tienes, maestro, ahora podré entender tu idioma y comunicarme contigo, incluso a través de la mente_-

"Wow"

"_Wow_" hizo eco su serpiente en lengua pársel. "_¿Con qué nombre se me conocerá, maestro?" _

"_mmm primeo, llámame Harry_"

"_Está bien... Harry_" dijo la serpiente, probando su nombre.

"¿Qué nombre debería ponerle?" Dijo Harry mirando al resto.

"Bueno, he venido preparada para esto" dijo Astoria con tono presumido, sacando una lista de su bolsillo. Daphne se la arrebató rápidamente.

"Ni se te ocurra" le dijo a su hermana. "Harry, debes hacerlo tú mismo, piensa en algo que tenga significado para ti" le dijo alentadoramente. Astoria hizo un puchero en su sitio y Luna le dio una palmaditas en su espalda.

"¿Es hembra o macho?" preguntó Theo curioso.

"Es macho" respondió pensativo.

"_Creo que ya lo sé_" le dijo al pequeño reptil "_¿Qué te parece Farid?" _Harry había visto ese nombre en una de sus muchas lecturas de la infancia y creía que era digno para el pequeño: significaba incomparable.

"_Farid... me gusta_" dijo el recién nombrado.

"_Bien, entonces, así te llamarás" _sentenció contento.

"¿Entonces?" dijo Daphne impaciente.

"Farid, se llamará Farid... Gracias Daphne, prometo que lo cuidaré con mi vida" Harry abrazó a su amiga, quien sonrió complacida al ver que le gustó el regalo.

"Bueno, ahora sí, puedes abrir nuestros regalos" habló Theo, tendiendo sus paquetes.

El regalo de su amigo era una especie de pecera cuadrada que contenía un pequeño habitad para su serpiente. Luna le regaló un libro con indicaciones de la especie y su cuidado y una gran provisión de ratones que duraría tres meses. Farid solo comía una vez a la semana.

Cuando terminaron con los regalos los adultos se juntaron en un rincón a hablar, mientras dejaban que los niños disfrutaran de su tiempo tranquilos. Hubo risas, juegos y diversión... Harry no se había sentido tan feliz en su cumpleaños, aunque técnicamente todavía no era su día. Disfrutó con sus amigos el resto de la noche hasta que una campana empezó a sonar. Todos sonrieron y los adultos los llamaron, eran las 12, oficialmente era su cumpleaños.

"Es hora de cantarles, en estos momentos termina el cumpleaños de Neville y comienza el de Harry, me pareció una buena idea cantarles a los dos justo ahora" Dijo Daphne contenta.

Harry miró maravillado el pastel de dos pisos que cargaron los tíos de Theo. La decoración era increíble y combinaba los gustos de Neville y de él perfectamente. Harry no podía pedir más. Todos se agruparon y les cantaron alegremente. No eran las mejores voces y definitivamente había oído un par de gallos aquí y allá, pero para Harry fue la mejor canción de su vida.

Casi a la una de la madrugada todo había terminado. Los demás se despidieron y se fueron vía chimenea a sus casas. Harry agradeció profusamente una vez más a todos, con Farid bien acomodado en su hombro derecho, cerca a su cuello.

"Supongo que es hora de que me vaya también" dijo al final, cuando solo quedaba él, inseguro de cómo proceder.

"Podrías quedarte a dormir si quieres" dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a su abuela. Esta miro su postura y parecía a punto de decir algo, pero luego cambió de opinión.

"No lo sé, creo que sería mejor que esté en mi casa cuando todos despierten..." Harry no quería irse, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Si tenía suerte, sus familiares no se habían dado cuenta de su partida... pero era tarde, y no quería aparecer fuera de su casa a esas horas, podría ser peligroso, además ¿cómollegaría a su casa? no podía usar la chimenea por lo que él sabía y sería terrible hacer un escándalo tan tarde. Tomando una decisión, le pidió permiso a Neville para usar su baño y, cuando estuvo solo, le mandó una nota a Snape a través de Vulpis. _'Espero que no esté durmiendo' _pensó, pero unos instantes después Vulpis vibró y una nota de Snape llegó. Le decía que lo esperara en la casa de Neville, él iría a recogerlo. Harry estaba asombrado ¿su profesor aparecería para recogerlo delante de Neville?

Salió del baño y se encontró con su amigo y su abuela. Les comunicó que alguien iría a recogerlo, inseguro de si podía decir su nombre o no. Neville parecía curioso, pero la señora Longbottom lo envió a su cuarto y dijo que se quedaría esperando con él. Su amigo se despidió con un fuerte abrazo antes de partir. Así, Harry quedó solo con la mujer mayor esperando en un incómodo silencio. Estaba seguro de que la señora era una buena persona y quería mucho a Neville, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir cierto temor en su presencia... simplemente tenía esa aura tan severa a su alrededor. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que esperar mucho. Solo un par de minutos después la chimenea cobró vida y Snape salió de ella con paso firme.

"Augusta" saludó el hombre con un asentimiento respetuoso.

"Snape" no parecía sorprendida de verlo ahí, recogiendo a su alumno odiado.

"Potter, ¿tienes todas tus cosas contigo?"

"Sí, señor"

"Bien, entonces es hora de irnos, gracias por tu hospitalidad Madame Longbottom, espero que no haya habido inconvenientes"

"Todo estuvo perfectamente, el joven Potter es un niño encantador y educado" dijo la severa mujer con cierta calidez en su voz.

Harry también agradeció su hospitalidad como había escuchado a su profesor y se despidió de la mujer. Snape lo sujetó fuertemente del hombro y ambos desaparecieron por la chimenea. Cuando alcanzaron su destino Harry todavía seguía sintiendo que todo daba vueltas.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó curioso cuando pudo abrir los ojos correctamente, fuera de la chimenea. Snape lo había ayudado a equilibrarse al aterrizar.

"Es solo un lugar, sígueme" dijo el pocionista sin dar más detalles. Harry lo siguió hasta que salieron del lugar y caminaron a un parque cercano. Snape lo agarró del hombro de nuevo y los apareció en su habitación. Harry abrió los ojos, sintiendo que ya no podía dar otro viaje más por esa noche.

"Toma" Snape le tendió un pequeño frasco. Harry lo bebió enseguida.

"Uff, me siento mucho mejor, gracias" dijo cuando terminó de beber.

"Veo que tienes un nuevo amigo" dijo su profesor curioso, admirando al pequeño reptil en su hombro.

"¡Sí! Es el regalo de Daphne ¿no es increíble?" dijo emocionado y empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado ese día. Snape escuchó sonriendo con los brazos cruzados. Asentía en los momentos oportunos y hacía preguntas de vez en cuando.

"No sabía que mis Slytherins iban a ir también" dijo cuando Harry terminó de contar la historia "veo que ha sido una noche alegre"

"Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido" Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. "Gracias por dejarme ir, señor" dijo, abrazando al hombre.

"Me alegra que te hayas divertido" escuchó a su profesor decir sobre su cabeza "Ahora, espero que sepas cuidar de Farid adecuadamente, tienes dos mascotas ahora y debes ser responsable, ya tienes 13 años"

"Sí, señor, lo prometo"

Conversó con su profesor unos minutos más, hasta que el cansancio lo venció y se quedo dormido a media frase.

"Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño bribón" fue lo último que escuchó.

* * *

**¡Espero que puedan disfrutar de este capítulo! Gracias por leer y comentar :D (Sí, sí habrá fuga de Azkaban, como habrán notado). De nuevo, ojalá disfruten del capítulo y me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico. Espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana. **


	18. Chapter 18

"¿El joven maestro quiere su loción capilar ahora?" La voz chillona de Dobby hizo eco en la habitación.

Draco estaba parado frente a su espejo, mirando quietamente su reflejo. Desde su regreso a casa había notado la diferencia en la dinámica familiar. Su madre se había enterado de lo ocurrido y había hecho notorio su descontento. Draco sabía que la relación de sus padres había sufrido un cambio que, tal vez, no se podría arreglar. Su padre; sin embargo, seguía igual que siempre... altanero y engreído, sin mostrar una pizca de remordimiento. Aunque, a veces, Draco creía notar que su mirada se perdía en el espacio, pensativo... y Draco realmente no quería saber en qué meditaba tanto. No. De hecho, él quería estar lo más lejos posible: todavía no había logrado perdonarlo.

"¿señor?" Dobby inquirió con tono preocupado.

"No, Dobby... ya no la pienso usar" Draco se enfocó en su reflejo nuevamente. Rostro pálido y puntiagudo, cabello rubio y reluciente... era como una versión miniatura de su padre y, con esa loción que acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás sin dejar ningún pelo fuera de lugar, solo se parecería aún más a él. Draco ya no quería eso, se alejaría de su padre tanto emocionalmente, como en apariencia. Era hora de empezar a formar su propia persona. _'Al menos sé que siempre tendré a mi madre de mi lado' _pensó. Lanzó un último suspiro hacia su imagen y se giró. Tenía mucho que aprender si quería superar a Potter el año que venía... incluso podría atrapar a Sirius Black y sería reconocido por todos como un héroe... sí, atraparía al prófugo primo de su madre y superaría a Potter.

"Vamos Dobby, tenemos mucho que hacer"

"Sí, joven maestro"

Draco sonrió, el pequeño elfo era el único amigo con el que podía contar. Había estado espiando a su padre por él, pero al parecer, hasta el momento, solo se dedicaba a meditar si hacer nada sospechoso.

* * *

"¡¿Por qué a mí?!" Harry gritó mientras se tiraba en su cama.

El día había empezado tan bien. Había recibido cartas de Ron y Hermione deseándole feliz cumpleaños. Ron le había contado las maravillas de Egipto y había adjuntado un recorte del periódico de hace un par de días donde salía con su familia. Harry estaba contento por él y había sonreído con cariño al ver la foto. Las cartas de ambos en sí decían muy poco, pero eso no lo molestaba, sabía que ellos se habían unido más a Dean y Seamus el año anterior. En especial a Seamus, con el que habían vivido la aventura de la poción multijugos. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que Snape le contó sobre la transformación de Hermione.

Todo estaba tan bien, estaba de buen humor... hasta que bajó a preparar el desayuno. Que los Dursley no lo saludaran por su cumpleaños oficial no había sido ningún problema, realmente... pero enterarse de que la _tía _Marge iba a llegar y quedarse por una semana había desatado su alarma interior. Harry tenía la peor relación del mundo con la tía Marge que, para empezar, ni era su tía.

"Ululeo" Hedwig inquirió preocupada

"_¿Qué pasa, Harry?" _Farid preguntó al mismo tiempo.

Harry suspiró y los miró a ambos. Farid estaba cómodo en la pecera que le regaló Theo, mirándolo con ojos preocupados. Hedwig, desde su percha, lo miraba igual.

"_Farid... ¿dónde están tus alas?" _

"_Son retractiles, ya las puedo dominar" _

Harry se maravilló aún más con su serpiente. Hedwig hizo un aleteo y parecía orgullosa del logro de su nuevo compañero. Harry sonrió... era casi seguro que ella le había estado dando ánimos a Farid para lograr aquello.

"Ululeo" Volvió a preguntar Hedwig.

Harry suspiró triste.

"_La tía Marge viene... ella me odia y sus perros me odian aún más... esta semana será una tortura"_

"_¿Deseas que la envenene?"_

"_¡No!" _ Por más que detestara a la mujer, no quería ser responsable de su muerte _"Además, para envenenar a esa mujer tendrías que usar todo tu veneno para que haga efecto...o peor, podría causarte indigestión" _

"_Bueno, si cambias de opinión, estaré aquí para ayudarte" _

"Ululeo_" _concordó Hedwig.

Harry sonrió y se volvió a acomodar en su cama, hasta que escuchó el sonido de un papel arrugarse. Se había echado encima de una carta sin abrir. En una inspección más detallada notó que era la carta de Hogwarts. Con una sonrisa abrió el sobre y leyó los nuevos materiales que tendría que comprar. Se había inscrito en tres asignaturas optativas: Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Snape lo había ayudado a elegir los cursos y estaba emocionado por todo lo que podría aprender. Theo se había metido con él a Runas Antiguas y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, mientras que Daphne llevaría con él Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas. Luna todavía no podía llevar los electivos, ya que recién entraría a segundo año, igual que Astoria.

"Le preguntaré al profesor cuándo podemos ir a comprar todo" comentó en voz alta, mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio a escribirle una nota. La envió a través de _Vulpis _y volvió a leer la carta de la escuela. Entre los papeles notó algo que no había visto antes, era el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. Harry parpadeo... ya estaba en tercer año... ya se le permitiría visitar el pueblo. Si tan solo... '_¿cómo puedo hacer que mis tíos firmen esto?'_

-0-0-0-

'_Bueno... las cosas podrían haber ido mejor' _pensó con amargura.

Harry caminó cojeando por la acera, arrastrando su baúl. Todo había ido tan mal tan rápido y aún no entendía cómo había llegado a eso. Cansado por todos los eventos, decidió sentarse un rato en el suelo. Su pierna le palpitaba de dolor, pero la sangre ya se había secado. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? Era muy tarde y ningún ruido se podía escuchar por ahí, pero el silencio no hizo nada para tranquilizarlo.

"¡¿Me puedes explicar qué ha pasado?!" Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Snape resonar en la calle.

"¡Profesor!" sintió la tensión abandonar sus hombros. Le había enviado de manera apresurada una nota al pocionista antes de salir. Estaba molesto en ese momento, lleno de ira y dolor y no recordaba exactamente qué había escrito.

"¡Por Merlín! ¿qué te pasó en la pierna?" Snape no le dejó tiempo a responder y se puso a emitir encantamiento tras encantamiento.

"No es nada grave, me mordió el perro de la tía Marge" dijo con los hombros encorvados. Sentía que el dolor se iba poco a poco.

"Explícate"

Harry suspiró y comenzó a contar todo lo ocurrido. Todo había empezado muy bien: había conseguido que el tío Vernon le firmara el permiso para salir a Hogsmeade sin que se diera cuenta, colocándolo entre unos papeles oficiales de su empresa que tenía que firmar. Su tío era tan tonto como para no leer exactamente lo qué estaba firmando y Harry aprovechó eso a su favor. Estaba tan feliz que, cuando llegó la tía Marge, se comportó impecablemente, aún cuando esta se esmeraba en insultarlo. Harry pudo durar un par de días con su buen humor, hasta que los insultos de su tía empezaron a escalar. Escuchar una y otra vez lo inútil que era y cómo sus padres eran lo peor de la sociedad una y otra vez era demasiado, hasta que esa mañana algo se rompió dentro de él.

Harry sabía que no era el niño más paciente del mundo y que, a veces, sus emociones tendían a explotar, pero se había esforzado en aguantar a esa señora lo suficiente... Harry no podía aceptar más ¡su vida era valiosa! ¿verdad? Había empezado a creerlo poco a poco y no iba a dejar que esa mujer dijera lo contrario... y ¡decir que nadie se preocupaba por él! Snape había demostrado que eso no era cierto, que él sí tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por él...y tenía amigos que le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa... no iba a dejar que lo siguieran menospreciando.

Sin siquiera saber cómo, sintió una ráfaga de magia atravesarlo. Había hecho que todas las cosas en la mesa explotaran. La tía Marge se sobresaltó, al igual que el resto de la familia, pero la satisfacción de haber hecho callar a la mujer duró poco. Ripper, el viejo perro de la tía Marge, de alguna manera juntó fuerzas y se abalanzó contra él. La bestia peluda se clavó en su pierna y su dueña, sin saber exactamente qué sucedía, lo animó con una sonrisa malvada. Nadie hizo nada. Su tío, que al inicio se veía espantado de que su hermana descubriese el secreto de la magia de Harry, se veía satisfecho de que esta desviase su atención de lo sucedido y la tía Petunia, que se veía algo horrorizada por la sangre que goteaba de su pierna, prefirió quedarse callada y enviar a su primo a su cuarto... incluso Dudley parecía algo asustado por la pequeña bestia.

Cuando el perro se cansó, Harry estaba acurrucado en forma fetal. No hizo nada cuando llegó una carta de advertencia sobre el uso de la magia por menores de edad, no hizo ningún comentario cuando lo mandaron a su habitación y siguió callado cuando su tío le advirtió que si volvía a hacer un truco como ese le costaría muy caro. Las cosas pudieron haberse calmado después de eso, pero la mujer, aún despistada sobre todo lo acontecido, volvió a hacer comentarios despectivos. Harry sintió que su ira volvía a construirse poco a poco y, cuando llego a su habitación, en un impulso guardó todas sus cosas y decidió marcharse. Nadie lo detuvo. Aunque creyó ver a Dudley – que estaba espiando desde su habitación – a punto de decir algo. Harry no se detuvo a ver qué era.

"Yo sé que fui muy impulsivo y que debería regresar, pero no quiero ver sus rostros burlándose de mí cuando lo haga" terminó de decir.

"Ya veo..." su profesor se veía serio y Harry temió que lo hiciera volver en ese instante. "Sostén mi brazo, nos vamos a aparecer"

Suspiró aliviado al saber que no sería enviado de regreso con sus familiares y se apresuró a seguir la orden, agarrando con fuerza su baúl. Hedwig había ido a volar esa tarde y esperaba que pudiese encontrarlo a donde sea que se dirigiesen. Farid dormía en su pecera, dentro de su baúl.

* * *

Severus se apareció en la casa de seguridad que tenía. Como espía de la orden, Albus le había recomendado hace mucho tener un lugar seguro y protegido del que nadie sepa, incluyendo al director. Severus sabía que sería necesaria un día, pero no la habitaba realmente: vivía en el castillo la mayor parte del tiempo o iba a la pequeña y maltrecha casa de su infancia en La Hilandera. Ahora, agradecía tener un lugar seguro para ir con el muchacho, Sirius Black estaba rondando por ahí y ningún lugar parecía seguro.

Cuando sintió que su collar se calentaba, sabía que algo estaba pasando y temió lo peor, pero luego le llegó una nota del niño y supo que Black no tenía nada que ver. Eso no hizo mucho para tranquilizarlo y se apresuró a Privet Drive a ver qué sucedía. No había rastros del niño en su casa, pero se podía ver a la familia alterada. Sin molestarse a ver qué les pasaba salió a buscar al niño hasta que lo encontró sentado en medio de la calle.

"Siéntate, te traeré una poción para tu herida"

"Está bien"

Severus vio al niño mirar alrededor y acomodarse en una silla llena polvo. El lugar necesitaba una limpieza urgentemente... y unos muebles. El único lugar que se veía decente era el laboratorio personal que tenía en el sótano, donde pasaba su tiempo las pocas veces que iba al lugar. Bajó por la poción para Harry y volvió a ver al niño. Se veía encorvado, sumido en sus pensamientos, casi... derrotado. Severus se sentía furioso con los familiares del menor en esos momentos y aquel pensamiento sutil que había tenido al termino del año escolar volvió con fuerzas.

"Toma esto"

"Gracias, señor" Harry bebió la poción con rapidez y le tendió el vial vació "¿puedo preguntar dónde estamos?"

"Lo acaba de hacer" dijo, sonriendo con burla "lo único que debes saber por el momento es que estás a salvo"

"Mmm... bueno" El niño se encogió de hombros y se acercó a su baúl. Unos momentos después Severus vio que extraía la pecera que contenía a su serpiente.

"Veo que ya dominó el control de sus alas"

"Sí, ¿no es increíble?" dijo con voz emocionada. "Por cierto, ¿todavía iremos esta semana por mis útiles?"

"Sí, te quedarás acá conmigo hasta que empiece el año escolar, iremos el miércoles temprano por todos tus materiales... y tu cabello nuevamente necesita un corte"

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" dijo el niño con voz pícara "¿también te cortarás el cabello?" y nuevamente, como la vez anterior, Severus no dignó aquello con una respuesta.

"Sígueme, te mostraré dónde dormirás" dijo mientras salía de la sala y se dirigía a las escaleras. Las únicas habitaciones estaban el segundo piso, mientras que en piso principal estaba la sala, la cocina, el comedor y un baño, aunque todo estaba casi vacío, sin amueblar. La casa contaba con una chimenea que conectaba a la red flu, aunque esta solo se activaba con la firma de Severus, así podría acceder en caso de emergencia.

Llegaron al segundo piso, donde había tres habitaciones sin amueblar y dos baños: uno conectado a la habitación más grande ubicada al fondo y otro al lado de una de las habitaciones. Severus entró a una de las habitaciones medianas, la que estaba al lado del baño, seguido de Harry.

"Vaya, este lugar sí que está vacío"

"Deja tus cosas acá, transfiguraré una cama por esta noche y mañana veremos qué hacer"

"Gracias, señor, en serio"

"Debemos retomar las sesiones de meditación, esa explosión de magia pudo ser peligrosa"

"Me llegó una carta... me advirtieron sobre el uso de magia fuera de la escuela, no sabía que se podía saber eso"

"Eres menor de edad, todavía tienes el detector del ministerio"

"¿el qué?" preguntó el menor curioso.

"Los magos menores de edad tienen un hechizo detector, el Ministerio sabrá cada vez que haces magia fuera del colegio, hasta que cumplas 17"

"Eso es simplemente perturbador... se siente como una invasión a la privacidad" dijo con el ceño fruncido y Severus no pudo evitar sonreír. Eso era lo que sentían todos los niños al saber aquello.

"Bueno, no puedes hacer nada al respecto" dijo divertido y empezó a trabajar en la habitación para hacerle decente por esa noche. "No podré estar acá todo el tiempo, pero vendré a ver cómo estás, confío en que sepas comportarte"

"Claro, señor"

"Mañana hablaremos mejor sobre todo lo ocurrido, por ahora descansa"

"Buenas noches" Harry se acercó a abrazarlo "pero ¿sabe qué? Un corte de cabello no le vendría mal" dijo antes de alejarse riendo.

Severus se fue de la habitación divertido por las ocurrencias del menor. Se dirigió a la habitación principal al fondo, donde se había quedado las pocas veces que pasaba la noche ahí.

-0-0-0-

"¡Profesor!" Severus despertó sobresaltado por un grito a las cinco de la mañana.

Se levantó de un saltó, varita en mano, a ver qué había pasado. ¿Black había logrado entrar? Eso era imposible.

Cuando llegó al cuarto donde se encontraba el niño lo recibió la vista más inusual. Harry estaba en una esquina, en una mano tenía una almohada como escudo y en la otra sostenía su varita, amenazador. En la otra esquina de la habitación había nada más y nada menos que un ¿murciélago? Severus resopló.

"Tranquilo, esta especie solo se alimenta de frutas"

Harry se volteó a mirarlo incrédulo.

"¡¿Es suyo?! Quiero decir, todo el mundo lo compara con un murciélago, pero no creí que realmente tendría uno como mascota..."

"No seas idiota, dejaste tu ventana abierta, debió haber entrado, estamos cerca a un bosque"

"¡Solo quería que Hedwig pudiese entrar si me llegaba a encontrar!"

"No me levantes la voz"

"Lo siento señor... ¿y cómo hacemos que se vaya?" Severus tuvo que admitir que también se había sobresaltado un poco la primera mañana que se encontró con uno de esos animales en su habitación. Había decidido proteger la casa contra toda invasión, pero por alguna razón esos pequeños nocturnos podían seguir entrando. Al menos estaba seguro de que no era ningún animago espiando, había barreras contra aquello.

"Solo déjalo solo, se irá pronto... ahora bajemos a desayunar, ya que estamos despiertos" Tendría que seguir investigando cómo deshacerse de esa plaga.

"Bueno, alimentaré a Farid antes de bajar"

"_Ssshssshsss"_ Severus escuchó siseos desde el suelo, donde estaba acomodado el hábitat de la serpiente. Admiró como el niño le respondía y parecía avergonzado de lo que sea que estuviesen hablando. Los dejó solos y bajó a preparar el desayuno. Sería un largo día.

* * *

**Hola, lamento mucho demorar tanto :(, he estado muy ocupada estas semanas con una emergencia familiar y la universidad. Espero que puedan disfrutar de este capítulo (en unos momentos colgaré el siguiente). He tenido que volver a subir el capítulo porque el navegador traducía y cambiaba las palabras x( lo siento mucho**


	19. Chapter 19

"Entonces este hombre es realmente peligroso" Harry acababa de escuchar la historia del prófugo que mató a 13 personas: 11 muggles y 2 magos.

"Y será mejor que estés alerta en todo momento, Merlín sabe que los problemas te persiguen"

"¡Hey!" Harry se sentía un poco ofendido por eso, aunque sabía que era verdad.

Se encontraban caminando apresurados por la concurrida calle del Callejón Diagon, ambos con hechizos de cambio de apariencia. Su profesor tendría que partir esa tarde para atender unos asuntos en Hogwarts y él se quedaría solo hasta el fin de semana.

Los últimos días habían sido las mejores vacaciones de Harry, incluyendo la vez que se quedó con los Weasley. Habían creado una rutina tranquila y poco a poco estaban limpiando la casa. Todavía quedaba mucho por hacer y las habitaciones seguían destacando por su desnudez, pero Harry se sentía contento... se sentía como si estuviese ayudando a construir un hogar. En su imaginación eran como padre e hijo amueblando el lugar y no podía evitar sonreír al pensar aquello.

"Quita esa sonrisa, te estoy hablando en serio, no vayas a ser imprudente este año y correr al peligro con un asesino suelto por ahí"

"Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos"

Snape le lanzó una mirada sospechosa sin dejar de caminar.

"Será mejor que no estés pensando en causar problemas"

"Me ofende, señor, mi comportamiento puede ser comparado con el de un ángel"

El pocionista solo suspiró ante el comentario. Harry sonrió presumido.

"Te quedarás acá comprando tus libros, mientras yo adquiero tu suministro de pociones, vendré cuando termine. Hagrid ya te dio el libro para tu clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, ni se te ocurra comprar otro, ya tenemos suficiente con el que tienes"

"¡¿Me estás diciendo que ese extraño libro salvaje es para ese curso?! ¿En qué estaba pensando el profesor?" Harry estaba espantado ¡el libro había intentado morderlo! Ahora estaba en el fondo de su baúl, aunque logró escaparse hace unos días, mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el pequeño estante que había conseguido Snape de su época de escuela. Afortunadamente, su profesor sabía cómo calmar a la bestia.

"Me temo que tendrás que preguntárselo tú mismo cuando empiecen las clases, ten, esto será suficiente para tus libros y por si quieres comprarte un par más"

"Está bien, nos vemos en un rato"

Harry se adentró a la tienda y notó al pobre señor exhausto con un centenar de jaulas. Por un momento creyó haber entrado a la tienda equivocada.

'_Sigo pensando que se deberían quemar esos libros' _Farid le comunicó a través de su enlace mental. Seguía molesto porque el libro intentó comérselo.

_'Tranquilo, todavía no controlas tus llamas' _

'_Pero lo hare... muy pronto esa bestia sucumbirá ante mi poder' _Farid se empezó a reír malévolamente y Harry quedó asombrado de que una serpiente pudiese expresar tal risa.

"¡Oh no! Otro cliente" El señor se veía resignado.

"No se preocupe, no quiero ese libro, pero le puedo decir cómo calmarlo"

"¿En serio?" La esperanza parecía haber vuelto a él.

"Solo debe acariciarle el lomo, mire" Harry le mostró cómo hacerlo con un ejemplar y muy pronto el libro parecía se un manso cachorro.

"Increíble" susurró el hombre con reverencia "Dime muchacho, qué quieres, te daré los libros que desees a un precio especial"

Harry le dio la lista que tenía y se puso a caminar alrededor de la tienda, buscando algún libro que le llamase la atención.

"Este libro te puede interesar" dijo una voz cantarina a su lado.

"¿Luna?"

"Hola Harry, ¿de quién te escondes?"

"¡¿Cómo supiste que era yo?"

Su rubia amiga solo sonrió misteriosamente. Harry estaba convencido de que Luna podría desenmarañar todos sus secretos con una sola mirada.

"Traes puesta la gorra y la chalina que te regaló Tori"

"Oh, claro" Eso tenía más sentido. Harry había decidido estrenar ese día el obsequio de cumpleaños de Astoria.

"Debo irme, mi papá me está esperando en la tienda de al lado y me parece que ya van a venir por ti, fue un gusto verte" Dijo la rubia de repente "Nos vemos en el tren" y con un abrazo rápido, su amiga se había ido. Unos instantes después, Snape (disfrazado) atravesó la puerta.

Harry estaba sorprendido ¿cómo sabía Luna que alguien iría por él? ¿qué más sabía su amiga?

"¿Ya terminaste?"

"Yo..." Harry estaba ahí parado con un libro en mano, el libro que le había dejado Luna.

"¿Vas a llevar ese también?" Preguntó su profesor curioso. Harry leyó el título. _Mi mente y yo: Aprendiendo a alejar a mis enemigos. _

"¿Esto es para aprender oclumancia?" preguntó interesado

"Veo que estás algo informado"

"Los chicos me hablaron sobre eso... dijeron que podía confiar en ellos si quería hablar algunas cosas"

"Ya veo... teniendo en cuenta su formación, estoy seguro de que tus secretos estarán a salvo, aún así debes mantener en secreto dónde te has estado quedando y con quién ¿entendido?"

"Sí señor...aunque ni siquiera sé dónde estamos... ¿algún día me dirá por qué debo mantener todo en secreto?"

"Primero tendrás que leer ese libro y demostrar que puedes mantener a un intruso alejado de tu mente, empezarás tus lecciones de oclumancia conmigo este fin de semana"

"¡Genial!" Eso sonaba increíble, no podía esperar, ya se moría por leer ese libro.

"No te entusiasmes tan rápido, será una práctica dura"

"Me esforzaré, lo prometo"

Snape sonrió de medio lado y juntos fueron a pagar por el libro. Al final, el señor cumplió su palabra y le dio todo a un precio especial.

* * *

Severus salió de la oficina del director sintiéndose cansado. Le había contado al mayor la situación de Harry y habían tenido un debate muy movido al respecto. Albus quería que el chico regresase de inmediato con su familia, teniendo en cuenta el peligro que representaba Black. Severus se había opuesto fervientemente y al final había logrado ganar la partida. El niño se quedaría con él hasta que las clases empezaran.

Se apareció afuera de la casa segura. Era una casa mediana de dos pisos y un sótano cerca a un bosque con un lago. Estaba ubicada en un pueblo tranquilo con pocos habitantes y había un pequeño centro comercial a unos pocos kilómetros. Era el sitio perfecto para vivir en opinión de Severus.

"¿Todo en orden?" preguntó cuando entró, el niño estaba sentado en el mueble de sala – recién adquirido – frente la chimenea.

"Ron me ha escrito, se está quejando de la nueva mascota de Hermione, dice que ha intentado comerse a su rata"

"Será una terrible pérdida cuando lo logre" dijo mostrando su evidente desinterés por la salud del animal.

"_Sshhssshsss" _

"Oh Merlín, ¡no!, no puedes comerte a la rata de Ron antes que el gato de Hermione"

Severus sonrió. Farid le agradaba más cada día. Harry había decidido hablar en pársel solo cuando estuviese a solas con Farid, por respeto a Severus que no podía entender la conversación cuando hablaban así. Su serpiente igual podía entenderlo de todos modos.

"No sonrías, lo estás alentando" dijo el muchacho con los brazos cruzados.

"No te preocupes, probablemente esa rata le cause indigestión, lo mejor será que se mantenga alejado" dijo divertido "¿Terminaste tus deberes?"

"Sí, estuve adelantando algo de lectura de este año, el nuevo libro de defensa es interesante, espero que el profesor no sea un inepto"

Severus borró la sonrisa de sus labios. El nuevo maestro de defensa estaba en su lista negra, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"¿Lo conoces? Parece que no te grada"

"Digamos que no tenemos la mejor relación"

"¿Debería mantenerme alejado de él?"

"Intenta no familiarizarte tanto" Sabía que no podía ocultarle al niño la identidad de Lupín y su amistad con James Potter, pero no podía dar su libre bendición para que se conozcan. Esperaba que Harry no se moleste con él cuando se entere.

"Bueno, por cierto, ya terminé de leer el libro de oclumancia"

"Empezaremos con eso entonces ¿qué preguntas tienes?"

El chico comenzó con sus preguntas y Severus fue respondiendo cada interrogante. Practicaron con la meditación por un rato hasta que fue hora de cenar. El estómago se Harry retumbando fue la señal de alerta.

"Prepararé algo"

"Está bien, iré al jardín trasero a trabajar un rato, está quedando muy bien" Harry se había dedicado a darle vida al jardín que había detrás de la casa.

Severus asintió y empezó a preparar la cena, estuvo en ello veinte minutos hasta que un alarido abismal interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Merlín... de todos los dones que le has dado al niño, el canto en definitiva no es uno de ellos"

"_Shssshshsssh_" Farid siseó desde la ventana de la cocina que daba al jardín.

"Me imagino que acabas de concordar conmigo" sonrió.

"¡Harry, deja de simular a una cabra muriendo y entra, la cena está lista!"

"¡Hey! ¡No canto tan mal!" dijo el menor entrando, limpiándose las manos en sus pantalones.

"_Shhhssshsshsssss"_

"¡Ululeo!"

"¡Hedwig, ¿tú también?!"

La lechuza del niño había encontrado su camino hasta él hace un par de días. Harry se había emocionado al verla fuera de su ventana y Severus había tenido que permitirle el paso, ya que nada podía entrar a la casa, excepto esos murciélagos. El correo era depositado en una bandeja especial fuera de la residencia y revisado mágicamente, solo ingresaban los que estaban limpios: aparecían en la mesita de centro de la sala.

"Deja de quejarte y lávate las manos"

"Mmm... huele muy bien, señor"

* * *

"¿Profesor?"

"¿Qué sucede?"

Estaban en la sala leyendo cada uno un libro en silencio, como solían hacer algunas tardes. Harry había encontrado un libro algo antiguo sobre peces y se estaba preguntando algo que pasó por su cabeza la primara vez que vio el lago.

"¿Sabes pescar?"

El pocionista desvió la mirada de su libro y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

"Puedo decir que soy aceptable en tal arte"

"¿Podrías enseñarme a pescar?, parece algo interesante"

"Podría, pero no ahora, más adelante tal vez"

'_Más adelante'_ pensó Harry... ¿más adelante significaba que Harry regresaría las siguientes vacaciones? Ese lugar que rápidamente se convertía en su hogar... Harry esperaba que ese fuera el caso.

"En una semana regresas a Hogwarts, ¿ya estás preparado?"

"Por supuesto" dijo con confianza "Farid se quedará conmigo todo el tiempo, enroscado en mi brazo, debajo de mi túnica"

"Parece una buena idea, cuando puedas baja a mi oficina para añadirle un encantamiento de camuflaje"

"¡Genial!"

"¿Ya has alistado todos tus ensayos?"

"Sí, todos revisados por lo menos dos veces, aunque tengo tantos suministros para estudiar que estaba pensando en mudar todo lo concerniente a lo académico o los estudios a la habitación frente a la mía"

Harry notó que su profesor abrió los ojos en shock brevemente cuando dijo eso y se dio cuenta de que decir algo así era presuntuoso, teniendo en cuenta de que el no vivía ahí. Estaba a punto de disculparse, pero Snape lo interrumpió.

"Esa no es una mala idea... lo pensaré"

Harry no supo qué decir, afortunadamente no tuvo que decir nada. Un manojo de cartas junto a un paquete apareció de repente sobre la mesa.

"¡Vaya!, es la planta que había querido regalarle a Neville"

El pocionista se levantó en ese instante y se acercó al paquete.

"Interesante" murmuró. "¿Se la entregarás ahora?"

"Bueno, Neville me escribió la semana pasada emocionado porque le había llegado esa especie y Theo y Daphne le regalaron una también, así que ya tiene dos"

"Podrías pedirle que la cuide por ti, su familia tiene las credenciales oficiales para su cuidado"

"Sí, le preguntaré al respecto, seguramente él sabrá cómo cuidarla"

-0-0-0-

"¡No es broma! Le juro que creí ver a algo negro siguiéndome cuando fui al baño"

"Sigue caminando, tienes puesto el hechizo de camuflaje, nadie sabrá que eres tú"

"¡Lo sé!, pero ¿si es ese tal Black? ¡el hombre está loco, según me dijo, no le importará si soy un muggle o un mago, solo me matará y se irá riéndose!"

"Harry, mírame"

Harry suspiró y se detuvo a mirar a su profesor

"Nada te pasará mientras estés a mi cuidado ¿entendido? Sabré si estás en peligro e iré inmediatamente"

"Gracias" dijo bajando los ojos. Sintió que la emoción lo invadía al saber que su profesor se preocupaba tanto por él.

"Ahora sigue caminando, me iré en cuanto abordes el tren a salvo, tengo que estar en Hogwarts temprano"

"Sí señor"

"Ululeo" chilló Hedwig indignada. Sus plumas color marrón relucían bajo el sol.

"Tranquila, tú también regresarás a la normalidad cuando entremos al tren ¿verdad señor?"

"Sí, el hechizo se irá tan pronto como suban"

"Listo, entonces, nos vemos señor" Harry se acercó a abrazar a su maestro por última vez antes de partir.

"No causes problemas antes de llegar"

"Me esmeraré, pero no prometo nada"

"¡Mocoso! Ten cuidado, no bajes la guardia y comunícate enseguida si algo pasa"

"Tranquilo, ¿qué podría pasar dentro del tren"

...

Unas horas después de ese enunciado, Harry se enteraría de todo lo que puede ir mal en un tren. Especialmente con un asesino suelto y unos seres monstruosos al acecho.

* * *

**¡Un capítulo más! Esta es mi ofrensa por demorar tanto. Como siempre, espero que disfruten la lectura (capítulos 18 y 19). En el próximo capítulo se verán a los dementores y cómo afectan a cada uno, incluyendo a Draco. **


	20. Chapter 20

"¡Harry!" Harry escuchó la voz emocionada de Ron desde uno de los compartimentos del tren. Acababa de subir y estaba buscando a Daphne, Theo y Luna.

"¡Ron!" dijo, retrocediendo hasta el compartimento y asomando su cabeza. Hermione y Seamus estaban a ambos lados del pelirrojo. "¿Qué tal las vacaciones?"

"Ha sido increíble Harry, deberías ir a Egipto algún día" comentó su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Y mira esto, Ron me trajo un chivatoscopio!" exclamó Seamus feliz, mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza exasperada. Harry se metió por completo a la pequeña cabina para ver mejor dicho objeto.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó curioso lo que parecía ser un trompo.

Ron agarró el chivatoscopio para que pudiese explicar mejor su función, pero en ese momento el pequeño trompo decidió empezar a agitarse y emitir un silbido.

"Se supone que debe encenderse cuando hay alguien sospechoso cerca, alguien de quien debes desconfiar... pero creo que está malogrado" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, con una mirada de disculpa a Seamus.

"No importa, está genial. Además, todavía no sabemos si ese es de fiar..." dijo el castaño apuntando frente a él. En ese momento Harry notó que en el asiento frente a sus amigos se encontraba un hombre dormido.

"¿Quién ese ese?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Hermione cree que será el nuevo profesor de defensa" comentó Seamus.

"Bueno, es lo lógico ¿no?, en su maleta dice que es el profesor R. J. Lupín y solo hay una posición disponible"

"Y ya sabemos que nuestros profesores de defensa pueden ser de lo peor, así que es probable que el chivatoscopio esté así por él" concluyó el castaño, guardando su regalo dentro de su baúl.

"O puede ser que esté así por ti, Seamus, con tu tendencia a explotar todo lo que tocas" bromeó el pelirrojo. Harry se rio junto a sus amigos, Seamus era muy conocido por eso en Hogwarts.

"Bueno, fue un gusto verlos chicos, nos vemos en el castillo" dijo despidiéndose. Hubo un coro de despedidas y Harry le dio una última mirada al hombre durmiendo antes de partir.

Así que ese era el nuevo profesor de defensa. Seamus tenía razón, no se debía fiar del hombre... además, Snape había dejado muy claro su disgusto por él. _'Aunque... si fuese una amenaza, estoy seguro de que hubiese advertido mucho más...' _

De todos modos, Harry decidió no bajar la guardia a su alrededor. Siguió caminando, buscando a sus amigos hasta que los encontró reunidos en un compartimento, riendo por algo que había dicho Astoria.

"¡Al fin, los encontré!"

"¡Harry, mira, mira, le hice esto a Farid!" Gritó la menor Greengrass emocionada al verlo, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

Farid, que se encontraba enroscado en su brazo derecho, debajo de manga, sacó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre. Astoria mostró animada lo que parecía ser un calcetín naranja, con puntos amarillos, con un hueco al final.

"Wow, Astoria... eso es... ¿qué es, exactamente?" preguntó con incertidumbre, mirando el extraño cilindro de lana.

"Tori ha estado aprendiendo a tejer estas semanas" Daphne se veía divertida con todo el asunto "Ha hecho un calentador para Farid"

"_¿Un traje?... es... interesante. Me lo probaré" _siseó Farid, inspeccionando el objeto. Harry le comentó a Astoria que Farid quería probárselo y dejó que ella misma se lo pusiera. Farid se movió un poco, acomodándose a la nueva prenda.

"Parece un payaso" dijo Theo, aguantando la risa. Harry notó cómo Luna, que estaba a su lado, le dio un codazo en el abdomen. La rubia no dejo de sonreír tranquila en ningún momento. Harry tragó saliva, su amiga podía ser peligrosa. Theo hizo un sonido estrangulado de dolor. "Pero se ve hermoso, Tori, realmente hermoso" comentó apresurado. Luna asintió satisfecha.

"¡Elegí esos colores, porque resaltan en él!" dijo Astoria feliz. Todos se quedaron mirando a la pequeña serpiente azul, envuelta en naranja y amarillo. Tenía incluso una especie de apertura mágica para sus alas. Farid expandió sus alas un poco, para probar, y una vez satisfecho, volvió a retraerlas.

"Sí que resalta, está muy bien diseñado Tori" dijo Neville, con una sonrisa amable.

"_Es agradable, se siente muy cómodo, me encanta" _Farid siseó con gusto, regodeándose de su nueva adquisición.

"Dice que le encanta" comentó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros "Gracias Tori" le sonrió a la menor.

"¡Genial!, haré otro cuando tenga tiempo" dijo Astoria con una sonrisa feliz. Harry solo pudo desear que la siguiente prenda sea con colores más discretos. Theo parecía que iba a empezar a reír, pero lo pensó mejor al ver a dos rubias mirándolo con advertencia.

"Neville, por cierto, te quería pedir un favor" Harry comenzó a explicarle a su amigo sobre la planta que le había llegado, preguntándole si podía cuidarla en su invernadero.

"Sería un honor Harry, se la enviaré a mi abuela una vez que lleguemos al castillo, ahí los elfos se encargarán de su cuidado hasta que llegue a casa"

"¡Gracias!"

"No hay problema" dijo su amigo feliz. Harry notó que se veía menos nervioso que el año anterior.

En ese momento, la señora de los dulces pasó por el pasillo y todos compraron algo para comer. Pasaron un momento agradable entre dulces y bromas hasta que decidieron que era hora de ponerse sus túnicas. Los hombres hicieron guardia mientras las mujeres se cambiaron y viceversa. Theo hizo unas cuantas bromas sobre tener un mejor cuerpo y empezó una "competencia" con Harry, posando mientras flexionaba sus músculos. Neville, que se había sentido algo avergonzado al inicio, no pudo evitar reír ante las payasadas de sus amigos.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, se volvieron a acomodar dentro del tren.

"¿Le podrías hacer una pequeña túnica a Farid?... con los colores de Slytherin" Preguntó Theo de repente. A Astoria le brillaron los ojos de emoción ante la siguiente idea de diseño y, cuando iba a responder, el tren empezó a trastabillar.

"Qué extraño... todavía no llegamos" Daphne dijo, mirando a la ventana con curiosidad. El tren empezaba a detenerse. Harry sacó la cabeza con cautela, curioso y notó que muchos hacían lo mismo desde sus compartimentos. De pronto la luz se fue.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Se escuchó la voz de Tori, asustada.

"Tranquila, no va a pasar nada" Dijo Luna tan calmada como siempre, pero Harry notó una pequeña inflexión de duda en su voz.

"Harry, ¿sientes eso?" Daphne susurró a su derecha, un frío penetrante se empezaba a sentir en la atmósfera. En ese momento Farid salió de la manga de Harry y se subió hasta su hombro. El compartimento se iluminó de nuevo con sus llamas azules, todos miraron sorprendidos y con algo de alivio de poder ver de nuevo.

"_Siento que algo peligroso se aproxima" _

Harry notó con asombro que su pequeño traje no se había incendiado ni se había congelado, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Se escuchó un ruido sordo por la ventana y todo pudieron ver una mano huesuda golpear el cristal.

Tori gritó espantada, acurrucándose en el abrazo férreo de Luna. Theo cerró las cortinas de golpe. Neville se levantó de un salto y sostuvo su varita fuertemente. Podían escuchar gritos a lo largo del corredor y Harry notó que una figura encapuchada parecía acercarse. Daphne, a su lado, lo tiró dentro del compartimento con una mano y cerró la puerta con la otra.

"¿esos son...?" Comenzó a preguntar Theo, alerta.

"Dementores" confirmó Daphne, todavía agarrando fuertemente a Harry. Pero él empezó a oír sus voces lejanas. A medida que la sombra parecía acercarse, Harry se fue perdiendo. En unos instantes, la sombra llegó a la puerta y empezó a arañarla.

"¡Harry!" escuchó a lo lejos, sin sentir nada más que un frío penetrante. Fue vagamente consciente del dije en su pecho calentándose. _'Snape' _fue lo último que pensó antes de caer en la inconsciencia, con los gritos de terror y súplica de una mujer resonando en su mente.

* * *

Draco suspiró y miró de nuevo a sus acompañantes. Si quería ser un mejor mago, tenía que dejar de rodearse de idiotas como Crabbe y Goyle. Mientras los aludidos se llenaban la cara de dulces, Draco volvió a suspirar y decidió salir a caminar. Necesitaba pensar. Tenía que encontrar la forma de atrapar a Black, pero antes de aventurarse por ahí, debía prepararse. Dobby le había estado ayudando el verano a entrenar, llevándole libros y animándolo. Draco pensó con cariño en el extravagante elfo, quien lo alimentaba las tardes que perdía la noción del tiempo. Su madre lo había mirado con sospecha cuando lo encontraba estudiando, pero al final le sonreía con dulzura y lo dejaba tranquilo.

Draco siguió caminando sin rumbo hasta que sintió que el tren se detenía. Extrañado miró alrededor, varios estudiantes empezaron a asomarse poco a poco, curiosos hasta que se fue la luz. Empezó a sentir que la temperatura bajaba y escuchó las puertas cerrarse. Todos se volvían a refugiar en sus compartimentos... él era el único estudiante en el pasillo. Antes de que pudiese hacer un movimiento para regresar, lo notó. Unas sombras acechaban el lugar y una se acercaba directamente hacia él. Quiso moverse, pero estaba paralizado. Asustado, no pudo evita mirar a la monstruosa figura, sin apartar la vista.

Horror, asco, miedo. Se empezó a llenar de un profundo temor, sus huesos temblaban de frío y su mente se llenó de imágenes. Su padre mirándolo con desprecio, su padre siendo indiferente, escuchó a su mamá gritar, se vio a si mismo con la mirada vacía, caminado a la cámara secreta, matando a los gallos. Sintió el mismo asco que tuvo al enterarse de la posesión. Sintió asco de sí mismo, se sintió sucio... era demasiado, el miedo, el disgusto... sintió que empezaba a perder la conciencia.

"¡Draco!" Escuchó la voz de Crabbe desde algún lugar a su izquierda ¿o era Goyle? "¡Draco, aguanta!" Todo era muy lejano, pero las voces se oían cansadas, como si estuviesen luchando para continuar. Draco se dio cuenta de que también estaban siendo afectados por la criatura y se sintió avergonzado. Hace unos minutos había estado pensando mal de sus acompañantes, pensando en lo idiotas que podían ser... y ahí estaban ellos ahora, luchando para llegar hasta él. Habían ido a buscarlo a pesar de peligro... o tal vez, solo eran muy tontos para notar la situación. Sea como fuese, lo cierto era que ambos estaban haciendo lo posible para llegar a ayudarlo.

Justo cuando creía que se iba a desmayar, una luz pasó a su costado y ahuyentó a la criatura. Los gritos se detuvieron poco a poco. Draco notó que una cabeza pelirroja salía de uno de los compartimentos y miraba asustado. Ron Weasley lo miró con los ojos abiertos, a su lado, un hombre sostenía su varita en alto. Draco estaba de rodillas, pálido y sudoroso. Vincent y Gregory lo habían alcanzado y lo ayudaron a pararse. Ninguno de los dos se veía mejor. Draco volvió a mirar al pelirrojo, su hermana también había sacado la cabeza, se veía algo verde. Draco recordó el asco que lo llenó, el recuerdo del señor tenebroso todavía fresco en su mente. Seguramente la niña estaba rememorando algo similar. Se miraron unos segundos con comprensión.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó el hombre. La luz que había notado Draco ahora estaba a su lado. Tenía la forma de un lobo.

"Sí" dijo secamente. Se sintió algo impotente, todavía tenía mucho que aprender, no podía permitirse volver a estar tan indefenso.

"Ten, come esto, te ayudará" El hombre le tendió una barra de chocolate. Vincent y Gregory también recibieron unas barras, que comieron con gusto. Draco la aceptó algo renuente, pero se empezó a sentir mejor luego de comerla.

"¡Usted!" Una voz chilló unos compartimentos más arriba. Astoria Greengrass, Draco reconoció. "Usted fue el que lanzó el patro... patrón... ¡ese lobo! ¿cierto?" preguntó la menor en un apuro.

"Patronus, sí ¿qué pasó?" preguntó el hombre, alerta. _'Patronus'_ Draco repitió en su mente. Tenía que aprender ese hechizo, sea como sea.

La niña lo miró con suspicacia por un momento. A su lado, Longbottom asomó su cabeza.

"¿Nos podría ayudar?, nuestro amigo se ha desmayado"

Draco notó que se veía igual de pálido que los demás, pero tenía una mirada determinada. La niña parecía haber estado llorando. Se acercó curioso, junto a los demás.

Era Potter.

El chico estaba tendido en un asiento, su cabeza recostada en el regazo de la mayor de las Greengrass. Nott estaba en el asiento de al frente, cansado mientras Lovegood le ofrecía algo de beber.

"¡Harry!" gritaron Weasley y Granger al mismo tiempo.

"Uno de los Dementores se acercó demasiado... parecía querer entrar, estaba muy enfocado en Harry, yo... no pude, no..." Greengrass empezó a hablar apresurada cuando notó al adulto. El hombre lanzó un hechizo de diagnóstico y luego le ofreció a todos chocolate. _'¿Cuánto chocolate puede cargar consigo ese hombre?'_

"Tranquila, estará bien" y justo en ese momento Potter abrió los ojos.

"Harry" susurró Greengrass.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó confundido "¿dónde está la mujer?"

"¿Qué mujer?" preguntó Nott. Draco se hizo la misma pregunta, pero su atención fue desviada por una serpiente alada en el estómago de Potter... vestía algo naranja con lunares amarillos. _'¿Pero qué rayos?' _

"Una mujer... ¿no la escucharon?"

"Tal vez fue un recuerdo" susurró Greengrass, acariciando su cabello "No había nadie gritando"

"¿Qué era eso?" preguntó, levantándose al fin. Notó a todos los demás amontonados en la puerta y se puso rojo.

"Era un dementor... te desmayaste cuando llegó"

"¿Me desmayé?" miró alrededor "¿fui el único?"

Todos sus amigos lo miraron sin saber qué responder. Seguramente Potter se sentía avergonzado y Draco sintió un ligero impulso de burlarse, pero recordó que había estado a punto de desmayarse también. No, no tenía el derecho de burlarse. Aún así, sintió una pequeña victoria al saber que resistió un poco más que Potter.

"bueno, Ginny empezó a temblar..." dijo Weasley, queriendo aportar algo de calma en su amigo. Draco volvió a mirar a la pelirroja, sabía muy bien lo que debía estar sintiendo. Sintió una punzada de fastidio hacia su hermano, por soltar algo así como si nada.

"Come algo de chocolate, te sentirás mejor" dijo el señor.

"Mmm... Gracias, ¿profesor Lupín, cierto?" Potter veía con algo de suspicacia al hombre, _'interesante'_, pero comió de todos modos.

"Sí, Harry" dijo el aparente profesor, sonriendo amablemente, antes de salir a revisar a los demás estudiantes.

"¿Qué haces acá, Malfoy?" preguntó Nott de repente.

"Estaba en el pasillo, parecía a punto de vomitar" suministró Weasley. Draco notó que su hermana pasó por su lado, pisándole el pie con fuerza. Lo hizo ver como un accidente, pero él sabía que fue intencional. La pelirroja le envió una mirada de disculpa.

"No sé ustedes, pero a mi me apetece una buena taza de chocolate caliente" comentó Finnigan de la nada y todos asintieron. Draco los ignoró y volvió con Greg y Vincent a su compartimento. El tren se había puesto en movimiento de nuevo.

* * *

Severus estaba aburrido. Él y los otros tres jefes de casa estaban en su reunión habitual pre-banquete, puliendo los últimos detalles antes de la llegada de los estudiantes. Estaba a punto de lanzar un comentario sarcástico, cuando lo sintió. El dije en su pecho comenzó a calentarse. _'¡Harry!' _se levantó de un salto, apresurado, cortando el flujo de conversación.

"¿Pasa algo Severus?" preguntó Minerva con incertidumbre.

"Debo ir a buscar al director"

Los otros tres se miraron atónitos, al verlo partir.

"A veces actúa muy extraño. No es de extrañar que... " escuchó decir a la profesora Sprout, pero no alcanzó a escuchar lo demás. Su mente corría sin parar, pensando en todas las posibilidades. ¿No se supone que Harry estaba en el tren? ¿qué pudo haber pasado ahí? Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido a medida que el dije en forma de zorro se calentaba aún más en su pecho. Algo estaba muy mal. _'No me puedo aparecer en el tren...' _frustrado, llegó a la oficina del director, gritando la contraseña.

"¡Severus! ¿ya acabó la reunión?"

"Algo está pasando en el tren"

"¿Qué?"

"¡El tren!, algo esta pasando, los estudiantes están en peligro"

"Calma muchacho, dime qué sabes" El director frunció el ceño con preocupación, pero antes de que Severus pudiese decir algo, un lobo plateado se apareció en la oficina.

"Dementores en el tren. Situación controlada, ningún estudiante herido" la voz de Lupín se escuchó como un eco.

"..."

Dementores... ¡Dementores en el tren! No era suficiente con dejar sueltas esas bestias rodeando el perímetro del castillo, el ministro había decidido soltarlos en un tren lleno de estudiantes ¡¿en qué estaba pensando?! Sin mencionar que el lobo, de todas las personas, estaba abordo. Severus sintió que se llenaba de ira.

"Lo que me temía" dijo el anciano, "sospeché que el ministro iba a perder el control de los Dementores... envié a Lupín a vigilar por si acaso.

"¿Sabías que algo así iba a pasar y dejaste al lobo a cargo?" Severus no lo podía creer, sentía que un dolor de cabeza empezaba poco a poco.

"Tranquilo Severus, después de todo es el maestro de defensa. Además, como has oído claramente, la situación está bajo control"

Severus estaba a punto de gritar, pero se contuvo. Sintió que su dije se enfriaba y eso lo ayudó a calmarse, Harry ya no estaba en peligro. Unos instantes después sintió el familiar zumbido indicando que _Corvus_ había recibido algo. Frustrado con el director, pero sin nada más que comentar, se excusó.

"Te acompaño, Severus, debo avisar a Madame Pomfrey y al resto de personal para que esperen cuando lleguen los estudiantes"

Suspiró, pero salió de la oficina acompañado del director. El mayor se dirigió a la enfermería y él se dirigió a sus aposentos a revisar a _Corvus_.

"_¿Qué son los Dementores?... Oí una voz gritar en mi mente cuando se acercó uno... era una mujer suplicando... no sé qué pasó... me desmayé ¿es normal? Nadie más se ha desmayado, me siento estúpido... el profesor Lupín me dio una barra de chocolate, pero no estaba envenenada, mi dije no vibró... así que supongo que las náuseas que tengo son por la experiencia. Me siento frustrado ¿soy más débil que los demás?" _

El pergamino con la nota estaba arrugado y tenía unas cuantas manchas de chocolate. Severus leyó preocupado lo que Harry describió. Una mujer gritar y suplicar. '_No puede ser... ¿no?, pero era muy pequeño, cómo puede recordarlo' _Si Harry estaba escuchando a su madre gritar momentos antes de morir, no es de extrañar que se haya desmayado. Una experiencia tan traumatizante para un menor... Harry estaba ahí esa noche, y si lo recuerda, eso significa que estaba despierto aquella noche... vio al señor tenebroso matar a su madre. _'Lily'_ Severus sintió que el dolor lo llenaba al recordarla. Pensar que Harry podía recordar esa noche era horrible.

Decidió no responder mediante una nota, los estudiantes ya estaban llegando. Vería a Harry en unos momentos y le aseguraría que no era más débil que los demás, que era perfectamente normal que le haya pasado aquello. Con reticencia, agradeció a Lupín por haber estado cerca y haber aliviado un poco el malestar del niño. Se guardó una poción para las náuseas y se dirigió hacia las puertas del castillo.

* * *

**¡Mil disculpas! Al fin encuentro algo de tiempo nuevamente. Han sido semanas muy difíciles, pero al fin pude terminar la primera parte de mi tesis. Me disculpo por haberme ido tanto tiempo, espero que puedan disfrutar de este capítulo. **


	21. Chapter 21

Harry todavía se sentía cansado. Miró alrededor cuando llegaron y notó que muchos estudiantes se veían pálidos y sudorosos.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Daphne a su derecha.

"¡Sí!, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Estoy bien!" respondió algo irritado. Sentía todas las miradas en él, aunque sabía que no le estaban prestando más atención de la habitual. Aún así... sus amigos lo habían visto desmayarse... ¡Malfoy lo había visto desmayado!, se sentía frustrado y solo quería dejar atrás todo ese asunto.

"Calma amigo, solo estamos preocupados" dijo Theo, con un tono comprensivo.

Harry se frotó el rostro con sus manos y suspiró. Tenía razón, sus amigos solo estaban preocupados por él, solo desearía no haberles dado ningún motivo para preocuparse. Giró su cabeza ligeramente y abrió la boca para disculparse con Daphne, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

"¡Potter!, acompáñame" dijo severamente, con ese tono que le hacía sentir que lo habían atrapado en plena travesura. A su lado estaba Hermione, quien parecía algo ansiosa. Confundido, miró a sus amigos sin saber si había hecho algo malo. Vio a Neville encogerse de hombros, tan confundido como él.

"Te guardaré un asiento" susurró su nervioso amigo.

"O algo de comida, si no llegas a tiempo" dijo Theo. Harry se preguntó brevemente cómo podrían enviarle los slys algo de comida a su sala común.

"Bueno... mmm, nos vemos" comenzó a caminar hacia la profesora, quién se veía algo irritada por su demora. Antes de llegar se giró brevemente y le gritó unas disculpas apresuradas a Daphne. En el apuro, su pie izquierdo se deslizó y terminó cayendo a plena vista de un grupo de Ravenclaws que estaba cerca. Sintió que su rostro se calentaba rápidamente y se levantó de un salto. Vio a Daphne y Astoria reírse disimuladamente, mientras que Theo se carcajeaba con gusto. Al menos Neville y Luna parecían aguantarse un poco.

"De prisa, Potter, no tenemos todo el día"

Avergonzado, se apresuró a McGonagall. Al menos sus amigos no lucían molestos. Hermione tenía una mano en su boca, en un intento de cubrir su risa.

"¿A dónde vamos?" le preguntó, todavía con la cara roja, pero antes de que la castaña abriera la boca, McGonagall habló.

"A mi oficina" dijo su profesora sin dar más detalles. Cuando llegaron al castillo Harry escuchó una voz familiar.

"Potter, te estaba buscando, acompáñame" Harry inmediatamente sintió que sus hombros se relajaban.

"Severus, estaba guiando al señor Potter a mi oficina para hablar del incidente en el tren"

No podía ser... sintió que la molestia lo volvía a invadir y unas ganas de gritar a todo pulmón que estaba bien, pero la mano de su profesor se posó en su hombro y se obligó a respirar lentamente para calmarse.

"El director me ha enviado para surtir de pociones a su chico maravilla" respondió Snape y sin decir más, lo guio por otro pasillo. A lo lejos escuchó a McGonagall suspirar y dirigirse a Hermione, para discutir algo sobre su horario.

"Estoy bien" susurró unos momentos después.

"No. No lo estás" le dijo el mayor y, de alguna manera, Harry no sintió molestia esta vez. Dejo de luchar internamente y agachó la cabeza, derrotado. No estaba bien ¿Era tan débil? Apretó los puños con impotencia.

"Detente" dijo Snape con voz autoritaria "Lo que sea que esté pasando por esa cabeza tuya, simplemente detenlo"

Harry levantó la mirada. Le ardían los ojos y muchos pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. Sin darse cuenta, llegaron a los aposentos del pocionista.

"¿Por qué me afectó tanto?" preguntó sin saber si quería oír la respuesta.

"No eres débil" le aseguró Snape de forma contundente. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. "Eso piensas, ¿verdad? No eres débil, ya puedes quitar esa idea de tu cabeza. Además, apenas tienes 13 años, vas a encontrar miles de criaturas a las que no te podrás enfrentar. A tu edad todos creen ser fuertes y poderosos, creen la que fuerza bruta lo es todo... quita esas ideas tontas de tu mente, Harry, todavía estás aprendiendo... descubrirás que muchas batallas se ganarán con astucia e inteligencia, antes que con la fuerza... Y todavía estás en formación, ya irás juntando experiencia con el tiempo... e incluso el mago más capaz y experimentado tiene límites. Debes tener en cuenta eso ¿me escuchas? Debes aprender cuáles son tus límites y fortalezas, no eres inmune al peligro. Solo un idiota se cree capaz de todo sin considerar aquello, así que no te sientas mal si en un momento descubres que no puedes hacer algo, no está mal pedir ayuda y no culpes a tus amigos que solo quieren estar ahí para ti, acepta tus límites y acepta su ayuda" La voz de Snape parecía algo afectada con la última declaración.

Harry sintió que cada palabra se quedaba marcada en su mente. Sus amigos habían estado ahí y él solo se había irritado con ellos... quiso salir corriendo y disculparse con ellos nuevamente, agradecerles por estar ahí mientras él estaba incapacitado.

"¿Entonces los Dementores son mi punto débil?"

"Uno de muchos, quizá. Pero recuerda lo que te dije, no eres débil. Luchaste con un Basilisco a los 12 años, por Merlín" Harry sonrió, era cierto, aunque los gallos habían sido los verdaderos héroes.

"Quiero mejorar, quiero poder defenderme de ellos, no quiero que sigan siendo una debilidad"

"Entonces vamos a mejorar, pero no será fácil, muchos magos adultos no pueden lanzar el encantamiento contra ellos. Sé que eres uno de los pocos que podrá hacerlo, pero vas a tener que practicar muy duro y aceptar cuando te diga si ya ha sido suficiente por un día, no quiero que te sobre exijas... irás mejorando poco a poco"

"De acuerdo" se sintió más tranquilo al saber que Snape lo ayudaría a practicar.

"Muy bien, toma, bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor" Snape le tendió una poción violeta y se la tomó de un trago. "Ahora toma asiento y cuéntame lo que oíste antes de perder la conciencia"

"Era una voz" recordó "una mujer, gritaba, estaba rogando" tragó saliva "luego todo se vuelve verde y ya no oigo nada"

"Harry..."

Cuando levantó la mirada, notó que Snape estaba sentado frente a él. Se veía pálido y tenía el ceño fruncido levemente, parecía que un recuerdo doloroso se había asentado en su mente. Harry supo entonces que sus sospechas eran ciertas

"Era mi madre ¿no?"

Lo había estado pensando en el tren, pero no se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta.

"Es probable que el dementor haya sacado a flote ese recuerdo de tu inconsciente"

Harry no dijo nada, no había nada que decir. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, ambos contemplando tranquilamente.

"Le grité a Daphne" dijo de repente, todavía se sentía algo culpable y más aún con el discurso de Snape. "Todos me seguían preguntando si estaba bien y me desquité con ella"

"¿Te disculpaste?"

"Sí... creo que entiende. Theo parecía entender... no parecen molestos, al menos"

"Estoy seguro de que ya te perdonó"

"No me gusta, a veces soy muy impulsivo. La meditación está ayudando, creo... ¿lo seguiremos haciendo?"

"Por supuesto, debes acostumbrarte a pensar antes de actuar como un Gryffindor idiota"

Harry sintió que las esquinas de su boca se curvaban con una sonrisa. Era refrescante tener un adulto con quien hablar de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

"_¿Dónde estamos?" _Farid preguntó confuso, saliendo debajo de su manga. Se había quedado dormido en algún momento antes de llegar a Hogwarts, cuando el peligro ya había pasado.

Snape se quedó mirando un rato a su serpiente antes que un ligero tic se apoderara de su ojo.

"¿Me puedes decir qué es esa atrocidad que está usando?"

"Es un regalo de Astoria"

"_Solo estás celoso de no verte tan bien como yo" _Farid parecía ofendido de que alguien haya insultado su preciada prenda y siseó directamente en la cara de Snape

"Farid no está complacido con tu comentario" dijo divertido

"Bueno, yo no estoy complacido con lo que tengo que mirar" Snape suspiró "creo que ya es hora de que regresemos, la clasificación está a punto de empezar.

"Esta bien" Se moría de hambre y no quería perderse el banquete.

Antes de salir, el pocionista le lanzó un encantamiento a Farid y Harry vio asombrado cómo su serpiente parecía desaparecer, aunque todavía se podía ver algo borroso dónde se encontraba.

"Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora, ¿lo ha visto alguien?"

"Creo que cuando me desmayé lo vieron Ron, Seamus, Hermione y Malfoy"

Snape resopló frustrado. Harry sabía que debió haber sido más cuidadoso, pero con todo el ajetreo de los Dementores no pensó mucho al respecto. Luego recordó lo que había pasado.

"¡Farid, ya puedes controlar tus llamas!" dijo con emoción.

Su profesor levantó una ceja, algo admirado.

"_Por supuesto" _se pavoneó Farid, claramente orgulloso _"Soy asombroso, después de todo" _Harry sonrió con cariño.

"Creo que su traje tiene un hechizo, no se quemó con las llamas" le informó a Snape, recordando haberse sorprendido.

"_No eran llamas de calor, solo era para iluminar" _

Eso tenía sentido, Harry tampoco se había quemado.

"_Aunque fuera el caso, no te habrías quemado" _

Harry recordó que su serpiente podía saber que estaba pensando. Era interesante saber que él no saldría afectado por las llamas de Farid.

"genial" dijo con una sonrisa y le informó a Snape lo que el pequeño reptil había dicho.

Snape pensó un rato antes de asentir para sí mismo.

"No es mala idea poner encantamientos a su... 'atuendo', de todos modos, me parece que tendremos que hablar con el director sobre tu nueva mascota. Es obvio que no puedes ocultarlo ahora. Recuerda que no puedes comunicarte en pársel, le dirás a los demás sobre el enlace y que solo por eso puedes entenderlo"

"Está bien"

"Muy bien, andando, lidiaremos con eso después del banquete"

* * *

Theo miró a los nuevos estudiantes amontonarse al frente, guiados por el profesor Flitwick. ¿eran tan pequeños cuando ingresaron también? Por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra pasar por la puerta lateral cerca a la mesa de profesores y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, pensando que era un dementor.

"El profesor Snape casi me da un infarto" le susurró a Daphne, que se encontraba observando atentamente la mesa de Gryffindor. "Pensé que un dementor se había metido al castillo"

La rubia soltó un resoplido divertido, antes de que sentara más erguida.

"Ya llegó Harry, se ve un poco mejor" informó.

"¿Por qué crees que lo han llamado?"

"Tal vez se enteraron de su desmayo"

"Me imagino que no le habrá gustado ser interrogado por eso" Su amigo realmente parecía alterado con toda la situación. Daphne suspiró a su derecha.

"Entonces... ¿qué crees que esté tramando Malfoy?" preguntó su amiga, cambiando de tema.

Habían visto al rubio engreído más tranquilo en el tren, ni siquiera se había burlado de Harry. Theo giró la cabeza para mirar mejor al niño y justo en ese momento el otro levantó la mirada, haciendo contacto visual brevemente.

Theo apartó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. Notó que el rubio había dejado de usar gel. _'le queda bien'_ pensó fugazmente.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"¿Qué?" al parecer había susurrado lo que pensaba sin querer.

Su amiga le dio una mirada sospechosa, pero en ese momento Dumbledore empezó a hablar y su atención se desvió. Sin embargo, una risita frente a él lo alertó. Astoria lo miraba divertida, levantándole una ceja insinuante. Theo sintió que sonrojaba y le dio una ligera patada debajo de mesa.

"Oh no" susurró Daphne a un costado. Theo pensó que lo había atrapado pateando a su hermana, pero cuando giró para disculparse se dio cuenta de que la rubia seguía enfocada en Dumbledore.

"¿Qué pasó?" susurró

"Los dementores estarán rodeando el castillo"

Theo sintió que una bola de hielo pesada se asentaba en su estómago al oír aquello. Ansioso, se giró para escuchar el discurso del director. Astoria también había dejado de sonreír. Dumbledore advirtió sobre no salir solos del castillo y que nadie estaría a salvo si hacían enfadar a un dementor. Era oficial, esas bestias estaban para quedarse.

Miró alrededor de la mesa y notó que nadie parecía muy contento con la situación. Su mirada volvió a enfocarse en Malfoy, se veía pálido... casi verde y se preguntó si los dementores lo afectaban tanto como a Harry. Vio fascinado cómo sus ojos parpadeaban con temor brevemente, antes de que una fiera determinación se apoderara de ellos. El rubio levantó la vista al sentirse observado y cuando lo notó, lo miró con sospecha. Theo sintió que se volvía a sonrojar y apartó la mirada con aparente indiferencia.

"... presentarles al profesor Lupin, que amablemente ha accedido a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" escuchó decir al director.

"Ese es el hombre que nos ayudó" notó su amiga.

"Parece amable" comentó Astoria, mirando al hombre con curiosidad. "Aunque al profesor Snape no parece gustarle"

Efectivamente, Snape miraba al hombre con acidez. Theo supuso que el pocionista nuevamente había aplicado por la posición de Defensa, como todos los años, según los rumores.

"¿Cuándo le ha gustado algún profesor?" preguntó Daphne divertida.

"¿Crees que enseñe bien?, parecía saber lo que hacía en el tren... sería bueno un profesor competente al fin" comentó.

"Eso esp-" su amiga fue interrumpida por lo último que dijo el director, mirando con asombro la mesa de profesores "¿escuchaste lo mismo que yo?"

"Hagrid... profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas" susurró, igual de asombrado.

"Bueno, eso explica tu libro" Dijo Astoria divertida, mirándolo directamente.

"Esa bestia casi me come" recordó "Pero... ¿acaso ha terminado sus estudios? ¿está calificado para enseñar? Creí que había sido expulsado"

Las hermanas se encogieron de hombros, sin hacer caso de sus preocupaciones.

Refunfuñando, se levantó con el resto. Ya era hora de ir a sus habitaciones. Volvió a buscar a Malfoy con la mirada y lo encontró siguiendo al resto, callado, con la mirada pensativa.

"Deja de babear por Malfoy y presta atención por dónde vas" susurró Astoria de repente.

Theo se giró bruscamente y la fulminó con la mirada. Él no estaba babeando por nadie.

"¿Qué tanto comentan ustedes dos?" preguntó Daphne curiosa, había estado distraída viendo a Harry y Neville, quienes se habían apresurado a la mesa de profesores a felicitar a Hagrid.

"Nada" dijo con rapidez. "Astoria se quejaba de cuánto extraña a Luna" agregó con sorna. La pequeña castaña jadeó y lo pisó con fuerza.

Daphne los miró con suspicacia, pero luego se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que no tenía importancia, aparentemente.

* * *

"¡Hermione, esto es imposible"

La voz de Ron resonó en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Neville observó curioso. Ron estaba hablando espantado de cómo el horario de la castaña estaba mal y que era imposible que llevara todos los electivos. Seamus asentía a su costado, fervientemente de acuerdo con él.

"No hay ningún error, ya he arreglado todo con la profesora McGonagall"

"¿Era posible llevar todo?" preguntó Harry a su costado, masticando un pan tranquilamente.

"No lo creo... hay cursos que son a la misma hora"

"Tal vez hayan hecho otro horario para ella ¿crees que le deba preguntar a la profesora McGonagall para meterme en otros electivos también?"

Su amigo estaba considerando aquello con seriedad. Neville sabía que Harry se había vuelto muy aplicado en sus estudios, pero lo sorprendió saber cuánto.

"¿No estás llevando tres?, creo que eso es suficiente" sinceramente, no sabía cómo Hermione iba a lograr llevar todos los cursos sin desmayarse.

"Tal vez... lo pensaré de todos modos"

El sonido de una explosión los distrajo y ambos levantaron la mirada. Seamus estaba con el cabello parado y la cara cubierta de hollín. En su mano estaba lo que alguna vez fue el horario de Hermione. La susodicha lo miraba con horror puro. Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, antes de que Ron empezara a carcajearse sin pudor. Seamus soltaba risitas nerviosas, intentando disculparse.

"Te voy a matar" susurró la castaña. Seamus se levantó de un salto, corriendo por su vida, mientras Hermione lo perseguía, buscando venganza. Ron soltaba lágrimas de tanto reír.

"C-creo que deberías pedirle a la profesora McGonagall otra copia" Neville le dijo a Ron, con una sonrisa tímida. Todavía no se sentía tan cómodo hablando con los demás.

"A menos que quieras que asesine a Seamus" añadió Harry, divertido.

"Solo un rato más, desearía tener una cámara" comentó el pelirrojo.

"Yo te puedo ayudar" dijo Colin Creevey emocionado, sacando una cámara de la nada y tomando fotos de la persecución. Ron volvió a carcajearse con ganas, hasta que decidió que era suficiente. Fue a pedirle una copia a su jefa de casa y se la entregó a una Hermione más calmada.

"Bueno, creo que debemos ir a clase ¿qué tienes primero?" preguntó Harry a su lado, terminado su jugo de calabaza.

Neville observó su horario, tenía Adivinación.

"Debo ir al último piso de la torre norte" dijo con desgano "¿tú qué tienes?"

"Aritmancia" su amigo sonaba entusiasmado y Neville no puso evitar sonreír, su emoción era contagiosa.

"Espero que te vaya bien"

Ambos se levantaron y salieron del comedor, separándose para ir a sus respectivas clases.

0-0-0

"Espera... ¿dices que Hermione estuvo en tu clase?" preguntó Harry curioso.

Neville estaba contando sobre lo ocurrido en la clase de adivinación. Estaban en un aula vacía los 6, no queriendo salir a pasear con los dementores merodeando alrededor.

"Sí... Ron y Seamus se rieron cuando la profesora le dijo que no percibía ningún aura de adivinación en ella"

"Pero ella estaba en nuestro salón esta mañana, en Aritmancia" su amigo estaba perplejo, mirando a Daphne, que asentía junto a él.

"¿Estaba en dos lugares a la vez?" comentó Theo con sospecha.

"Eso no tiene sentido"

Todos se quedaron callados unos segundos.

"¿Qué, acaso nadie más va a comentar sobre la predicción de muerte a este chico, el que siempre hace explotar cosas?" dijo Astoria con horror, mirando al resto.

Neville estaba nervioso por eso también. Pero recordó lo que dijo la profesora McGonagall.

"Aparentemente hace una predicción de muerte cada año" comentó inseguro.

Daphne resopló.

"No creo que esa mujer pueda adivinar el futuro, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello"

"El tiempo es una cosa curiosa" comentó Luna de repente, quien se había quedado pensativa.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Theo, extrañado.

La rubia volvió a centrar su mirada en ellos y sonrió tranquila. Neville se preguntó, curioso, si podía ver a través de todos los secretos del universo. Su mirada ciertamente parecía contener sabiduría, aunque había una tristeza y un ligero temor encerrado en ellos, un temor con el que Neville estaba familiarizado: soledad. Podía entender por qué Harry era tan protector con la pequeña rubia, aunque parecía segura de sí misma en muchas ocasiones, era obvio que también había sido intimidada muchas veces por los demás.

"Todavía no estoy segura, tengo que despejar algunos nargles primero"

Theo parpadeó y asintió tranquilo, aceptando aquella respuesta sin mayor reparo.

"Tengo hambre, vamos a almorzar" dijo Astoria, apartándose de un salto de la mesa donde había estado sentada.

"Sí, yo igual" añadió Theo "Tenemos Cuidado de Criatura Mágicas después del almuerzo" dijo alegre, rodeando a Harry por la espalda "por favor, dile a tu amigo que no nos mate"

"Hagrid será un buen profesor" defendió Harry, aunque no sonaba tan convencido.

"Yo también estoy en esa clase" comentó Neville feliz. Al menos tendría a sus amigos cerca, por si algo salía mal. "¿Han descubierto cómo calmar su libro?"

Harry sonrió y les comentó el truco. Neville y Theo no estaban contentos con la idea de acariciar a ese libro bestial. ¡Casi se había tragado a Trevor!

"Oí a Malfoy quejarse de ese libro" dijo Astoria, mirando directamente a Theo "Tal vez agradezca saber esa información"

Neville notó que Theo le hacía una mueca y Astoria se veía divertida. Se preguntó qué pasaba entre ellos.

"Malfoy... ¿ha comentado algo sobre... ya sabes, lo que pasó en el tren?" preguntó Harry, en voz baja. Todos se miraron preocupados.

"No realmente... ha estado muy tranquilo"

Harry suspiró, pero luego pareció recomponerse.

"Bueno, no ha sido tan engreído últimamente, creo que..." se detuvo, antes de mirarlos con asombro "Es verdad, no les llegué a contar"

Neville se preguntó a qué se refería. Harry los miró atentamente, antes de asentir para sí mismo, como tomando una decisión.

"Les contaré lo que pasó el año pasado, pero deben prometerme que guardarán el secreto... yo, les quería contar sobre algunas cosas también. Theo y Daphne dijeron que sabían algo de oclumancia, así que sé que pueden guardar esto"

"Yo también sé algo" dijo apresurado, queriendo tranquilizar a su amigo. "Mi abuela hizo que un tutor me enseñara, algo sobre el honor Longbottom y los deberes que debo cumplir"

"Bueno, Luna es natural y Astoria empezó sus lecciones hace poco" comentó Daphne "no somos expertos, pero podemos asegurar cierto grado de protección" Neville notó que la rubia se veía contenta ante la perspectiva de que Harry confiara en ellos.

Sonrió, era bueno sentirse parte de este grupo, sentirse incluido.

"Muy bien entonces... bueno, por dónde empezar..."

Y así, Harry empezó a hablar. Contó brevemente sobre su infancia, algo incómodo de hablar de ello. Neville sintió injusticia en nombre de su amigo ante lo que escuchaba. Harry no dijo mucho, pero era obvio para todos que sus tíos no eran exactamente una familia amorosa. Luego comentó sobre alguien que lo ayudaba, no dijo el nombre ni nada que pudiese delatar quien era, pero se alegró de que Harry tuviese a alguien en quien confiar. Se preguntó si conocía a esta persona o si era alguien del mundo muggle. Harry luego empezó a contar sobre su segundo año y todos soltaron un suspiro sorprendido.

"Todavía no entiendo por qué bajaste" dijo Daphne irritada.

"Tenía qué... saben que soy pársel, era el único que podía llegar ahí"

"No debes ser un héroe, Harry" argumentó la rubia. Era obvio que se preocupaba por su amigo.

"Lo sé, es solo que... tenía que ir ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez algún día entiendan por qué"

Los demás solo tuvieron que aceptar eso, no podían forzar a Harry a dar sus razones.

"La próxima vez que decidas ir al peligro, asegúrate de llamarnos"

Todos los demás asintieron a lo que dijo Theo.

Harry sonrió y luego siguió su relato sobre lo que encontró en la cámara.

"¿Malfoy?" soltó Theo con voz aguda. Se había puesto pálido.

"Sí... creo que de alguna manera Voldemort lo poseyó... al igual que a Ginny"

"Qué horror" susurró Astoria, preocupada.

Harry continuó luego, contó cómo se encontró con el profesor Snape, que también había bajado para intentar salvar a Malfoy y cómo usó unos gallos para derrotar al basilisco. ¡Un basilisco! Todos escucharon atentos hasta el final.

"No es de extrañar que esté tan callado" dijo Daphne después de un rato.

De repente, un ruido interrumpió el silencio. Todos se giraron a ver a Astoria, que tenía la cara roja.

"¿Qué? Dije que tenía hambre" dijo a la defensiva, cruzando los brazos. Su estómago había empezado a gruñir. Luna se rio entre dientes y le palmeó la espalda. Neville intercambió una mirada divertida con la rubia.

"Creo que debemos irnos, si corremos, alcanzaremos a comer algo antes de la siguiente clase"

Y con esto, todos partieron, de acuerdo con Harry.


	22. Chapter 22

Draco observó a la criatura, retador. Había observado cómo Potter había logrado obtener el respeto de uno de ellos, con todos los demás aplaudiendo por su audacia. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Él también lo lograría, estaba determinado.

"No creo que mirarlo de esa forma te ayude" dijo una voz socarrona a su izquierda.

Draco se giró para encontrar a Nott mirándolo con sorna. ¿Qué le pasaba a él? Había sentido la mirada del niño en distintas ocasiones ese día.

"Como si tú lo hicieras mejor" se burló, el hipogrifo con el que estaba trabajando el pelinegro había tenido que ser contenido. Draco no sabía qué pasó con exactitud, pero al parecer Nott había estado distraído y, cuando hizo la reverencia, le terminó dando un cabezazo al animal.

"Sí, bueno, error de cálculo" suspiró el otro, melodramáticamente.

Draco resopló y regresó su atención a su hipogrifo. Sabía que tenía que mirarlo fijamente, mostrar seguridad y respeto. Con cuidado se empezó a inclinar. El hipogrifo lo miró atentamente por unos segundos. Sentía que empezaba a sudar por la tensión hasta que, al fin, el animal empezó a inclinarse poco a poco, pero un ruido al otro lado lo alertó y el hipogrifo se alzó alarmado, a punto de embestir contra él. Draco cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto sin poder hacer nada, pero alguien lo agarró de la túnica y lo sacó del camino.

"Mierda... eso estuvo cerca" dijo Nott, todavía agarrando fuertemente su túnica.

Draco miró sorprendido, había estado a punto de ser atacado. El gigante barbudo que se hacía llamar maestro llegó luego, preguntando si todos estaban bien. Draco miró alrededor, buscando la fuente del disturbio y giró los ojos frustrado cuando supo lo que había pasado. '_Por supuesto' _pensó. Longbottom había dejado caer su libro bestial cerca de uno de los hipogrifos, haciendo que este se asustara.

"Ni siquiera sé si culpar a Longbottom por su ineptitud o al barbudo por hacernos comprar estos libros" susurró.

"Ya sabes, solo tienes que acariciarlo para que se calme" comentó Nott, de modo casual. Draco lo sabía, el gigante les había dicho eso al empezar la clase, mientras todos expresaban su descontento.

"Cómo sea" se volteó y miró frustrado a su hipogrifo, se veía desconfiado de nuevo. _'Bueno, a empezar de nuevo' _Se puso serio y se dispuso a la tarea, pero la mirada persistente del otro niño lo distrajo. "¿No tienes otro lugar a dónde ir?" dijo irritado.

"Ah bueno, sí, de nada por salvar tu vida" dijo el otro con sarcasmo goteando cada palabra. Draco se sonrojó un poco, porque era cierto después de todo. Se sintió avergonzado de que alguien haya tenido que ayudarlo.

"Sí, bueno, gracias, cómo sea" soltó "¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado?"

"Es divertido observar cómo intentas congeniar con la vida salvaje" Draco pudo oír la burla en su voz y sintió que se erizaba ¡Él iba a lograr ganarse el respeto de este hipogrifo y ese engreído lo iba a notar! Más determinado, volvió a mirar a su hipogrifo.

Unos minutos de tensión después, soltó una gran sonrisa ¡Lo había logrado! El hipogrifo se había inclinado ante él. Sintiéndose victorioso, volteó a mirar Nott, presumido. El niño tenía un brillo de respeto en sus ojos cuando lo miraba. Complacido, levantó la cabeza arrogante y se acercó al animal, para intentar acariciarlo. Sintió algo de temor, pero el emplumado parecía receptivo.

"¡Bien hecho! Miren todos, así se debe hacer" gritó el gigante, acercándose a donde se encontraban.

"Debo admitir que fue sorprendente" susurró Nott. Draco sonrió altanero.

"Bien hecho Malfoy ¿Vas a montarlo?" preguntó Potter, quien se había acercado junto al gigante.

Potter se detuvo al costado de Nott y pasó un brazo por su espada, mirando a Draco expectante. Draco no entendía la amistad que tenía Potter con Nott y Greengrass, pero sabía que solían frecuentar. El ojiverde lo seguía mirando, sin ninguna animosidad, pero Draco pudo notar algo de cautela en su postura.

Antes de que pudiese responder, el barbudo lo había agarrado y colocado en la espalda del hipogrifo, como había hecho con Potter al inicio. Draco se sujetó alarmado cuando el animal emprendió vuelo, pero sus nervios fueron rápidamente reemplazados por una sensación de libertad. El paseo fue corto y cuando regresó a tierra firme, unos pocos Slytherins asentían con aprobación.

"Vamos, tienes que volverlo a intentar, solo porque le diste un cabezazo a uno de ellos, no quiere decir que el resto te odie" escuchó decir a Potter, guiando a un reticente Nott a un grupo de hipogrifos. "Mira a Neville, asustó al suyo, pero aún así lo sigue intentando"

Draco miró divertido cómo Nott miraba asustado a una de las bestias. El pelinegro notó su mirada burlona y se giró con resolución, mirando al animal a los ojos.

Al final de la clase, incluso Longbottom consiguió hacer que su hipogrifo se incline ante él, para asombro de Draco, aunque nadie más que él y Potter llegaron a montar a alguno.

Con todo, sintió que había sido un buen primer día.

0-0-0

"Dobby lo siente, pero no puede ayudar más al joven maestro"

Draco observó al elfo mover las orejas abatido. Se había colado a su dormitorio y le había llevado libros de defensa, para ayudarlo a aprender el encantamiento patronus, pero lamentablemente, no podían llegar más lejos que eso. Draco sabía la pronunciación correcta y el movimiento de varita, pero nada sucedía y no sabía qué estaba haciendo mal.

"No te preocupes Dobby, gracias por los libros"

Suspiró y se tiró cansado a su colchón. Los demás ya habían bajado a desayunar. Agotado, se fue a dar una ducha rápida, tenía clase de pociones esa mañana.

Se apresuró por los pasillos y logró llegar a tiempo al salón. Miró alrededor, Vincent y Gregory ya estaban acomodándose en una mesa con Blaise Zabini y lo saludaron alegre al verlo entrar. Draco asintió y buscó un sitio disponible. Lamentablemente, el único lugar libre era al costado Potter y Nott. Acomodó sus cosas a la derecha de Potter con desgano. Potter asintió a modo de saludo respetuosamente.

"Shhhshhhh" escuchó de repente. Miró alrededor, extrañado hasta que notó a serpiente que salía de la manga del ojiverde. La misma serpiente alada que había visto ese día en el tren, aunque ahora no tenía ningún ala sobresaliendo. Draco se preguntó si se lo había imaginado.

"Amigo, todavía no puedo creer que tengas una serpiente de mascota" dijo Weasley atrás de ellos, estaba sentado entre Finnigan y Granger.

"¿Tienes una serpiente de mascota?" preguntó incrédulo.

"Tengo un vínculo con él, así que puedo mantenerlo" dijo Potter, tan tranquilo como si estuviese hablando del clima.

Draco miró atentamente al animal. Era azul hielo con algunas líneas azul oscuro y llevaba puesto un traje naranja con lunares amarillos. Aunque la serpiente era ciertamente impresionante, se veía ridícula en esa cosa. Draco no pudo evitar resoplar al verlo.

"Lo sé, parece un payaso ¿no?" susurró Nott, a la izquierda de Potter, mirándolo con diversión. Draco no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

"Veo que todos ya se han familiarizado con el nuevo accesorio de Potter, ahora, si dejara de quemar los ojos de los demás con esa ridiculez, estaría agradecido" llegó la voz de Snape con un tono peligroso. Acababa de entrar al salón. "Presten atención, hoy haremos una solución para encoger y no toleraré ningún error ¿queda claro?"

Todos asintieron temerosos y se pusieron a trabajar.

Draco se concentró en cortar sus raíces de margarita. Pociones era su clase favorita y solía despejar su mente cuando estaba trabajando. Le dio una mirada de reojo a los ingredientes de Potter mientras trabajaba y se dio cuenta, complacido, que él lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor. Dejo sus raíces perfectamente cortadas a un lado y se dispuso a pelar el higo seco, cuando escuchó a Finnigan susurrar detrás de ellos.

"Ron, ¿has oído? Han encontrado a Black merodeando cerca de acá"

Draco detuvo momentáneamente lo que hacía. ¿Había escuchado bien? Black estaba cerca... y él todavía no se sentía preparado para ir tras él. Con cuidado, siguió pelando su higo a la vez que intentaba recolectar más información. Potter, a su derecha, también parecía interesado.

"Sí" continuó Finnigan "una muggle lo vio, ellos creen que solo se trata de un prófugo simple, ya sabes, pero cuando la policía llegó, Black ya no estaba"

"Cielos ¿crees que logre colarse al castillo?" susurró Weasley, aunque casi todos en la fila pudieron oírlo.

"¡Longbottom!" bramó Snape, de repente, haciendo saltar a casi medio salón. "¡muchacho tonto ¿cuántos bazos de rata has añadido?!"

Draco echó una mirada curiosa a la poción del niño. Claramente, había hecho algo mal, ya que su caldero echaba chispas naranjas, cuando la poción debía ser verde. Hizo una mueca, preguntándose cómo rayos había logrado ese color. Greengrass y Thomas, que estaban a ambos lados de Longbottom, lo miraron con simpatía. Draco resopló y volvió a su poción, no queriendo cometer ningún error. Potter podría haber mejorado en todos sus cursos, pero Draco sabía que podía hacerlo igual de bien, o incluso mejor, sobre todo en pociones. Era obvio que el ojiverde no tenía un don para la materia.

"¿Qué hago?" escuchó a Longbottom susurrar, nervioso, buscando ayuda.

"Neville, ¡¿acaso no puedes leer algo tan simple?!" gritó Granger. Draco se sorprendió por lo áspera que sonaba la niña ¿no se suponía que los Gryffindors se apoyaban unos a otros?

"L-lo siento" susurró el nervioso niño apenado, pero al parecer volvió a cometer otro error, porque Granger volvió a hablar exasperada.

"¡No! ¡¿Acaso no lees que solo dice unas gotas de jugo de sanguijuela?!, ¡No seas idiota!"

Draco no pudo evitar voltear sorprendido

"¡Hermione!" gritó Potter a su costado, tan asombrado como él "No seas tan dura con Nev, hoy no es un buen día"

Draco vio con horror, casi en cámara lenta, cómo la niña se volteó para seguir gritando, pero al mover la varilla con la que agitaba su caldero bruscamente, logró salpicarle a Potter unas gotas del caliente líquido verde que estaba preparando.

Potter siseó de dolor y su serpiente salió disparada, amenazante. En su mano se empezaron a formar ampollas rápidamente.

"¡¿Quieres calmarte, Granger?!" gritó Greengrass fríamente, mientras se levantaba bruscamente y se apresuraba a revisar la mano de Potter. Draco se estremeció ligeramente ante el tono amenazante de la rubia.

"¡Harry! Lo siento tanto, no sé lo que me pasó, he estado tan estresada, ¡Lo siento!" se lamentó Granger al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, mirando todo con sus grandes ojos marrones.

"¡¿Qué está pasando acá?!" preguntó Snape, al notar el alboroto. Era obvio para todos que se encontraba sumamente disgustado.

"Yo... lo lamento, fue mi culpa profesor" informó Granger con voz queda.

Draco notó que Greengrass y Nott intentaban aliviar el dolor de Potter, aunque este no parecía tan afectado teniendo en cuenta su estado, solo tenía un ligero ceño fruncido. Su mano ahora mostraba un dedo encogido y unas manchas rojas purulentas.

"Potter, ve a la enfermería, Longbottom, acompáñalo, no tiene caso que sigas en esta clase de todos modos, es obvio que no lograras preparar nada de calidad" Algunos Slytherin se rieron burlonamente. Greengrass volvió a su sitio con reticencia, lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Granger en el camino. Nott tampoco se veía contento con la situación.

Potter y Longbottom se apresuraron fuera del salón, sin decir ninguna palabra. Snape los observó brevemente antes de voltearse para encarar a Granger.

"10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por causar disturbios, le sugiero que se tranquilice ¿o acaso no puede con la presión del día a día escolar?" parecía una pregunta simple, con el objetivo de burlarse de las capacidades de la castaña, pero Draco notó que sus ojos negros brillaban con peligro al formular la pregunta, como si supiese algo que el resto no y estuviese muy disgustado por ello.

"N-no, profesor, lo siento" susurró la niña, encogida.

Snape se burló antes de mirar al resto.

"¿Qué miran?" gritó "Ya deben estar terminando sus pociones"

Draco volvió a su trabajo con prisa. Miró a su izquierda algo frustrado ¿cómo iba a probar que era mejor que Potter si el niño ni siquiera estaba ahí? Se consoló un poco al notar que la poción de Potter, si bien era del color correcto, no era del tono exacto que debía ser.

"¿Competitivo eh?" susurró Nott un poco más allá, con una sonrisa descarada, aunque todavía se veía preocupado por su amigo. Draco se burló y decidió ignorarlo, volviendo a concentrarse en su poción.

"Caray Hermione, has estado algo irritable últimamente... tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería" escuchó susurrar a Weasley con preocupación.

"No, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco" respondió Granger con voz terca.

Draco se desconectó del resto de la conversación, ya casi acababa su solución para encoger. Dio los últimos toques y empezó a limpiar su mesa, mientras su mente vagaba de nuevo al hecho de que Black podría estar cerca. Ahora ¿cómo iba a hacer para atraparlo? Necesitaba practicar más... y necesitaba aprender el encanto patronus si quería husmear por los alrededores del castillo tranquilo. Había estado considerando seriamente una de las sugerencias de Dobby y parecía que no tenía otra opción. Era hora de pedirle ayuda al profesor de Defensa.

* * *

Severus esperó con impaciencia hasta que el último estudiante entregara el vial con la muestra de poción que habían realizado. Guardó todo, recogió sus cosas y se aseguró de que cada mesa estuviera en orden, antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Pensaba ir directamente a la enfermería.

"Pss- profesor" un susurro le llamó la atención.

Se detuvo abruptamente. Miró alrededor, no había nadie ni dentro del salón ni por los pasillos.

"Harry" suspiró. El muchacho no se podía quedar tranquilo a que curaran sus heridas ¿verdad?

El cuerpo del niño apareció poco a poco ante sus ojos. Severus no perdió tiempo y exigió ver su mano para revisarla detalladamente. Estaba en perfectas condiciones.

"¿Duele?"

"No, en realidad... me quemé una vez mientras cocinaba, eso dolió más"

Severus levantó una ceja, pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto. Estaba seguro de que los detestables muggles estaban involucrados de alguna manera.

"¿Qué clase tienes después?" preguntó en su lugar, soltando la mano del niño una vez satisfecho con su inspección.

"Defensa" dijo con incertidumbre "He oído que sus clases son muy buenas" añadió, pareciendo dudar de decir eso frente a él.

"Me imagino" dijo con voz despectiva. "No es que tengan a nadie decente con quien comparar sus clases"

Harry sonrió de lado. El niño estaba empezando a copiar sus gestos de manera inconsciente. _'Como un hijo imitando a su padre'_ llegó un pensamiento traicionero. Sabía que cada día pensaba más en el niño como si fuese su hijo.

"Por cierto, quería preguntar... he oído que Hermione está llevando todos los electivos ¿han hecho un horario especial para ella? ¿crees que debería hacerlo yo también? Me parece algo injusto que solo ella tenga la oportunidad, sinceramente"

"No han creado ningún horario especial y te recomiendo encarecidamente que no intentes llevar toda esa carga académica"

"Pero no entiendo, cómo está llevando todo... juraría que se ha multiplicado también. Nev dice que estaba en una de sus clases a la misma hora en la que estaba en una de las mías" Harry tenía el ceño fruncido en una mezcla de confusión e indignación "¿Hay un hechizo para eso?"

Severus suspiró. Consideró mentir, pero sabía que el grupo de amigos de _su hij- _de Harry lo resolvería tarde o temprano.

"Minerva abogó al inicio del semestre para que a la señorita Granger se le permitiera el uso de un giratiempo para que pueda llevar todas las asignaturas"

"¿Un giratiempo?" preguntó confuso.

Severus le explicó los usos y limitaciones de tal dispositivo, esperando el momento en el que el niño explotara de indignación. No se decepcionó.

"¡Pero eso no es justo!" gritó "Yo también tengo buenas calificaciones ¿por qué solo ella tiene ese privilegio?"

"Me parece sumamente irresponsable que el director haya permitido que un niño maneje un artefacto tan regulado por el ministerio" comenzó "meterse con el tiempo puede traer consecuencias fatales si no se respeta las reglas y, obviamente, toda la presión está afectado a esa niña" terminó con molestia, recordando el incidente. ¡Si eso le hubiese caído a Harry a los ojos, pudo haber quedado ciego! Ignoró el hecho de que el ojiverde tenía lentes y era casi imposible que algo así hubiese pasado. "Te prohíbo que intentes lo mismo, tu salud mental es más importante que unos cursos y muchas de las asignaturas ni siquiera son relevantes para tu futuro"

Harry parecía querer discutir, pero luego se desinfló.

"Bueno, sí, Hermione no parece ser ella misma" aceptó.

"Ya estás llevando tres electivos que te abrirán muchas puertas" decidió tranquilizar al niño, sintiendo algo de orgullo al verlo tan preocupado por su educación.

"Gracias" dijo Harry con una sonrisa complacida.

"Además, deberías preocuparte más en mejorar tu preparación de pociones, en vez de aventurarte en nuevos cursos sin sentido, no creas que no me di cuenta del error que cometiste en la preparación"

El niño hizo un puchero avergonzado y se cruzó de brazos.

"Estoy seguro de que lo hubiese podido arreglar" dijo con petulancia.

"Tal vez debas rendirte y aceptar que no tienes el don" dijo burlón, sabiendo que eso lo molestaría.

Harry soltó un sonido indignado.

"Voy a mejorar, ya lo verás"

"Te creeré cuando lo vea, ahora ve a prepararte para tu siguiente clase"

Harry resopló, pero le dio una sonrisa antes de partir. Severus suspiró y miró alrededor, no tenía otra clase ese día. Salió del salón sin rumbo fijo, hasta que decidió establecerse en el aula de profesores con un libro. Estuvo leyendo un rato en cómodo silencio, interrumpido esporádicamente por los ruidos que salían del armario al fondo de la sala. Un boggart se había colado y el lobo tuvo la brillante idea de mantenerlo para una de sus clases. Honestamente, pensó que ya se había deshecho de él.

Su lectura fue interrumpida con un sonido de pasos acercándose. Curioso, levantó la mirada. Lupín había llegado con el grupo de Gryffindors de tercer año. Sonrió despectivamente al grupo de estudiantes que se amontonaban dentro, enfocándose especialmente en Granger. Todavía sentía molestia por la niña. No, él no era sobreprotector, era simplemente la incompetencia de Granger lo que lo molestaba. Sí, solo eso.

Notó que Lupín miraba a todos sonriente. Supuso que les iba a enseñar a combatir al boggart en el armario. Consideró quedarse a ver cómo el grupo lograba manejar a la criatura, pero decidió no hacerlo, no quería que el boggart lograra colarse ante él y revelar sus miedos. Cuando Lupín empezó a cerrar la puerta, lo detuvo.

"Ten cuidado, Lupín, hay algunos estudiantes claramente ineptos en este grupo" dijo, con intención. Escuchó a Longbottom atragantarse, seguramente pensando que se refería a él.

"Tonterías Severus, estoy seguro de que todos lo harán excelente" dijo el lobo con una sonrisa alentadora dirigida hacia el niño nervioso.

Severus se burló y caminó hacia la salida, no sin antes palmear el hombro de Potter subrepticiamente al pasar, enviando su apoyo sutilmente.

"Síganme por favor" escuchó decir al lobo. Escuchó a los niños asombrarse por los sonidos del armario y ya no supo más cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

0-0-0

Severus sintió un tic nervioso en su ojo mientras escuchaba los susurros al pasar. ¡Era indignante! Longbottom había logrado ridiculizarlo en la clase de Defensa. ¿Era tan aterrador para ser el boggart del niño? ¡por Merlín! Cómo se le había ocurrido al muchacho vestirlo con las túnicas de su abuela. Caminó hacia su despacho más furioso con cada paso que daba, había pasado una semana y los rumores de lo ocurrido aún seguían.

"Profesor"

Harry lo miraba divertido, desde el sillón donde estaba acomodado. Su serpiente, que ahora lucía una mini túnica de Slytherin le rodeaba el cuello, crecía rápidamente cada día.

Severus emitió un gruñido a modo de saludo y cerró la puerta.

"Ya sabe, en realidad no se veía tan mal" dijo Harry con diversión goteando en cada sílaba.

"_Shhhshhs shh" _siseó Farid y Severus juraría que la serpiente le estaba dando una mirada socarrona.

"Cállate" gruñó malhumorado, sentándose en el sillón frente a Harry. El niño sonrió, pero Severus pudo ver que algo lo preocupaba desde hace una semana. Había esperado pacientemente a que él mismo sacara el tema.

"¿Los... los demás profesores creen que soy débil? Preguntó el ojiverde de repente, con voz suave, sin hacer contacto visual.

Severus parpadeó. Así que eso era lo que lo había estado molestando.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" preguntó, curioso.

"El profesor Lupín no me dejó enfrentar al boggart" Bueno, eso explica por qué el niño no había hablado extasiado sobre cómo había vencido a la bestia como el resto de sus compañeros. "Yo... estuve pensando ¿sabes? Pensé que un dementor podría aparecerse y no me dio tiempo de pensar en cómo convertirlo en algo gracioso, pero estaba preparado para lanzar el hechizo... y cuando el boggart aterrizó frente a mí, antes de que pudiese cambiar, Lupín me hizo a un lado y se enfrentó él mismo a su bola de cristal o lo que sea... ¿por qué? ¿acaso creyó que me iba a desmayar de nuevo?" terminó su historia, obviamente molesto por lo ocurrido.

Un dementor... curioso.

"Sinceramente no creo que Lupín haya pensado en que tu boggart se convertiría en un dementor" comunicó. No le apetecía defender a Lupín ni su razonamiento, pero tampoco quería que Harry se sintiera mal. "Deberías preguntarle si fue intencional, en todo caso, que te aclare por qué lo hizo" decidió decir al fin. "Pero te aseguro, Harry, que ningún maestro piensa que eres débil... es más, es increíblemente molesto oír sobre lo asombroso que eres en sala de profesores" añadió rodando los ojos.

Harry sonrió divertido y parecía más tranquilo.

"Hablando de molestias, ¿podrías dejar de intimidar al pobre de Neville? En serio lamenta mucho lo que pasó"

"Lo pensaré cuando crea que ha sido suficiente" _O sea, nunca_, añadió mentalmente.

"Bueno... por cierto, hizo que sus duendes le tomaran fotos a la planta que me está cuidando, mira, esta creciendo muy bien ¿no crees?"

Severus observó las fotos mostradas con interés. El espécimen estaba creciendo en perfectas condiciones. No podía esperar para tener una muestra y usarla en sus experimentos.

"¿Crees que pueda enviar algunos pétalos en algún momento?"

"Dijo algo sobre una fecha de maduración, creo que podría hacerlo a fines del siguiente mes, ¿quieres que se lo pida?"

"Estaría agradecido"

"¿Tanto como para detener la intimidación?" preguntó el muchacho, con un brillo en sus ojos. Severus sonrió de lado.

"Podría considerarlo"

Harry se rio entre dientes y volvió a su lectura. Severus se fue a su escritorio y se acomodó a corregir ensayos. Pensó en lo que le había dicho Harry... ahora tenía una idea de cómo enseñarle al niño el encantamiento patronus y probar su resistencia sin tener que enfrentarlo a un dementor real.


	23. Chapter 23

Remus Lupín meditaba en su oficina, mientras corregía unos ensayos. Había pasado un par de semanas dictando clases de manera exitosa, podía oír los susurros de los estudiantes entusiasmados con la materia. Se sentía bien saber que disfrutaban las lecciones, pero le preocupaba el pobre nivel que tenían varios alumnos, aunque era de esperar teniendo en cuenta el historial de maestros que habían tenido.

"Oh por favor, esto es ridículo" murmuró cuando leyó uno de los ensayos. Un estudiante había puesto como ejemplo a dos estudiantes de Slytherin, afirmando que eran trolls y que debían ser eliminados.

Estaba leyendo con el ceño fruncido la parte en la que el niño afirmaba haber visto a estos estudiantes comer carne cruda cuando escuchó que tocaban su puerta suavemente.

"Adelante" dijo, formando una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Se sorprendió al ver entrar a un rubio Slytherin de tercer año, pero no lo mostró.

"Malfoy, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?"

El niño lo miró con ojos decididos. Remus se preguntó qué podría querer el niño, siempre parecía estar concentrado en clase, pero distante a la vez. Por su mente pasó brevemente la imagen de dos estudiantes que lo acompañaban algunas veces y recordó el ensayo que estaba leyendo unos momentos antes... casi resopla al darse cuenta de quiénes eran los estudiantes que estaban siendo acusados de ser trolls.

Malfoy pareció darse cuenta de que su mente estaba en otra parte y lo miró extrañado por un segundo, antes de sacudir su cabeza y mirarlo decidido nuevamente.

"Enséñeme a lanzar un patronus"

"¿Disculpa?" tuvo que volver a preguntar. Cualquier cosa que haya estado esperando, ciertamente no era eso. ¿Por qué quieres lanzar un patronus?"

"No creo que eso sea importante" dijo el rubio, levantando la barbilla. "Usted es el maestro de defensa ¿cierto? Debería poder ayudarme"

Remus alzó una ceja, nada afectado con esa conducta.

"Toma asiento" dijo tranquilo "necesito saber tus motivaciones para poder ayudarte" continuó cuando el niño se hubo sentado, algo rígido.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Has intentado lanzarlo?" preguntó, sin responder la pregunta anterior.

El rubio pareció desinflarse y Remus pudo ver frustración e impotencia parpadear brevemente en sus ojos.

"Malfoy... Draco, puedo llamarte Draco, ¿verdad?, el patronus es un hechizo muy potente que no muchos magos adultos son capaces de lanzar con éxito" dijo tratando de infundir tranquilidad.

"Soy un Malfoy, puedo hacerlo" refutó tercamente.

Remus pudo vislumbrar un poco de esa altanería típica del mayor Malfoy. Le había parecido curioso ver que su hijo se mostraba más callado y menos pretencioso que su padre. Incluso ahora, que mostraba cierto grado de altanería, había algo diferente y no lograba entender qué era, pero hacía que quisiera ayudarlo.

"Muy bien, muéstrame tu progreso hasta el momento"

Draco lo miró con ligera sorpresa, antes de asentir, tratando de controlar su entusiasmo. Remus sonrió, sin importar los pecados de su padre, ante él se encontraba solo un niño queriendo aprender. El rubio tenía los ojos concentrados con la varita sujeta firmemente en su mano derecha. Los abrió unos momentos después, pronunciando el hechizo y haciendo los movimientos correctos.

Remus sospechó cuál podría ser el problema, Draco no parecía estar pensando en nada más que lanzar el hechizo, como si solo se enfocara en su fuerza de voluntad para lanzarlo.

"Necesitas usar un recuerdo que te llene de alegría, mientras más potente el recuerdo, mejor será el patronus... debes concentrarte con todas tus fuerzas en ese recuerdo, sentir esa emoción y transmitir todo ese sentimiento positivo a través de tu hechizo" mientras hablaba, el rubio abrió los ojos con súbita comprensión, antes de volverlos a cerrar para centrarse en lo que Remus le decía. "vuelve a intentarlo" alentó.

El niño volvió a cerrar los ojos con concentración, buscando en su memoria tal vez, luego Remus lo vio el momento exacto en el que se centró en su recuerdo. Sus rasgos se suavizaron y una sonrisa lenta se formó en sus labios.

"¡Expecto Patronum!"

Draco abrió los ojos y vio con ojos asombrados cómo de su varita salió una bruma plateada.

"¡Eso es!" gritó Remus, felicitando al rubio. El niño lo miró y Remus no pudo comprender todas las emociones que pasaron por sus ojos con rapidez. No sabía qué estaba pensando el chico, pero sabía que se encontraba feliz de haber hecho un progreso sustancial. "Debes seguir practicando, enfócate en tu recuerdo más feliz... en dos semanas vuelve para ver cómo vas"

"¿Por qué en dos semanas?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Tengo unos asuntos que atender" dijo sin dar más detalles. Parecía que el niño iba a refutar, pero al final solo asintió y se despidió. Remus notó que sus pasos parecían más ligeros.

Lo cierto era que en una semana ya era Luna llena y tendría que estar en reposo por un tiempo luego de la transformación. Emitió un suspiro cansado y volvió a su escritorio a calificar ensayos.

* * *

"Entonces, le llegó un paquete a Malfoy esta mañana" le decía Theo al grupo, mientras comía una manzana. Luna había recibido todo un cesto de manzanas por parte de su padre y todos las estaban compartiendo en una de las torres del castillo. Estaban en una parte poco habitada y la sala parecía no haber sido usada por años.

"Muy pendiente de él, ¿eh?" susurró Astoria, con voz socarrona, para que solo su amigo lograra escuchar. Theo se tensó, pero decidió ignorarla.

"¿Qué era?" preguntó Harry, con curiosidad, mientras levantaba la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos. Theo notó la imagen de un caldero chispeando en la portada. Harry se la pasaba estudiando pociones últimamente.

"Era una poción" dijo Daphne aburrida, mientras ojeaba el libro que tenía Harry a su costado. La rubia frunció en ceño levemente en un momento, tal vez encontrando alguna palabra extraña o una oración confusa. Theo volvió a hablar.

"era veneno para ratas" dijo divertido "estoy seguro de que se la piensa dar a la rata de Weasley después de lo que pasó la otra vez" comentó con una sonrisa.

El grupo no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo sucedido. Malfoy había estado entrando al gran comedor con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada seria, sin prestarle mucha atención a los demás. Todos habían estado desayunando tranquilos, hasta que se escuchó un estruendo y una discusión. Weasley y Granger habían estado peleando, al parecer, sobre algo que involucraba a sus mascotas. Nadie sabe muy bien qué pasó, solo que la rata de Weasley salió corriendo despavorida de sus manos mientras el gato de Granger la perseguía y, en medio de la huida, la rata había logrado saltar a la cara de Malfoy, arañando su cara en el proceso.

"Pero no creen que la mate de verdad... ¿cierto?" preguntó Neville, con un toque de preocupación.

"No lo sé, se veía muy molesto y estuvo con una marca en su rostro por días" respondió Theo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ron ha estado muy sensible por Scabbers, si algo le sucede, seguramente culpará a Crookshanks" meditó Harry, volviendo su atención a su libro.

"Estas manzanas son muy buenas" dijo Astoria de repente, terminando de masticar "¿De dónde las consiguió tu papá?" preguntó, todavía sonriendo ante el sabor de la manzana.

"De nuestro árbol especial" dijo Luna, sonriendo amablemente.

"pero... ¿cómo le dará el veneno?" preguntó Neville, todavía preocupado por el animal.

Harry cambió de página antes de regresar su atención a la conversación. Theo notó divertido cómo Daphne fruncía el ceño y regresaba la página a su lugar para terminar de leer, sin que su amigo se de cuenta.

"Probablemente solo deje alimentos envenenados por ahí" dijo Harry, considerando la situación.

"_Shhh shhhhh ssshssseeeshee" _siseó la serpiente del ojiverde, que hasta ese momento se encontraba descansando en su hombro tranquilamente. Había credido unos centímetros y Astoria había tenido que agrandar su traje.

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó curioso.

"Dice que lo puede ayudar con mucho gusto" sonrió su amigo. Era obvio que a Farid no le agradaba el roedor. Harry volvió su atención hacia su libro y Theo lo vio mirar con confución la página en la que estaba, antes de encojerse de hombros y volverla a voltear.

"Bueno, no importa, ya sea envenenada o comida, es obvio que no le queda mucho tiempo a esa fea rata" dijo al fin, restándole importancia al asunto "me aburro, vamos a caminar un rato"

Todos se empezaron a levantar con pereza para salir del lugar. Astoria agarró la canasta con frutas contra su pecho antes de salir con Luna y Neville a su costado, mientras conversaban sobre el árbol especial. Harry movió su varita para marcar el lugar donde se quedó y guardó el libro en su morral. Theo sonrió y abrazó a sus dos amigos por los hombros mientras salían. Era un buen día... claro, sin contar con el hecho de que era Halloween y era la primera visita a Hogsmeade. Habían decidio quedarse y hacerle compañía a su amigo, que había perdido su autorización en la casa de sus familiares (mencionó algo sobre ser destruída por un perro endemoniado) y a Luna y Astoria, ya que ellas todavía no podían ir hasta el año siguiente.

"Estuve pensando" dijo luego de un momento, mientras caminaban por un corredor vacío.

"Oh Merlín ¿estás bien? ¿te hiciste daño?" preguntó la pequeña Tori con preocupación fingida, haciendo que los demás lanzaran risitas divertidas... ¡Hasta la serpiente! Theo bufó con molestia e ignoró el comentario "¿Y si les envías una copia de la autorización a tus familiares, pero con un hechizo de camuflaje para que piensen que es un documento importante que tienen que firmar?" preguntó mirando a Harry, a su izquierda. El pelinegro había estado algo triste por no tener la autorización para ir a visitar el pueblo.

"Podría intentarlo" comentó su amigo, considerando el plan.

"No funcionará" dijo Daphne a su derecha, rodando los ojos "La autorización tiene encantamientos especiales para evitar esa clase de engaños"

Harry pareció desinflarse con la nueva información y Theo se sintió mal por su amigo.

"De todos modos, he oído que Black es peligroso, así que tal vez sea más seguro acá" volvió a hablar su amiga, al notar aquello.

"Psss"

Todos miraron alrededor

"Psss Harry" se escuchó desde un rincón.

"Son Fred y George" comentó Neville cuando encontró la fuente del ruido. Theo notó a los gemelos detrás de una columna, haciendo ruidos para llamar al ojiverde. Harry los miró confuso.

"Ve a ver qué quieren, seguiremos caminando por aquí" dijo, cuando los gemelos parecían impacientarse. Harry se acercó a los gemelos, quienes lo llevaron a una esquina más alejada y el resto siguió su camino.

"Entonces, Neville, ¿estás mejor?" preguntó luego de un rato. El gryffindor había estado algo triste las últimas semanas y no solo se debía a lo ocurrido en la clase de defensa... aunque a Theo le hubiese encantado estar ahí para ver de primera mano a su jefe de casa vestido como la abuela de Neville. Suprimió una sonrisa y esperó a que su amigo responda.

"Sí... es solo..." se detuvo de repente y pateó el suelo frustrado. Theo se sorprendió por la expresión de su amigo. Miró alrededor e intercambió una mirada preocupada con Daphne. Luna se acercó y tocó el hombro de Neville, tratando de calmarlo.

"Realmente apesta, ¿saben?" volvió a hablar, caminando en círculos "Era... era el cumpleaños de mi mamá y yo no pude ir a verla, ni mandarle nada, porque.." dio una risa sin gracia "No es como si pudiera realmente entenderlo ¿no?" luego de unos segundos suspiró derrotado "lo siento, es solo que... me gustaría poder hacer algo" Nadie dijo nada, comprendiendo a su amigo.

Theo se sintió mal, todos sabían que Neville estaba distraído ese día, pensando en su mamá, la poción le había salido mal y Granger había explotado, gritándole en frente de toda la clase... ¿qué le pasaba a esa chica de todos modos? No estaba actuando normal y pareciera que cargara el mundo en sus hombros cuando caminaba.

"¿Q-qué es eso?" gritó Astoria de repente, interrumpiendo el silencio. Detrás de Neville se había comenzado a formar una puerta. Todos se miraron sorprendidos. Luna analizó la nueva entrada y la abrió de un empujón, metiendo su cabeza al interior.

"Es una biblioteca" dijo, volviendo a sacar su cabeza. Astoria se acercó detrás de ella y miró alrededor.

"Es agradable" comentó la pequeña. Theo se encogió de hombros y decidió entrar al lugar. A su lado, Daphne suspiró y lo siguió.

"Vaya..." comentó. El lugar era amplio. No sabía si podía considerarse una biblioteca en sí, pero era lo más cercano a una. Habían unos cuantos estantes llenos de libros alrededor, un par de mesas amplias con sillas y algunos cojines para sentarse en el suelo. Se veía agradable, como había dicho Astoria.

"Los libros son extraños"

"Tori, a ti todos los libros te parecen extraños" dijo su hermana, girando los ojos.

"Todos son sobre enfermedades mentales y neuro..nas?... sistema nervioso...bla bla bla" comentó la menor, leyendo algunos títulos. Theo se acercó a inspeccionar y tampoco entendió mucho lo que decían los libros. todos se miraron, sin comprender. Se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando el lugar.

"Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero este parece un buen lugar para descansar" dijo después de unos momentos "espero que Harry pueda encontrar la entrada"

"Bueno... pero unas cuantas ventanas no estarían mal" comentó Astoria.

"Igual solo se vería el cielo oscuro... los dementores no son el mejor paisaje que digamos..." Daphne se encogió de hombros "¿Creen que la habitación siempre esté acá?"

"Quién sabe, este castillo tiene muchos secretos" se encogió de hombros.

Luna se acomodó en un cojín con Neville y Astoria a cada lado, los tres se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre el árbol especial que daba las deliciosas manzanas. Theo decidió acomodarse en una de las sillas, recostándose en la mesa y Daphne se sentó frente a él.

"Entonces... ¿me vas a decir ya en qué has estado pensando últimamente?" preguntó su amiga.

"No sé a qué te refieres" contestó, sin mirarla. No tenía ganas de hablar de lo que había en su mente. "¿Qué crees que los gemelos le hayan querido decir a Harry?" preguntó en cambio, para cambiar de tema.

* * *

"¿Todo el castillo?" preguntó Harry asombrado, mirando el pergamino en sus manos.

"Sí, increíble, ¿cierto?" preguntó Fred, mientras George asentía a su lado, con una sonrisa presumida.

Los gemelos le estaban mostrando un mapa de todo el castillo, con pasadizos secretos y escondites que podrían llevarlo a Hogsmeade sin que nadie se de cuenta. El mapa no solo mostraba a todo el castillo, sino también a los que estaban en él, era simplemente increíble.

"¿Están seguros de que quieren dármelo?"

"Por supuesto, después de todo" comenzó uno.

"Nosotros ya no lo necesitamos" terminó el otro.

Harry los miró, todavía no convencido.

"Mira" suspiró George, al notar su reticencia "Nosotros lo encontramos durante una detención y lo hemos usado todo el primer año y parte de nuestro segundo año"

"Ya hemos memorizado todo el castillo, cada pasizo secreto, cada callejón"

"Lo conocemos todo... lo dejamos de usar poco a poco y lo hemos tenido guardado en nuestro baúl. Si no lo usas tú, seguirá tirado ahí, llenándose de telarañas.

Harry lo pensó unos segundos más antes de sonreír y abrazarlos agradecido.

"Gracias" dijo entusiasmado "será muy útil"

"Esperamos que" comenzó Fred.

"Tus travesuras sean prósperas" terminó George. Ambos con sonrisas idénticas que gritaban problemas para cualquier profesor.

"Ahora nos vamos, debemos volver a Hogsmeade, diviértete" dijeron ambos, antes de salir. Harry no paraba de sorprenderse de su facilidad al hablar al mismo tiempo. Miró el mapa entre sus manos y sonrió... ¡oh, todo lo que podría hacer con eso! No podía esperar para contarle a los chicos... tal vez incluso podría ir a Hogsmeade realmente. Ignoró olímpicamente la voz de advertencia en contra de esa idea, que sonaba sospechosamente a Snape, enfocándose en la emoción de visitar el pueblo mágico junto a los demás... Además, ¿qué podría pasarle en medio de tanta gente?

* * *

¡Estaba cerca!

Al fin, ya se estaba acercando a su destino, en menos de una hora llegaría al castillo... y luego buscaría al traidor, ¡claro que sí! Acabaría con esa rata y llevaría a su ahijado lejos, vivirían en Grimmauld Place... o tal vez no, tal vez compraría una casita y... ¿qué es ese olor?

Los ojos desenfocados de Sirius Black inspeccionaron el ambiente, buscando la fuente de tan agradable olor. A lo lejos, un pobre conejo intentaba escapar del peligro que veía venir. Sirius no tardó en transformarse y perseguir a su víctima ¡al fin tenía una buena presa!

Unos minutos después, el hombre maltrecho engullía con prisa a su víctima en un rincón de una casa vieja y abandonada. Un ojo le temblaba y no paraba de rascarse el cuello lleno de mugre. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su ahijado ahora? Pensaba, mientras terminaba de deborar su cena.

"Voy por ti James... y será como en los viejos tiempos" pensó, antes de limpiarse las manos en los trapos que traía puesto. El tic en su ojo se hizo más fuerte y su mirada se desenfocó un poco más y así, emprendió un camino que pudo evocar desde su matratada memoria.

* * *

**Hola, sé que he desaparecido por mucho tiempo, lo siento mucho :( he tenido muchas cosas que no se podían postergar. Espero que disfruten la lectura **


	24. Chapter 24

"Apúrense, llegaremos tarde" Gritaba Theo mientras corrían hacía el gran salón. Daphne resoplaba irritada a su derecha y Harry intentaba seguirles el paso. Luna los seguía alegre, riendo y saltando, mientras jalaba a Neville y Astoria por cada brazo.

"No estaríamos así si no me hubiese tomado tanto tiempo en encontrarlos" gruñó Harry, insatisfecho. Había querido encontrar a sus amigos con el mapa, solo para descubrir que no aparecían por ninguna parte del castillo. Al final los pudo encontrar y, tras analizar todos juntos su reciente adquisición, descubrieron que la habitación que habían encontrado los chicos no aparecía en el mapa. De hecho, la habitación en sí no había vuelto a aparecer hasta que Luna descifró cómo funcionaba, maravillando al resto con el descubrimiento.

"Solo date prisa" gruñó Theo "me muero de hambre"

"¡Por Merlín!" dijo Tori, deteniéndose repentinamente.

"¿Qué?" gritó Theo impaciente, dándose la vuelta. Harry también se detuvo y volteó a mirar qué sucedía.

"¿Qué pasa Tori?" preguntó Daphne, extrañada por el grito de su hermana.

"Miren" susurró la menor "un trozo de queso"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Theo, sin comprender el asunto. Harry tampoco podía entender cuál era el drama con el queso... ¿tanta hambre tenían sus amigos como para andar buscando comida en los corredores?

"Creen que esté con veneno?" preguntó Tori, acercándose al trozo infractor, para inspeccionarlo de cerca "ya saben, ¿creen que Malfoy lo haya dejado ahí para la rata de Weasley?"

Harry recordó lo que Theo les había comentado y entendió a qué se refería la pequeña castaña. Theo, más calmado, se acercó al trozo de queso para analizarlo. Se arrodilló y empezó a olisquearlo sin pudor. Harry vio a Neville agrandar los ojos con temor.

"Parece que sí está con veneno" sentenció Theo, poniéndose de pie.

"¿Lo dejaremos ahí?" preguntó Neville, preocupado por la mascota de Ron. Harry no sabía qué era lo correcto en estos casos, así que se encogió de hombros, inseguro. Los demás tampoco parecían saber qué responder y, restándole importancia, volvieron a caminar hacia el gran salón. Pero, al parecer, Neville no estaba contento con su falta de acción y, con un fuerte pisotón, detuvo a todos.

"¿Q-qué pasaría si fuera Farid?" le preguntó directamente a Harry "o si fuese su mascota?" le preguntó a los demás, con el ceño fruncido. "La rata de Ron puede ser muy irritante y torpe, t-tal vez no sea nada especial, pero Ron la quiere y no está bien solo dejar esta trampa acá" terminó, firme. Harry sentía que había algo más en todo el asunto, sobre todo con la mirada distante que tuvo Nev brevemente cuando decía que la rata no era especial. Miró a los demás, sintiéndose algo culpable y notó que el resto también parecía avergonzado, excepto Luna, que sonreía alentadoramente a su amigo.

"Bueno, está bien, vamos a sacar esto de acá, pero no creo que eso detenga a Malfoy... esa rata va a caer tarde o temprano" dijo Daphne, sacando un trozo de tela de su bolsillo para recoger el pedazo de queso en el suelo.

"¿Por qué tenías eso en el bolsillo?" preguntó Harry perplejo. Daphne lo miró sin comprender, antes de resoplar divertida.

"Es un pañuelo, inculto" le dijo, rodando los ojos. Theo y Tori lanzaron risitas divertidas. Harry sintió que enrojecía, pero Luna desvió el tema.

"Creo que deberíamos apresurarnos, el banquete está por comenzar" dijo amablemente. El estómago de Theo gruñó con la noticia y todos decidieron que debían buscar dónde botar el queso envenenado. Al final lo lanzaron por una ventana lo más lejos que pudieron.

"Tal vez un dementor lo encuentre y se envenene" concluyó Tori, mientras se dirigían al comedor. Harry se entretuvo imaginando cómo sería eso. Todavía no quería ver a un dementor de cerca nuevamente, aunque cada vez mejoraba más con el encantamiento patronus. Snape lo estaba haciendo practicar con un boggart y se sentía orgulloso del progreso que estaba haciendo.

-0-0-0-

"¿Qué está pasando?" dijo Daphne con preocupación evidente en su voz. Theo estaba a su lado, todavía algo adormilado y muy confuso. Tori también se veía preocupada.

"Chicos ¿qué ha pasado?" preguntó Luna mientras se acercaba a ellos, más curiosa que preocupada.

"S-Sirius Black" susurró Neville, pálido. Harry notó que todos despertaron súbitamente con esa respuesta. Incluso Luna se veía algo alarmada.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó Daphne, mientras los inspeccionaba detenidamente, intentando encontrar algún rasguño imaginario.

"Atacó a la señora gorda... el retrato que cuida la entrada a nuestra torre" comunicó Harry, dejando que Daphne levantara sus brazos para ver mejor si había alguna herida. "Al parecer quería entrar... pero como no tenía la contraseña, rasguñó el cuadro frustrado".

"Tienes un hematoma" Daphne lo interrumpió, con una mirada acusadora. Harry dejo de hablar y la miró confundido. Inspeccionó su brazo de cerca y notó el pequeño moretón.

"Oh, no es nada, fue durante una práctica de quidditch" Daphne no parecía contenta con la respuesta.

"¿Entonces Sirius Black está en el castillo?" preguntó Theo, volviendo al tema importante. Harry asintió mirando alrededor. Todos habían sido llevados al gran comedor sin explicación. El director había dicho brevemente que inspeccionarían todo el castillo con el resto de profersores, dejándolos a cargo de los dos Premios Anuales. Percy Weasley, con el pecho levantado de orgullo, estaba mandando a todos a dormir.

"Debríamos acostarnos" sugirió, acercándose a unas colchonetas vacías "mañana pensamos qué hacer" los seís se dirigieron a una esquina y se acomodaron para dormir. Harry, aunque lo intentó, no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

* * *

Severus caminaba por el castillo, nada satisfecho con lo ocurrido. Acababa de reportarse con el director en el gran salón, donde pudo comprobar que Harry se encontraba a salvo junto a sus compañeros. El director había desestimado sus sospechas sobre Lupín, pero él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados... seguramente el lobo estaba involucrado en todo el asunto. Lo vigilaría más de cerca y no permitiría que se quede a solas con Harry, si el director no pensaba escucharlo, él mismo se encargaría de desenmascarar al traidor.

"Ah, Severus, disculpa" Hablando de la bestia...

"Lupín" dijo con los dientes apretados. El hombre acaba de doblar una esquina y casi choca con él.

"Lo siento, estuve haciendo guardia en la torre oeste, estoy algo cansado" Severus no dijo nada, limitándose a mirarlo con dureza "Bueno... seguiré mi camino.. gracias de nuevo por la poción" y con eso, el lobo siguió su camino.

Severus suspiró mentalmente. Por órdenes de Albus, tenía que proveerle a Lupín de la poción matalobos. Aunque la idea de trabajar para el hombre no le hacía gracia, era mejor que dejar suelto al tipo transformado cerca de los estudiantes. ¿en qué pensaba el director al dejar tal peligro cerca de los niños?... De todos modos, aunque detestara al lobo, la poción en sí era un trabajo muy interesante y la había estado estudiando para ver si podía elaborar dosis más potentes y mejoradas. La planta que Harry había adquirido en un inicio para Longbottom era un ingrediente que podría ser clave en su investigación... Tal vez podría usar a Lupín como conejillo de indias, de todos modos, no podía importarle menos si algo salía mal. Con una sonrisa algo tétrica, Severus siguió su camino, haciendo guardia.

* * *

"Sí, sí, busqué en el mapa toda la mañana y no encontré a Black" Harry confirmaba en susurros. Toda la semana había estado buscando indicios de Black en el castillo. No quería estar cerca por si el peligroso hombre decidía causar otra masacre. Tampoco habían vuelto al aula que los chicos encontraron aquél día, ya que no se podía ver en el mapa y no podían estar cien por ciento seguros de que Black no estuviera ahí dentro, aguardando.

"Harry... ¿crees que deberías darle el mapa a un profesor? Tal vez les sea útil para encontrar a Black" Neville sugería, todavía nervioso con todo el asunto.

Harry lo había considerado y, con todo lo que estaba pasando, pensó que era oportuno mostrárselo a Snape. Incluso ir a Hogsmeade a escondidas parecía peligroso ahora si ya estaba confirmado que Black estaba cerca. Harry se estremeció imaginando lo que el loco podría hacer en una calle llena de personas. Con un suspiro interno, tuvo que concordar con Neville. Aún así, apretó en mapa fuertemente entre sus manos, había algo en el viejo pergamino que lo llamaba, que gritaba porque lo conservara... lo hacía sentir seguro y tenía la ventaja de poder revisar si los pasillos estaban libres de asesinos.

"Lo sé... lo entregaré esta noche" respondió Harry al fin, guardando el pergamino en su bolsillo.

"Vamos chicos, molestemos un poco al calamar gigante, hace mucho que no lo hacemos" dijo Theo, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Harry sonrió, siempre podía contar con Theo para aligerar el ambiente. Daphne se cruzó de brazos a su derecha, negando con la cabeza, pero siguiéndolos.

"Yo no puedo ir, acompañaré a Luna y Tori a ver algo que encontraron el otro día" se disculpó Neville. Harry sonrió. Mientras Daphne, Theo y él habían formado un lazo inusual, pero fuerte de amistad, Neville se había pegado cada vez más a las dos chicas de segundo año. Su amigo se veía más seguro de sí mismo últimamente.

"Está bien, nos vemos más tarde" se despidió, sonriendo.

Los tres se dirigieron al lago, pero justo cuando salían del castillo la profesora McGonagall lo llamó. Harry volteó confundido... él no había hecho nada malo ¿o sí? Inseguro, se despidió de sus amigos y siguió a su jefe de casa hasta su despacho.

"Siéntese Potter" dijo escuetamente. Se veía pálida y tenía enormes ojeras bajo los ojos. Harry se sentó y se quedaron en un incómodo silencio unos segundos. De pronto, la profesora McGonagall suspiró tan profundamente que Harry casi se sobresalta con el sonido. Parecía que la mujer había envejecido 100 años más y lo veía de tal manera que Harry pensó que anunciaría su muerte.

"No hay razón para que te lo ocultemos por más tiempo" comenzó. Harry tragó, esperando su condena. "Verás... Sirius Black te está buscando"

De todo lo que podría haber dicho, no se esperaba eso.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, parpadeando, sin comprender completamente.

"Sé que esto es difícil de procesar, pero sabemos que es muy probable que Sirius Black te esté buscando... antes de escapar, se le escuchó repetir 'está en Gryffindor, está en Gryffindor' y luego dijo tu nombre varias veces"

"Yo... no entiendo, profesora, ¿por qué este asesino iría tras de mí?" Nada de eso tenía sentido. Harry estaba seguro que no le había hecho nada al hombre... ¿tal vez era un fanático de voldemort? Eso podría ser... y buscaba a Harry para vengar a su líder. Miró a la profesora buscando respuestas.

"Black es muy peligroso, Potter... se dice que fue uno de los seguidores más fieles del que Quién Tú Sabes y ..." La voz de su profesora falló un poco, afectada por algo. "Es imperativo que te pongamos a salvo" dijo, de repente. Harry frunció el ceño... sintió que había algo que no se le estaba diciendo. "Todo el personal ha estado al tanto y te hemos estado vigilando" continuó "pero me parece prudente que sepas el peligro que te acecha"

Harry se detuvo un momento, procesando la información. ¿El personal al tanto de ello? Eso significaba que... Snape sabía que Black iba detrás de él, sabía que ese asesino lo seguía todo este tiempo ¿por qué no se lo dijo? ... ¡y el regalo! Su regalo de cumpleaños cobraba un nuevo sentido ahora. Harry levantó la mano hacia su pecho, donde estaba el dije, resguardado debajo de su camisa. Sintió que su pulso empezaba a aumentar. Necesitaba respuestas, ¿por qué no se le había dicho la verdad? odiaba que le ocultaran cosas... y ¿qué era eso que todavía estaban escondiendo? Porque estaba seguro de que había algo más. Sintió que la ira se acumulaba dentro e intentó controlarla.

Levantó la cabeza, la profesora McGonagall seguía hablando, ignorando su estado interno. Harry solo logró oír las últimas palabras que dijo.

"creo que debes dejar de asistir a los entrenamientos de quidditch"

"¡¿Qué?!" Harry se levantó de un saltó, exaltado y todavía sintiendo la ira anterior. La mujer lo miró severamente, algo sorprendida por su arrebato. "Pero el sábado es nuestro primer partido"

La profesora, fiel fanática del deporte, tampoco se veía satisfecha. Harry aprovechó eso y, discutiendo por unos minutos más, logró convencerla de dejarlo seguir entrenando, aunque con supervisión. Con todo, Harry salió del lugar algo más tranquilo por su pequeña victoria, pero todavía molesto. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta las mazmorras, fuera del despacho de Snape. Miró la entrada por unos momentos, antes de volver a la realidad y fruncir el ceño. Una parte de él quería oír las explicaciones de su profesor, pero otra muy grande todavía se sentía disgustada. Metió su mano en el bolsillo donde tenía el pergamino... ¿Snape quería guardarle secretos? Bueno, pues, él también lo haría. Con eso en mente, dio media vuelta y se fue al lago, para ver a Daphne y Theo, necesitaba distraerse.

* * *

Draco daba vueltas fuera del despacho del profesor Lupín ansioso. Habían pasado dos días y el hombre no estaba en ningún lado. Estaba preocupado, ya había pasado eso hace un mes y, cuando regresó, lucía tan mal que Draco creyó que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Aquella vez desapareció por un fin de semana, pero ahora había desaparecido justo cuando le tocaba dictar clases. Dio otra vuelta más, preocupado, hasta que oyó pasos.

"¿Draco?" preguntó Lupín, quien se acercaba casi cojeando hasta su puerta "¿qué haces acá?" preguntó curioso.

"Snape ha estado reemplazando sus clases" le comunicó. Tal vez sonaba algo acusador, pero necesitaba saber qué le pasaba al hombre.

"Lo sé" respondió afable, todavía mirándolo interrogante "¿Por qué no pasamos?" le dijo, cuando era obvio que Draco no se movería.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Lupín se acomodó en un sofá, exhausto. Draco lo miró atentamente, esperando que su análisis revelara qué estaba mal con él. ¿Estaba enfermo? Snape no había dado detalles, limitándose a impartir la clase. Draco había notado que el pocionista parecía ausente, pero no le prestó mucha importancia.

"¿Cómo vas con tu patronus?" preguntó el hombre, de repente, haciendo que Draco volviera su atención al momento presente.

"Creo que puedo ver una pata" dijo, algo emocionado. Había progresado inmensamente desde que el profesor le estaba dando las lecciones, aunque todavía no había intentado hacer frente a un dementor real.

"Eso es increíble, Draco, te felicito" dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de orgullo. Draco sonrió complacido. Su padre nunca le había felicitado tan abiertamente, ni parecía sentirse orgulloso de él. Se sentía bien ser reconocido. Aclarándose la garganta, intentó disimular su sonrisa y volvió a mirar al hombre, todavía preocupado por sus repentinas ausencias.

"¿Está enfermo?" preguntó, sin tacto. El hombre soltó una risa cansada.

"Se podría decir... no es nada grave, no tienes que preocuparte"

"No estoy preocupado" negó "solo me interesan las clases" dijo, aunque no sonaba convincente.

"Mañana es tu primer partido de quidditch, ¿cierto?" su profesor cambió de tema, notando su incomodidad. Draco asintió con la cabeza y empezó a quejarse de todo su equipo. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí, mientras el mayor lo escuchaba atentamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por permanecer despierto, hasta que Draco escuchó un ronquido. Sobresaltado miró a su profesor y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Algo avergonzado por no notar que el hombre se encontraba tan cansado, pensó en irse sin hacer ruído, pero al final decidió pasarle la voz al castaño... no parecía agradable quedarse a dormir en una posición incómoda en el sofá. El mayor se disculpó, pero Draco le restó importancia y se despidió.

"Buena suerte mañana, no creo que pueda asistir al partido, pero sé que lo harás bien" fue lo último que le dijo. Draco se sintió más ligero con eso y se fue a su sala común. Mañana jugaba contra Gryffindor. Su capitán había intentado que Hufflepuff tomará el lugar de Slytherin, no queriendo jugar con el pésimo clima que había, pero no lo había logrado. Con una sonrisa, se prometió que le patearía el trasero a Potter.

-0-0-0-

"¡Vamos!" susurró Draco, temblando de frío y con un fuerte agarre en su escoba. No podía ver mucho a través de la espesa niebla y la pesada lluvia que caía en el lugar. ¿A quién se le ocurría continuar el partido en ese clima? Por el rabillo del ojo creyó ver a Potter avanzar hacia un punto ciego, más arriba. ¡Seguro que el pelinegro había encontrado a la Snitch! Determinado, se dispuso a seguirlo.

"¿Pero qué?" el ruido parecía haberse detenido y un frío inquietante se había apoderado de él... un frío que recordaba muy bien. _'¡Dementores!' _gritó internamente. Habían dementores en el lugar. Miró alrededor y logró vislumbrar a Potter a su izquierda.

"¡Debemos irnos!" le gritó, pero no sabía si el gryffindor podía escucharlo. Draco iba a repetir sus palabras, pero el otro solo lo miró alarmado, señalando detrás de él. Draco tragó, sintiendo que la felicidad abandonaba su cuerpo y, renuente, volteó a comprobar sus sospechas. Había un centenar de dementores que se aproximaba a ellos, horripilantes e imperturbables. Draco sintió que su fuerza flaqueaba.

"¡Expectó patronun!" oyó susurrar. Detrás de él, Potter repetía el hechizo una y otra vez hasta que emitió una chispa brillante que no duró mucho, pero logró regresarlo a la situación. Asintiendo hacia Potter, sacó su varita y gritó el encantamiento, a la par con Potter, quien pareció ligeramente sorprendido. Juntos repitierón otra vez, concentrados, hasta que una chispa salió de cada varita. No tenían formas, pero eran lo suficientemente poderosas para poder espantar a los dementores que los tenían acorralados. Sin embargo, la victoria duró poco. Una vez que estuvieron libres, Potter pareció quedarse sin fuerzas y empezó a caer en picada. Draco, tuvo el mismo destino segundos después. Fue consciente de la gente gritando alrededor mientras caía, antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

Severus no podía ver el bendito juego, por más que lo intentara. La lluvia torrencial no le permitía ver absolutamente nada. Frustrado, se dedicó a escuchar al comentarista, intentando entender quién estaba ganando, pero no pudo concentrarse. Su mente divagó hacia los últimos días. Harry había estado distante, sus visitas se hacían cada vez más escasas y se veía molesto con el mundo. Estaba preocupado ¿qué había pasado ahora? Sin embargo, dejo de pensar en ello abruptamente cuando sintió que su collar se calentaba. ¡Harry estaba en peligro! Se levantó de un salto e intentó vislumbrar dónde estaba el muchacho. Nadie podía ver nada, el cielo se había vuelto diez veces más oscuro. Alarmado, empezó a moverse para bajar de las gradas y llegar al campo. Ni bien puso un pie en el suelo, escuchó gritos. Levantó la mirada y vio dos cuerpos caer. "No otra vez" se dijo... y lo que es peor, el cielo empezó a despejarse un poco y pudo ver a los dementores alejarse ¡¿por qué estaban tan cerca del castillo?! Se suponía que las mascotas del ministerio debían volar solo alrededor del perímetro, incluyendo el campo de quidditch. Irritado, se apresuró a emitir sobre el campo los mismos hechizos de amortiguación del año pasado. Si esto se volvía una tradición, quizá debían considerar remodelar el lugar con un diseño acolchonado.

La multitud se empezó a amontonar alrededor de los dos cuerpos caídos.

"¡Profesor!" escuchó que lo llamaban. Eran Greengrass y Nott que se acercaban corriendo. Detrás de ellos, no muy lejos, los seguían Longbottom, Lovegood y la menor de las Greengrass.

"¿Harry está bien?" preguntó la chica, cuando lo alcanzó.

"No lo sé" respondió secamente, mientras volvía a caminar, alejando a la muchedumbre. Una vez cerca, logró ver los dos cuerpos. Malfoy y Harry estaban inconscientes, tirados en el piso. Severus se consoló al pensar que, al menos, esta vez no estaba Lockhart para eliminar los huesos de sus estudiantes. Apretando los puños, se acercó a los menores. Harry estaba bien, comprobó con unos hechizos, solo estaba agotado. Emitió los mismos hechizos en Malfoy y notó que estaba igual. Levitó los dos cuerpos y se abrió paso con ellos. Greegrass y Nott lo siguieron todo el camino hacia la enferemería.

"¿Se pondrán bien?" preguntó Nott, mirando a ambos cuerpos con preocupación. Severus levantó una ceja, no sabía que el chico era amigo de Malfoy. Nott pareció avergonzado bajo su mirada. Greengrass no prestaba atención, enfocada en el cuerpo flotante de Harry.

"Ya lo veremos" dijo, sin dar detalles.

"¿Chicos, Harry está bien?" preguntó Longbottom, quien acababa de llegar con la cara roja y sin aliento de tanto correr. Detrás de él se oían unos pasos apresurados.

Severus no se detuvo a escuchar la respuesta y entró a la enfermería, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

**Bueno, un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y comenten :) **


	25. Chapter 25

El calamar gigante nadaba tranquilo. Era un buen día: no había estudiantes alrededor lanzándole piedras o incluso libros. ¡Estaba cansado de ser víctima del vandalismo de los pequeños desconsiderados! Un día de estos, él demostraría de lo que era capaz... solo debían esperar.

"¡Nooooo!"

Una multitud de gritos interrumpió su breve paz. Curioso, decidió asomar la cabeza para ver de dónde procedía tanto alboroto. A lo lejos, vio que el cielo estaba algo nublado y distinguió unas sombras caer a gran velocidad. No muy lejos, observó cómo dos objetos cayeron entre las ramas del sauce boxeador. Una de las ramas arrojó con tal fuerza uno de los objetos, _una escoba, _que terminó cayendo en su cabeza sin consideración alguna. La otra escoba, todavía enredada entre las ramas del sauce, empezó a ser despedazada por la brutalidad del árbol en movimiento.

Ahora, el calamar era un ser pacifico, según lo que él podía considerar... años de paciencia con estudiante tras estudiante arrojándole cosas debía contar para algo ¿verdad? pero... esto era el colmo... ¿ahora incluso los árboles le lanzaban cosas? esta ofensa no la iba a permitir. Toda la tranquilidad inicial se evaporó para dar paso a una ira vengativa. Oh, él ya no se limitaría a recibir golpes ¡claro que no! Con eso en mente, el calamar se dispuso a destruir el objeto que le había sido arrojado.

"No veo nada, ¿estás segura de que es por acá?" escuchó cerca al lago, unos momentos después.

"Sí, y apúrate, Harry estaba muy preocupado por su escoba" dijo otra voz.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio, como sospechaba, a los delincuentes que siempre iban a lanzarle rocas, él reconocía muy bien esa voz en particular. Todavía alimentado por su ira, sostuvo los restos de la escoba en sus tentáculos y lo lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo con tal puntería que cayó en la cabeza de su acosador frecuente. Satisfecho, volvió a sumergirse en el lago.

* * *

"¿pero qué?" Theo cayó al suelo, golpeado y confundido. Desde el lago le acababa de caer los restos mojados de... una escoba. ¡La escoba de Harry!

"Por Morgana" dijo Daphne, cubriendo su boca con sus manos y viéndolo con preocupado horror "la escoba de Harry" susurró. Claro... Daphne no se preocuparía tanto por él. Bufando, se sacó de encima el cadáver de lo que una vez fue una buena escoba.

"Vaya... ¿crees que tenga arreglo?" preguntó, analizando los restos.

"¡Esto es tu culpa!" gritó de repente su rubia amiga. Theo se giró indignado. ¿cómo esto podría ser su culpa? ¡él era la víctima! "Si no te la hubieses pasado molestando al calamar gigante todo el tiempo, no se hubiese desquitado con la escoba de Harry, estoy segura"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Además, te recuerdo que tú también has molestado al calamar en varias ocasiones" dijo molesto.

"Cállate y ayúdame a juntar las piezas" le respondió, sin pedir disculpas "Harry quedará devastado" suspiró. Eso era cierto... Harry amaba volar y ver su escoba así... Theo no se lo quería imaginar.

Con pesar, miró alrededor, pensando, hasta que vislumbró un escenario más horrible del que tenía delante. Una escoba... hecha pedazos. No como la de Harry, que por lo menos podía ser reconocible a simple vista. No, ¡esa escoba estaba hecha trizas! No parecía más que astillas irreconocibles amontonadas no muy lejos del sauce boxeador.

"Por las barbas de Merlín..." susurró, espantado.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó su amiga, que había terminado de recoger los restos y acomodarlos en ¿una sábana? ... ah, no, era su capa. Sacudiendo su cabeza, señaló el lugar de la tragedia.

"Oh... esa debe ser la escoba de Malfoy, pobre" dijo, con algo de lástima, pero sin mucha importancia. Theo, que ya suponía tal hecho, miró a su amiga con la boca abierta. Había hecho un escándalo hace unos segundos por una escoba que, a comparación del destrozo que estaba allá, parecía tener solo un rasguño.

"Ten algo de empatía, esa escoba era increíble" dijo, volviendo a mirar la escena. "Voy a recogerla" decidió. Si la escoba de Harry no tenía arreglo, la de Malfoy no se salvaría ni con un milagro.

"Date prisa, debemos volver a la enfermería" dijo su amiga impaciente, pero acompañándolo.

Theo se acercó con cautela, viendo al sauce moverse levemente. Los restos estaban a una distancia prudente, felizmente. Con cuidado, lanzó un hechizo para levitar cada astillita y, al igual de Daphne, se quitó su capa para envolver la escoba destrozada. Cuando se levantó, asintió hacia su amiga y empezaron a caminar.

"Nott" escuchó que lo llamaban. Daphne bufó impaciente, pero se detuvo junto a él. A unos metros, acercándose rápidamente, estaban Crabbe y Goyle. Theo levantó una ceja, preguntándose qué querían.

"¿tienes la escoba de Draco, cierto?" preguntó Goyle. Theo asintió, reticente.

"Él preguntó por su escoba hace poco, hemos venido a buscarla, pero vimos que la recogías antes de que llegáramos"

"Oh" dijo, sin ganas. "Bueno, aquí tienen... suerte dándole la noticia" escuchó a Crabbe tragar fuerte y sintió un poco de satisfacción por eso. Al menos él no sería el portador de malas noticias. Bueno, no para Malfoy al menos... miró a Daphne, que seguía esperando y juntos caminaron hasta la enfermería. Crabbe y Goyle los seguían a unos pasos de distancia, algo incómodos por tomar el mismo camino.

* * *

Draco golpeó su cabeza contra la almohada. Había tenido que soportar al equipo de Gryffindor alrededor por un buen tiempo. Weasley, Granger y Finnigan también habían ido a ver a Potter y habían comentado lo molesto que se encontraba el director con el ministerio. Al menos eso lo consoló... esperaba que los dementores no volvieran a aparecer tan cerca de nuevo, pero si eso pasaba, estaría preparado. Sonrío un poco al recordar el incidente, había podido lanzar un patronus y hacer frente a esas bestias... claro, con ayuda de Potter, pero aún así, tenía que contar ¿cierto?

"¿Estás mejor?" preguntó alguien.

Draco parpadeó, solo Crabbe y Goyle lo habían ido a visitar hasta ahora. Levantó la cabeza y vio a la Weasley menor mirándolo con algo de preocupación. Levantó una ceja, curioso, mientras se acomodaba mejor.

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?, los dementores no son rival para mí" dijo con una media sonrisa, algo altanero.

"Sí claro" susurró la pelirroja, rodando los ojos, pero esbozando una sonrisa. "fuera de bromas... estuvieron increíbles... pudimos ver cómo ahuyentaron a los dementores, todos están hablando de eso, el director estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo, pero se detuvo cuando vio que lograron ahuyentar a todos"

Draco se sentó un poco más erguido. Saber que había logrado impresionar a todos se sentía muy bien, pensó que estaba un paso más cerca de ser reconocido como un gran mago, un héroe incluso.

"¿Tú crees que puedas enseñarme el hechizo?" volvió a hablar la chica, con algo de incertidumbre en la voz.

Draco levantó una ceja, mirándola con consideración. Sabía que los dementores la estarían afectando casi tanto como a él... tal vez podría ayudarla, pero ¿era lo suficientemente capaz de enseñarle a alguien un hechizo tan complicado como aquel?

"Podría intentarlo" dijo al final, algo inseguro. Ambos sabían lo que el otro había pasado y Draco podía entender su deseo de aprender el patronus.

Unas risas interrumpieron su conversación. A dos camas de él estaba Potter conversando con Longbottom, una rubia de Ravenclaw y Greengrass menor. Se reían de algo que esta última había dicho, aparentemente. Draco miró la escena con algo de molestia. Potter tenía a su serpiente rara en su cuello y hasta ella parecía reírse.

"¡Amigo! Pero mira cómo estás, no pareces en un buen estado para recibir noticias, tal vez debamos volver otro día, ¿no es así Daphne? Ven, vámonos, vámonos todos, dejemos al pobre descansar" Nott entró gritando y gesticulando exageradamente, empujando a sus amigos hacia la salida, que lo miraban confundidos.

"No seas idiota" le gritó Greengrass, golpeando su nuca con brusquedad. Draco reprimió una sonrisa. A su izquierda pudo escuchar a Weasley soltar una risa que disimuló tosiendo.

"¿okaaay? ... ¿todo bien chicos, pasó algo?" Preguntó Potter algo divertido por el espectáculo de sus amigos, antes de mirarlos preocupado "¿pasó algo con mi escoba?" eso pareció desatar el caos.

"Bueno, algo así como que pasó algo con ella, pues... sí, ¿no crees Daph? Se podría decir que sí" decía Nott.

"Harry... quiero que respires, mira, tal vez todo esto tenga solución" decía Greengrass al mismo tiempo.

La escoba... Draco se había olvidado de la suya hasta que escuchó a Potter preguntar por ella. Recordando que la suya también se había caído, les pidió a sus amigos ir por ella. Dichos amigos, se encontraban entrando a la enfermería pálidos y con paso fúnebre, cargando algo entre sus brazos. Draco temió lo peor.

"Chicos... deténganse, solo díganme qué pasó" dijo Potter exasperado. Nott y Greengrass se miraron y, asintiendo, desenvolvieron de una la capa que traía la rubia. Draco miró espantado... la escoba de Potter estaba destrozada. Los restos mojados parecían cubiertos de lodo y... ¿algas? Draco se estremeció.

"Qué horror" susurró Weasley a su lado y Draco estuvo de acuerdo. Potter, que miraba su escoba en shock, volteó en su dirección con expresión confundida. Longbottom y la rubia de Ravenclaw le daban palmaditas en la espalda.

"Estoy soñando... ¿cierto?" preguntó. Draco no sabía si se estaba dirigiendo a él, ya que tenía la mirada vacía, hasta que enfocó su vista y lo miró intensamente "dime que estoy soñando" rogó. Draco lo miró aturdido y negó con la cabeza, tan espantado como él.

"Harry" susurró Greengrass "Harry te juro que encontraremos una solución" dijo y Draco bufó incrédulo, eso... ¡eso no tenía arreglo! Pero lamentó haber hecho ruido al instante, la mirada asesina de la rubia se enfocó en él y Draco se estremeció. "¿Y tú qué ves, Malfoy? Tú eres el menos indicado para decir algo"

Draco la miró confundido. Sintiendo algo de miedo se giró hacia sus amigos, que estaban parados en la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido. Ambos lo miraron con pena.

"¿Dónde está mi escoba?" preguntó, casi exigiendo. Los chicos se acercaron poco a poco y, al pie de su cama, depositaron la túnica que traía los restos de su Nimbus 2001. Draco ahogó un grito lastímero.. su escoba no estaba destrozada, no... ¡estaba pulverizada! Volteó a mirar a todos los presentes. Sintió que Weasley le ponía una mano en el hombro, algo reconfortante. Los demás miraron espantados la escena e incluso Greengrasss, que había estado furiosa, miraba con algo de lástima las astillas que tenía delante. Nott se movió inquieto y Draco notó que no veía a su escoba, sino a Weasley. Restándole importancia a ello, volteó a mirar a Potter.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" dijo, lastímero.

"No... estamos soñando, estamos atrapados en una pesadilla" respondió el ojiverde.

"Sí, una pesadilla, eso es..." concordó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Sí... de alguna manera los dementores nos han dejado inconscientes, viviendo una pesadilla horrible" Sí, eso tenía sentido, Draco asintió, fervientemente de acuerdo con ello.

"Harry" habló la chica de Ravenclaw "mírame" Potter volteó a mirarla y Draco observó que la serpiente del chico lo envolvía y siseaba rítmicamente. El gryffindor poco a poco volvía en sí, dejando a Draco atrás en sus delirios sobre dementores y escobas. "Harry, todo estará bien" decía la chica

Draco deseó que alguien le pudiera decir eso. Todavía quería creer que esto no era más que una pesadilla, pero tenía que hacer frente a la realidad.

"Bueno... mira el lado bueno... ahora tienes una excusa para comprar otra... una mejor, ya salió un nuevo modelo" dijo Weasley, tratando de animarlo. Draco la miró confundido ¿comprar otra? Draco no pensaba pedir la ayuda de su padre y sabía que sería un movimiento estúpido gastar todo lo que había ahorrado hasta el momento en una escoba... pero ¿tal vez su madre podía ayudarlo? Tal vez ella podía hacer algo sin que su padre se entere ¿cierto?

"Sí, claro, otra.." susurró, todavía pensando en ello. Volvió a mirar los restos de su fiel escoba, abatido. Notó algo y levantó la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos "¿de quién es la capa?" preguntó, al ver que ambos tenían las suyas bien puestas.

"Ermm... sí, lo siento, es mía" dijo Nott, carraspeando, vio que la pequeña Greengrass le susurró algo, divertida, pero Nott la ignoró y se acercó a ellos. Miró su capa, sin saber qué hacer... Draco supuso que estaba pensando dónde colocar las astillas para recoger su capa.

"Aquí" dijo Weasley, alzando su mochila "tengo un compartimento con encanto de expación" y luego de ello, procedió a levitar los restos dentro de su mochila, sin notar la mirada intensa de Nott. Draco se preguntó si tenía algún problema con ella o con los Weasley en general. No podía ser porque era una gryffindor, después de todo paraba con Potter por todos lados. Crabbe y Goyle miraron a la chica con cautela, pero sin veneno y la ayudaron a acomodar todos los pedacitos en su lugar.

"Listo" la chica sonrió "ya puedes recoger tu capa"

Nott hizo aquello y se retiró en silencio, sin agradecer.

"Entonces.. ¿cómo paso esto exactamente?" escuchó que la menor Greengraass preguntaba. Draco se volteó, queriendo oír la historia.

"Bueno, cuando estuvimos buscando la escoba de Harry, el calamar le lazó los restos de la misma a la cabeza de Theo" empezó a hablar la rubia "sigo pensando que es una venganza, por todas las veces que él lo ha fastidiado antes" Draco levantó una ceja, imaginando la escena.

"¡Hey! Eres tan culpable como yo" gritó el pelinegro.

"De todos modos, Theo vio que unos metro más allá estaba la escoba de Malfoy" la rubia volteó a mirarlo "creemos que fue el sauce boxeador" terminó.

Claro... el árbol infernal, no había forma de que su escoba se salvara. Eso explicaba por qué la escoba de Potter estaba mojada y la de él no. Suspirando, se volvió a acostar, sin querer pensar en nada.

"Volveré más tarde" dijo la pelirroja a su lado, notando su estado de ánimo.

Draco parpadeó en su dirección, no había pensado que Weasley lo visitaría de nuevo. Siniténdose algo consolado por ello, asintió. Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron un rato más, antes de irse. No se dio cuenta en qué momento los amigos de Potter se habian retirado también, pero en cierto punto, se dio cuenta de que ya no había ruido a su alrededor, más que el suave ronquido de Potter. Su serpiente permanecía alerta a su lado, mirándolo de cuando en cuando. Era una magnífica serpiente.

* * *

"¡Ginny, ven para acá! ¡No te atrevas a irte sin responder!" la voz de Ron se escuhaba por toda la sala común.

Harry miró a Neville y ambos rodaron los ojos. Ron hacía un alboroto cada semana sobre lo mismo. No había tomado bien la noticia de que su hermana se había hecho amiga de un Slytherin... y no cualquier Slytherin, ¡Malfoy! Incluso Harry tenía que admitir que se había sorprendido un poco al ver a la chica visitar al rubio en la enfermería, pero bueno... sabía que ambos habían vivido experiencias similares y eso había ayudado a acercarlos, así que pudo comprender un poco su extraña amistad.

Ron pisoteó el suelo molesto al ver a su hermana desaparecer detrás del retrato de Sir Cadogan, el único retrato con la valentía suficiente de cuidar su entrada después del caos con la señora gorda.

"Calma amigo, no es como que estén saliendo ni nada" dijo Seamus, tratando de calmarlo, pero esas fueron las palabras incorrectas. Las orejas de Ron se pusieron tan rojas como su cabello y Harry temió que salieran humo de ellas. Inseguro, miró alrededor, buscando a Hermione. Tal vez ella podía calmarlo, pero la chica estaba en una mesa, con libros alrededor y ojeras bajo los ojos.

"Hermione se ve fatal" dijo Neville. Harry asintió de acuerdo con él.

Un fuerte ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Scabbers subió corriendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los chicos, huyendo del gato de Hermione. Ron, aún molesto, volteó a mirar acusatoriamente a Hermione, pero al verla, lo pensó mejor. Sin poder decir nada, subió molesto, dando trompicones hasta el dormitorio.

"Pobre Ron, no la ha pasado bien últimamente" dijo Neville, al verlo partir.

Harry se había sorprendido por la actitud de Ron cuando se había enterado de la reciente amistad de su hermana. Ciertamente, no había reaccionado así cuando Harry había empezado a pasar el rato con dos Slytherins el año pasado... pero bueno, Harry no era parte de su familia y Ron tenía una enemistad particular con Malfoy, así que tal vez era más difícil aceptar aquello. Se estremeció al imaginar el lío que se armaría cuando Ron descubriera que Malfoy intentaba envenenar a su rata.

"_Interesssante_" siseó Farid.

_'¿Qué pasa?'_ preguntó mentalmente. Farid ojeaba el libro que Nev tenía abierto en su regaso.

"_Aquí hay un árbol que produce frutos sabor a ratón" _dijo su serpentino amigo "_Harry, quiero ese árbol, consssíguelooo" _

"¿Qué?" preguntó en voz alta, algo asqueado "Nev, qué rayos estás leyendo?"

Neville lo miró curioso.

"Los experimentos fallidos más famosos en herbología" dijo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Harry le dio una mirada al libro junto a su amigo y notó que habían cosas más horribles que el árbol que quería Farid, aunque también habían datos interesantes y árboles que realmente le gustaría tener.

"¿Por qué estás leyendo esto?" preguntó curioso.

"Luna y Tori encontraron un árbol cerca al bosque el otro día que tiene hojas que aullan, quería ver si era parte de un experimento fallido" respondió su amigo emocionado. Harry sonrió, sería interesante ver ese árbol.

"¡Basta, entre Ron y tú me van a volver loco, deja esos libros y ve a dormir ahora mismo!" gritó Seamus de repente.

Harry volteó sorprendido y miró a Seamus con los brazos en las caderas, mirando a Hermione con el ceño fruncido. La castaña lo miró con ojos vacíos y con un sonoro pop, dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus papeles. Un ronquido se escuchó segundos después. Seamus la miró alarmado, con la boca abierta, sin saber qué hacer. Harry sospechó que cuando la envió a dormir, no se refería exactamente a eso. Su amigo lo miró en busca de ayuda y él se encogió de hombros, sin idea de qué hacer tampoco. Al final, Seamus suspiró derrotado y arrastró a Hermione hacia uno de los muebles vacíos, para que pudiera dormir más cómoda.

"Espero que Hermione pueda descansar algo durante las vacaciones de navidad" habló Nev.

"Creo que pidió quedarse... escuché que quería tener acceso a la biblioteca"

Neville se quedo callado y miró preocupado a la castaña. Harry también se quedó mirando a su amiga sin saber cómo ayudarla... podía ser muy terca.

"_Entonces... ¿me comprarás ese árbol?" _dijo Farid. Harry negó fuertemente a través de su enlace mental.

* * *

**¡Hola! Me alegra leer que les está gustando la historia (Gracias Luna Black y Ana Luisa por comentar :3). Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo :) y me disculpo por cualquier error que encuentren.**


	26. Chapter 26

"¡Expecto Patronum!" La voz de Ginny hizo eco en el salón vacío.

Draco hizo una mueca, hastiado.

"¡No! ¿cuántas veces debo repetírtelo?" suspiró frustrado. Se levantó de la mesa en la que se había apoyado se acercó a la pelirroja "Estás haciendo mal el movimiento de varita, no pongas tu brazo tan tenso" realizó el movimiento él mismo, para mostrar cómo se hacía "¿ves? Es más fluido, ya deberías hacerlo bien, por Merlín, ¿acaso no eres una sangrepura?" empezó a decir irritado, pero terminó de hablar en un susurro, al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

Ginny lo miró con molestia.

"Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no importa" le recordó en un tono duro.

Draco miró a otro lado, algo avergonzado. La pelirroja suspiró, antes de volver a hablar.

"No debes dejar que las enseñanzas de tu padre se metan en tu cabeza"

"Es toda una vida de lecciones, no es tan simple" se cruzó de brazos, pero giró su cabeza para encarar a la chica. "Mira, lo siento" dijo de mala gana "Tal vez todo sea basura, pero es difícil aceptarlo..."

Ginny suspiró y guardó su varita.

"Bueno, tal vez debamos dejar la lección por hoy y descansar un rato"

"No" Draco negó tajantemente "prepárate, no saldremos de acá hasta que tu pronunciación y movimiento de varita sean impecables"

"¡aargh! Juro que puedes ser peor que Percy" La pelirroja se quejó, mientras volvía a sacar su varita.

Draco levantó su nariz indignado al ser comparado con un Weasley. La menor era aceptable, pero cualquiera de los varones Weasley era, sin duda, inferior a él.

-0-0-0-

"Bueno, han sido las horas más agotadoras de mi vida" dijo Ginny, mientras se estiraba. Draco rodó los ojos por el dramatismo.

'¡_pop_!'

"El joven amo tiene una carta de su madre" Draco miró sorprendido a Dobby, quien acababa de aparecer en medio del aula, con su traje desalineado y plumas por todos lados.

"Por las barbas de Merlín, Draco, ¿tu elfo te envía el correo? Los ricos tienen costumbres tan raras" Ginny miraba con sorpresa a Dobby.

"¡Cállate, no uso a Dobby como mensajero" arrebató la carta de las manos del elfo, algo molesto.

Era su madre. Había enviado una carta cuando se recuperó del accidente, para contarle a su madre todo lo que había ocurrido y su necesitad de una nueva escoba. Esperaba que ella pudiera arreglarlo sin que su padre se involucre. Su madre estaba horrorizada con lo que había leído, según lo que podía ver, tanto que se dirigía a Hogwarts para hacer un reclamo.

"¡¿Está viniendo?!" preguntó alarmado

"¿y por qué tu elfo trae el correo?" siguió preguntando Ginny.

"Dobby vio a la madre del joven maestro enviar la carta con su lechuza, pero Dobby creyó conveniente traer la carta él mismo"

Draco comprendió. Si la lechuza hubiera enviado la carta, no le llegaría hasta dentro de unos días. Eso también explicaba la apariencia de Dobby, seguramente se había peleado con la lechuza para quitarle la carta.

"Entonces todavía hay tiempo, mi madre debe estar a punto de llegar" concluyó "Debo ir a verla, si hace un reclamo mi padre se va a enterar" dijo, alistando sus cosas para salir corriendo.

Ginny lo siguió, sin comprender todo el asunto.

"¡Espera!" gritó, siguiendo los pasos del rubio "¿de qué reclamo hablas y por qué no quieres que tu padre se entere?"

"... No confío en él" dijo simplemente. Su padre había sido el culpable del desastre del año anterior... no solo él había salido herido, sino la chica que ahora lo estaba siguiendo. No, no quería que él se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos este año. Estaba seguro de que el mayor encontraría la forma de usar lo ocurrido a su favor y él no quería ser parte de eso.

Siguió corriendo en dirección a la puerta, sin notar nada a su alrededor, por lo que fue sorprendido cuando su acompañante lo detuvo abruptamente.

"¿Pero qué...?" se giró molesto.

"Shhh... mira allá"

Draco miró en la dirección señalada. _'Oh no' _pensó. Ya era muy tarde. Su madre acababa de entrar a la oficina del director.

"Bueno, tanto correr para nada" comentó Ginny. "¿de qué se trata todo esto, de todos modos?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Es sobre el accidente... lo que ocurrió con los dementores" dijo, desanimado, todavía mirando a la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina. Acababa de cerrar el paso hace unos instantes.

"¿Y qué puede hacer tu padre si se entera?" dijo Ginny "de todos modos, eso ya pasó... no hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto y los dementores no se volverán a acercar tanto al castillo por un tiempo"

"Sí... supongo que tienes razón" Draco suspiró. Era verdad... no es como si su padre pudiera hacer algo como aliarse con los dementores o algo así... tal vez estaba siendo muy paranoico.

Un _pop_ silencioso atrajo su atención. Draco y Ginny parpadearon hacia el pasillo, donde Dobby acababa de aparecer.

"El joven amo no debe preocuparse... Dobby ha estado vigilando y el Señor Malfoy no ha hecho ningún movimiento sospechoso" De hecho, no había hecho nada remotamente interesante los últimos meses, Dobby se aburría de solo verlo algunas veces.

Eso hizo sentir mejor a Draco.

"¿Ves? Tranquilo... además, no creo que tu padre se entere de lo que estén hablando"

Draco tuvo que estar de acuerdo con eso, era poco probable que eso suceda, el hombre estaba indiferente a muchas cosas desde que perdió el diario.

"Y la próxima vez, en vez de correr, podríamos pedirle a Dobby que nos aparezca directamente" comentó la pelirroja, viendo desaparecer a dicho elfo.

-0-0-0-

Draco casi quería estrangular a Ginny a la mañana siguiente, mientras veía su cara en las noticias. _Casi_. Estaba seguro de que su padre ya estaría al tanto de la discusión que tuvo su madre con Dumbledore. Estaba en todas el profeta.

Al final, resultó que su madre no solo había reclamado por los dementores, sino también por los daños ocurridos hacia su escoba. Había pedido una indemnización completa por el daño material, el cuál, según sus palabras, no compensaría el daño psicológico, pero podría aplacar el trauma. Draco no estaba realmente molesto con cómo había resultado el asunto. Tanto él como Potter habían sido compensados con el nuevo modelo que estaba en el mercado, el cual, de alguna manera, había sido pagado por el ministro.

Miró la portada otra vez. Potter y él aparecían recibiendo sus escobas por parte del ministro, quien sonreía y saludaba falsamente, mirando a la cámara.

"Harry se ve incómodo" dijo una voz divertida, unos asientos más allá. Greengrass Junior miraba el periódico divertida.

"Todavía no puede creer que tenga una saeta de fuego" respondía su hermana con una sonrisa. "Él y Theo han estado poniéndola a prueba toda la tarde ayer"

"Es... increíble" decía el aludido, con una sonrisa boba. Draco se burló de su apariencia despeinada y volvió a su propio desayuno.

Ese día irían de visita a Hogsmeade y quería aprovechar para comprarse unos libros de defensa y el regalo de navidad de sus amigos, ya había encargado el de su madre con Dobby. Ginny le había encomendado que comprara una tanda de dulces y algunos artículos de broma, aunque Draco dudaba sinceramente que le alcanzara para comprar todo lo que le pedía con el dinero que le había dado. '¡Busca rebajas!' había insistido la menor, como si Draco fuera un experto en regateo. Terminó de comer su tocino y se fue a alistar. Le esperaba un día tedioso.

* * *

Severus tomó su té lentamente mientras contemplaba el diario. Habían sido semanas de discusiones con el director para poder hacer que el viejo compensara la pérdida de Harry. Sabía que el niño se había sentido devastado con el destrozo de su escoba y había buscado la forma de que el director se haga cargo del asunto, ya que el calamar de la escuela había sido el responsable del daño. Al final, había sido la matriarca de la familia Malfoy la que lo había ayudado a inclinar la balanza a su favor y había conseguido lo que buscaba.

Narcisa había entrado en una de sus discusiones con el director y, con un reclamo justo, había hecho responsable no solo al director, sino también al ministerio, ya que ellos habían puesto a los dementores en el castillo. El ministro se había puesto pálido cuando lo contactaron para inculparlo del accidente de dos menores, ¿cómo se vería aquello ante el público? Lo menos que podía hacer era compensar a los pobres niños, por supuesto.

Severus había sonreído secretamente, satisfecho con los resultados. Harry de alguna manera se dio cuenta de que él tenía algo que ver y había ido a visitarlo el día anterior, después de recibir su escoba. Severus no sabía lo que había pasado para que el niño estuviera de mal humor las últimas semanas, pero todo parecía haberse olvidado en ese momento... al menos un poco. Harry lo había abrazado, agradeciéndole cálidamente, pero Severus notó que todavía parecía algo tenso... como si, por más que quisiera, algo todavía estuviese en su mente. Esperaba que el ojiverde le dijera de una vez lo que pasaba, porque no le gustaba esa tensión en el ambiente.

* * *

Sirius no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba en el castillo. Su ahijado pasaba demasiado tiempo con Slytherins para su gusto, pero eso cambiaría una vez que pudiera hablar con él... solo tenía que encontrar a la rata primero... Peter era muy escurridizo... ¿y qué pasaba con el chico rubio que dejaba comida por todos lados? Sin duda, era un Malfoy... y nada bueno se espera de un Malfoy... el niño le estaba tendiendo una trampa, no había duda... y por más hambriento que estuviera, no iba a caer en sus garras... ¡no señor!

Sirius se rascó la cabeza con una pata, antes de volver a caminar altivo... tan altivo como un perro famélico y greñudo podía caminar. Su paso tambaleó un poco, pero ignoró con presteza el trozo de comida que el chico rubio había dejado en una esquina. Sería navidad en unos días, tenía que concentrarse en el regalo de su ahijado... ¿qué podría ser? Pensaba en una escoba al principio, pero el ministro se le había adelantado... ¿qué le hubiese gustado a James? Su cola se movió rítmicamente mientras pensaba, hasta que una idea vino a su mente. Con un ladrido de victoria, volvió a andar, olisqueando de cuando en cuando, debía encontrar a la rata.

* * *

"Óigame bien, le ofrezco 10 sickles y 20 knuts por este artículo y esa es mi oferta final, ¡sabe tan bien como yo que nadie le comprará esta chatarra a mayor precio!"

Draco estaba enfrascado en su discusión con el vendedor que intentaba estafarlo. Era obvio que esa caja de gritos no valía un galeón. ¿para qué quería Ginny eso, de todos modos? Soltó un gruñido frustrado por tener que estar ahí regateando artículos de broma con ese hombre. ¡Él! ¡un Malfoy! Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza, pero no se detuvo en su misión. Desearía que Crabbe y Goyle estuvieran con él en ese momento para infundir algo de miedo, pero ellos estaban en su propia búsqueda de rebajas, para obtener todo lo que la pelirroja quería en el menor tiempo posible y poder comprar también sus regalos de navidad.

"Ahora, escúchame tú mocoso" el señor lo agarró de un brazo – el brazo con el que sostenía la bolsa de dinero – y lo samaqueó ligeramente "no seas miserable y paga lo que corresponde, ¡tu familia puede pagar eso y mucho más!" ah, entonces el señor lo conocía.

Draco empezó a forcejear con molestia "Mire, miserable vagab-" empezó a hablar, pero a media frase sintió que algo lo golpeaba por un costado. Fue empujado con brusquedad por una fuerza invisible y terminó tirado a medio metro de donde se encontraba, rompiendo el agarre que tenía el hombre sobre él.

La gente alrededor miró sorprendida y empezó a murmurar, señalando al vendedor de forma acusatoria. Draco miró alrededor, confundido y ligeramente asustado. Se levantó tan dignamente como pudo y se limpió la suciedad. Todos los presentes seguían murmurando indignados, pensando que el hombre lo había agredido. Draco usó eso a su favor y, fingiendo un dolor agudo, caminó cojeando hasta el señor, mientras hablaba en voz alta.

"¿Me ha golpeado solo por un mísero galeón?" lloró "¡Ya le dije que no puedo pagar eso!" gimió lastimeramente y miró con nostalgia la caja de gritos "supongo que tendré que disculparme con mi amigo por no darle nada esta navidad... el pobre, está tan enfermo y yo solo quería darle algo de alegría a su vida..." terminó con dramatismo, limpiando una lágrima falsa.

Como esperaba, las personas indignadas empezaron a reclamar y abuchear al miserable vendedor. El hombre lo miró con asombro y levantó las manos intentando calmar a la multitud enfurecida, proclamando su inocencia. Al final, no tuvo más remedio que lanzarle el artículo de mala gana a Draco, sin cobrarle ni un knut.

"Solo llévatelo y lárgate de acá" le dijo malhumorado. Draco sonrió encantado.

"Un placer hacer negocios" dijo con una sonrisa petulante.

* * *

"¡Harry!" Daphne gritó mientras corría, intentando encontrar a ciegas su amigo.

"Es imposible, está con la capa, no lo podremos encontrar acá" dijo Theo, deteniéndose para tomar aire.

Una ráfaga de viento captó su atención y se giraron justo a tiempo para ver a Draco Malfoy ser arrojado de manera extraña.

"Ese debe se Harry" dijo "debe haber pasado corriendo sin mirar, vamos" terminó y empezó a correr hacia donde supuso que Harry se dirigía. Dio unos pasos antes de darse cuenta de que su amigo se había quedado mirando con preocupación al rubio caído.

"¡Theo! Este no es momento para tu enamoramiento, Harry nos necesita" dijo irritada. El pelinegro la miró con los ojos abiertos, balbuceando y moviendo la cabeza, intentando negar las acusaciones, pero Daphne no tenía tiempo para eso "mira, fingiré que no me doy cuenta de nada en otro momento, pero ahora vámonos, Harry se está yendo"

"Bien, vamos... pero solo para que quede claro, no estoy admitiendo nada" dijo su amigo empezando a correr. Daphne soltó una risita a pesar de la situación.

"Claro, claro" dijo con una sonrisa, pero la borró unos momentos después, tenían que encontrar a Harry.

Theo, Neville y ella habían decidido ir a Hogsmeade para las compras navideñas. Armados con las listas de Harry, Tori y Luna, crearon un cronograma para que pudieran obtener todo sin problemas. Hicieron un descanso para tomar algo de cerveza de mantequilla en un momento, pero Neville había declinado amablemente, diciendo que los alcanzaría luego: había encontrado una tienda de artículos especiales para el cuidado de las plantas y quería analizarla con más detalle. Justo en ese momento Harry los había sorprendido. Se había colado por uno de los pasadizos hasta Hogsmeade y estaba escondido debajo de su capa. Los tres decidieron ir a las tres escobas para tomar algo y conversar.

Lo que había empezado tan bien, terminó de forma desagradable. El profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall se habían acomodado en una mesa junto a Hagrid y el ministro de magia. Harry se mantuvo debajo de su capa, para no ser descubierto y Theo le pasó su vaso por debajo, viendo cómo desaparecía poco a poco. Estaban bromeando sobre ello cuando algo en la conversación de los adultos los hizo detenerse a escuchar. Estaban en una parte algo escondida, por lo que pasaban desapercibidos, pero podían oír perfectamente cada palabra.

Para el final de la conversación, Daphne no sabía qué decir... Harry se había enterado con lujo de detalles qué papel jugaba Sirius Black en su vida, por qué lo buscaba... y la terrible traición que había cometido. Theo había volteado al espacio en blanco donde suponían que estaba su amigo, tratando de decir algo, pero vieron cómo la puerta se había abierto sola unos segundos después... Harry había salido corriendo.

"¡Ahí están! Los fui a buscar, pero no los encontré" Neville se acercaba a ellos, sudando de tanto correr "los he estado siguiendo hace 10 minutos ¿no me escucharon?"

"Lo sentimos..." empezó a hablar Theo.

"tuvimos una emergencia... Harry escuchó algo sobre Black" terminó de decir Daphne, sin detener su paso.

"¿Fue malo?" preguntó Neville, preocupado por su amigo. Daphne asintió con pesar.

"Ahí está" gritó Theo, señalando una sombra en un árbol. Harry había decidido quitarse la capa en algún momento, al parecer. Al menos esperaba eso y no que se le haya caído mientras corría, era una capa muy útil.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a Harry en el suelo, recostado en el tronco del árbol, sin mirar nada en particular.

"Harry" susurró y se sentó a su costado. Theo ocupó el otro costado y Neville se sentó frente a ellos. Estuvieron sentados en silencio por lo que parecieron horas antes de que Harry hablara.

"Quiero volver al castillo... necesito... yo, no.. no sé" parecía tan perdido. Había estado llorando y tenía rastros de lágrimas secas en su rostro. Daphne sintió que se le partía el corazón de solo mirarlo y empezó a sentir rabia hacia Sirius Black por dejar a su amigo en tal estado. Si ella llegaba a atraparlo... bueno, no, menor no pensar en eso. El hombre todavía representaba un peligro y ella no iba a ir corriendo hacia él como si nada, como un Gryffindor descarriado... y esperaba que Harry tampoco.

"Está bien... vamos" dijo Neville con voz tranquila, antes de levantarse y ofrecer su mano para ayudarlo. Daphne y Theo nunca dejaron su lado, con una mano en cada hombro. Harry se relajó un poco con el consuelo. Neville lideró el camino en silencio hasta el castillo.

Severus estaba sentado en su oficina, corrigiendo unos ensayos, El castillo estaba en relativo silencio ese día. Los alumnos mayores estaban de visita en Hogsmeade y los que se quedaron estaban escondidos en sus salas comunes buscando algo de calor.

Su puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y se cerró suavemente. Levantó una ceja, esperando que Harry se revelara como de costumbre, pero solo hubo silencio por unos minutos. Eso era inusual, incluso las semanas que parecía estar molesto siempre llegaba hablando de algo. Poco a poco Harry se quitó la capa de encima y Severus se asustó con la imagen. Harry se veía desalineado y era obvio que había estado llorando.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó suavemente y tuvo un mal presentimiento. "¿Tú sabías?"

"¿Saber qué exactamente?" dijo, sintiendo temor.

"Sirius Black" dijo y su mirada se volvió oscura, vengativa. Severus quiso borrar esa expresión de su rostro tan pronto como la vio. Se levantó de golpe y se acercó al muchacho.

"Siéntate y hablemos" le dijo, sabiendo que ya no había modo de aplazar esa conversación. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle a Harry sobre su padre... sobre ambos padres. No quería hablar de su pasado, pero Harry merecía la verdad... no solo lo concerniente a Sirius Black, le iba a contar todo, como lo había previsto. Se había prometido hacerlo antes de que acabe el año, pero había esperado tener un poco más de tiempo.

"Ya no quiero más secretos" susurró Harry y Severus lo prometió mentalmente.

* * *

**¡Hola! espero que les vaya bien :) les dejo otro capítulo... lean y comenten :3 **


	27. Chapter 27

"Aquí tienes" Draco dejó todo lo que había comprado en el escritorio empolvado.

Estaban en un aula vacía, aparentemente abandonada por un buen tiempo.

"Tenemos los dulces" dijo Crabbe, mostrando la bolsa que traía en la mano. "No pudimos encontrar los polvos para eructar" añadió con tono de disculpa, mientras acomodaba los dulces a un lado del montón que había dejado Draco.

"Oh, ¡gracias, Vincent!" respondió la pelirroja, abriendo una varita de regaliz. "y no te preocupes, creo que le puedo robar algo a los gemelos" dijo masticando.

Draco hizo una mueca por la falta de modales. Estaba seguro de que ella lo hacía solo para fastidiarlo y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Ginny volteó con una sonrisa descarada, sacándole la lengua. Crabbe y Goyle soltaron unas risitas al notarlo. A pesar de su reticencia inicial, esos tres habían llegado a congeniar bastante bien.

"¿Para qué quieres todo esto?" preguntó fastidiado, analizando la caja de gritos que había conseguido esa tarde.

"Uno nunca sabe cuando puede necesitar vengarse" Ginny respondió divertida. "Además, le he estado dejando algunas cosas a Ron en su cama esta semana"

Draco alzó una ceja interesado. Le hubiera gustado ver como reaccionaba la comadreja con esas sorpresas.

"¿Todavía sigue haciendo berrinches?" preguntó con tono indiferente.

Sabía que Weasley había querido prohibir su amistad con la menor y, aunque no quisiera, le preocupaba que llegara a tener éxito. La pelirroja era la única que podía entender realmente lo que había pasado y se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su confidente. Temía perder aquello.

"¿Quieres que le demos alguna lección?" preguntó Goyle, tronando los puños. Crabbe asentía a su lado en una posición similar.

Ginny suspiró.

"Es un idiota, pero sigue siendo mi hermano" dijo "gracias por la oferta, igual" sonrió. "Bueno, ya se acerca el toque de queda, deberíamos irnos" añadió unos segundos después, recogiendo todo lo que le habían dejado.

Los tres salieron del aula vacía sin prisa. En el pasillo encontraron a Greengrass, Nott y Longbottom enfrascados en lo que parecía una conversación seria. Tenían el ceño fruncido y susurraban constantemente.

"Oh, qué casualidad" susurró Ginny divertida a su lado. Draco conocía ese tono de voz... no auguraba nada bueno. "Bueno, ¡muchas gracias, Draco!" dijo más fuerte, abrazándolo sin previo aviso. Draco abrió los ojos confundido y miró a Crabbe y Goyle en busca de ayuda, pero ellos solo sonreían divertidos.

El escándalo atrajo la atención de los otros tres. Greengrass los miró con una ceja alzada con molestia y Longbottom solo parpadeó ante ellos, sin prestarles mucha importancia. Parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado, preocupado por algo. Nott, por otro lado, parecía incluso más molesto y se había puesto ligeramente rojo. A Draco le pareció que había dado un paso hacia ellos, pero no estaba seguro.

Ginny soltó una risita antes de soltarlo. En ese punto, Draco sabía que también estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza.

"¡Nev! La persona perfecta, ¿te importaría hacerme un favor?" preguntó animada, como si recién hubiese notado a los otros. El chico la miró algo consternado, antes de sonreír amablemente.

"Si quieres que deje algo en la cama de Ron, creo que tendré que negarme... no hemos podido dormir tranquilos con él gritando cada dos segundos" dijo exasperado. Draco miró curioso. Longbottom parecía diferente este año... más relajado.

Ginny hizo un puchero ante la negativa "Bueno, él se lo buscó" dijo alzando la cabeza. "Gracias igual, ya encontraré la forma, hoy es la última noche en el castillo antes de las vacaciones de navidad y quiero que sea algo especial" sonrió oscuramente. "Vamos muchachos" dijo, dirigiéndose a ellos. Crabbe y Goyle se apresuraron a seguirla y Draco lo hizo más lento, todavía malhumorado.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó molesto cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente.

"¿Viste su cara?" respondió "Te lo dije... ¡le gustas!" agregó con diversión.

Draco gruñó frustrado. La menor lo había estado fastidiando con ese tema desde hace unos días. Seguro, Nott a veces se comportaba de manera sospechosa, pero apenas intercambiaba palabras con él, era imposible lo que insinuaba Ginny. Además, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensar en eso... ni le apetecía hacerlo.

"Cállate" dijo con un chasquido. Ginny le guiñó un ojo e intercambió una sonrisa con Crabbe y Goyle.

"No te preocupes Draqui, nosotros planearemos la boda, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada" terminó de decir con sorna. Solo bastó eso para que los otros dos rompan en risas. Draco se metió la mano en los bolsillos malhumorado. Estaba con un trío de chiflados.

* * *

Harry se sentó en el lugar que siempre ocupaba cuando bajaba a las mazmorras. Su cuerpo se movía casi en automático y su mente daba vueltas con todo lo que había escuchado. Era vagamente consciente de que sus manos temblaban.

"Bebe un poco" Snape se había sentado frente a él, con el rostro completamente estoico.

Notó dos tazas de té en la mesita de centro. El pocionista debió haberlas convocado en algún momento. Agarró la más próxima a él y dio un sorbo. Enseguida sintió que su cuerpo se calmaba y podía pensar más claramente. _'Correcto' _pensó _'una pócima relajante'_. Respiró profundamente y miró a su mentor, expectante.

"Bien" comenzó "creo que debería empezar diciendo que conocía a tu madre..."

Harry alzó las cejas con sorpresa y escuchó. Sabía que Snape había conocido a su padre por las múltiples referencias que hacía de él en primer año y tenía la impresión de que lo odiaba. El hombre había dejado de hablar de él, ahora que lo pensaba... hace mucho que no lo comparaba con su padre y lo arrogante y perezoso que era. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que nunca había mencionado su madre. Enterarse ahora que había conocido a su madre incluso antes de llegar Hogwarts fue casi un shock... habían sido vecinos.

Al inicio no entendía muy bien a dónde iba todo esto. Él quería saber sobre Black... ¿qué tenía que ver todo esto con ese traidor? Pero no interrumpió. Aunque no le encontrara sentido, el anhelo de escuchar algo sobre su mamá era más fuerte, sobre todo al notar el obvio cariño que Snape le tenía. Así que se dedicó a escuchar... el primer encuentro, las historias, la expectativa de la llegada de la carta... incluso tía Petunia aparecía en la historia y Harry pudo reconocer a su tía en aquella niña engreída que Snape describía.

"Peleamos desde el inicio... una disputa infantil sobre las casas de Hogwarts..." Snape hizo una mueca amarga al mencionar a su padre.

Harry pudo notar amargura en su voz a medida que la historia avanzaba. Sospechó que el pocionista se estaba guardando detalles para sí, pero aún con el esfuerzo evidente que hacía intentando no manchar tanto la memoria de James Potter, detestó lo que escuchó. Si no fuera por la poción que había tomado, estaba seguro de que se hubiese puesto enfermo cuando Snape contó brevemente el incidente en la casa de los gritos.

"Q- ¿qué? ..." susurró. "El profesor Lupín es un hombre lobo?"

"Sospeché que había algo raro en sus desapariciones... Black había dejado escapar información sobre el sauce y el túnel que llevaba a la casa de los gritos ... pensé que tramaban algo y mis ganas de meter a Potter en problemas superaron mi sentido común, debí saber que lo había planeado. Eran Gryffindors idiotas... eran jóvenes y no se dieron cuenta de la gravedad de la situación... para cuando se dieron cuenta del peligro en el que me habían metido, tu padre entró en razón y logró salvarme"

Lo último fue dicho con los labios apretados, como si las palabras se rehusaran a salir a la luz. Harry soltó un bufido sarcástico, sin creérselo realmente. ¿Entrar en razón? Snape no lo quería decir y podía maquillar la historia todo lo que quisiera, pero el hecho era que su padre atormentaba a Snape tal como Dudley vivía atormentándolo o incluso peor... y Black, el traidor casi había matado a Snape, porque eso era ¿no? Su profesor pudo morir esa noche, aunque el hombre lo haya contado de tal manera que uno pensaría que estaba hablando de una simple molestia. Harry pudo ver el terror brillar en sus ojos brevemente cuando habló de esa noche y todo tenía sentido... el evidente desprecio que el hombre mostraba por Lupín ¿y por qué no? Si las cosas no hubiesen salido bien, pudo haber sido su asesino. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

Harry siguió escuchando atento. Snape contó sobre sus malas decisiones, sus ambiciones y su estupidez juvenil, como él la llamó. Harry no supo qué sentir cuando escuchó sobre la confrontación con su madre. Por un lado, quiso gritar, ¿cómo se atrevía Snape a llamarla _sangre sucia_?, pero luego... ¿acaso no había estado él en la posición de Snape una y otra vez? Sabía muy bien lo que era sentir la impotencia de ser atacado sin poder hacer nada. No sabía si él hubiese gritado lo mismo en su lugar, pero podía entender que las palabras habían sido pronunciadas en el calor del momento. Snape no se excusó y siguió su narración con una voz que irradiaba arrepentimiento profundo.

Imaginó a un joven Snape. Solo, aislado del mundo, perdiendo a su única amiga real... saber que al final se dejó influenciar por falsas promesas de poder y reconocimiento hizo que sintiera una combinación de pena y rabia. Rabia hacia la situación, hacia las malas decisiones, hacia Voldemort y, un poco, hacia aquella estupidez juvenil de su profesor. Snape se detuvo un momento en su discurso y lo miró. Sus ojos brillaban con una súplica silenciosa de perdón y Harry sabía que lo siguiente que escucharía no le iba a gustar.

"Una tarde me encontré en el momento y lugar indicados para oír algo que me haría enfrentar a la realidad más adelante. Dumbledore estaba realizando una entrevista para el puesto de adivinación. Sybill Trelawney intentaba impresionarlo con falsos presagios, hasta que en un momento entró en trance y dijo una profecía. Tienes que entender Harry, que en ese momento yo estaba cegado por mi ambición y era, por todos los efectos, leal al señor tenebroso... solo pude escuchar la primera parte de lo que dijo, pero era lo suficientemente revelador como para ir a contárselo esperando recibir una recompensa, un reconocimiento especial. La profecía hablaba sobre el nacimiento de un niño a finales de Julio que sería el responsable de su caída. Estúpidamente, como un perro faldero, le conté cada palabra y fui felicitado por ello" Había asco en su voz.

Harry sintió el pulso latir en sus oídos. Una profecía. Una profecía que indicaba el fin de Voldemort.

"La profecía... ¿era sobre mí?" preguntó con la voz temblando. En ese momento lo único que lo mantenía sereno era la poción relajante, pero sentía que los efectos se desvanecían poco a poco. Si la profecía hablaba de él entonces... entonces Snape había marcado el destino de sus padres al contarle todo a Voldemort.

"Sí" hablo Snape con voz estoica. "El señor tenebroso llegó a la conclusión de que la profecía podía referirse a Longbottom o a ti. Cuando escuché sus planes sobre ir tras los Potter rogué por la vida de Lily... era egoísta y no pensaba en nada más que mantenerla con vida... no podía vivir con la idea que fue gracias a mí que su vida corría peligro" Snape miró a otro lado, avergonzado de sí mismo.

El frágil control que la poción tenía sobre él se rompió en ese momento. Con un estallido, Harry se levantó y golpeó la mesa con sus palmas. El juego de té tembló ante el golpe con un sonoro tintineo.

"¡¿Por qué?!" gritó "Yo.. t.. ¿cómo pudiste?... ¡Era tu amiga!" emitió un sollozo lastimero entre sus balbuceos y volvió a golpear la mesa, pidiendo una explicación. Sabía perfectamente por qué, Snape se lo acababa de contar... sabía todo lo que lo había llevado a cometer esa traición y era consciente de que, en ese momento, Snape ignoraba que estaba condenando a la única persona que significaba algo para él. En el fondo, sabía que Snape no había querido que eso pasara... que no entendió lo que estaba haciendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pero la idea de que sus padres hayan muerto por eso lo superó.

No se dio cuenta de que su magia había reaccionado ante su arrebato mientras seguía pensando en todo lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Por qué? Se repetía una y otra vez... Si tan solo no hubiese corrido a su amo ansioso por contarle las noticias... si no se hubiese unido a los mortífagos en primer lugar, si se hubiese alejado de las artes oscuras... si solo... si tan solo su padre hubiese detenido sus burlas... si no lo hubiera alienado y humillado a tal punto de perder a quien lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra. Snape no era inocente, pero su padre tampoco. Sintió asco. Y él... su propio nacimiento había puesto a sus padres en peligro, todo por una estúpida profecía.

"¡Harry!" Un samaqueo lo trajo a la realidad bruscamente. Snape lo sostenía por los hombros y lo miraba preocupado. "Respira" instruyó y Harry se dio cuenta de que le costaba hacerlo. Un dolor en sus manos lo hizo bajar la mirada. Estaba sangrando. Snape siguió susurrándole que respirara lentamente. Cuando pudo volver a respirar, Snape dio un paso al costado. Harry miró alrededor, notando el desastre en la habitación. El juego de té había salido volando en una aparente explosión y el líquido se había esparcido por todo el lugar. Pequeños fragmentos de porcelana se habían incrustado en su mano, cortando la piel.

"Déjame ver eso" el pocionista agarró su mano y procedió a curarla sin hacer más comentarios. Harry notó que el hombre tenía una mejilla cortada. Sintió algo de culpa y vergüenza por su pérdida de control. Toda la energía que había irradiado antes se había drenado de su cuerpo.

"Lo siento" susurró.

"No" su voz sonaba derrotada. "El que debe disculparse soy yo" terminó de curar sus manos y con un movimiento de varita limpió la habitación.

Una vez ordenado todo, Snape lo miró a los ojos. Estaban rojos y emitían tormento. Harry sintió el impulso de gritar de nuevo, de culparlo por la muerte de sus padres... Al fin y al cabo, su padre ya no estaba ahí para darle explicaciones sobre sus actos, pero el hombre frente a él sí... y él solo quería una fuente para depositar los pecados, pero el arrebato anterior lo había agotado. Encorvó los hombros y miró a otro lado, buscando aplacar el sentimiento de traición que sentía. Snape era lo más cercano a una figura paterna que había tenido en mucho tiempo, pero también era, en parte, responsable por la falta de figura paterna en su vida.

"¿mis padres sabían que él iba tras de mí?" preguntó para terminar de saber la historia.

"Cuando supe que mi súplica no haría mucho para salvar la vida de tu madre, acudí a Dumbledore en busca de ayuda. Él no confiaba en mí por obvias razones y yo no era su más grande fan" Harry entendió... Dumbledore no había hecho mucho tras el continuo acoso que sufría Snape... y aquella broma que pudo acabar en asesinato... No, Dumbledore tenía un claro favoritismo hacia Gryffindor que pudo haber puesto en peligro la vida de Snape. Sintió que la imagen que tenía del hombre se resquebrajaba un poco al pensar en ello. El director debió poner un pare a la situación, debió castigar con severidad las acciones imprudentes que pudieron acabar con la vida de uno de sus estudiantes. Suspiró con pesar, mientras Snape seguía hablando.

"Prometí espiar para él, haría lo que quisiera siempre y cuando la salvara, los salvara. Prometió que los escondería a todos y los mantendría protegidos" su voz tembló un poco antes de continuar. Harry parpadeó ante la noticia, sintiendo algo de esperanza ¿un espía? "Se escondieron bajo el encantamiento fidelius y pusieron a Black como su guardián secreto" Eso Harry ya lo sabía, lo había oído esa misma tarde en las tres escobas.

"Y él los traicionó" dijo oscuramente.

"Nadie creía que Black sería capaz de aquello" dijo Snape con repulsión. Se miraron a los ojos y compartieron brevemente su aversión hacia el hombre.

"¿T... Todavía?... Tú dejaste de serle leal, ¿verdad?" preguntó con incertidumbre "..a Voldemort, quiero decir" Snape hizo una mueca ante el nombre.

"Por supuesto" dijo de manera tajante. "Cometí un error al seguirlo y me arrepiento a cada instante por ello" Su mano se movió para acunar su antebrazo izquierdo ante esa declaración.

Harry suspiró con algo de alivio. Miró alrededor de la habitación por unos minutos, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Tenía mucho que procesar.

"Creo que me iré a mi habitación" dijo luego de un inquieto silencio.

"Harry" Snape lo llamó cuando llegó a la puerta. Harry giró la cabeza para verlo. "Tu padre maduró en algún momento. Luchó hasta el final intentando protegerlos a ambos" Snape lo miró intensamente. Harry asintió con seriedad y se giró nuevamente. Snape intentaba que la imagen que tenía de su padre no se desmoronara por completo y apreció el gesto. El sacrificio que su padre había hecho por él merecía respeto y Harry honraría aquello, aún cuando su opinión sobre él hubiese caído en picada. Pensar que llegó a aprender de sus errores fue un gran consuelo. Lo mismo aplicaba para Snape y el conocimiento de que se había vuelto un espía. Ese día, la imagen de sus dos figuras paternas se había derrumbado y tomaría un tiempo en volver a reconstruirlas.

* * *

Theo suspiró por quinta vez. Estaban haciendo guardia fuera del retrato que custodiaba la torre de Gryffindor. Daphne y Tori se miraron y rodaron los ojos al escucharlo. Habían buscado a la menor y a Luna para contarles brevemente lo que había sucedido luego de dejar a Harry en la torre. Neville se excuso a medio relato para ir a chequear a su amigo, solo para volver minutos después, alarmado, para avisarles que Harry había desaparecido. De no ser por la noticia, Theo hubiese hecho algún comentario sobre la serpiente que el Gryffindor llevaba en los hombros.

"Si está con su capa, no lo veremos llegar" volvió a replicar por quinta vez ese día.

"Pero veremos al retrato abrirse"

"¡Pilluelos desgarbados ¡venid a mí! ¡retadme en duelo!" gritó Sir Cadogan. En ese punto, el grupo había aprendido a ignorar sus bramidos.

Luna había abierto su boca para decir algo, pero la cerró rápidamente y se volteó a mirar el pasillo. Segundos después, Harry apareció caminando. Se veía... descompuesto.

"¿Harry?" Daphne se acercó lentamente. Theo la siguió, examinando a su amigo con preocupación. Los otros tres les dieron espacio.

Harry levantó la vista algo confundido y centró su mirada en sus amigos.

"¿Chicos? ... ¿qué hacen acá?" preguntó extrañado. Daphne resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Desapareciste!"

Harry parpadeó y sonrió un poco.

"Solo necesitaba pensar, salí a caminar un rato" susurró. Theo miró a Daphne y ambos sabían que había algo que no estaba siendo dicho. Sin embargo, era decisión de su amigo contarles aquello.

"La próxima vez debes avisar" dijo Daphne, todavía preocupada "los dementores siguen merodeando por ahí y Black..." su amiga perdió la voz un momento "no es seguro dar paseos solo, Harry" terminó.

El pelinegro sonrió con cariño hacia ellos.

"Lo siento"

"Sabes que estamos acá" dijo Theo casi en un susurro "Cuando quieras, cuando estés listo, puedes hablar con nosotros" vio muchas emociones arremolinarse en los ojos de su amigo ante su declaración. Era obvio que había algo que quería decirles, pero algo le impedía hablar. No había problema, ellos esperarían. Theo le dio un abrazo lateral para transmitirle aquello. Daphne los miró antes de abrazarlos a ambos con fuerza.

"¡Hey! Yo también quiero abrazos" gritó Tori desde atrás, antes de correr a unirse.

Neville y Luna se unieron poco después y Theo se vio envuelto en un abrazo grupal improvisado. Todos formaron un capullo protector con Harry en el centro y, aunque se debían ver graciosos, sabía que no querría estar en otro lugar en ese momento. El momento fue interrumpido por otra diatriba del retrato.

"¡¿Quieren pelear?!" gritó "¡eh, tú!, ¿te atreves a retarme?"

"Qué retrato más molesto" se quejó, mientras se separaban poco a poco. Harry mostraba una sonrisa acuosa.

"Es el único que accedió a cuidarnos" dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros.

"_Seeahhsss shiesshshs ssshsaaheehss"_

Theo levantó una ceja hacia Farid, todavía en los hombros de Neville.

"Vaya, recién noto cuánto has crecido" exclamó Harry al verlo.

Daphne miró a la serpiente con curiosidad.

"¿Le pones un encanto de expansión en su ropa, cierto?" le preguntó a su hermana. Farid todavía llevaba puesto su traje de Slytherin. Theo tuvo que admitir que era mucho mejor que el primer traje que le había hecho la castaña.

"Por supuesto" respondió la aludida, jactándose al respecto. "Lo que me recuerda" Theo la vio rebuscar algo en su bolso "ajá" dijo victoriosa, sacando algo rojo "hice esto para las vacaciones" Era un traje navideño.

"Yo ayudé con el diseño" sonrió Luna balanceándose de un lado a otro. Bueno, eso explicaba las figuras estampadas en verde y dorado que decoraban el traje, flotando de un lado a otro libremente. A pesar de la extrañeza, el traje no lucía mal. Tori le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a su amiga y volvió a mirar a Harry.

"pregúntale si le gusta"

"¿_Saaheh ssuheed?"_

"_SSSeheas" _

Theo levantó una ceja, deseando entender el lenguaje. Notó que Luna miraba contemplativa el intercambio y se preguntó si ella podía entender de alguna manera aquello. No se sorprendería de ser el caso.

"No hay problema, a Farid le encanta todo lo que le haces" sonrió Harry.

"¡Genial!" dijo Tori satisfecha. Luna dio un saltito a su lado y aplaudió.

Theo sonrió. Harry se veía un poco mejor con toda la interacción.

Esperaba que no sucediera nada grave durante las vacaciones de navidad. Todos iban a regresar a casa por las festividades, pero a Harry le habían advertido que sería más seguro para él que se quede en el castillo, lo que había arruinado los planes de Daphne y Tori de invitarlo a su casa. Theo se había burlado cuando escuchó la advertencia... como si estar acá rodeado de dementores fuera más seguro para alguien. Él planeaba quedarse a hacerle compañía al inicio, pero había recibido una misiva de su tía diciendo que había algo importante que le tenían que decir en persona.

* * *

**¡Hola! Otro capítulo.. debo decir que planeo terminar esto cuando acabe el tercer año y hacer una segunda parte que abarque el resto de la historia. Al inicio esto empezó con una idea... A medida que avanzo, me dejo llevar por la escritura, pero hay algunas cosas que están claras en mi mente y una de ellas es el final de este año. Espero que disfruten el capítulo, ya se está acercando el final, aunque tengo en mente un par de confrontaciones más en las que Sirius está involucrado. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	28. Chapter 28

"¿Un... bebé?"

Theo miró a sus tíos a los ojos detenidamente. Estaban en la casa que tenían en Inglaterra esta vez, sentados en la mesa del comedor. Tía Katherine lucía una mezcla de felicidad y nerviosismo, mientras que tío Louis se veía feliz y calmado. Aunque podría estarlo engañando: sabía que su tío había aprendido a lucir tranquilo en su experiencia como duelista. Theo parpadeó y giró levemente la cabeza hacia la derecha, un gesto inconsciente que hacía cada vez que necesitaba analizar alguna información.

Ahí, con su plato de huevos y tocino a medio masticar, se dispuso a procesar la noticia. Un bebé... sus tíos iban a ser padres. Tragó el bolo alimenticio que había creado y alcanzó su vaso de jugo de naranja. ¿Sería niño o niña? Alcanzó su tenedor para coger otro pedazo de tocino. ¿sus tíos ya no lo querrían alrededor para poder enfocarse en el nuevo miembro de la familia? Masticó un pedazo en especial crocante y frunció el ceño. ¿Estaría siendo una molestia? Levantó la mirada '_Uh, oh'_ sus tíos seguían mirándolo a la espera de una respuesta.

"Ugh... Felicidades" sonrió, algo nervioso. ¿Qué se dice en estos casos? Se preguntó vagamente si debía empacar su ropa... ¿su papá se daría cuenta de que pasaría más tiempo en la mansión? Alcanzó su jugo nuevamente para tomar otro sorbo.

"Theo..." habló su tía suavemente. "Serás prácticamente su hermano mayor" le dedicó una mirada tierna y tranquilizante.

"Su hermano mayor" susurró. Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de imaginar aquello.

"Ni se te ocurra pensar que te desharás de nosotros, pequeña serpiente" su tío lucía una sonrisa infantil y pícara mientras le robaba el último trozo de tocino. "Estarás atrapado acá cuidando al pequeño"

"o pequeña" refutó su tía. "todavía no sabemos qué será"

"Será un niño, puedo sentirlo" dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo y alzando el pecho de forma pretenciosa.

"¿Entonces me puedo quedar?" preguntó Theo con una pizca de incertidumbre, interrumpiendo la disputa sobre el sexo del bebé.

"¡Pero claro que te quedarás, cariño!" exclamó su tía, casi horrorizada por atreverse a pensar lo contrario.

Theo soltó un suspiro de alivio. Un bebé. Ahora que estaba seguro de que no sería expulsado de la familia, pensó con tranquilidad en ello. Tendría un hermano... ¡o una hermana! Theo siempre se había preguntado cómo sería tener a alguien que siga sus pasos, alguien que lo admire... a veces deseaba poder tener algo como lo que tenían Tori y Daphne, y ahora tenía la oportunidad. Le enseñaría sobre pociones, le enseñaría a volar, saldrían comer helado, le leería cuentos... No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa ante todo lo que podrían hacer juntos.

"¿Cuál será su habitación? ¿cuándo sabremos el sexo? ¿estudiará en Beauxbatons o Hogwarts?" ¡Tenía tantas preguntas!

Su tía soltó una risita antes de contestar.

"_Calma, querido_" dijo en un perfecto francés. "hemos pensado en usar la habitación que está frente a la tuya... el sexo lo sabremos en un mes más y, en cuanto a la escuela" miró a su esposo con incertidumbre "todavía no lo hemos decidido" sonrió.

"Creo que dependerá de cómo estén las cosas en ese tiempo" habló el tío Louis. "He oído algunos rumores y no pronostican nada bueno para Inglaterra si son ciertos" Se oía preocupado. Theo frunció el ceño. ¿Era sobre el señor tenebroso?

"Pero no te debes preocupar por eso ahora, cariño, termina tus huevos, saldremos de compras en un rato... nos ayudarás a decorar la habitación" su tía terminó la conversación golpeando sus palmas de manera animada.

Theo terminó sus huevos y su jugo de naranja lo más rápido que pudo y se fue a cambiar. Lo que dijo su tío todavía estaba en su mente. Si el señor tenebroso regresaba... no, no iba a permitir que esa bestia se acercara a su familia. Protegería a su hermanito o hermanita a toda costa. Determinado, se prometió estar preparado para lo que llegara.

* * *

Harry se estiró perezosamente en su cama. No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero parecía que ya era hora de almorzar. Su estómago retumbando estaba claramente indignado de haberse perdido el desayuno. Se frotó los ojos y estiró su mano para alcanzar sus lentes en la mesita de noche. Palpó un par de veces hasta dar con el objeto. Una vez que pudo ver el mundo, sus pensamientos empezaron a ordenarse. Se había quedado despierto hasta tarde el día anterior, tratando de procesar todo lo que había escuchado. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, lo mejor era darse una ducha y salir del cuarto. Un poco de aire no le vendría nada mal.

"-scansar, te estás matando!"

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando escuchó voces. Con curiosidad, terminó de bajar los escalones restantes y miró alrededor. La sala común estaba prácticamente desierta: todos se habían ido a casa por navidad. En una de las mesas junto a la chimenea estaba Hermione enterrada en libros y pergaminos. Se había quedado para estudiar seguramente. Seamus la miraba con los brazos en las caderas de tal forma que pondría orgullosa a la señora Weasley.

"¡No entiendes! Tengo que terminar de leer este capítulo ¡y todavía no empiezo con la asignación de aritmacia!" Hermione lucía histérica, garabateando en un pergamino.

"Al menos come algo" insistió Seamus, colocando unos bocadillos envueltos en una servilleta que tenía en la mano, probablemente del almuerzo.

"¡No tengo tiempo para comer!" gritó Hermione, recién levantando su mirada del pergamino "¿quieres que falle?" preguntó molesta.

"Creo que Seamus tiene razón, Hermione" Harry decidió intervenir, acercándose a sus amigos. "Te ves muy cansada ¿hace cuánto no duermes?" preguntó preocupado.

"No puedo descansar, hay muchas tareas que debo completar antes de los exámenes" respondió molesta.

Harry frunció el ceño y compartió una mirada preocupada con Seamus. El castaño lucía exasperado. Se acercó un poco más para leer los títulos de los libros que había esparcidos sobre la mesa. _¡Esta foto no se mueve!, muggles: un estudio comparativo – volumen 1. _¿estudios muggles? ¡pero si Hermione era una nacida de muggles! Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de entender este sinsentido.

"Tengo que terminar" repetía Hermione irritada, respondiendo lo que sea que haya dicho Seamus mientras él no prestaba atención.

"Hermione, ¡Basta!" habló con dureza "Te estás haciendo daño, a este paso sufrirás un colapso antes de acabar el año" Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero Harry no se lo permitió "No, ya fue suficiente, ¡mírate! ¿para qué necesitas estudios muggles?, esto es demasiado y estás siendo muy grosera con los que se preocupan por ti"

Su amiga miró a otro lado, algo molesta, pero Harry pudo ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas contenidas.

"Mione... Por favor, necesitas un descanso... tienes que retirarte de algunos cursos" dijo Seamus despacio, como si temiera que la castaña explotara en cualquier momento solo por sugerírselo.

"Hazle caso, Hermione... todos sabemos que eres una bruja brillante, no necesitas todo esto para demostrarlo... ¡la mayoría de estas asignaturas ni siquiera te serán útiles! Y si necesitas aprender algo en algún futuro, estoy seguro de que podrás aprenderlo sin mayor problema" Hermione había vuelto a mirarlos, se veía insegura.

"Es cierto, ¡eres la más inteligente! No necesitas saturarte de cursos, lo harás bien donde sea que decidas trabajar" apoyó Seamus, asintiendo fervientemente.

Hermione movió la cabeza, considerando aquello.

"Lo harás bien, Hermione... no necesitas ganarle al _tiempo_ ahora" dijo por si acaso, para terminar de convencerla. Sabía que Hermione captaría lo que había dicho.

Como previó, su amiga lo miró sorprendida y se llevó la mano al pecho. Seguramente tenía el giratiempo debajo de la túnica, resguardado. Se veía algo culpable.

"Tal vez tengan razón... le diré a la profesora McGonagall que me retire de algunos cursos" enrolló su pergamino y cerró los libros antes de levantarse de la mesa. Seamus se apresuró a seguirla, probablemente para asegurarse de que hiciera exactamente lo que había dicho y no regresara, por el contrario, con aún más cursos sobre su cabeza. Antes de salir, el castaño se volteó y gesticuló un "gracias" silencioso, mostrando su pulgar arriba.

Una vez solo, el estómago de Harry volvió a rugir. Mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta de los bocadillos que Seamus había dejado. Tragó saliva y miró alrededor. Seguramente nadie se daría cuenta si comía uno ¿verdad? Hermione ni siquiera parecía interesada en aquellas galletas que lo llamaban con promesas de azúcar y chispas de chocolate. Lamiéndose los labios, estiró su brazo para coger una.

"_¡Ladrón!" _llegó un grito desde las escaleras. Harry soltó la galleta soltando un chillido alarmado. Miró hacia la fuente del grito, solo para encontrar a Farid arrastrándose de forma presumida.

La serpiente medía ya casi un metro.

"Eso no fue gracioso" dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. Farid solo siseó divertido y se arrastró sobre él hasta llegar a su cuello. Su cola daba una vuelta por su pecho.

"_Vamos, tengo hambre, no he encontrado ratones últimamente... quiero ir a ver a Hedwig, ella siempre guarda algo para mí_" Harry suspiró y miró con un puchero a las galletas. Derrotado, se giró para salir. Dejaría a Farid en la lechucería y daría una vuelta por las cocinas por algo de comer.

-0-0-0-

Con el estómago lleno y la mente más despejada, se puso a pensar. Snape... luego de analizar toda la historia, llegó a una conclusión: Si debía culpar a alguien por la muerte de sus padres, era única y exclusivamente a Voldemort. El hombre era la representación del mal que había en el mundo y Harry se negaba pensar lo contrario. Claro, todavía se sentía herido y hasta un poco traicionado, pero consideraba que su profesor ya había pagado por sus errores y de la forma más cruel posible. Además, el pocionista se había decidido a ser honesto y contarle a Harry todo lo que sabía. Él valoraba mucho la honestidad y apreciaba el gesto, aunque haya llegado tarde... sobretodo viniendo de un adulto.

Dejando eso de lado, todavía había dos cosas que le preocupaban. Por un lado, Black seguía al acecho, bien campante y traicionero. Sentía el deber de ir tras él y vengar el agravio cometido hacia sus padres y lo haría, de no ser por aquella voz que Snape se había encargado de insertar muy bien en su cerebro: '_Tu vida es valiosa' _... sabía que sería muy tonto de su parte correr hacia el peligro sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ese loco había matado a varias personas en un callejón concurrido ¿de qué no sería capaz si viese a un niño corriendo hacia él con varita en mano? Dudaba mucho que un expelliarmus pudiera hacer mucho antes una explosión. Sin alternativas o un plan, dejó su venganza contra Black descansar por el momento.

Lo otro que estaba en su mente era la profecía. Snape no había dicho mucho al respecto, pero entendía lo esencial: él debía derrotar a Voldemort. ¿Todavía seguiría vigente o ya había cumplido la profecía aquella noche? Arrancó un poco de yerba y la tiró hacia el lago mientras pensaba. Teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido en los años anteriores, era obvio que Voldemort todavía era una amenaza. Tragó duro al pensar en un enfrentamiento. Si un expelliarmus no podría hacer nada contra Black, no podía imaginar lo ineficiente que sería frente al mismísimo demonio. Miró al cielo con una mueca preocupada. Tendría que estar mejor preparado si quería salir vivo... aunque tal vez se estaba preocupando por nada, tal vez él ya había cumplido su parte de la profecía y ahora le tocaba a otro enfrentar lo que quedaba de aquel mago. Asintió con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento y miró hacia el lago. El frío que se asentó en su estómago fue el único indicativo de que no creía completamente en ello.

* * *

Severus estaba sentado en el sofá intentando concentrarse en el libro que tenía en sus manos. Había pasado una noche llena de pesadillas y recuerdos. Harry no se había presentado en el desayuno y había faltado también al almuerzo y Severus no había querido responder a las preguntas del director. De alguna manera sabía que el mayor no aprobaría que le haya dicho a Harry sobre la profecía, pero se había prometido ser honesto con el niño.

Frustrado, cerró el libro con un golpe. No llegaría a nada esta noche. Miró hacia su puerta con pesar, esperando que Harry entrara por ahí como siempre lo hacía, hablando de su día o quejándose de alguna trastada de sus amigos. Estaba tan concentrado en su imaginación, que casi se pierde el hecho de que su puerta se acababa de abrir, dejando pasar al pelinegro en cuestión. Severus parpadeó y movió la cabeza, pensando que necesitaba un buen descanso si su imaginación se había vuelto tan vivida. ¿estaba alucinando debido a la preocupación?

"Hey" sonrió el niño, nervioso, moviéndose de un pie a otro.

"¿Harry?" preguntó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

"Yo.. mmm.. dejé mi capa ayer" dijo el niño, luciendo avergonzado.

"Oh... sí, la dejé ahí" respondió, señalando el mueble frente a él. Se había tropezado con dicho objeto la noche anterior, cayendo de bruces sobre el mueble. Había tenido la tentación de quedarse ahí tirado, maldiciendo su suerte ¿no había tenido suficiente sufrimiento? Pero al final, decidió levantarse y doblar la capa con cuidado. No serviría de nada quedarse tumbado en su miseria.

Harry se acercó al mueble y recogió la prenda para guardarla dentro de su capa, en uno de los bolsillos interiores. Severus pensó que se iría luego de eso, pero el niño lo sorprendió sentándose en su lugar de siempre.

"¿Tienes hambre?" pregunto luego de unos segundos, queriendo prolongar la estadía y llenar el incómodo silencio.

"No, fui a las cocinas por algo esta tarde, estoy lleno" Silencio de nuevo. Severus iba a decir algo, pero Harry volvió a hablar. "Así que..." dijo. Severus esperó. Cuando no hubo nada más, levantó una ceja.

"Así que..." repitió él.

"Estuve pensando" dijo el ojiverde. Severus se tensó. Harry lo miró directamente a los ojos de manera intensa. "Creo que... creo que entiendo. Te entiendo. No digo que me guste, todavía me siento algo dolido, pero puedo entender" se volvió a callar y Severus sintió una pequeña luz de alivio y esperanza colándose en su interior. "No quiero..." Harry se detuvo, aparentemente buscando las palabras correctas y moviendo su mano entre ellos con un gesto "No quiero perder esto" dijo al final "Yo..." se sonrojó un poco antes de volver a hablar "Tú eres como un padre para mí" soltó y desvió la mirada "y sé que tal vez yo solo sea un niño más al que tienes que enseñar, pero... creo que también te importo" sonaba inseguro "y me gusta esto" volvió a hacer un gesto entre ellos "me gusta poder contar con un adulto y saber que alguien se preocupa por mí... me gusta saber que no tengo que lidiar con todo solo" Lo volvió a mirar "y quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes... bueno, no... quiero... quiero que me prometas que ya no me ocultarás nada más..."

Severus se quedó en silencio unos momentos, contemplando todo lo que Harry había dicho.

"No eres un tonto estudiante más" fue lo primero que dijo, obligándose a mirar al niño a los ojos para que viera que lo decía en serio "Aunque me cueste admitirlo, he llegado a pensar en ti como un hijo y te prometo que, en la medida de lo posible, seré honesto contigo" sabía que habría cosas que no podría decirle a Harry, pero evitaría tener secretos entre ellos.

"Gracias" Harry sonrió. Se oía sorprendido y conmovido por la declaración anterior. Severus sonrió de regreso y solo así, sintió que algo empezaba a repararse. Podrían arreglar aquello. El niño tenía una gran capacidad de perdón. Sintió que no se lo merecía e hizo un voto silencioso para no defraudarlo de nuevo.

"Entonces, creo que convencí a Hermione de dejar algunos cursos..." Harry empezó a hablar, cambiando de tema, contándole a Severus sobre el altercado de esa tarde. Él se acomodó en su lugar y escuchó atentamente, el libro en su mano completamente olvidado.

* * *

Daphne se tiró en su cama con un sonido seco. Tori la miró desde la silla de su escritorio.

"¿Estás preocupada por Harry?" preguntó su hermana, con preocupación.

"Tengo miedo de que decida hacer una locura" respondió mirando al techo. No era que no confiara en Harry, pero sabía que incluso si no lo quería, los problemas lo perseguían... ¿y si se encontraba con Black mientras ellos estaban fuera del castillo? Harry podría no ir tras él, pero nada le aseguraba que si se topaba con él no actuaría de manera impulsiva.

"No creo que eso pase" le tranquilizó su hermana. "Además, si Black se acerca demasiado, estoy segura de que Farid saltará en su defensa" Daphne se consoló con ese pensamiento. Era cierto. Tal vez estaba siendo muy paranoica.

"Solo... no quiero que nada le pase" susurró y se giró para quedar boca abajo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos y miró a su hermana. Tori estaba sentada con una pierna doblada y tenía una rama en su mano. Daphne levantó una ceja. "¿Qué tienes ahí?"

"Oh, Neville consiguió una ramita del árbol que encontramos el otro día, solo necesitamos eso para que crezca, teniendo los cuidados adecuados... Nos dio una a Luna y mí para intentar plantarlo"

Daphne parpadeó ante su hermana. La imagen de un árbol aullador pasó por su mente e hizo una mueca.

"Ni se te ocurra plantar eso cerca, ve a buscar un lugar en el bosque" advirtió. La ventana de su habitación daba al jardín de la casa. Tori se rio y se levantó de la silla. Daphne presintió que muy pronto terminaría escuchando alaridos por la noche. "¡Hablo en serio, ni se te ocurra!" gritó mientras su hermana se alejaba riendo.

* * *

Harry entró a la sala común y encontró a Ron y Seamus jugando ajedrez. Se detuvo y miró confundido. Pensaba que el pelirrojo se había ido a casa... sabía que sus hermanos no estaban en el castillo.

"¿Ron?" preguntó curioso.

"Hola amigo" sonrió jovial, aunque algo cansado. Lucía unas ojeras poco atractivas que destacaban entre sus pecas.

"No es que me moleste verte, pero... ¿qué haces acá?" preguntó extrañado.

"Bueno... pensé que sería agradable quedarme en el castillo... ya sabes, el banquete de Navidad es excelente" su amigo sonrió de medio lado, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry frunció el ceño. Sabía muy bien que Ron amaba la comida de su madre. Miró a Seamus buscando respuestas. El castaño sonrió sin decir nada.

"¡Ugh, debo hacer pis, ¡no vayas a mover ninguna pieza!" advirtió el pecoso rápidamente antes de subir a trompicones.

Harry se sentó en uno de los muebles alrededor, sin entender nada.

"Es por Hermione, ya sabes" habló Seamus "Aunque no lo quiera admitir, se preocupa por ella... incluso cuando está molesto por lo de la otra noche"

Harry recordaba. Ron había pegado un alarido hace tres noches. Todo el mundo había rodado los ojos, ya acostumbrado a sus gritos. Ginny le había estado dejando sorpresas para atormentarlo desde que la amenazó para que terminara su amistad. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, Ron se había levantado y había salido furioso llamando a Hermione. Todo el mundo se levantó con confusión para ver lo que sucedía. El pelirrojo había arrastrado sus sábanas y, ante la mirada atónita de todos, señaló la mancha de sangre. En su otra mano sostenía un par de pelos anaranjados. Pelos del gato de Hermione. La castaña se había negado a disculparse y esa noche había sido la última vez que ambos amigos se dirigieran la palabra.

"¿Todavía no se hablan entonces?" corroboró.

"Nop... esta tarde me dijo que debía asegurarme de que 'la insufrible dejara de comerse tantos libros y se pusiera a dormir de una buena vez' antes de irse molesto" Seamus sonrió ante la terquedad del pelirrojo. "No quieren hablarse y tengo que estar de mensajero de un lado a otro" rodó los ojos.

Harry sonrió. No pudo responder ya que Ron regresaba con una sonrisa satisfecha. Harry miró a su amigo... se veía muy cansado. Tal vez debería decirle a Ginny que lo deje en paz por unas noches... esas ojeras no se veían nada bien. Los otros dos volvieron a jugar y él se acomodó en su lugar, sacando un libro de su bolsillo expandido. Bien podría disfrutar de la tranquilidad del lugar y ponerse a leer. '_Como un hijo'_ repitió mentalmente y no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa.


	29. Chapter 29

"¡Feliz Navidad!"

La voz de Ron resonó en la habitación. Harry se levantó sin mucha energía y entrecerró los ojos para mirar alrededor. _'Wow... realmente soy ciego'_. Luego de colocarse las gafas notó que Seamus seguía durmiendo profundamente. Ron volvió a gritar, pero al no tener respuesta, fue hacia la cama del castaño y le quitó las frazadas. Seamus se levantó alarmado mirando alrededor.

"¿Qué rayos?" le gritó al pelirrojo, enojado.

"¡Es Navidad, Seamus! Debemos ir a abrir los regalos" Ron sonreía como loco.

Harry notó que el pelirrojo se veía inmensamente mejor que hace unos días. Pasar tiempo en el castillo sin tener que soportar las bromas de Ginny había hecho maravillas por el pecoso. Supuso que esa era otra de las razones por las que se había quedado en el castillo.

Con calma, se acercó al pie de su cama para revisar su pila de regalos. Los otros dos ya estaban desenvolviendo los suyos animadamente. Sonrió al ver lo que le habían enviado sus amigos, preguntándose si a ellos les gustaría lo que él les había dado.

Le había enviado a Theo una libreta especial para pociones experimentales, ya que el pelinegro era un experto en el tema. A Daphne le consiguió un brazalete de plata que encontró en un catálogo de joyas (Había tenido que pedir todo por catálogo, dado su limitado acceso a Hogsmeade para hacer sus compras). Esperaba que a la rubia le gustara, tenía la forma de una serpiente dando una vuelta por la muñeca y tenía pequeños zafiros en sus ojos, que combinarían con los de su dueña perfectamente.

Para Tori había encontrado un colgante en forma de erizo, recordando que en eso se había transformado la estatuilla de Neville cuando la menor la tuvo entre sus manos. Luna había sido algo difícil, pero al final decidió darle un libro que relataba los misterios más fascinantes de diferentes culturas mágicas. Pensó que su amiga disfrutaría de aquello. A Neville también pensó en conseguirle un libro de plantas, pero supuso que su amigo debía tener un cuarto lleno de ellos, así que optó por un artilugio especial que había salido recientemente al mercado: una bolita de metal que al sostenerla podía ayudarte a sentirte con más confianza. Había investigado cómo funcionaba, lo que hacía en realidad era enfocar tus ideas con más claridad y mencionaron que se habían inspirado en una poción llamada felix felicis para hacerla.

Harry terminó de abrir sus regalos, complacido con lo que había recibido. Un paquete casi escondido llamó su atención unos momentos después. Extrañado, agarró el bulto envuelto toscamente en papel marrón. Estaba algo pegajoso, como si alguien hubiese babeado sobre él, pero por lo demás estaba íntegro. Lo giró de un lado a otro, buscando una señal del remitente, pero no encontró nada. Curioso, desenvolvió el paquete con cuidado. Dentro, encontró un libro que había visto mejores días. La tapa se veía desgastada y algunas hojas parecían quedarse en su lugar por pura terquedad. En tinta casi desgastada se podía leer '_Propiedad de James Potter'_

Abrió los ojos en shock y contuvo el aliento. Con las manos temblando ligeramente abrió el libro.

"_Las mejores bromas de los merodeadores – Año 4" _

El libro detallaba, como decía el título, una variedad de bromas que su padre y sus amigos habían realizado. Harry ojeó varias páginas sintiendo un nudo en su estómago con cada segundo que avanzaba. Ahí... ahí estaba la prueba. Cada broma que parecía disfrutar su padre era, para Harry, la evidencia de los tormentos a los que había sometido a Snape durante su tiempo en Hogwarts. Y no solo a Snape, en el cuaderno se mencionaban varias personas por apodos que lo hacían suponer que pertenecían a Slytherin. Snape era el objetivo de la mayoría de las bromas y de las más crueles. Había algunas cosas inocentes que podría haberlo hecho sonreír, de no ser por todo lo demás. La línea entre lo aceptable y lo incorrecto parecía no existir ante los ojos del que había escrito aquello. Se sintió enfermo. Se levantó de un salto y se fue directo al baño.

"¡Eh! ¿todo bien amigo?" preguntó Ron al verlo pasar.

Harry no respondió. Llegó al lavadero y se echo agua en la cara para calmarse. ¿Quién le había mandado eso? Escuchó a Ron y Seamus acercarse preocupados, pero no podía pensar correctamente. Sujetó el lavadero en un agarre férreo, mirándose al espejo. Las gotas de agua caían por su cara y tenía una mueca de disgusto. Necesitaba despejar su mente, tenía que salir de ahí. Casi choca con sus amigos al abrir la puerta.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza. Vio que había dejado en el suelo el cuaderno, amontonado con un par de artículos de bromas que habían venido con el paquete. Con un escalofrío, se apresuró a recoger el objeto y esconderlo en su baúl. No quería imaginar lo que pasaría si esa cosa llegaba a manos de alguien que odiara a su profesor. Sería humillante.

"Solo me mareé un poco" les dijo a sus amigos que lucían preocupados. Sonrió para tranquilizarlos y, afortunadamente, ellos aceptaron aquella excusa.

"Tal vez debas pedir algo en la enfermería" sugirió el pelirrojo.

"Sí, iré a verla ahora mismo" aceptó y salió de la habitación. Sus amigos lo vieron alejarse todavía algo preocupados.

Cuando salió de la sala común, se quedó mirando alrededor sin saber qué hacer. No le apetecía ir a la enfermería realmente. Se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

-0-0-0-

"No, no... mira, esta línea está mal hecha, debemos hacer esta forma para que funcione"

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Esta runa está perfecta! Debemos cambiar la combinación"

Harry se detuvo extrañado al escuchar la discusión. Se acercó hacia las voces y notó a dos chicos de Ravenclaw agachados en una esquina, examinando un par de piedras. Los reconoció de sus clases de Runas. Sintiendo curiosidad por lo que hacían, decidió unirse a la conversación.

"¿Qué están intentando hacer?" preguntó, mirando a las piedras más de cerca.

"¿Potter?" preguntó uno de ellos. Goldstein, si no se equivocaba. "Nada importante" dijo algo malhumorado, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Intentamos crear un conjunto de runas para hacer que estas piedras brillen" respondió el otro chico, rodando los ojos ante la actitud de su amigo.

Harry levantó una ceja entretenido, mirando a las piedras. No se sintió ofendido por la actitud de Goldstein, el chico parecía tomar como un agravio personal el hecho de que a Harry le fuera ligeramente mejor en el curso que a él y solía a refunfuñar a veces, pero por lo demás, parecía un buen chico. Su amigo, Boot, siempre lo molestaba al respecto.

"¿Por qué quieren hacer eso?" cuestionó, sin ver la utilidad de tal cosa. Goldstein miró hacia otro lado y parecía algo avergonzado.

"¿Por qué no?" respondió Boot, con una sonrisa divertida. Harry resopló y volvió su atención a las piedras.

"Bueno, si mi memoria no me falla, la runa correcta asociada a la luz tiene una forma ligeramente más curvada" comentó, mientras se acomodaba junto a ellos, agradeciendo mentalmente la distracción que eso le ofrecía. Goldstein se sentó más recto al escuchar aquello y miró triunfante a su amigo.

"¿Lo ves? ¡te dije que estaba mal hecha!" sentenció feliz. Boot lo fulminó con la mirada y giró la cabeza para examinar sus runas, con un ligero puchero.

"¿Entonces es por la runa?" murmuró, agarrando una de las piedras y girándola suavemente.

"Puede ser... aunque... un momento" Harry metió la mano a sus bolsillos para sacar una hoja y un bolígrafo que siempre llevaba consigo. "Miren, creo que si combinamos esta de acá y le agregamos esto" explicó mientras dibujaba rápidamente "así, ¿ven? Creo que si hacemos esto las runas se activarán con éxito..." terminó.

"¡Brillante!" exclamó Boot "¡Una combinación para que las piedras absorban la energía solar a su alrededor y reflejen ese brillo por sí mismas!"

"Sin embargo, esto solo funcionaría de día, no brillaría tanto de noche, ya que la luz que emite la luna es reflejo de la luz del sol... sería un reflejo de un reflejo" dijo Harry, algo desanimado, tratando de hacerse entender. Goldstein miraba el pergamino sumamente concentrado.

"¿Qué tal si le agregamos una runa potenciadora?" preguntó el chico. Harry miró pensativo.

"Pero entonces brillaría mucho de día" descartó Boot.

"No si hacemos que esa runa en específico se active solo de noche" agregó Harry y miró a Goldstein, ambos haciendo cálculos mentales sobre el orden y la ubicación de las runas. Juntos empezaron a garabatear en el pergamino tachando aquí y allá, con Boot agregando comentarios cada cierto tiempo. Luego de unos minutos, los tres quedaron satisfechos con sus planos.

"Bien, creo que ahora sí" dijo Goldstein, animado. Parecía haber olvidado su molestia inicial con Harry.

"¡Hay que probarlo!" comento su amigo, agarrando una piedra nueva y apuntando su varita. Utilizó un encantamiento cortante para dibujar las runas sobre el material duro. Por fin, cuando terminó, los tres se quedaron mirando a la piedra con anticipación. Pasaron unos tensos segundos en los que nada ocurrió hasta que, por fin, poco a poco la piedra empezó a emitir un brillo amarillento.

"¡Genial!" sonrió Harry y miró a los chicos complacido. Lo habían logrado. "¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó, sin saber para qué podrían usar una piedra que brille.

"No lo sé... podemos usarlo para poder leer de noche o algo así, sin tener que usar un lumos, ya le encontraremos utilidad, no te preocupes" Boot se encogió de hombros. Harry sentía que había algo que no le decían, pero se encogió de hombros mentalmente, no era de su incumbencia. Volvieron a mirar a la piedra, parpadeando.

"Mmm... chicos... ¿cómo la apagamos?" preguntó Goldstein luego de unos momentos. Los tres se miraron con los ojos abiertos, sorprendidos y se empezaron a reír. No habían pensado en eso.

Al final los dos Ravenclaw se fueron con su piedra brillante bien guardada en una bolsa y prometieron volver a reunirse para arreglar el problema. Ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa y Harry se sintió mucho mejor después de eso. Caminó con un paso más ligero y decidió ir hacia las mazmorras. En el camino le pareció ver a Malfoy colocando comida cerca de una columna, pero decidió ignorarlo.

* * *

Severus tomaba su té calmadamente, tratando de descifrar qué podría estar incomodando a Harry ahora. El niño había estado mirando al espacio, perdido en sus pensamientos desde que llegó. Se preguntó brevemente si era debido a todo lo revelado unas noches atrás, pero sentía que era algo más. Sin saber qué hacer, acomodó su taza en la mesita de centro y abrió la boca para preguntar, pero justo en ese momento Harry habló.

"Me llegó un regalo extraño" dijo el ojiverde. Severus esperó a que elaborara más, pero no se dijo por unos momentos.

"¿Asumo que la señorita Lovegood está involucrada?" comentó para sacar más información. Era plausible que la pequeña rubia diera un regalo extravagante.

"¿Qué?... oh, no, no... Luna me dio un collar de nabos, bastante interesante, la verdad" Harry sonrió brevemente "pero me refiero a un libro... llegó en un paquete babeado" el ojiverde lo miró con preocupación antes de volver a hablar "era un libro de mi padre... era su libro de bromas"

"Ya veo..." Severus se quedó callado. Algo no estaba bien. Su cuerpo se tensó en anticipación ¿quién podría tener acceso a un libro así? era muy sospechoso. "¿y dices que llegó babeado?" cuestionó.

"Sí... algo asqueroso la verdad. También había unos artículos de bromas en el paquete"

Severus se levantó de un golpe alarmado. Eso tenía escrito 'Black' en todas partes. Levantó su varita y murmuró unos hechizos para detectar si había alguien más cerca a ellos.

"¿profesor?" preguntó Harry con voz preocupada. Severus solo volvió a centrar su atención en él cuando estuvo seguro de que no había intrusos cerca a ellos.

"Harry, escúchame bien... ¿sentiste a alguien más cerca, alguien te estuvo siguiendo?"

"mmm... no realmente, lo único extraño fue Malfoy dejando comida en una esquina" comentó con una sonrisa, antes de mirarlo preocupado "¿por qué, pasa algo malo?... ¿crees que Black lo envió?" preguntó en un susurro.

"Estoy casi seguro de que eso es obra suya" hizo una mueca, mientras frotaba su sien con sus dedos. Harry se quedó callado unos segundos antes de dar un salto.

"Oh, cierto, yo..." lo miro avergonzado "nunca llegué a decirte, pero tengo un ... mmm... un mapa que podría ayudar"

Severus levantó la ceja, curioso. Harry empezó a explicar cómo los gemelos Weasley le dieron un mapa que mostraba a cada persona del castillo. Luego de una reprimenda por no mencionar eso antes y de una breve explicación del artefacto, empezaron a inspeccionar los nombres que aparecían, buscando uno en específico. Severus sintió que los pelos de su nuca se levantaban cuando encontró lo que temía. Ahí estaba, en un pasillo cerca a la entrada: Sirius Black acercándose siniestramente hacia dos nombres 'Ron Weasley' y 'Draco Malfoy'.

* * *

Al fin, lo había conseguido. Draco sonrió como demente, mientras corría hacia el pasillo donde había dejado el trozo de queso. Su hechizo le había avisado que su objetivo había caído en la trampa. Al doblar la esquina, notó complacido a la rata de Weasley hurgando en la comida. Rápidamente lanzó un hechizo para inmovilizarlo y fue a agarrarlo.

"¡te tengo!" gritó con euforia. ¡La rata pagaría!

"¿Scabbers?" escuchó a alguien llamar. Weasley lo miraba confundido, antes de mirarlo con ira "¡Malfoy!" gritó enfurecido "¡suéltalo ahora mismo!" demandó mientras sacaba su varita.

Draco sonrió. Oh no, había esperado tanto para esto, ¡esta rata lo había arañado! miró al animal con disgusto. Se giró la cabeza para encarar al pelirrojo, pero lo que vio lo paralizó. El hombre que había estado buscando. Sirius Black, completamente desaliñado, acababa de doblar una esquina y se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos con una mirada asesina ¡y un hacha!

Weasley se había acercado mientras estaba distraído y le había arrebatado a la rata, pero a Draco no podía importarle menos.

"¡Weasley, corre!" gritó, sacando su varita. El pelirrojo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar más cuando Sirius Black los alcanzó con el hacha levantada. El pelirrojo pegó un grito escalofriante. Sirius Black se había centrado en él, gritando "Al fin te tengo" con una sonrisa psicópata. En retrospectiva, Draco pensó que así debió lucir momentos antes, cuando encontrara a la rata de Weasley, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, tenía que hacer algo. ¡Se había estado preparando para esto! Además... Ginny lo mataría si dejaba que un loco matara a su hermano, por más odioso que fuera.

"¡Expelliarmus!" gritó a todo pulmón, esperando que funcionara con el hacha tan bien como con una varita. Afortunadamente para él, funcionó. El hacha salió volando de las manos de Black y rebotó en el suelo en un ruido sordo. Gracias a Merlín no había nadie cerca cuando el objeto cayó. Weasley lo miraba con pánico, entre pálido y verde, mientras sostenía a su rata con fuerza. Black parecía confundido antes de centrar su atención en él. Draco tragó saliva, pero cuadró los hombros.

"Black" saludó "qué amable de tu parte mostrarte" comentó, mientras pensaba en un hechizo de ataque.

"Un Malfoy ¿eh?" el hombre escupió a un lado y lo escaneó con desprecio. "una asquerosa serpiente ¿no? qué vas a hacer, muchacho..."

Draco frunció el ceño. Llevaría a este hombre al director y sería reconocido como un héroe, eso haría. Él, un Malfoy, sería el que haga las cosas bien, no como su padre... pero primero, miró a un lado. Weasley seguía mirando la escena, pero pareció recuperarse y sacar su varita. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos antes de asentir, lo acorralarían. La rata seguía sin moverse en el puño del pelirrojo, animal inútil.

No tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada realmente, ya que unos segundos después Draco vio con alivio que Lupín se acercaba preocupado.

"¿Pero qué? ... ¡Sirius!" gritó alarmado al notar la escena. Momentos después Snape llegaba por otra esquina, Potter solo unos pasos detrás.

"¡Lunático!" gritó el aludido, con emoción. Draco parpadeó. ¿se estaba insultando a sí mismo? El hombre estaba más loco de lo que esperaba. Snape y Lupín apuntaban directamente a Black, pero este no había notado al pocionista. Si las cosas no estaban mal antes, todo solo empeoró cuando Weasley gritó. La rata se había liberado del hechizo y mordió al Gryffindor para escapar de sus manos. Draco no entendió mucho de lo que siguió, pero Black empezó a gritar descontrolado "¡No!" "¡Atrápalo!" "¡Es Peter!" al tiempo que Potter se acercaba a su amigo para comprobar que estuviera bien.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Y más importante aún ¿qué tenía que ver la rata en todo esto?

* * *

**¡Holaaaa! En serio, en serio, en serio, lamento muuucho la demora :( espero que estén todos bien, por favor cuídense mucho y a sus seres queridos. Ojalá el capítulo sea de su agrado :c **


	30. Chapter 30

Severus estaba molesto. Le había pedido expresamente al ojiverde que se quedara en el lugar, pero Harry lo había seguido sin dudar. Black gritaba como loco señalando a una rata en huida, así que aprovechó para conjurar unas cuerdas a su alrededor. Lupín parecía entender a qué se refería Black, ya que una mirada de sorpresa apareció en su rostro y fue por el animal.

"¡Suéltame Snivellus!" demandó el pelinegro cuando notó quién lo había atrapado. "Serpiente rastrera, ¡suéltame!" Severus sonrió de lado, sin hacerle caso.

"¿Estás seguro?" demandó el lobo cuando hubo capturado a la rata con éxito.

Black empezó a reírse de manera gutural. Severus escuchó que Weasley susurraba 'está completamente loco' a un lado. Harry miraba al hombre con disgusto marcado. Malfoy no había bajado su varita en ningún momento y seguía apuntando a su objetivo, pero parecía mirar al lobo en busca de orientación. Curioso.

"Es él, Remus... ¡es él!, vamos, suéltame para que pueda acabar con él de una buena vez... ¡fue él quien los traicionó, no yo!" luego volteó a mirar a Harry a los ojos "¡Harry! ¿cómo estás? Eres igual... bueno, con otro peinado y otros lentes, estoy seguro de que serías igual a James... no importa, lo arreglaremos, pero primero tienes que creerme... ese hombre los mató Harry... ¡ese hombre traicionó a tus padres!"

Severus levantó una ceja con sospecha. ¿se refería a la rata? ... ¿un animago? levantó una mano para agarrar a Harry del hombro y colocarlo detrás de él, mientras analizaba la situación. Lupín miraba con sospecha a la rata. Severus notó varias emociones arremolinarse en sus ojos, de las cuales solo pudo identificar la culpa.

"¿De qué estás hablando? El profesor Lupín no ha hecho nada malo... ¿o sí?" Harry miraba sin comprender, creyendo que Sirius se refería a su profesor de defensa.

"No él, muchacho... ¡la rata!" gritó Black, pareciendo aún más demente.

"¡Scabbers es inocente!" gritó Weasley.

"¿la rata?" preguntó Malfoy y centró su vista en el animal con sospecha.

"¿Cómo sé que no mientes?" preguntó Lupín cuando se recompuso.

Snape estaría a favor de dudar de Black en cualquier momento, de no ser por un pequeño detalle: el dije que Harry llevaba consigo no había dado señales de alerta... Harry no parecía estar en peligro y tenían a Black frente a ellos... y si lo que decía este hombre era cierto, esa rata había dormido en la misma habitación del niño por 3 años ya, sin ningún incidente... sea lo que sea que buscara, si esa rata era Pettigrew, no parecía querer acabar con la vida de su protegido. Al menos, no por el momento.

"Esto se resuelve fácilmente" dijo y con un ágil movimiento, lanzó el hechizo que revelaría si la rata era un animago. Ante la mirada expectante de todos, el animal comenzó a convertirse en un hombre igual de horrendo que la rata.

"¿Scabbers?" gritó Weasley con voz aguda.

"Peter ... Pettigrew" susurró Harry, asimilando toda la situación "¿fue él? ¡¿él los traicionó?!" gritó unos momentos después. Severus lo detuvo del hombro cuando pareció querer acercarse.

"¡Sí!" gritó Black "Eso es Harry... ahora suéltame para que podamos acabar con él ¡he esperado tanto tiempo!" gritaba. Sintió a Harry detenerse al escucharlo. El menor se giró para mirar a Sirius y luego a Pettigrew, quien sollozaba patéticamente abogando por su vida, tratando de convencer a Weasley de que había sido buena rata.

"Respira, Harry" susurró de forma que solo él pudiera escuchar. "Respira, esta no es la forma de hacerle pagar"

Harry estuvo tenso por unos segundos, pero luego su postura se aflojó.

"No... tienes razón... no vale la pena" susurró el ojiverde, diciendo lo último en voz alta.

"¡Gracias! ¡Oh, muchas gracias, Harry, eres tan noble como tu padre, James estaría orgulloso"

"¡tú no tienes derecho a dirigirte a él! ¿cómo te atreves?" gritó Black enfurecido, queriendo soltarse una vez más. Severus odió estar de acuerdo con él internamente. Black parecía frustrado y volvió a mirar a Harry, luego de unos segundos su postura se aflojó en derrota. "Eres el único que puede decidir qué hacer... pero recuerda todo lo que hizo"

"si lo que dices es cierto... debemos denunciarlo... que los dementores se hagan cargo de él" Severus no estaba contento realmente, le hubiese gustado atrapar a Black y hacerle pagar por todo lo que había sufrido en sus años escolares... pero, así como estaba la situación, Black parecía ser inocente. Al final, asintió de acuerdo.

"Bien entonces" comentó Lupín, demasiado alegre para la situación. "Creo que debemos visitar al director" con eso dicho, golpeó a Pettigrew con un hechizo para noquearlo y sus quejidos de lamento se detuvieron de repente.

"Me imagino que no te opondrás a ser interrogado con veritaserum" Severus sonrió cruelmente en dirección a Black.

"No tomaré nada que provenga de ti" escupió el hombre con repulsión. Se veía más cuerdo luego de que toda la situación se había calmado, pero todavía parecía bastante inestable en su opinión.

Harry, quien se había movido hacia su amigo pelirrojo, miraba con cierto desagrado a Black.

"Basta, Sirius, el director tomará la decisión" dijo Lupín con amabilidad, mientras lideraba el camino hacia la oficina de Albus.

"Pero... Scabbers... animago... p-pero... ¡me ha cambiado frente a él!" Weasley caminaba confundido mientras Harry le daba palmaditas comprensivas en la espalda.

"Si lo pones así, hasta siento pena por el hombre" se burló Malfoy. Harry rodó los ojos en su dirección.

"Cállate Malfoy" gruñó el pelirrojo, pero sin el disgusto habitual. Suspiró pesadamente y luego, como si le doliese cada palabra, gruñó "mira... ya sabes, gracias o lo que sea, pero no le digas a Ginny que te lo dije" terminó con rapidez.

"No lo hice por ti, Ginny me mataría si dejo a su hermano morir tan estúpidamente" comentó de manera presumida el rubio, pero se veía satisfecho.

Weasley gruñó algo huraño, pero seguía murmurando sobre ratas y privacidad hasta que llegaron a la estatua de la gárgola.

* * *

Daphne sostenía una tostada a medio comer es su boca mientras abría la ventana para que entre la lechuza con el periódico. Su madre tarareaba felizmente, moviendo su varita con fluidez practicada, acomodando la mesa para el desayuno. Su padre hacía lo propio en la cocina y el olor a tocino se empezaba a apreciar en el ambiente. su hermana seguramente seguía roncando en su habitación, pero en cualquier momento bajaría guiada por el delicioso aroma.

Agarró el periódico y dejó que la lechuza terminara los restos de su tostada antes de marcharse. Con calma se sentó en su lugar, agarrando su taza de té recién servida. Tomó un sorbo agradable, mientras abría el periódico y.… escupió todo abruptamente al leer el titular.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Daphne, por Morgana, no olvides tus modales" su madre regañó, limpiando el desastre con un hechizo, pero ella no podía dejar de mirar el periódico. Levantó su mirada todavía sin entender y les mostró a sus padres lo que acababa de ver.

"Sirius Black... ¿inocente?" dijo su hermana adormilada, entrando recién con el cabello despeinado y el pijama arrugado.

Su padre agarró el periódico y empezó a leer con rapidez.

"Dice que Sirius Black fue encerrado sin un juico y sentenciado injustamente... el verdadero culpable fue Peter Pettigrew, quien era un animago ilegal y ha estado viviendo por años como la rata mascota de los Weasley" Su padre terminó con horror marcado.

"Oh Merlín... ¡Scabbers!" dijo Daphne con una mano sobre su boca. Harry había estado en la misma habitación que ese hombre por años. Sintió nauseas.

"No hay más información útil... el resto del artículo es una mezcla de compasión por el pobre Black y adulación para Fudge por haber descubierto el asunto y los errores previos a su mandato" su padre rodó los ojos al terminar.

"12 años en Azcaban... ¿el hombre seguirá cuerdo?" su madre preguntó con pena.

"Bueno, no se reveló como escapó de Azcaban... pero tengo entendido que Pettigrew pertenecía a su círculo de amigos, te apuesto todo lo que quieras a que también era un animago ilegal... es posible que los dementores no lo hayan afectado tanto en su forma animal"

"Aún así, 12 años..." suspiró su madre.

"Aún así, 12 años" asintió su padre.

"Entonces ¿Draco ha estado intentado envenenar a un psicópata?" preguntó su hermana, bostezando, mientras se ponía al día con toda la situación. Daphne no pudo evitar resoplar de risa.

"Bueno eso explica el premio por servicios especiales al colegio que recibió" sonrió su padre, mientras ojeaba el artículo con más calma.

Daphne abandonó su desayuno y se dirigió a su habitación. Tenía una carta que escribir. Cuando terminó, se sorprendió gratamente con una lechuza blanca golpeando su ventana. Al menos el ojiverde se había dignado a informarles de lo sucedido personalmente.

* * *

"Enviar a un hombre a Azcaban sin un juicio..." Su tía seguía murmurando mientras leía el periódico, acomodada en el sofá. Su tío masajeaba los pies de su esposa que estaban en su regazo.

"Sinceramente, creo que la compensación económica no basta" comentó el hombre con desaprobación clara.

"Harry dice que también le pagarán el tratamiento terapéutico" agregó Theo mientras leía la carta.

"Lo mínimo que se merece" asintió su tío.

"Al parecer Fudge no quiso aceptar en un inicio la inocencia de Black, pero lo convencieron rápidamente con la idea de que eso le daría una buena imagen" dijo cuando terminó de leer. Dejó la carta a un lado y suspiró "No puedo creer que ese tipo se haya estado paseando por los dormitorios" se estremeció ante la idea. Desde ahora comprobaría a cada mascota que tuvieran sus compañeros de cuarto.

"Pobre hombre, espero que el tratamiento lo ayude a superar el trauma"

"No lo sé, por lo que Harry dijo, parece que el tipo no quiere saber nada de tratamientos"

"¿Cómo se siente Harry al respecto? Es su padrino, después de todo ¿cierto?"

"No parece tener una buena impresión, pero dice que hará un esfuerzo para llevarse bien con él... algo sobre ser una de las pocas conexiones con sus padres y el director insistiendo al respecto"

"El pobre niño... hablando de niños, ¿no es este el chico que te gusta, mon petit serpent?" dijo su tía, con una sonrisa cómplice, señalando la foto en el periódico de Draco agitando su premio. Theo se puso rojo y farfullo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" atinó a decir, mirando con enojo a su tío, ¡había sido una conversación privada! "y nunca dije que me gustara"

"Mis disculpas, Theo, pero es casi imposible mantener un secreto oculto con esta mujer" su tío de encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.

"Calma, querido... de todos modos, tal vez sería buena idea que le escribieras para felicitarlo" sonrió su tía.

"Claro que no, ni siquiera somos amigos" refutó el pelinegro. No había forma de que hiciera eso.

"Bueno, por un lado hay que empezar... solo piénsalo" su tía finalizó sin perder la sonrisa. Theo solo la miro sintiendo un tic en su ojo. Se excusó para subir a su habitación.

No iba hacer semejante ridiculez... simplemente no ¿cierto?

Unos minutos después, se encontró en su escritorio mirando un pergamino en blanco. No es que lo fuera a enviar ni nada, solo era algo hipotético.

* * *

"Harry, pasa, pasa, que bueno que vienes, me estaba preocupando" Sirius miró al ojiverde tratando de rescatar todos los rasgos posibles que lo asemejaban a James. Remus le había dicho que su ahijado no era su padre, pero él estaba seguro de que debían tener algún parecido... era su hijo después de todo, un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza... él le enseñaría a caminar, a volar en una escoba, a.… bueno, tal vez no a nada de eso, ya no era un niño. Suspiró con nostalgia ante todos los momentos perdidos y _'uh oh'_ Harry lo miraba con una ceja levantada... se había perdido en sus pensamientos, seguro que se veía loco, mirando a un punto fijo sin decir nada... y seguía haciéndolo '_¡vamos, di algo!' _se dijo a sí mismo.

"¿Quieres volar?" preguntó impulsivamente. Tal vez no era lo mejor para decir, ya que el menor lo miró aun más confundido.

"yo... preguntaba cuál era su asignatura favorita" parpadeó el muchacho. A Sirius no le gustaban mucho las expresiones del chico, se parecían demasiado a las de Snivellus por alguna razón y eso no podía ser, Harry debía parecerse a James, no a un Slytherin.

"Pero Harry, volar es genial, a tu padre le encantaba, ¿para qué perder el tiempo en asignaturas aburridas? Aunque bueno, tal vez te pueda ayudar con transfiguración, ya sabes, James era muy bueno en ese curso, estoy seguro de que te encantará, seguro que también eres el mejor en ese ¿eh? Sí sí, yo prefiero defensa para ser sincero, pero no soy tan malo en transfiguración... de todos modos, estoy seguro de que preferirías salir a volar ahora mismo ¿no? Vamos, vamos, no hay que perder el tiempo"

Se movió hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Remus lo detuvo.

"Sirius, calma, no seas tan impulsivo, Harry ha venido a pedido del director para que puedan hablar tranquilamente y no creo que estes en condiciones de volar ahora mismo" su amigo de la infancia estaba sentado en un mueble de su oficina, leyendo tranquilamente. Sirius resopló. Se tenía que quedar bajo supervición hasta que decidiera ir al centro ese... ¡había estado sin supervición todo este tiempo! Y no había hecho nada. Pudo sentir que sus manos temblaban.

"Mmm..." genial, ahora Harry lo miraba con precausión "Señor... ¿su ojo está bien?" preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Deja de hacer eso" ladró sin pensar, pero se movió la cabeza rapidamente "lo siento Harry, es solo que ... James no levantaba así la ceja ¿sabes? Pero no te preocupes, ya aprenderás"

"¡Sirius!" Remos lo miraba con desaprobación.

"No soy mi padre, señor" dijo Harry fríamente. "Respeto a mi padre y su sacrificio, pero no respeto otras... prácticas que él hacía en su juventud" Sirius parpadeó sin comprender.

"¿Harry?" preguntó Remus, con ligero temor "¿de qué estás hablando?"

Sirius notó recién el libro que él le había dado por su cumpleaños en las manos del menor "Aprecio la intención... pero creo que este libro estaría mejor con ustedes" terminó de decir. Escuchó a Remus hacer un ruido estrangulado detrás de él.

"Harry" susurró, recibiendo el libro con manos temblorosas "no entiendo, esto es divertido ¿por qué no te gusta?" se sentía algo enojado.. sentía.. no sabía lo que sentía, su mente todavía estaba algo confundida.

"No considero divertido el bullying, señor. Si me disculpan, creo que regresaré a mi habitación" con eso dicho, el menor se retiró.

"Sirius... ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle algo así? Sabes muy bien que muchas de las bromas acá no son inofensivas" Remus sonaba decepcionado, mientras revisaba el libro que había dejado caer.

"¡¿De qué estás hablando?!" gritó "Harry simplemente no entiende" dijo más calmado, porque así era ¿cierto? El niño había crecido sin la influencia de James, no sabía lo que era divertirse, seguro que su familia no le había enseñado nada de eso... Petunia no era del tipo divertido, pero esta bien, todo estaría bien, él sacaría a Harry de esa casa y le enseñaría a disfrutar de la vida.. era su padrino después de todo, era lógico que Harry fuese a vivir con él.

Escuchó a Remus suspirar, pero no le prestó atención. Tenía mucho por hacer, limpiar su casa en grimmauld place, hacerla segura para Harry, arreglar los papeles para la tutela... muchas cosas que pensar.

* * *

Severus miró la poción que revolvía, notando complacido cómo cambiaba de color.

Esperaba que esto funcionara. Faltaban unos meses para que la poción estuviese lista, pero estaba seguro de que lo había logrado al fin.

"Urg a veces ... uff no sé, parece cuerdo, luego tiene ciertos ataques raros y... ¿qué piensa? ¡Yo no soy mi padre!"

Harry entró parloteando exasperado. Severus lo pudo escuchar a través de la puerta cerrada. Harry parecia haberse acomodado en su sala y ahora solo escuchaba siseos indistinguibles, seguramente quejándose con su serpiente al notar la ausencia del pocionista. Con un suspiro, miró su poción, terminó de dar sus vueltas y la dejó reposar, colocando un hechizo de protección alrededor. Se limpió rápidamente antes de salir de su laboratorio.

"¿Problemas con el perro?" se burló, acomodándose frente al menor.

"El director piensa que debo llevarme bien con él... y bueno, sé que es inocente y todo, pero solo puedo pensar en todo lo que hizo" Harry suspiró.

Severus no sabía que decir. No entendía muy bien por qué el director insistía en que Harry se reuniera con Black, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Harry obviamente juzgaba al hombre por cómo lo había tratado en sus años de juventud y eso lo hacía sentir algo presumido, pero tampoco quería que su opinión se base solamente en eso. Aunque le costara admitirlo, era obvio que Black se preocupaba por Harry hasta el punto de alimentarse de ratas mientras estaba fugitivo. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentir molestia por el tipo.

"Es obvio que Azcaban no lo ayudó a madurar" dijo con desagrado.

Harry parpadeó.

"Bueno... tiene sentido, tal vez necesita descansar un poco ¿no? Tal vez estoy siendo muy duro con él... tantos años encerrado" Harry se estremeció, tal vez recordando su propia experiencia de encierrro o a los dementores, Severus no estaba seguro.

"En todo caso, te aseguro que Black nunca ha sido tan sensato para empezar... de todos modos, estoy seguro de que entrará en razón en algún momento"

"Eso espero... en fin, tengo que irme, Neville quiere enseñarnos algo en el hibernadero antes de la cena"

Con eso dicho, el muchacho se fue susurrando con su serpiente sobre algo que no pudo comprender. Los amigos de Harry lo habían acorralado ni bien llegaron, exigiendo los detalles de todo el asunto. Apatentemente, ya se habían calmado al respecto. Severus se quedó mirando la puerta por unos segundos más antes de levantarse, tenía ensayos que corregir.

* * *

"¡¿Cómo dejaron que esto pasara?!"

El auror miraba con temor a su superior. Sus compañeros estaban tensos a su costado.

"Lo sentimos, señor... no sabemos qué pasó, teníamos al prisionero asegurado y lo estábamos trasladando al lugar donde se le daría el beso del dementor, pero logró safarse a algún modo"

"¡Pero no se preocupe, señor... Estamos seguros que uno de los hechizos lo golpeó mientras huía... no durará mucho en ese estado"

"¡No me basta con que esté agonizando... ¡encuéntrenlo!"

"¡Sí señor!" gritaron de manera colectiva.

Al final del día, no pudieron encontrar más que unos rastros de sangre... con todo, era casi seguro de que la rata prófuga no viviría mucho tiempo. Al final, el ministro acordó encubrir todo el asunto, no queriendo manchar su imagen.

"Además, ya estará muerto para el final del día ¿cierto?" había dicho, pálido y sudoroso "no hay por qué alarmar a la población"

Unos días después, saldría en el titular que Peter Pettegrew había recibido el beso del dementor por sus crímenes. Todo estaba arreglado.


	31. Chapter 31

"¡Annie, es hora de cenar!"

Annie siguió saltando, sin prestarle atención a su madre. Estaba segura de haber oído algo en el jardín. Con un último salto en su paso, se acercó a mirar.

"Ooow, pobrecito... ¿estás herido?"

El animal se retorció miserablemente. Annie podría tener solo siente años, pero estaba segura de que el pequeño animalito necesitaba ayuda. Con cuidado, lo levantó suavemente y se dirigió a su casa. Le diría a mamá que lo lleven al veterinario.

"¡Oh Dion mío, Annie!" gritó su madre al ver lo que llevaba en sus manos.

"¿Qué animal es esta vez?" suspiró su papá.

"¡Saca esa rata de la casa ahora mismo!" su mandre exigió, levantando una olla amenzante.

"Pero mamááá, ¡está herido!" puso los mejores ojos de cachorro para convencerla.

Al menos papá parecía encontrar divertido todo el asunto.

Sus padres discutieron un poco más, mientras ella sostenía al pequeño animal con cuidado. Luego de un debate sobre enfermedades y suciedad, sus padres aceptaron llevarla al veterinario. Annie sonrió, el veterinario siempre era amable con los animales que encontraba, la pequeña rata estaría bien.

* * *

"¿Crees que quiera llevarte a vivir con él?"

Harry miraba por la ventana de la pequeña sala común que habían logrado formar (o aula cambiante, como la llamaba Luna), tratando de darle forma a las nubes.

"Sinceramente, espero que no" susurró. "Ya he logrado tener algunas conversaciones civilizadas, pero no lo sé, parece algo inestable todavía, es como si quisiera que fuera mi padre"

Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Daphne asentía de forma comprensiva.

"Podrías aprovechar eso" comentó Theo divertido "ya sabes, buscar tus antiguas gafas, desordenar tu cabello y decir algo como 'Oh padrino, seguro que a mi padre le hubiese gustado este set de quidditch, no sería bueno comprarlo?' ... o cualquier otra cosa, tú entiendes"

"No voy a hacer eso, idiota"

"estúpido"

Él y Daphne hablaron al mismo tiempo. El pelinegro solo resopló con petulancia.

"Bueno, bueno, no hace falta la agresión" hizo un puchero.

"Hola chicos" sonrió Luna al entrar. Harry notó que tenía unas cuantas hojas en el cabello. Neville y Astoria llegaban detrás de ella.

"¿Ustedes siguen trabajando en ese árbol que ahuya?" preguntó curioso.

"Es un bonito lugar para descansar y hay nieve alrederor" comentó su amiga. Harry lo dudaba, pero asintió de todos modos. Theo, Daphne y él preferían el aula cambiante, a la que ahora podían entrar sin miedo de asesinos acechando, o descansar frente al lago.

"_Los humanos son tan raros" _sentenció Farid, arrastrándose por la ventana.

Harry regresó su vista hacia las nubes... ahora que no estaban los dementores, se podía apreciar mejor el ambiente, todavía se veía un poco gris por el clima, pero era mucho mejor.

"_Lo somos" _concordó Harry. "¿Saben chicos?, se me antoja hacer un muñeco de nieve, ¿vamos?" dijo levantándose.

"Urg, bueno... Merlín sabe que sin mi ayuda terminarán haciendo un fenómeno" Daphne se burló, levantándose.

Harry le sacó la lengua con sorna, pero sonrió. Theo solo rodó los ojos, pero también se levantó.

"Vamos, necesito despejar mi mente de todos modos"

"Oow, ¿preocupado de no recibir ninguna carta de tu rubio engreído?"

"Déjalo tranquilo Tori, ya se humilló suficiente él solito" Enviarle una nota con 'felicidades' a Malfoy, sinceramente, ¿en qué pensaba su amigo?

Theo gruñó mientras los abrazaba por el cuello con fuerza y los dirigía a la puerta sin cuidado. Farid se arrastraba detrás de ellos, acomodándose sobre los hombros Neville. "Cállense y vamos a armar ese fenómeno de nieve de una vez... vamos querida Luna, estos trogloditas no sabrán que hacer sin nosotros"

"Urrg, suéltanos"

"A quién llamas troglodita, bestia" Daphne lo insultó, seguramente defendiendo a su hermana.

Él y Tori se quejaron todo el camino, mientras Luna los seguía riendo y saltando. Daphne, aunque aparentemente molesta, sonreía divertida y Neville miraba todo con una sonrisa y las manos en los bolsillos.

No importaba lo que pasara con Sirius Black por el momento, estaba feliz de poder disfrutar con sus amigos.

0-0-0

"¡Harry!"

Harry se detuvo antes de entrar al salón. Le tocaba runas. Daphne también se detuvo a su costado, curiosa.

"Hey chicos, ¿qué tal?" preguntó cuando Golstein y Boot se acercaron.

"¡Genial!" dijo Boot, animado "hasta ahora las runas funcionan correctamente"

"¿Qué runas?" preguntó curiosa Daphne. Harry le explicó lo que habían logrado hacer con la piedra en navidad y sus avances hasta el momento.

"Suena interesante" sonrió Daphne.

"¿Lo es no? Mi compañero aquí tuvo la gran idea" Boot dijo sonriendo y señalando a Goldstein. El chico no había dicho ni una palabra todavía y se estaba sonrojando.

"S-sí" susurro, sonriendo hacia la rubia. "No fue difícil hacerlo" dijo con un poco de superioridad. Algo el la forma en la que le sonreía a su amiga no le agradaba del todo... y ¿por qué se sonrojaba? Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño. Boot debe haberlo notado, porque volvió a hablar.

"Claro, fue fácil lograrlo entre los tres... Harry es muy bueno con las runas" comentó, seguramente pensando que Harry estaba preocupado por el crédito.

"Obviamente, Harry es muy estudioso" dijo Daphne con ligero orgullo. Harry sonrió con timidez ante el halago.

"Sí bueno... como sea" susurró Goldstein, mirándolo con una mueca. Harry no entendía muy bien por qué se molestaba con él, pero después de pasar un par de días con los ravenclaw en su pequeño proyecto, había aprendido a llevarse bien con ellos.

"Entonces, ¿se lo mostrarán a la profesora?" preguntó Harry, entrando al salón y acomodando sus cosas.

"Claro que sí, será genial" sonrió Boot "acá tengo la piedra luminosa" dijo dándole palmaditas a su maleta.

"Sigo pensando que es un nombre tonto" susurró Goldstein.

"No lo sé, parece agradable" comentó Daphne sentándose al lado de Harry.

"B-bueno, s-sí, claro...no está tan mal" Golstein farfulló. Harry levantó una ceja.

"Seguro que sí, amigo, seguro que sí" sonrió Boot con picardía, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Harry se sentía perdido.

"Como sea" suspiró Goldstein "¿crees que lo podamos vender?"

"Esa... no es una mala idea" Harry asintió mientras pensaba "Sí, sería genial... podríamos hacer un negocio.. como... ¡lámparas en su verisón mágica" los otros lo miraron sin comprender y Harry les explicó sobre el artilugio muggle que funcionaba con electricidad.

"Genial" Goldstein sonrió de lado y empezaron a hacer planes ridículos sobre ganar millones. Daphne solo movía la cabeza divertida y Harry olvidó por qué se había sentido algo incómodo con Goldstein hace un momento mientras conversaban sin parar.

* * *

Severus apretó los puños, mirando al director.

"¿Estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando?" intentó controlarse, pero lo que el mayor acaba de decir era impensable.

"Solo digo, Severus, que Sirius ya es el padrino de Harry, por lo que lógicamente tiene más derecho a su custodia que cualquier otra persona"

"No" dijo tajantemente.

Él había hecho toda la investigación, él había realizado cada paso con cuidado, prueba tras prueba hasta estar seguro de tener un resultado satisfactorio. Solo faltaba un mes, pero las fases más críticas ya habían sido pasadas con éxito... y Harry, ¡Él era el que había formado un vínculo con el niño! Lo que el director insinuaba... simplemente no podía ser.

"No dejaré que Black tome la custodia de Potter, él hombre ni siquiera está en su sano juicio... ¡aún sin los años de Azkaban encima, no sería apto para cuidar de nadie!"

"vamos, Severus... estoy seguro de que no lo dices en serio, si la poción que mencionas funciona, qué mejor lugar para Harry que la Grinmaud Place... está protegido, después de todo"

"¡Mi casa también lo está!" explotó, levantándose y apoyando ambas palmas en la mesa. Los artilugios sobre ella vibraron ante el repentino movimiento. Severus dio un par de respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse. "Mi casa es más segura que cualquier otro lugar... tan segura que ni usted sabe su ubicación" dijo, mirando directamente al mayor. "discúlpeme, pero no permitiré que la vida de un niño quede en manos de un irresponsable como Black"

Con eso dicho, se levantó completamente, alisando arrugas imaginarias en su traje y se dio media vuelta para retirarse. Antes de atravesar por completo la salida, el director volvió a hablar.

"¿y te parece prudente que alguien que ha sido tan cercano a _él _lo cuide... Especialmente cuando es probable que tus conexiones vuelvan a ser necesarias? No parece el lugar ideal para un joven tan curioso como Harry ¿no lo crees, Severus?"

Sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

"En todo caso, esa no es su decisión, director"

Se retiró del lugar sintiéndo amargura por toda la situación. Entendía perfectamente los motivos del director, pero ¿la alternativa? Eso era aún más imprudente. Seguramente Black alentaría a Harry de ir a buscar el peligro, solo por la emoción misma... el menor no necesitaba eso. Black no debería ser apto ni para cuidar de una planta.

0-0-0

"¡Estoy muerto!" Harry gimió, tirándose en el sofá.

"¿una celebraciónm mortal?" preguntó divertido, sin dejar de corregir un ensayo. Gryffindor había ganado el partido contra Ravenclaw ese día.

"Los chicos están felices... solo falta un partido más y la copa será nuestra"

"Un partido contra Slytherin" le recordó Severus, con sorna, levantando una ceja "no deberías sentirte tan confiado"

Harry no respondió. Severus levantó la vista para notar que el menor se había quedado dormido. Moviendo la cabeza, movió su varita para convocar una manta. Todavía faltaba una hora para el toque de queda, Harry seguramente se habría escabullido de la celebración para bajar, así que sus amigos debían estar demasiado distraidos como para buscarlo.

Volvió a corregir los ensayos, acompañado de la respiración acompasada del niño. Cuando terminó, apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio y cruzó sus manos. El director quería quitarle esto... quería quitarle la comodidad que había logrado instaurar con el menor, quería quitarle lo único que podía considerar familia... apoyó su barbilla sobre sus manos cruzadas.

Entendía las preocupaciones de Albus, sobre todo si sus sospechas eran ciertas y sus servicios de espía volvían a ser necesarios... ¿valía la pena arriesgarse? Su mirada se posó en el niño inconsciente, babeando ligeramente sobre un cojín. Sí... lo valía. Ya había confiado ciegamente en Albus una vez y había perdido a Lily, no lo permitiría esta vez... no dejaría que le quiten a quien consideraba su hijo.

Suspiró y se levantó para despertar al menor antes del toque de queda. De todos modos, como le dijo al director, la decisión no era suya, pero esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, viendo cómo todo se le era arrebatado.

* * *

"¡Aaaaaaagaaaa uuuuugeeeeee eeeeeeeeeyaaaah"

Draco sintió que una vena se hincaba en su frente.

"¡¿Quieres callarte?!"

"¡Sirius!" El profesor Lupin gritó.

"¡Remuuuuus! Ese es un ¡Malfoooy! ¿por qué le estás enseñando defensa a un Slytherin?" gimoteó el hombre "además, si no puede concentrarse con unos cuantos sonidos, obviamente no es competente"

"Basta Sirius, ya hablamos de esto, soy profesor de defensa y mi trabajo es enseñarle a todas las casas por igual"

"¡Pero estas son lecciones privadas!" el mayor lo fulminó con la mirada. Draco no se dejó intimidar. "¿y dónde está Harry? ¿Por qué no le enseñas a él?"

"Harry no me ha pedido ayuda y, sinceramente, no me sorprende que no quiera venir... no dejas de compararlo con su padre cada vez que está aquí"

Draco se burló del puchero impropio que hizo Black. El hombre lo sacaba de quisio ¿por qué el profesor Lupín tenía que quedarse con él?

"Una vez más Draco, esta vez sin tensar el antebrazo"

"De acuerdo" Draco suspiró y lo volvió a intentar. Ya había logrado realizar el patronus, al menos la versión incorpórea... pero sin dementores cerca, no tenía mucho sentido seguir con eso... al menos no por ahora.

Enfrentar a Black, aunque no fuera un asesino real, le había hecho notar que su repertorio de hechizos era muy limitado y había convencido a su profesor de enseñarle unos cuantos hechizos útiles.

"¡Incarsérus!" gritó. Unos centímetros de soga salieron disparadas de su varita. Si bien era decpecionante, era progreso.

"¡Muy bien, Draco... este es un hechizo de nivel Extasis, es sorprendente que hayas logrado siquiera un centímetro de soga"

"¡Por favor, lunático, estas sobrevalorando al muchacho, eso no es nada" comentó sin falta el pelinegro. A estas alturas Draco ya lo esperaba.

"Cómo si tú pudieras hacerlo mejor" dijo rodando los ojos. El hombre se veía tan inestable que dudaba de que pudiera siquiera levitar una pluma.

"De hecho, puedo hacerlo mucho mejor, Malfoy... ¿quieres ver?" se levantó de forma exaltada para acercarse, varita en mano y ojos viciosos. Draco se tensó. "¿Qué pasa... tienes miedo?" se burló "seguro que irás a rogarle gritando a tu papá mortífago ¿no?"

"¡Es suficiente!" El profesor Lupín levantó la voz. Draco se sorprendió un poco, pero seguía molesto por el comentario del otro. Apretó los dientes, tensando su mandíbula.

"Yo no soy mi padre" susurró con veneno. Y el nunca lo sería. Black bufó con burla, pero al notar la mirada de su amigo, retrocedió resignado.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Draco. Ven la próxima semana a la misma hora, ahora mismo me temo que debo tener una conversación con Sirius" lo despidió el mayor con una sonrisa amable.

Draco aceptó. Cualquier conversación que tendrían, no querría estar ahí para verlo, tenía la sensación de que no sería nada bonito para Black.

0-0-0

"¿Entonces?" Ginny lo recibió animada. "¿ya le escribiste?"

Draco frunció el ceño, sin saber a qué se refería. Acababa de entrar al aula vacía en la que solían reunirse. La cantidad de aulas vacías en el castillo era casi risible. Greg y Vicent estaban en medio de un juego de snap explosivo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, dejando sus cosas en el escritorio. Al menos habían limpiado el lugar.

"A Nott, por supuesto" chillo la pelirroja.

Ah, claro. Nott. Por alguna razón el chico le había enviado una nota con un simple "felicidades". Todavía no había descubierto de qué se trataba exactamente, pero seguro era una especie de broma.

"No, ¿por qué le escribiría?" dijo, recostándose en una silla.

"Oh vamos, ya sabes, le escribes, empiezan a hablar, una cosa lleva a la otra y ahí estoy yo, planeando su boda"

Draco farfulló sonrojado. "Estás loca" logro escupir.

Ginny lo desestimó. "Sí, sí, Ron me lo dice todo el tiempo, solo acéptalo"

Draco solo movió la cabeza, tratando de ignorarla. De todos modos, su mente seguía repitiendo lo último que había dicho Black. Su padre era un mortífago y no importaba lo que él hiciera, parecía que él también sería visto de la misma manera ¿no? Apretó los puños con frustración, su padre había arruinado la reputación del apellido Malfoy... ¿o fue su abuelo? Tal vez toda la familia estaba condenada, tal vez no importaba lo que él hiciera.

"Hey" Escuchó a Ginny decir suavemente "¿Estás bien?" preguntó con preocupación en su voz, apoyando una mano en su hombro suavemente. "Solo estaba bromeando, ya sabes... si no quieres una boda, puedo arreglar algo más... tal vez una unión a escondidas, sin que nadie lo sepa" dijo, levantando las cejas.

Draco resopló. "realmente estás loca" dijo mirando con cariño a su amiga.

"Por supuesto" dijo levantando la mirada con orgullo, pero luego volvió a ponerse seria "¿seguro que estás bien?"

"Sí.. lo estaré, gracias" la tranquilizó.

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

"Yo..." miró por el aula un momento. Greg y Vincent seguían jugando, sin prestar atención... o aparentando no hacerlo. Draco suspiró. "yo no quiero que me asocien con mi padre" dijo al fin.

"Oh, créeme, no eres nada como él, eres 100 veces mejor persona" su amiga le sonrió.

Unos pasos más allá, sus amigos asentían de acuerdo. Así que habían estado escuchando todo el tiempo. Draco los miró a los tres, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Más tarde, esa noche, Draco sacó una nota arrugada de su bolsillo, antes de cambiarse.

'_Felicidades'_

Puede que no sepa todavía de qué iba esa nota, pero se sentía bien verla. Seguramente su padre no había recibido nada así de ninguno de sus amigos ¿verdad? y qué si Nott no era su amigo, mucho mejor todavía... alguien se había tomado la molestia de enviarle una nota por haber hecho algo bien.. algo _heróico..._ no a Potter, ¡a él! Había hecho algo bien y, broma o no, esa nota era una prueba. Poco a poco, limpiaría su nombre.

Sonriendo, volvió a arrugar la nota para guardarla en el bolsillo de su pijama.


	32. Chapter 32

"¡GANAMOS!" Wood estaba llorando. "¡GANAAAMOOOOS!"

Daphne miraba la escena con cierta preocupación. ¿realmente era tan importante? El chico parecía a punto de colapsar de felicidad. Su obsesión no parecía saludable, si le preguntaban.

"Es su último año" le informó Theo a su lado "era su última oportunidad de obtener la copa"

Harry se encontraba en medio de sus compañeros de equipo, siendo prácticamente aplastado por la alegría. Daphne levantó una ceja, divertida por todo el alboroto. Wood seguía llorando y emitiendo alaridos poco humanos.

"El quidditch es un deporte serio ¿eh?" comentó con sorna, mirando al muchacho.

"De hecho... lo es, ¿ves a esa persona de allá?" Theo señaló a un hombre con barba conversando con otros dos hombres. "los últimos partidos suelen ser vistos por cazatalentos de equipos profesionales, si no me equivoco Wood quiere jugar de manera profesional, así que esta fue una buena oportunidad para él. Además, se verá bien en su historial como capitán. Era de hecho, su última oportunidad de obtener la copa".

"Oh... quidditch sí es un deporte serio, entonces" murmuró, parpadeando "al menos para algunos"

Bien por Wood, entonces. Slytherin había perdido, pero Daphne no era tan aficionada al deporte como para preocuparse por eso... y sinceramente, Flint no le agradaba. Miró al susodicho a unos metros, gritando y pateando todo lo que encontrara a su paso. Vaya manera de lidiar con el fracaso.

"Hey" Harry había logrado salir del torbellino de abrazos. Tenía una enorme sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas tanto de felicidad como por el esfuerzo físico. Su cabello estaba por todos lados debido al viento, algo inusual desde que había adoptado su nuevo corte de cabello. Daphne no pudo evitar sonreír. Si uno de los cazatalentos había prestado la debida atención, seguramente ya se habrían fijado en Harry.

"¡Felicitaciones!" dijeron al unísono.

"Necesito una ducha, pero ¿qué dicen si vamos al lago luego? Es un buen día"

"Claro, podemos llevarle comida al calamar gigante" asintió Theo. Desde la destrucción de la escoba, habían tenido cuidado de no incordiar al animal.

"Podemos disfrutar un poco el tiempo que queda antes de que lleguen los exámenes finales" aceptó ella. En una semana el estrés los alcanzaría.

* * *

"¡Cállense todos, ¿no ven que intento leer mi té?!" Theo gritó molestó, paseando con una taza vacía en una mano y un libro de Runas en otra.

"¡Tú ni siquiera llevas adivinación!" le recordó Daphne exasperada. "además, llegaste tarde la última clase de Runas, de nuevo, no es de extrañar que estés perdido"

Neville gimió ruidosamente, golpeando su cabeza contra el escritorio. Él sí necesitaba leer su té y ni hablar de la bola de cristal, hasta ahora no podía ver nada ahí.

"Chicos, tranquilos" suspiró Harry a su costado, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Neville lo apreció "estoy seguro de que lo haremos muy bien"

"Tranquilo Nev" le susurró Tori a su izquierda. "solo necesitas decir unas cuantas historias de muerte y destrucción, y te aprobarán" le aseguró. Neville no estaba tan seguro.

"Adivinación suena divertido" sonrió Luna, desde algún lugar del aula cambiante, seguro recostada en un cojín, feliz de la vida, sin preocuparse por algo tan mundano como sus calificaciones.

"¡sí!" festejó Tori "el siguiente año hay que llevar eso"

"Es una pérdida de tiempo si me preguntas" resopló Daphne "mira al pobre Neville, está agonizando por un curso donde tiene que decir mentiras para aprobar"

Neville no sabía si sentirse insultado. Era la verdad después de todo. Además, ¿a quién quería defender? ¿a la profesora Trelawney? Volvió a suspirar, levantando la cabeza.

"Bueno, mira a Theo, ni siquiera sabe qué curso debe estudiar" se burló la menor de las hermanas.

"Bueno, obviamente él es un caso perdido" se lamentó la rubia. "Theo, basta, ven acá, Harry y yo repasaremos lo que te falta" gritó exasperada, llamando a su amigo.

Neville los miró a los tres acomodarse para repasar runas. Theo le regresó la taza de té que había tomado en medio de su pequeña crisis. La recogió agradecido y examinó el interior. Nada. No podía ver nada. Tal vez, si la adivinación era algo real – aunque poco probable, si su experiencia hasta ahora era una indicación – él no tenía el don.

"La clave está en no dudar" le animó su amiga. "vamos, Luna y yo te ayudaremos con los conceptos del libro y cómo decir predicciones de manera convincente"

Neville sonrió. Tal vez, todavía podía pasar este curso.

"Lo primero que hay que saber, es que el futuro es cambiante, pero delicado" dijo Luna de manera cantarina "las predicciones pueden ser como puntos clave que no se pueden perturbar, pero el camino hacia ellas es algo que va cambiando de forma... es por ello que una profecía tiene varias interpretaciones, uno no está realmente seguro de a qué se refieren hasta que ya ha sucedido"

"¡Claro! No puedes analizar lo que aún no ha sucedido" asintió Tori cautivada por lo que decía la rubia.

Neville asintió comprendiendo. No estaba seguro de si lo que decía Luna era algo del libro, pero parecía muy segura de ello y tenía más sentido que cualquier cosa que había dicho Trelawney hasta el momento. Con un poco de suerte, pasaría su examen final de manera decente. Al menos, con las explicaciones de Luna, tenía más esperanza.

"¡Por Merlín!" gritó de repente Theo, en lo que pareciera otra crisis "¡Olvidé alimentar a mi hipogrifo!" cierto, Hagrid les había dejado como tarea la semana pasada alimentar cada tarde a un hipogrifo asignado.

"¡Theo!" gritó Harry alarmado. "¿Has dejado al pobre animal sin comida por toda la tarde?"

"No" susurró el pelinegro "no toda la tarde... ¡casi dos días!"

"¡Theo!" gritaron tres voces escandalizadas, incluyéndose. Luna y Daphne eran las únicas que estaban en silencio. La primera viendo con calma todo y la segunda moviendo la cabeza con una mano en la frente.

"Ven, iremos ahora mismo, sinceramente no sé dónde tienes la cabeza estos días... vamos Harry" dijo la rubia mayor, arrastrando de la oreja a Theo. Harry los seguía de cerca. Neville creyó escuchar a Tori susurrar algo como '_oh, yo sé dónde la tiene'_.

"Ahora volvemos, chicos"

"Entonces" dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio "las bolas de cristal"

Luna sonrió y los tres volvieron al tema. Neville estaba agradecido con sus amigas por estudiar con él, aunque ellas también tuviesen exámenes cerca. Él las ayudaría en lo que pudiese.

Sostuvo el regalo de navidad que le dio Harry, la pequeña esfera ya estaba perdiendo su efecto, pero todavía lo calmaba.

* * *

"_¡Déjenme! ¡Sigan sin mí!" _lloriqueaba Farid, simulando agonizar en medio de la pista de obstáculos de su examen de Defensa.

Harry no pudo evitar resoplar, mientras intentaba ignorar las indicaciones del Hinkypunk.

"_Cuando muera, quiero que Hedwig se quede con mis ratas_" sentenció la serpiente.

Harry se mordió el labio para no reír, ganándose unas cuantas miradas extrañas por las muecas que hacía. Con todo, la distracción de Farid lo ayudó a ignorar al Hinkypunk mejor que otra cosa.

'_Basta, Farid... es mi examen final' _dijo a través del enlace mental. La serpiente le siseo con petulancia y se arrastró hacia él.

"_Le quitas la diversión al asunto" _

Harry lo ignoró, mientras se metía al tronco con el boggart dentro. Con un movimiento practicado gritó su patronus cuando este se transformó en un dementor. Todavía no había logrado una forma corpórea, pero se estaba acercando, podía vislumbrar cuatro patas fantasmales.

Terminó su examen con éxito y se quedó para mirar a sus amigos. Hermione se veía mucho mejor desde navidad y estaba manejando bien los obstáculos, aunque salió gritando por el boggart, algo sobre reprobar el año. Ron tuvo algo de dificultad antes de terminar, pero también tuvo un buen desempeño. Seamus... Seamus logró no quemar nada, de hecho. Ah, ahí estaba Neville. Su amigo casi se confunde un poco al final, pero logró terminar con éxito. Harry levantó el puño con alegría.

Solo quedaba un día de exámenes para acabar todo. Neville tendría adivinación, si no se equivocaba. Harry y Daphne tenían Aritmancia. Theo, el suertudo, ya había terminado todos sus exámenes y solo se dedicaba a fastidiarlos.

* * *

Sirius logró escaparse de los aposentos de Remus. Estar encerrado ahí lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿y qué si su presencia era algo intimidante para los estudiantes? ¡ya se había demostrado que él era inocente! Y era un animago, por el amor de Merlín. Aprovechó un momento en el que Remus estaba ausente para salir de ahí.

"Uff, no sé, creo respondí mal esto" se quejaba una Hufflepuff en el camino.

Ah, la vida estudiantil... lo que daría por volver a ser un adolescente y meterse en problemas.

Algunos estudiantes se detuvieron para mirarlo con sorpresa, pero no hubo demasiadas reacciones dramáticas. Dumbledore exageraba. Fue a las cocinas para buscar algo de comer. Los elfos lo recibieron con alegría.

Unas horas después, Sirius se acomodó cerca a un árbol para disfrutar del aire fresco. El sol ya se estaba metiendo y casi ningún estudiante merodeaba por los alrededores, aunque había sido el último día de exámenes, si no estaba mal. Sirius se burló, necesitaban divertirse más.

En unos días Grinmaud Place sería habitable de nuevo. Suspiró. Quería regresar a algún lugar al que pudiese llamar hogar, aunque sea a esa pocilga... pero luego ¿qué? Tenía que volver a trabajar, pero ya le habían dicho que tendría que probarse apto primero. Ellos no sabían nada. ¿y qué si estaba algo confundido? Ellos no habían pasado más de una década encerrados, no podían entender, él solo quería recuperar su vida.

Apretó sus puños... era cierto, el bastardo de Voldemort le había quitado a su mejor amigo, al que era casi su hermano, ¡pero su hijo todavía estaba vivo! Harry y Remus eran todo lo que le quedaba de su vida anterior ¿era tan malo que quisiese que su ahijado se parezca un poco más a su padre? Incluso podría llevarse a Harry a vivir con él ¿cierto? Era su padrino. ¿Harry querría vivir con él? Era cierto que ya tenía una familia, tenía a sus tíos, pero tal vez si viese que él era más divertido, querría pasar con él las vacaciones en lugar de su aburrida familia ¿cierto?

Sirius suspiró. Ya estaba anocheciendo sin darse cuenta, tenía que regresar al castillo. Se levantó perezosamente. En su camino hacia la oficina de Remus, le pareció oír una discusión cerca a la oficina del director. Curioso, se acercó a indagar.

"Ya ha pasado un mes, director" escuchó la voz socarrona de Snivellus. Sirius se tensó de forma automática.

"Tal vez tengas razón, Severus" Albus se oía cansado. "Aún así, creo que hay que darle oportunidad a Sirius" con eso dicho, Albus gesticuló hacia las escaleras para mover la conversación hacia sus oficinas. Sirius saltó ante la mención de su nombre y se acercó impulsivamente.

"¿Darme oportunidad con qué?" cuestionó algo alterado. Si Snape estaba involucrado, seguramente no podía ser algo bueno.

"Ah, Sirius, me preguntaba cuándo te mostrarías" dijo el director afablemente. ¿sabía que estaba cerca?

Snape frunció el ceño ante su presencia.

"Creo que será mejor tener esta conversación en un lugar más privado" volvió a gesticular hacia las escaleras y ambos lo siguieron renuentes.

Una vez dentro, Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Y bien?" exigió. No le gustaba la mirada petulante de Snape.

"¿Caramelo de limón?" ofreció Albus. Sirius agarró un puñado, y volvió a preguntar qué pasaba.

El director procedió a explicar entonces que la vida de Harry en su hogar era menos que óptima. ¡Eso era fantástico! Es decir, no, eso era horrible para Harry y esos muggles pagarían, pero ¡eso significaba que Harry querría vivir con él! Sirius dio un grito de júbilo, ante la mirada desconcertada del mayor. Severus lo miró con asco, como siempre. No importaba, lo único que importaba era Harry.

"Está arreglado entonces" dijo sin poder contener la emoción "Harry vendrá a vivir conmigo"

"No tan rápido, chucho, hay cosas que tu débil intelecto no pueden entender" habló Snape.

Sirius gruñó. "¿De qué hablas, Snivellus? ¿tú que haces metido acá? Ve a meter tu nariz en otros asuntos" gritó.

"Calma, muchachos" habló Albus conciliador. "me temo que no es tan fácil como parece. El problema es que el lugar más seguro para Harry es con sus tíos... ahí existen protecciones de sangre más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa que podamos brindar" explicó "al menos, eso era antes... Severus, aquí, ha logrado crear una poción que permitirá formar un lazo entre Harry y un tutor asignado para ser capaces de replicar las mismas protecciones en otro lugar"

"¿Cómo sabemos que no es veneno?" se burló Sirius, sin querer aceptar algo ofrecido por el pocionista. Remus era demasiado ingenuo para aceptar sus pociones, pero él no. Sin embargo, Harry podría vivir con él. Apretó los dientes sin saber qué hacer.

"Como si pudieses diferenciar el veneno de un simple jugo de calabaza" se burló Snape.

"Escúpelo Snivellus, qué quieres a cambio de la poción" demandó con molestia.

"¡¿y quién dice que la poción es para ti?!" explotó el pocionista de repente. Pareciera haber discutido ese tema varias veces, pero Sirius se quedó confundido. Si no era para él, ¿para quién más?

"Soy su padrino, ¿no? Harry debe vivir conmigo" se burló.

"Lamentablemente, Sirius, esa es una decisión que Harry debe tomar. Verás, durante sus años acá, el muchacho ha logrado crear vínculos con algunos profesores, siendo Severus una figura muy cercana a él. Severus ha ofrecido darle asilo hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad"

Sirius no escuchó más allá de eso. ¿Vivir con Snivellus? ¡como si Harry eligiese a esa serpiente sobre él! Imposible, tenía que ser una broma. No lo permitiría. Albus movía los labios, pero no entendía lo que decía. Sirius solo negaba con la cabeza, Snape se burlaba a un lado... no lo soportaba. ¡No iba a dejar que eso pasara!

"Ni siquiera está escuchando" Snape bufó, sacándolo de su estupor.

Con ira, se lanzó contra el pocionista y estampando un golpe en la mandíbula. Oh sí, eso se sentía bien. Albus se levantó alarmado, pero Sirius no le prestó atención, dejó a Snape tambaleante, todavía aturdido. Se enderezó y salió por la puerta a toda prisa.

"¿Quieres saber lo que opino? Harry vendrá conmigo, ya lo verán, ¡él se los dirá!" dijo mientras salía. Podía sentir su pulso latiendo en sus oídos, estaba lleno de adrenalina enojada.

"Sin duda, la mejor opción Albus" escuchó decir sarcásticamente a Snape mientras se iba.

* * *

"¡Vamos, Farid!" Tori animaba.

"¡Tú puedes, Harry!" gritaba Theo.

Harry hacía lo que podía, reptando por el suelo para llegar a la meta. En retrospectiva, hacer una carrera con Farid no había sido el más brillante de sus planes y ¿cómo llego a esto, de todos modos? Habían celebrado animadamente el último día de exámenes, a Nev le había ido bien en adivinación y ahora estaban por el lago jugando. Farid iba ganando por unos centímetros, Harry estiró su cuello para ganar algo de terreno, ya casi... ya casi...

"Él té ha hablado, ¡esta carrera terminará de forma inesperada!" decía Neville con aire omnipotente, gesticulando exageradamente ¿de dónde sacó esa taza? Luna asentía sabiamente. Daphne estaba en el suelo, con un libro abierto y seguía lanzando miradas al cielo, probablemente preguntándose qué había hecho para llegar ahí.

"_No ganarás" _siseó Farid _"solo ríndete y cómprame ese lindo tronco" _

Farid había encontrado un tronco decorativo en un catálogo para mascotas. Era un tronco que podía calentarse, ideal para serpientes. Harry se había negado a comprar algo tan costoso, ¿por qué no se conformaba con una rama del bosque? Lo que iba a responder fue interrumpido por unos pasos apresurados. No había nadie más que ellos alrededor, lo que tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta que ya era tarde, ellos ni siquiera debían estar ahí.

"¡Harry!" gritó una voz familiar "¡Harry, ahí estás!" se veía descompuesto, más de lo usual.

"Uh oh, creo que es tu padrino Harry" Theo expuso lo obvio.

Harry se levantó con cuidado. Farid se acomodó en sus hombros, molesto por la interrupción de su obvia victoria, como expresó. Algo no estaba bien, se suponía que el hombre tenía que estar con supervisión todavía. A lo lejos pudo distinguir la figura del profesor Lupin acercarse a toda prisa. Parecía alarmado. El director y Snape también llegaban corriendo. Snape se veía furioso, algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

"¡Harry!" le dijo el hombre cuando lo alcanzó, zarandeándolo toscamente. Farid siseo en advertencia, incómodo con el movimiento y listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

"¡Hey! Suéltelo" saltó Daphne al instante, el libro completamente olvidado. "¿qué le pasa?"

"¿Sirius?" preguntó incómodo, todavía no se sentía bien llamarlo por su nombre. "¿qué pasa?"

"Harry, vamos, tú no querrías vivir con él, ¿verdad? claro que no, tú puedes vivir conmigo Harry... ¡no! ¡Tú vas a vivir conmigo! Será genial, te enseñaré muchas bromas, podremos divertirnos juntos, será como en los viejos tiempos, Harry"

Harry todavía se sentía confundido. ¿Vivir con él? Sabía que no podía dejar a los Dursley, Snape le había explicado sobre las protecciones.

"Sirius... creo que estás confundido, debemos regresar" habló con cuidado, tratando de no alterar más al hombre.

"¡No!" gritó alarmado "¡No lo entiendes Harry!, ellos te quieren llevar con él" lo zarandeó un poco más para luego apuntar hacia Snape.

¿Lo querían llevar? Su corazón empezó a latir con anticipación ¿Snape lo podía sacar de los Dursley? ¿estaba soñando? Farid le mordió la oreja suavemente, demostrando que no era un sueño. Una sonrisa se empezó a formar en su rostro.

"No entiendo nada" murmuró Theo

"El hombre no está cuerdo, obviamente" sentenció Daphne.

"Pobre..." fue lo único que dijo Tori, mirando con pena

Pero Harry no pudo concentrarse en nada. Su mente daba vueltas. ¡Snape podría llevarlo! ¿o era una mala broma? Alarmado, volvió a mirar la situación. Si esta era una de esas bromas de las que hablaba Sirius, eso no era nada divertido. Frunció el ceño.

El profesor Lupín llegó hacia ellos irradiando molestia.

"¡Sirius! Te dije que no hicieras nada impulsivo, no puedo creer que me descuide un rato y al siguiente momento el director me contacte alarmado por ti"

"Remus... se lo quieren llevar ¿no ves lo que está pasando? Deberías entender, no puedo permitir esto, Remus... ¡debo hacer algo!"

"Tú no harás nada" habló Snape peligrosamente, al llegar. Harry lo miró con preguntas en los ojos. "Me parece, director, que ha quedado claro lo inadecuado que es Black para estar al cuidado de alguien" escupió venenosamente. El director suspiró, mirando con desaprobación, pero nadie aclaraba sus dudas.

"No entiendo, ¿a dónde se quieren llevar a Harry?" interrumpió Theo con impaciencia. Harry agradeció internamente, queriendo saber lo mismo.

"Cuando dije que la carrera acabaría de forma inesperada, no esperaba que en verdad se cumpliera" susurró Neville a un lado.

"Bueno, Neville, creo que tienes un don" le dijo Tori, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

"Creo que es obvio, están peleando por la custodia de Harry" habló Luna cantarinamente, respondiendo la pregunta de Theo.

"Eso está claro... lo que sigo sin comprender es ¿quieren que Harry viva con el profesor Snape?"

"Es suficiente, esta conversación debe hacerse en un lugar más privado" impuso Dumbledore, Harry seguía aturdido ¿eso significaba que no regresaría con los Dursley?

"¡No!" chilló Black y giró violentamente para arremeter contra Snape. "No te lo llevarás!"

Harry vio con horror cómo el hombre parecía querer agredir físicamente a su profesor, pero el horror aumentó cuando notó que en su mano traía una varita y empezó a lanzar hechizos ofensivos. Snape también había sacado su varita, listo para defenderse. ¿qué estaba pasando? Dumbledore lanzó un protego poderoso y con voz sonora gritó basta... o al menos, esa fue su intención, ya que un rugido opacó su grito.

Frente a ellos, el profesor Lupin soltaba un alarido mientras su cuerpo cambiaba de forma aparentemente dolorosa. Snape maldijo y se lanzó entre ellos y lo que quedaba del profesor de defensa. Se veía pálido, Harry quiso correr a interponerse. Neville había gritado, lanzando su taza hacia la bestia por puro reflejo, lo que sería divertido en otras circunstancias. Dumbledore redirigió su protego para crear una barrera entre ellos.

"¿Lunático? ¿Amigo... tomaste tu poción?" preguntó Sirius con alarma, pero ante el rugido que recibió, cambió de forma para pelear contra el lobo.

"Tienes que estar bromeando" maldijo Theo. Harry estuvo de acuerdo. ¿esta noche no podía ser más extraña? Saber que Lupín era un lobo era una cosa, pero ¿verlo realmente? Eso era completamente diferente.

"No me importa si es una broma o no ¡corran!" gritó Daphne, tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo de su estupor.

"¡No quiero morir, no quiero morir, el té no me ha preparado para esto!" gritaba Neville mientras corría con Tori y Luna. La rubia, por una vez, no se veía tranquila.

Harry se dejo llevar por Theo y Daphne, pero vio al lobo intentar arremeter contra Snape.

"¡No!" gritó, soltándose del agarre de sus amigos.

Era estúpido, lo sabía. Dumbledore estaba ahí, él no dejaría que nada malo pase. Aún así, sentía que debía hacer algo ¡cualquier cosa! Sintiéndose impotente, gritó lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver que el lobo había dejado a Sirius inconsciente y se acercaba peligrosamente a Snape, lo que resultó ser un patronus, de todas las cosas.

"wow" suspiró Daphne al ver lo mismo que él.

"Un zorro" admiró Theo.

Harry vio asombrado cómo su patronus, un zorro, se metía valientemente en la pelea, logrando cegar momentáneamente a Lupín. El lobo gruñó con molestia, pero retrocedió y se adentró en el bosque. Snape volteó a verlo respirando con dificultad. Harry tragó saliva, conocía esa mirada, era un claro _'¿por qué sigues aquí y no estás salvando tu trasero en un lugar seguro?_' Harry sonrió nervioso, agarró las manos de sus amigos y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo. No vio a Dumbledore sonreírle con los ojos brillantes.

"okay... ¿cuántas probabilidades hay de que nadie más haya visto eso?" susurró Theo de manera entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

"Ninguna" sentenció Daphne, mirando hacia algunos estudiantes asomando sus cabezas por las ventanas del castillo. Al menos nadie más había estado realmente cerca.

"Oh, ¡vamos!... era un profesor decente" se quejó Theo.

"Lo era" tuvo que aceptar Harry. Era poco probable que Lupín siguiera dictando clases ahora. No sabía si sentirse victorioso en nombre de Snape o triste porque, como dijo Theo, era un maestro decente a comparación de los otros.

"¿Vas a explicarnos qué fue todo eso?" preguntó Daphne, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Harry parpadeó.

"No estoy seguro, la verdad... creo que debo averiguarlo" suspiró pesadamente, sin saber qué esperar "cuando sepa de qué se trata, se los diré todo, se los prometo"

"¡Chicos!" llamó Neville con la cara sonrojada y sudada "estábamos preocupados"

"Cielos, Nev, creo que estás fuera de forma, tal vez no es mala idea correr por las mañanas como estos solían hacerlo" se burló Tori, no en mejor condición que Nev.

Neville la miró ofendido. Harry lo entendía completamente, acababan de huir de un hombre lobo después de todo. Luna soltó una risita y los demás la miraron. Sin poderlo evitar, los seis estallaron en carcajadas incontrolables. Farid también siseaba divertido, su peso reconfortante entre sus hombros. La carrera sí que había terminado de forma inesperada después de todo. Tal vez Nev tenía futuro como vidente.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien. Este es el penúltimo cap de Formando Lazos. En el siguiente Harry se enterará de la opción de dejar a los Dursley y tomará una decisión, concluyendo así la primera parte de la serie Lazos. La secuela abarcará los siguientes años :) ¡espero que disfruten la lectura!**


	33. Chapter 33

Draco corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Sus pasos apresurados se podían oír en los pasillos, junto al murmullo matutino de lo estudiantes. _'Por favor, que no sea cierto'_ rogó, aunque los susurros que podía oír a su paso le decían lo contrario.

"¡Profesor Lupín!" llamó en cuanto entró a la oficina. La oficina desprovista de objetos.

El profesor Lupín estaba acomodando en una caja todo el material que utilizaba para sus clases. Una maleta abierta estaba siendo llenada mágicamente. Black, Draco notó, seguía igual que siempre, tirado en el sofá, aunque había algo diferente en él. Sin prestarle atención a eso, se enfocó en Lupín.

"Es cierto entonces... se va" no era una pregunta, pero Draco quería que se lo negara de alguna manera.

"Me temo que no puedo seguir acá Draco, algunas lechuzas de padres de familia molestos ya empezaron a llegar"

"Pero es estúpido, nadie salió herido ¿o sí?" murmuró.

Él no lo había visto, fue un shock enterarse esa mañana que su profesor de defensa era un hombre lobo y había corrido por los terrenos anoche. Aunque lo había sospechado, no pensó que se lo confirmarían. Había quiénes decían que había mordido a varios estudiantes a su paso, pero las historias eran tan estrafalarias, que Draco lo dudaba.

"No, no hubo heridos" aceptó el castaño con calma "pero fui muy irresponsable al saltarme mi poción"

Black hizo un sonido extraño. Draco desvió sus ojos un segundo para verlo y pudo notar el brillo singular de culpa en su rostro. '_Oh'_ la ira se empezó a acumular al conectar los puntos.

"¡Fue tu culpa, ¿no?!" acusó directamente.

Black se sorprendió momentáneamente por su arrebato, pero no respondió como usualmente, solo bajó la cabeza. Esa era toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

"Bastardo" susurró con ira.

"Basta Draco, no hay ningún punto en buscar culpables, era mi responsabilidad beber la poción y no lo hice" Lupín se veía calmado con todo el asunto, como si este hombre le hubiese arrebatado una simple pluma, en lugar de un puesto de trabajo. Draco lo miró incrédulo.

"P-pero..." bajó la cabeza, derrotado, sin saber cómo arreglar todo "no te puedes ir" suplicó.

Era el mejor profesor que habían tenido ¿qué loco incompetente contrataría Dumbledore ahora? ¿quién más podría enseñarle defensa? ... ¿quién contrataría a Lupín ahora que su secreto había sido revelado? Draco quería hacer todas esas preguntas desesperadamente.

"No hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto" desestimó el profesor tranquilamente.

"Tal vez sí" dijo de pronto. "Mi padre..." su voz se apagó ¿su padre qué? No hablaba con el hombre y no le quería pedir absolutamente nada... ¿pero tal vez podría hacer una excepción?

"No" susurró Lupín, como si leyese sus pensamientos. "No sé exactamente cómo es tu dinámica familiar, Draco, pero si algo me queda claro es que no quieres pedirle un favor a él, tanto como yo no quiero recibirlo" Sentenció. Draco se desinfló. Eso era cierto. Black, por alguna razón, le lanzó una mirada que no pudo identificar.

"No te preocupes, Draco" Lupín volvió a hablar "Me puedes enviar cartas con cualquier duda sobre defensa y te las responderé" dijo más animado. Draco suspiró. No era lo mismo, pero tendría que ser suficiente.

Continuó viendo cómo Lupín terminaba de empacar y no pudo evitar notar más sus cicatrices. Tenían sentido al saber que era un hombre lobo. Hizo una mueca, la transformación debía ser dolorosa como para dejar marcas así.

"¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?" ladró Black unos momentos después. Draco frunció el ceño.

"¿tienes algún problema con eso?" regresó. Black solo desvió la mirada enfurruñado. Eso era... no típico de él. Draco levantó una ceja "¿Estás bien?" preguntó, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. Tal vez a Black lo carcomía la culpa por lograr de alguna manera el despido de su amigo. _Bien_. Lo tenía bien merecido.

Black lo miró con ligera sorpresa, pero solo negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

"No te preocupes por él, ha estado haciendo berrinches desde que despertó en la enfermería" suministró Lupín afablemente "la realidad lo golpeó en la cara y ha tenido que aceptar que necesita terapia"

"Oh" murmuró, sin saber bien qué más decir. Black bufó con molestia algo sobre lobos, golpes y ser dejado inconsciente. "Bueno, obviamente la necesita" sonrió.

"Y tú necesitas irte" Draco rodó los ojos. Si Black le respondía, claramente no estaba tan mal. Había aprendido a esperar sus réplicas, de hecho.

Solo unos segundos después, Dumbledore tocó la puerta anunciando la hora de partida de su profesor. Parecía algo sorprendido de ver a Draco ahí, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Draco vio cómo Lupín y Black salían.

"Remus" gritó antes de que desaparezca por completo. El hombre volteó con curiosidad, mientras que su compañero volteó con molestia.

Draco dio unos pasos para encontrarlo y le dio un abrazo de manera impulsiva. Lupín le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

"Yo también te extrañaré, Draco" le susurró. Draco apretó los dientes. No lloraría.

"Vamos muchacho, no es el fin del mundo" replicó Black, irritado.

Se separaron y Draco los vio partir. Black pareció dudar un momento, luego regresó y le lanzó una mirada intensa.

"No me agradas" dijo de repente. "me recuerdas mucho a alguien" Draco supuso que se refería a su padre y se tensó ante la sola idea. "y ese alguien, aunque apuesto obviamente, no me agrada mucho en este momento" terminó. ¿qué? Draco lo miró confundido... el hombre acababa... ¿hablaba de sí mismo?

"¿Qué?" hizo eco de sus pensamientos.

Black solo le dio un pedazo de vidrio circular que sacó de su bolsillo. ¿Era un espejo?

"Mira, con eso podrás comunicarte con él" le informó con desgano "solo di su nombre" con eso dicho, se marchó murmurando "somos más parecidos de lo que me gusta, a mí tampoco me agrada mi familia" Así que sí hablaba de él.

Cuando alcanzó a Lupín de nuevo, este le empezó a lanzar preguntas que Draco no pudo escuchar, pero sí vio cuando el castaño volteó sorprendido y le sonrió.

Draco miró el pequeño espejo ¿era un espejo de doble vía? Sonrió, sintiéndose mejor sobre la partida de Lupín.

Un carraspeo llamó su atención. Draco volteó con sorpresa. El director seguía parado a un costado del aula de defensa.

"Me parece que el desayuno lo espera, joven Malfoy" dijo amablemente.

Draco guardó el espejo en su bolsillo y asintió. Greg y Vincent ya se habrían despertado.

* * *

"Un hombre lobo, Harry" insistía Ron, saliendo de la sala común "no puedo creer que estuvieras frente a frente de uno" decía impactado. "no puedo creer que el profesor Lupín haya sido uno todo este tiempo ¿cómo era?" Seamus asentía junto a él.

"Era obvio" Hermione rodó los ojos "todas las pistas estaban ahí"

"Si era tan obvio, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?" disparó Ron.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, intercambiando miradas con Neville. Se desconectó de la discusión, tenía cosas más importantes en su cabeza. Anoche le habían informado completamente toda la situación. ¡Tenía una oportunidad para dejar a los Dursley! Sirius había enloquecido ante la perspectiva de que fuese a vivir con Snape, pero algo bueno salió de toda la situación: el hombre había aceptado que no estaba bien... luego de despertar de la inconsciencia en la enfermería y una charla con Lupín sobre quién sabe qué, claro. Aún así, era algo positivo.

Dumbledore le dijo que preferiría que Harry se fuese a vivir con Sirius, quien obviamente se preocupaba por él y ahora que llevaría terapia estaría mucho mejor. Harry lo miró con asombro ¿cómo creía el hombre que funcionaba la mente humana? No era como si Sirius pudiese mejorar de un día para otro. Frunció el ceño ¿o sí? Tal vez los magos tenían una cura rápida para décadas de encierro injustificado en Azcaban con dementores, aunque lo dudaba seriamente.

Así las cosas, tenía dos opciones, ir a vivir con Sirius en un lugar súper secreto que estaba protegido con el encantamiento Fidelius, sin comprometer la posición delicada que podría tener Snape en un futuro. Un futuro muy sombrío, si él tenía que decir algo al respecto, y la sola implicación del mismo lo atemorizaba. Harry sabía que Dumbledore hablaba de su estatus de espía... y solo había una razón para que volviese a ello: Voldemort seguía rondando por ahí. Harry suspiró, la otra opción era volver a casa con Snape, a un lugar que él _sabía_ que estaba bien protegido y ni Dumbledore conocía su ubicación. Podría ser riesgoso y no podría informarle a nadie de su nuevo arreglo de vivienda, aunque Sirius había puesto en riesgo el secreto la noche anterior.

Harry se alegró de que solo sus amigos estuviesen presentes en todo eso. Ellos podrían mantener el secreto si decidía lo último, estaba seguro. Dumbledore le había pedido que considere muy bien la situación y sus posibles consecuencias. Harry tragó saliva. Era obvia la preferencia del director y parecía seguro de que esa era la mejor opción. Frunció el ceño ante la idea. Tal vez sí era lo mejor, no lo sabía, pero el director era más sabio que él, así que seguro tenía razón.

"-rry?... ¡Harry!" La voz de Daphne lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ya habían llegado al gran salón.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó mirando alrededor. Muchas miradas estaban enfocadas en él.

"No sé, amigo, seguías frunciendo el ceño y negando" sonrió Theo. Daphne lo miraba con preocupación. Estaban en la entrada, deteniendo el paso.

Se movieron para sentarse en la mesa más cercana, que resultó ser Ravenclaw. Harry todavía estaba distraído. En la mesa de Gryffindor notó a Ron y Hermione discutiendo, tal vez sobre algún otro tema. Seamus los miraba divertido, pero interrumpió el momento unos segundos después. De alguna manera, había logrado incendiar su jugo de calabaza ¿seguía intentando hacer ron? La ira de Hermione ahora estaba enfocada en él y Ron se reía sin parar. Los gemelos hacían un baile extraño a su alrededor.

"¿Harry?" preguntó Tori, regresando su mirada hacia sus amigos.

"Necesito hablar con ustedes" informó. Les contaría a sus amigos todo y luego tomaría una decisión. "En el aula cambiante, luego del desayuno" susurró. Ellos asintieron. Si alguien de Ravenclaw tenía una queja sobre estudiantes de otras casas en su mesa, las guardaron para sí mismos.

0-0-0

"Wow" suspiró Theo, colgando de cabeza por alguna razón. Estaba ubicado en una plataforma alta que la sala había creado.

Neville miró con leve curiosidad. Su mente seguía girando en lo que Harry acababa de contar.

"¿En serio prefiere a Black?" Tori hizo una mueca. Neville tuvo que estar de acuerdo, incluso si la otra opción fuese Snape. Y ¿no era eso algo para pensar? Snape era quien había ayudado a Harry, era quien se preocupaba por él, un concepto tan _extraño_ para asociar con el hombre.

Harry suspiró pesadamente. Neville notó que sus hombros estaban encorvados. Como si el peso de la decisión lo estuviese aplastando.

"Lo sé... sé que todo es muy complicado, podría ser arriesgado" Harry se escuchaba tan... roto. Como si tuviese una puerta abierta llena de promesas y posibilidades, y de pronto una barrera invisible le dijese: si entras, morirás. Bueno, tal vez no algo tan drástico, pero sí se sentía como le hubieran arrebatado la esperanza.

Miro alrededor. Todos estaban serios. Incluso Theo se había acomodado en su lugar.

"¿Qué quiere tú?" preguntó Daphne, aunque eso era obvio.

"¿Importa siquiera?" murmuró. Daphne se veía en conflicto ante la pregunta.

Luna movía su cabeza rítmicamente, al costado de Tori. Neville frunció el ceño. Los ojos plateados de la rubia lo miraron directamente. Él regresó la mirada y su mente se aclaró. De pronto, sabía lo que debía decir.

"Claro que importa" habló claro y fuerte. "Claro que importa, Harry" miro a los demás "Dumbledore es muy sabio, es verdad, pero él ya es mayor... no es su vida la que se verá afectada" Daphne asintió estando de acuerdo. Neville continuó "¿y qué si puede ser peligroso? Si ustedes están dispuestos a correr el riesgo, entonces es su decisión... además, es Snape, por Merlín, no es como si el hombre fuese descuidado" rodó los ojos, algo atípico de él. "A veces haber vivido mucho puede cegar a alguien, pueden no darse cuenta de que algo puede ser importante, aunque para ellos es insignificante" y Merlín sabía que su abuela consideraba muchas de las cosas de Neville algo sin importancia "No es él quien tiene el derecho a decidir sobre tu vida, Harry... Dumbledore ya tiene una opinión, pero es solo eso y nada más, tú sabes lo que quieres, así que no dejes que otros te quiten esto" Harry se merecía esa elección.

Luna sonrió en aprobación. Tori asentía fervientemente.

"Gracias" susurró Harry con ojos llorosos. "Tienes razón" afirmó "ya tomé mi decisión" Daphne lo abrazó.

El momento fue interrumpido por Theo cayendo estrepitosamente. Había querido colgarse de nuevo. Neville se rio junto a los demás.

* * *

"Snape" la voz de Harry estaba llena de seguridad, sin ninguna duda al respecto.

Severus contuvo su sonrisa. Estaban frente al director y Harry acababa de hacer su elección. Por obvias razones, esta vez dejaron a Black fuera de la discusión, se le informaría todo con una lechuza.

Dumbledore suspiró algo decepcionado. Severus quiso gruñir en su dirección. Harry había tomado una decisión... ¡y lo había elegido a él! No era necesario sonar decepcionado al respecto ¿quería que el niño cambiara de opinión? Severus esperaba que no lo hiciera.

"En ese caso, solo me queda decir que debemos ser muy cuidadosos"

"Lo seremos" dijo Harry resueltamente. Severus sonrió orgulloso.

Salieron de la oficina del director luego de discutir más detalles. Albus no sería parte del proceso de creación de la barrera, Snape quería que su ubicación siguiese siendo un misterio. Harry había preguntado sobre la poción. Básicamente, crearía un lazo de conexión entre ellos. La poción contenía un cabello de Lily – Severus no quiso dar detalles de cómo consiguió la muestra – lo que aseguraba que la protección que ella había puesto en Harry al sacrificarse pudiese establecerse alrededor de ellos. Harry sería considerado su hijo ante los ojos de la magia.

"Entonces, al salir de la estación irás a recogerme disfrazado" sonrió Harry animadamente en su oficina. Severus asintió. "Esto será genial" seguía el muchacho "y prometiste que me enseñarías a pescar ¿recuerdas?" Severus no recordaba haberlo prometido, pero Harry seguía hablando de sus planes. No pudo evitar sonreír.

"Ve a empacar" despidió al muchacho al fin. "mañana sale el tren"

"Mañana" asintió Harry con júbilo. "mañana vamos a casa"

_Casa. _Se sentía cálido pensar en ello.

Farid se arrastró por la puerta detrás de Harry. Severus alzó una ceja cuando vio que en la mandíbula llevaba un catálogo mágico. El reptil se detuvo frente a él y le siseó incomprensiblemente, soltando la revista abierta y señalando un artículo. Severus parpadeó ¿la serpiente quería que le comprara algo? Miró lo que se le señalaba. Un tronco. Un tronco inútil a un precio ridículo. La serpiente asintió satisfecha y reptó fuera del lugar.

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que recoger las pertenencias de Harry de sus familiares. Entraría de forma incógnita y saldría rápido. Dumbledore se encargaría de decirles que ya no tendrían que recoger al niño.

"No te olvides de escribirnos" le recordó Daphne.

Harry sonrió. Les escribiría, les escribiría como nunca antes, porque ahora _podía, _ya no era prohibido. Claro, el verano pasado también pudo hacerlo, pero esta vez era diferente.

"¡Y te llamaremos!" se animó Theo. "No espera... podrás usar la red flu?" No estaba seguro, pero era muy probable que no. "No te preocupes, encontraremos una manera" desestimó Theo "tal vez tu súper cerebro rúnico pueda crear unas runas o algo que nos sirva" Ahora, _esa_ era una idea. Harry lo analizaría luego.

"Le haré a Farid un nuevo traje" dijo alegremente Tori "te lo enviaré por lechuza"

"Claro" sonrió. Luna tarareaba una melodía alegre.

"Disfruta el verano" Comentó Neville al final. Harry asintió, lo disfrutaría.

Intercambiaron despedidas y abrazos. Farid siseó en la mejilla de Tori de manera afectuosa, Hedwig ululaba cómodamente y con un último adiós, se dirigió hacia el punto de encuentro que le había dicho Snape. El hombre estaba esperando tranquilo, con el mismo disfraz que había usado un par de veces el verano anterior. Harry sonrió ampliamente.

Un par de apariciones y una caminata después, estaban en casa.

"Toma" Harry miró la botellita ofrecida. La poción se veía... asquerosa. Era asquerosa y olía horrible y ... era una maravilla ante sus ojos. Con gusto la sostuvo entre sus manos, esperando las indicaciones. Snape tenía su propia botella a su lado.

"Bébela"

Harry asintió y ambos tragaron al mismo tiempo. Sabía tan horrible como olía.

Harry miró a su profesor. ¿eso era todo? Se sentía tan anticlimático. ¿ya se había formado el lazo entre él y Snape? ¿ya podría llamarse su _hijo _ante los ojos de la magia?

Snape asintió con los ojos cerrados y empezó a murmurar en latín. Harry miró con asombro como la magia empezaba a formarse entre ellos y la casa. Estaba creando las protecciones ¡estaba funcionando! Se llenó de alegría. Snape se detuvo luego de unos diez minutos y declaró que todo estaba hecho.

"¿Eso es todo entonces?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Lo es" respondió el pocionista con una sonrisa propia.

"Bueno" Harry aplaudió y agarró su maleta y la jaula de Hedwig. "entremos entonces" empezó a avanzar. Se giró con una sonrisa divertida y los ojos brillando "vamos, _papá" _Entró corriendo, mientras se reía. Severus Snape era prácticamente su padre ahora ¿no? y no podía pedir nada más.

El pocionista movió la cabeza, divertido ante sus payasadas y entró después de él. Harry esperaba con ansias lo que traería el resto del verano.

* * *

**¡Holaaa! este es el último capítulo de Formando Lazos, ha sido increíble llegar hasta acá. Como mencioné antes, haré una secuela que abarque los siguientes años de Harry :D espero sinceramente que disfruten el capítulo. los veré luego cuando avance con la siguiente entrega.  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me han acompañado hasta aquí :3 ¡los quiero!**


End file.
